O Breve Sentimento do Eterno
by moonrose-t
Summary: Renesmee & Jacob
1. Dor

_Capítulo I _

**DOR **

"Alice, preciso de roupa nova. Ajudas-me?" Eu sabia que ela não iria dizer que não. A moda para ela significava tudo e seria horrendo se vestisse a mesma indumentária duas vezes. O Edward olhou desconfiado para mim. Ele conhecia-me demasiadamente bem para saber que ir às compras não era das coisas que mais gostava de fazer, tal como a minha mãe.

"Claro que sim, Nessie! Vamos agora mesmo!" Ela tinha ficado radiante por eu ter tomado a iniciativa - o que era bastante raro. Tinha sido totalmente frustrante para a Alice eu ter saído como a minha mãe no que toca a moda. Ela queria ter-me como uma cobaia de experiências com as suas roupas. "Vou esperar por ti no carro." Hum, provavelmente ela já tinha dado uma olhadela no seu futuro e ter visto a sua imagem à espera no carro.

"Sim ela já tinha visto." Boa, esqueci-me que o meu pai lê mentes. Ele riu-se com o meu pensamento e com a careta que fiz. "Então, passa-se alguma coisa que me querias contar?"

"Não, pai. Não se passa absolutamente nada." Disse-lhe calmamente. E a seguir pensei em roupas e mais roupas para manter a minha mente ocupada para que Edward não pudesse controlar o meu raciocínio.

"O que estás a tentar esconder-me, filha?" O olhar dele estava preocupado e levantou-se do sofá onde à pouco estava com a Alice, para vir na minha direcção. Recuei como um protesto para que ele não se aproximasse mais. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estou a falar a sério, Nessie. Estás a deixar-me preocupado." Fiquei congelada por momentos enquanto pensava numa resposta para lhe dar que me pudesse ilibar e ter tempo de meter-me no porsche amarelo da Alice rumo a Seattle.

"Não te preocupes paizinho. Está tudo bem comigo." Achei que não estava a convence-lo, por isso tinha que mostrar-me mais carinhosa - eu sabia que ele derreter-se-ia como isso. Cheguei-me ao pé dele e abracei-o. Já estava habituada a que todos na família - excepto o Jacob, que era como família - fossem frios demais, mas a pele do Edward era definitivamente a mais gelada. Queimava-me quando tocava por ser tão fria. Era suportável e nada doloroso, aliás era bastante aconchegante.

"Desculpa." disse-me ele afastando-se de mim. Deu-me um beijo na testa.

"Porquê?" perguntei confusa, olhando para o meu alto pai - teria de olhar para cima. Neste aspecto, saí à minha tia Alice: pequenina.

"Por te queimar de tão gelado ser." Ele riu-se e fiz o mesmo. Esqueço-me que ele consegue ouvir a minha mente e responder às minhas perguntas mentais. _Consegues acreditar em mim, quando digo que está tudo bem, pai?_

"Estou a tentar, meu amor." Ele sorriu. Obviamente estava preocupado comigo - o que era muito habitual nesta família onde todos se preocupavam mais do que os outros. Gostávamos tanto uns dos outros que o nosso próprio bem-estar dependia do bem-estar dos que amávamos. "Quando me quiseres contar o que estás a esconder nessa cabeça eu vou estar aqui e tu sabes que terás o meu apoio total." Eu sabia que tinha. Independentemente do que fizesse, eu teria sempre o apoio desta família. Era feliz por ter um lar onde todos me amavam. Acenei e saí da sala sorrindo, dirigindo-me à garagem pela porta das traseiras. A Alice já lá estava, mas não no porsche amarelo. Embora fosse o seu mais que tudo, dava demasiado nas vistas e ela só usava em ocasiões apropriadas. Em vez disso estávamos no Volvo prateado do Edward, um carro que já há muito tempo não era usado, pensei para mim mesma.

"Porquê o Volvo?" perguntei para a Alice mal entrei no carro. Ela olhou-me com o seu resplandecente sorriso.

"Porque há muito que não o guio e porque é o mais discreto." Disse satisfeita por ter mais do que uma razão a apontar. Eu nem me apercebi mas quando olhei de novo para a estrada já estávamos a meio caminho de Seattle. Eu ainda não estava permitida pela família a conduzir e por isso, não percebia muito sobre carros. Tinha sempre que alguém levar-me a algum lugar e eu acho que isso era apenas mais uma forma de me controlarem. Eu sabia que era boa o suficiente e inteligente para conduzir um carro e perceber mais sobre isso mas a família não estava de acordo. Eu poderia ir para onde quisesse sem que eles se apercebessem e isso para eles seria um erro tremendo, algo totalmente fatal.

"Estás com saudades da mamã?" Perguntou-me a Alice, em tom de criança, quando reparou que não tinha falado à já uns bons minutos.

"Também." Respondi simplesmente. Não queria tocar no assunto porque iria fazer-me pensar nele. Eu tinha que treinar não pensar nisso para que Edward não ficasse preocupado comigo.

"Minha pequena Nessie, eu consigo ver. A Bella e, suponho que também o Jake, estarão aqui dentro de muito em breve." Disse-me esperançosa. Olhei e vi o olhar cheio de ternura que ela me deitava. Sim, essa imagem seria perfeita. A minha mãe e o Jacob foram numa viagem à uns três dias, visitar a avó Renee. Fiquei muito descontente por não ter ido. Deveria ter feito uma birra, seria o mais certo! Todos me perdoariam a seguir porque para eles ainda sou uma criança. Porque tiveram que separar-me das duas pessoas que mais gosto? Porque é que não conseguiram pensar em mim? Eu sei que tenho todo o amor que preciso em casa. Sei que o meu pai me ama, sei que todos lá em casa me amam - até mesmo Rosalie, que é como uma segunda mãe para mim. Mas separarem-me, ainda que por pouco tempo, das duas pessoas que eu amava acima de tudo era inacreditavelmente doloroso. E estava a pensar no assunto de novo! Não podia! Tinha de mostrar que era forte para superar dias sem ver a Bella e o Jake.

"Consegues saber o que eles estão a fazer agora?" perguntei desviando o olhar. Ela sorriu tenebrosamente. Sorrindo, ela parecia ter mais vida - ainda que isso fosse impossível, apenas no sentido figurado. Talvez não fosse vida a palavra certa - de facto não era. Mas a alegria saía em redor dos seus lábios tão facilmente que me fazia derreter e desejar ser tão bonita quanto ela. Coloquei a minha mão no seu rosto e mostrei-lhe a imagem tão bela que estava a contemplar. A Alice com um longo vestido, maior do que si, pelo que rastejava até o chão. Era cor-de-rosa com tons violetas e roxos - parecia uma borboleta que em breve iria voar para mais um dos seus espectaculares voos. Ela estava de joelhos, debruçada a uma flor que ao seu lado perdia toda a beleza.

"Obrigada Nessie. É impossível dizer-te o quão feliz e grata fico quando me vês com tanto esplendor - ficaria corada se sangue corresse pelas minhas veias." agradeceu apenas continuando com o seu sorriso. Ela estava realmente tocada e perguntei para mim mesma se eu era assim tão especial que conseguia tocar assim tanto nas pessoas - quer dizer, vampiros. "A Bella - e claro, o Jake também deve estar perto - vão daqui a uns minutos começar a caçar." Ela deu uma risadinha. "E vão ter dificuldades para acharem algo que gostem mesmo - locais quentes não são tão bons assim".

Aquilo tinha aumentando o meu humor um pouco mais. Eu agora podia imaginar a mãe e o Jake frustrados a caçar. Riria disso, como a Alice fez, se estivesse em frente àquela situação. A questão de porque é que foram eles os dois à viagem, ainda me assombrava a mente. Concentra-te Renesmee! Não posso pensar nisso.

A Alice despertou a minha atenção quando saiu do carro e eu pude reparar que já estávamos em frente à loja de moda favorita da Alice - naturalmente, era a maior loja de roupa da cidade e a mais cara também.

"Oh, Nessie!" Ela parou pouco antes de entrar na loja com um pequeno grito. Estava a olhar fixamente para dentro dela e eu perguntava-me porquê.

"O que foi?" O seu olhar estava completamente fascinado à loja. Era assim tão bom vir à loja favorita comprar roupa nova para a sobrinha? Suponho que seja.

"Estou a ver que aqui há o vestido que eu tinha vestido na imagem que me passaste!" ela exclamou felicíssima.

"Óptimo. Vamos comprá-lo." disse calmamente caminhando em direcção da loja. A Alice tinha ficado no mesmo sítio a fixar o mesmo ponto. Virei-me para ela. "Vamos?"

Ela despertou do seu transe e com gargalhadas soltas entrou na loja comigo.

Sentei-me num banco castanho que lá estava e deixei a Alice escolher as roupas. Ela olhou rapidamente para todas as secções a analisar todos os vestidos minuciosamente - para os humanos ela estava simplesmente a passar os olhos pelos vestidos, observando os seus tons e cores. Olhou para mim e voltou a passar os olhos pelas várias secções de vestidos. Saltou de excitação quando tinha encontrado o que pretendia. Fiquei totalmente encantada com o vestido que ela trazia nas mãos.

"Veste-o!" disse Alice imediatamente. Peguei no vestido e dirigi-me para os provadores. Tinha-o vestido em menos de cinco segundos mas fiquei nos provadores para que as raparigas que lá trabalhavam não desconfiassem da minha rapidez. A Alice entrou nos provadores e virou-me para o espelho. Não falou. Apenas contemplou-me. Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho. O vestido era totalmente branco, tinha pequenos brilhos no busto, polvilhados através da parte superior. O laço é de um creme, a meu ver, apenas duas camadas acima do branco. É alinhado com uma tela de creme, o corpete é desossado e desde os joelhos aos pés tem uns pequenos folhos que deixam o vestido mais belo do que ele já é.

"O Edward não vai deixar-me andar com este vestido…" avisei Alice. Ele era um pouco conservador em relação a isso - não que eu gostasse de roupas curtas e aquele vestido nem o era, mas exercia um poder gigante em mim.

"Nem penses que vais deixar o teu vestido na loja. Vais levá-lo. Eu trato do Edward." Respondeu como se já tivesse tratado de tudo - o que provavelmente já o teria feito nas suas visões.

Saímos da loja com cerca de cinquenta sacos cheios de roupa. A Alice exagerava sempre um pouco e era impossível pará-la. Olhei para o relógio do carro e achei inacreditável como eu tinha passado quatro horas às compras. Definitivamente, aquilo tinha-me feito distrair e senti-me bem sem matutar no assunto que me atormentava. Voltando à estrada, o silêncio instalou-se de novo no volvo.

"Obrigada Nessie." disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Ela estava estranhamente a conduzir numa velocidade humana.

"Obrigada porquê?" perguntei. Interpretar a Alice não era difícil mas eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto para poder supor a razão do agradecimento.

"Pelo vestido lindo que encontraste." disse esboçando um sorriso continuando fixada na estrada. Fiz uma careta - não estava habituada a uma Alice tão ponderada.

"Se bem te lembras foste tu que o encontraste."

"Não teria reparado nele sem a tua preciosa ajuda, Nessie. Muito obrigada!" Ela tinha olhado para mim e a sua alegria, a sua excitação era algo incrivelmente estranha para que o tema fosse um vestido que tivera visto em imagens na minha mente.

"Alice, conta-me o que te está a dar!" Pedi com um sorriso deixando a minha excitação voar também. "Conheço-te bem. Sei que tens alguma coisa na manga para utilizares esse vestido. Quero saber. Quero saber, já." Ela riu-se confirmando a minha suspeita de planos para o vestido.

"Hum, eu e o Jazz temos vindo a pensar em ir passar uns tempos fora… bem, tu percebes-me."

"Oh, claro!" Eu tinha assistindo inúmeras vezes ao amor incondicional entre a Alice e o Jasper que sempre me tinha deixado sem palavras. A química que eles tinham, o amor entre eles era tão visível que me fazia derreter por dentro e desejar um dia ter um amor como aquele. Eles comunicavam com o profundo olhar - eles podiam ficar horas a olhar um para o outro, contemplando um ao outro - eles eram verdadeiras almas gémeas. Eu também podia sentir o amor entre os meus pais, mas não conseguia que esse amor me tocasse tanto como o de Jasper e Alice. Eles eram completamente um do outro.

Cheguei feliz a casa, com o amor deles na cabeça. Ajudei a Alice a pôr todos os sacos guardados no closet dela e a esconder muito bem os nossos vestidos secretos. Parecendo que não, aquilo tinha-me posto cansada mas ainda não estava preparada para dormir. Fui até à cozinha e bebi leite - daqueles que os humanos bebem, que era horrível para dizer a verdade mas que só servia para matar a sede, já que não me estava a apetecer ir caçar tão tarde.

"Então minha querida, divertiste-te?" O Edward tinha entrado na cozinha e eu tinha quase a certeza que ele me estava a tentar controlar desde que cheguei a casa, procurando a ouvir algo da minha cabeça… - onde estava a minha privacidade? A cara dele mudou rapidamente e senti-me mal por ter pensado aquilo. Obviamente ele estava a ouvir. "Obviamente." repetiu ele num tom triste e preocupado.

"Desculpa pai. Não queria magoar-te."

"Se tu me contasses o que estás a tentar esconder de mim eu provavelmente não tentaria saber por mim mesmo, Renesmee. És minha filha e eu preocupo-me muito contigo."

Suspirei sabendo que ele tinha razão. "Está tudo bem comigo. Tenho saudades da mãe… e do Jake. Não quero pensar neles porque ouvirias os meus pensamentos e também não deve estar a ser fácil estares longe da mãe."

Ele sorriu e veio abraçar-se a mim. "Meu amor, eles voltarão bem depressa. Prometo."

"Todos dizem isso, mas a falta deles está a ser cada vez mas difícil. E se aconteceu alguma coisa? E se-"

"Nessie, tem calma. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa a Alice teria visto." Ele já não me enganava com esta.

"A Alice não consegue ver o Jake!"

O Edward surpreendeu-se com o meu grito de revolta. Eu não consegui ficar ali vendo o meu pai a ficar mais surpreendido comigo, talvez mais desiludido. Eu estava a perder as pessoas que amava, tinha a certeza. Dentro de dias, eu estaria sozinha. Eles abandonar-me-iam. Corri o mais depressa que pude para o quarto do Edward - este seria o meu quarto sempre que dormia cá em casa. Era acolhedor o suficiente. Meti a música que a Bella sempre escutava antes de dormir quando era humana. Aquela que o meu pai lhe tinha composto, pelo que me contavam. Isso acalmou-me um pouco. Ou então era Jasper que estava por perto, mas a primeira opção pareceu-me a mais acertada.

Enrosquei-me na gigantesca cama e contorci-me ao som da música até conseguir adormecer.

"Nessie?… Nessie?"

"Mãe, Jake?"

"Sim, somos nós. Estamos aqui ao teu lado."

Não, eles não estavam. Era só mais um sonho. Quantos mais dias iam eles demorar? Porque é que eles foram visitar a avó Renee? Porque não veio ela visitar-nos? Porque é que foi o Jake e não o Edward? Porque é que eu não fui?!

"Renesmee estás bem?" Abri os olhos sabendo que naquele momento estava inevitavelmente no mundo real. O Carlisle estava à porta do quarto, com uma cara preocupada mas pacifica. Fiquei sentada na cama e ele veio sentar-me ao meu lado. "Posso examinar-te ou preferes deixar isso para quando te sentires melhor?" Eu não queria mesmo nada que ele me examinasse agora mas por ser Carlisle, por ele se ter importado pelo o que eu queria, perguntando primeiro, eu fiz esse esforço - ele merecia muito que eu o fizesse. Acenei com a cabeça e ele ajudou-me a levantar e pôs-me no chão, visto que eu estava muito sonolenta. "Tens tido pesadelos, não tens?" perguntou-me enquanto me media.

Coloquei a minha mão no seu rosto e deixei ver um dos piores pesadelos que tive nas últimas noites. O Jake tinha sido atacado por um bando enorme de vampiros maus que odiavam lobisomens, estava a sangrar no chão a contorcer-se de dor e não conseguia defender-se enquanto que a Bella a tentar protege-lo tinha ficado pior que ele, com marcas no corpo e… não! Obriguei-me a esquecer esses pensamentos e tirei a minha mão da cara de Carlisle como se a pele dele queimasse - e embora fosse fria, não queimava como a de Edward. Carlisle franziu a sua testa.

"Isso não me parece ter um final feliz."

"E não tem…" respondi projectando o meu olhar para o chão. "Preferia ser totalmente vampira para não ter que dormir." resmunguei mais para mim mesma.

"Não digas isso, Renesmee. És um criança única - tens um dom em ti magnifico. Os teus pais são tão talentosos quanto tu. Não te deixes ir abaixo. Eles irão voltar, e vais pensar que estes dias de pesadelos foi uma perda de tempo porque estará tudo bem entre eles." Eu acenei simplesmente porque já tinha ouvido muitas vezes aquela frase e por isso conformei-me.

"Carlisle…" Provavelmente, ele sabia o que eu iria perguntar.

"Diz, minha querida."

"O que é que a Bella e o Jacob foram fazer a Phoenix?" Ele iria responder que tinham ido ver a avó.

"Foram visitar a Renee, tu sabes disso." Claro. Claro que eu sabia - era nisso que eu tinha que acreditar.

"E porque foram eles os dois em vez de Bella e Edward, ou eu…?" Carlisle apontou as minhas medidas no bloco.

"Na altura pareceu mais indicado ir o Jacob com a Bella. Parece que foi um grande erro. Tu ainda és muito humana e consegues ter depressões tal como os humanos." Creio que a última frase era um pensamento que ele queria guardar para si mesmo mas que veio para fora.

"Como é que seria mais indicado o Jake ir com a mãe, se a Alice não consegue vê-lo? Pode acontecer alguma coisa e a Alice não vai conseguir ver a Bella por ela estar tão perto do Jacob." disse determinada. Eu estava a exagerar, sabia disso. Mas queria todas as hipóteses possíveis e inacreditavelmente imagináveis que pudesse ter. Carlisle franziu o rosto num tom de extrema preocupação.

"Eu vou chamar o Jasper para te ajudar." Pois claro. Quando eu não podia ter respostas era óbvio que iriam ter de chamar o Jasper porque afinal eu sou meio humana e como ele disse à pouco, tenho depressões extremamente humanas. Argh!

Apesar disso, acenei. Eu sentia um enorme respeito pelo Carlisle e sabia que ele fazia sempre tudo da maneira certa. Não havia como contradizê-lo. Ele fez-me pôr em cima de uma balança e anotou o resultado. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quais eram os resultados e nem estava preocupada em saber. Ora crescia, ora mingava horas depois. O meu crescimento ainda era demasiado inconstante.

"Bem, terminei. Agora vou chamar o Jasper." disse mais como um profissional do que como um avô. Chegou-se ao pé de mim e deu-me um beijo na testa - o lado paternal, o lado do avô. "Porque não te vais divertir a seguir?"

Divertir-me? Com o quê? Nem sabia como me divertir sem o Jake. Acenei mais uma vez - o Carlisle tem esse poder sobre mim. Há uma força que me atraí para concordar como tudo aquilo que ele diz. Ele saiu do quarto e eu voltei a sentar-me na cama à espera do Jasper que entraria segundos depois.

"Hum" ele disse num tom curioso.

"O que foi?" perguntei olhando para o seu corpo rígido como uma pedra.

"Não estás ansiosa nem depressiva, como o Carlisle disse que estavas. Ele raramente se engana." Eu estava ansiosa, sim. Ansiosa para que Bella e Jake voltassem. Mas a minha preocupação por eles era maior que a ansiedade. "Mas estás infeliz."

"Infeliz? Não, Jazz. Só estou aborrecida. Queria ter ido com a Bella e o Jake. Está a ser difícil sem eles."

"Hum" disse novo, a sua cara mostrava que não tinha acreditado no que eu lhe tinha dito. Comecei a sentir-me mais relaxada - ele estava a actuar. Os meus músculos já não estavam tensos de preocupação e a minha cabeça já não pesava tanto com tudo o que me tinha posto a pensar nos últimos dias.

"Obrigada." disse-lhe. Ele deu um sorriso torto, amigável e saiu do quarto. O seu trabalho estava feito, eu definitivamente estava mais relaxada embora não tivesse esquecido que precisava da mãe e do Jacob quanto antes para a minha sanidade mental.

Continuava aborrecida, desta vez por não ter nada que me pudesse meter distraída. Não poderia sair de casa porque se o fizesse, iria ser para visitar Charlie, ou Billy, ou até mesmo Seth - mas eu quereria fazer isso sozinha e já que ainda não estava permitida a conduzir meti essa hipótese de lado. O escritório do Carlisle estava cheio de livros e dirigi-me até eles procurando um que me chamasse a atenção pelo nome. Nenhum o fez então eu tirei um livro qualquer da enorme estante e sem, sequer, ler o título comecei a ler. Depressa desisti. Eu não estava com espírito para aquilo. Desci as escadas para o último andar e avistei o piano. Sentei-me no banco e olhei para a sala onde estava o Edward a ver TV - nestes últimos dias era o que tinha feito. Se calhar aquilo fazia distraí-lo o suficiente para não pensar na mãe. Olhei para o teclado, branquíssimo e totalmente limpo. Passei os meus dedos nas teclas, como se estivesse a fazer um carinho nelas. Elas eram muito fracas e com delicadeza baixavam-se ecoando o som em toda a casa. O som despertou a atenção do Edward que me olhou da sala, como se eu tivesse tocado algo inteiramente genuíno - eu apenas tinha passado a minha mão em algumas teclas, não sabia tocar piano. O meu pai levantou-se e chegou-se ao pé de mim. Sorriu e eu olhei-o como uma pergunta do porquê daquele sorriso. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e dedilhou os seus dedos contra as teclas de uma forma suave - numa melodia perfeita. Não me lembrava daquela melodia._ É a de Esme?_

"Não" ele riu-se continuando a tocar. "É a de Renesmee."

"Oh" O meu rosto brilhou olhando com admiração e fascínio para os dedos do meu pai tocando _a melodia de Renesmee_. Ele era o mais maravilhoso pianista que eu já tinha ouvido - e riu-se do meu pensamento. "É linda. Quando a fizeste?"

"Hum" disse pensativo. Parou de tocar e sorrindo olhou para mim. "Já tinha tido algumas ideias de pequenas partes desde que nasceste mas ainda não tinha chegado a altura certa para te mostrar. Achava que não estava suficientemente bom." Ele deu uma risadinha.

"Está totalmente, completamente, suficientemente boa" respondi ainda fascinada. Riu-se ainda mais do meu comentário e envolveu os seus braços no meu tronco dando-me um abraço. Senti protegida e amada, algo que não sentia há dias atrás.

O telemóvel de Edward tocou no seu bolso das calças. Ele tirou o telemóvel e retirou-se da divisão. Mas eu conseguia ouvi-lo de qualquer das formas.

"Sim?… Oh… Mas ele está bem?… E tu, estás bem?… Tudo bem, eu falo com a Emily… Não te preocupes, está tudo bem…"

Bloqueie aquela conversa para ter tempo que pensar. Aquilo só podia ser a Bella ao telemóvel. Tinha de ser. E seguindo a conversa algo tinha acontecido com o Jacob. O meu corpo congelou por momentos e o meu instinto foi abandonar aquela casa. Corri agora para longe, eu tinha de estar com alguém humano o suficiente para estar comigo sem me controlar. Estava cada vez mais rápida nas minhas corridas. Eu sabia que o Edward iria ficar preocupado com a minha fuga mas ele só tinha que seguir o meu cheiro para me encontrar. Cheguei à casa de Charlie mais depressa daquilo que eu pensava que conseguiria. O carro patrulha estava cá fora então eu sabia que ele estava em casa. O cheiro também o denunciou. Há muito tempo que não cheirava o sangue humano e a minha garganta ardeu por sentir de novo o aroma no ar. Eu sabia que estava errado e por isso tentei ignorar - embora fosse muito difícil. Estaria eu a desejar o sangue do meu avô humano? Isso era tão errado! A minha garganta ainda ardia mais e mais. Devia ter ido caçar antes! A minha sede era cada vez maior. Era demasiado tarde. Eu _iria_ atacar o meu avô. Eu _iria_ atacar Charlie.


	2. Mentira

_Capítulo II _

**MENTIRA**

Não! Não podia atacar o meu próprio avô. Era intolerável. Eu não podia ceder-me tão rapidamente - eu ainda era meio humana, tenho a certeza que dentro de mim, no meu subconsciente haveria uma maneira que me impedisse de faze-lo. Mas, ao pensar nisso, a garganta ardia como um pedido para avançar. Dei um passo e isso aliviou o fogo na minha garganta sabendo que estava cada vez mais perto da minha presa. Tentei suster a respiração mas era inevitável - eu não era assim tão vampírica para isso, precisava de respirar. E o aroma entrava pelas minhas narinas queimando todo o resto do meu corpo. Tinha de me concentrar! Aquele era o meu avô. Ao pensar nisso, a garganta ardeu, como se uma explosão tivesse acontecido dentro dela e então dei mais um passo para aliviar - e estava cada vez mais perto da casa, cada vez mais perto de Charlie, cada vez mais perto da oportunidade de beber o seu sangue, cada vez mais perto de fazer um acto que desde cedo a minha família me ensinou que estava absolutamente errado. Andei mais uns passos, tentando pensar num plano para mim mesma. Enganar a sede, fingir que vou atacar Charlie mas fugir antes de isso acontecer. Teria eu força para isso? Eu estava frente à porta e ergui a minha mão para bater nela. A minha garganta arrebentou com fogo - o cheiro estava cada vez mais irresistível e eu sedenta de sede. Não conseguiria aguentar.

"Renesmee! O que pensas que estás a fazer?" ouvi uma voz masculina vinda de trás de mim embora estivesse muito longe.

"Estou a matar a minha sede" respondi fixando a porta. Eu iria atacar Charlie e iria fazê-lo mal ele abrisse a porta.

"E não consegues lembrar-te do que o teu pai te disse?" As memórias vieram à minha cabeça como se fossem hoje. Eu estava no colo da Bella e o Edward estava sentado ao lado. Ele olhou seriamente para os meus olhos dizendo-me que alguém muito especial estava a chegar para ver a minha mãe e que eu não podia morder porque não iria curar como acontecia com Jacob. E lembrei-me que essa pessoa especial era o meu avô, Charlie. Ele abriu a porta e eu tinha duas opções: ou atacava ou não atacava.

"Renesmee! Que bom teres vindo visitar-me. Onde estão Edward e Bella?" Ter ouvido os nomes dos meus pais na sua voz fez-me acordar para a verdadeira realidade. Aquele era o meu avô - eu não podia beber do seu sangue. Eu tinha que ser suficientemente forte para aguentar com a dor, com o sofrimento, com o fogo na minha garganta.

A pergunta que Charlie fez ecoou-me vezes sem conta na minha cabeça. _Onde estão Edward e Bella_? Ele não sabia que a minha mãe tinha ido visitar a avó Renee?! O meu coração deixou de palpitar por segundos e a minha respiração parou.

"Renesmee, estás a sentir-te bem?" Ele olhou para trás procurando quem tinha vindo comigo. "Vieste sozinha? Como?" Charlie não sabia onde Bella estava e eu apercebi-me que nem eu sabia. Bella não tinha ido visitar Renee. Eles mentiram-me. Eles enganara-me e deixaram-me a sofrer aqui. Estavam a esconder-me alguma coisa, tenho a certeza. Algo se estava a passar e eu estava a ser ocultada de tudo. Aquele telefona significava tudo. Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. _Como pudeste mentir-me? _Eu deixei-me cair com a desilusão. Charlie ficou aflito e agarrou-me, levando-me para dentro e deitando-me no sofá. O cheiro dele já não queimava a minha garganta porque eu agora estava triste de mais para ocupar-me com sede.

"Edward, eu preferiria que Ness ficasse comigo durante uns dias." ouvi a voz de Charlie a metros de mim. Eu não me mexi e deixei ficar de olhos fechados fingindo estar a dormir por mais um bocado para ouvir a conversa.

"Lamento mas isso será impossível por agora." A voz do meu pai estava firme. Ele estava chateado, rígido, ou talvez exageradamente preocupado.

"Ela também é a minha neta." defendeu-se. "Não me parece que ela esteja em bom estado na vossa casa. Uns dias aqui far-lhe-á muito bem."

"A Nessie vai comigo para casa, Charlie." As suas palavras foram claras e rígidas - aquela era a única opção. Ele suavizou a sua voz. "Eu peço desculpa, mas tem que ficar para outra altura. Ela ficará melhor em minha casa com o Carlisle de olho nela."

Charlie suspirou frustrado. Ele sabia que um médico em casa seria mais útil que um chefe da policia no caso de se eu estiver doente - o que claramente não estava.

"Espero que me visitem mais vezes. E traz a Bella da próxima vez."

"Não se preocupe. Eu próprio vou encarregar-me de trazer a Bella da próxima vez." Senti o Edward levar-me ao colo - participando na fachada que eu tinha criado de estar a dormir. Ele ouvia os meus pensamentos, ele sabia que não estava a dormir. A sua face estava totalmente zangada e decidi bloquear os meus pensamentos para que ele não ouvisse mais nada. "Tenha um bom dia, Charlie."

Charlie ficou a observar Edward a pôr-me no volvo prateado como se eu fosse a Bela Adormecida. O carro arrancou e mal conseguimos estar fora do alcance do olhar de Charlie eu abri os olhos e fixei-os em Edward. O seu corpo estava rígido tal como a sua expressão, ele fazia alguma força no volante como se estivesse a conter-se, como se estivesse quase a explodir mas a tentar não fazê-lo.

"Onde estão Bella e Jake?" perguntei em voz baixa. Edward fingiu que eu não estava ali ao seu lado e não me respondeu. _Vocês mentiram-me._

"Temos um caso mais preocupante neste momento." Temos? Claro! O telefonema! Jacob estava ferido, o meu pesadelo era realidade agora. Instintivamente o meu corpo começou a tremer. "O Jacob está bem." tentou tranquilizar-me. _Mais mentiras, não é? Tudo para a bebé Renesmee não saber. Eu não acredito em ti. _Edward tirou o telemóvel do bolso com uma raiva subjacente - estava furioso pelas minhas palavras que certamente o magoaram, marcou um número e encostou ao seu ouvido. "Passa o telemóvel ao Jacob", disse apenas. A seguir entregou-me.

"Jake?" perguntei cautelosamente. Eu ainda tremia e estava ansiosa por ouvir uma resposta do outro lado do telemóvel.

"Olá minha Nessie. Como estás?" Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake! Ouvir a voz dele provocou-me uma calma e um pacifismo enorme dentro de mim. Era como se fosse o meu calmante particular. A sua voz mostrava alegria por estar a falar comigo.

"Não, como é que _tu_ estás? E onde estás?" perguntei alarmada lembrando-me que precisava dessas informações para ficar relaxada.

"Nessie, não tens que te preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem." Embora quisesses eu já não sabia se conseguia acreditar naquilo. Mas lembrei-me que Jacob é um lobo e que cura-se rápido. Mesmo que ele tivesse ficado ferido certamente já se tinha curado. Isso aliviou-me um pouco.

"Onde estás?" Agora era esta a pergunta que eu precisava mais do que tudo que ele respondesse. Se ele não o fizesse eu provavelmente não perdoaria a ninguém por me terem mentido - nem mesmo a Edward e Bella. Este meu pensamento deixou o Edward ainda mais tenso.

"Estou a caminho de Forks. Vou estar contigo em breve, está bem?" Eu fiquei logo com um sorriso a brilhar no meu rosto e depressa deixei as minhas perguntas para mais tarde quando estivesse com ele para poder observar o seu rosto e tirar as minhas próprias conclusões.

"Volta depressa."

"Claro que sim, não és só tu que estás com saudades." disse alegre. "Ness, nós falamos depois… eu tenho de desligar." E não me deixou, se quer, dizer um adeus. Não fiquei contente com aquilo mas deixei passar. Eu estaria com Jake em breve e ele explicar-me-ia tudo em breve. Entreguei o telemóvel a Edward que tinha acalmado um pouco mais, mas continuava nervoso e o seu corpo rígido. Houve um longo silêncio dentro daquele carro.

"Mais calma?" perguntou ele. _Sim, eu estou mais calma. _"Nós ainda temos o caso mais preocupante." Eu tentei pensar, mas nada me veio à mente. Caso preocupante como o de me terem mentido? Isso sim, era preocupante. "Não é isso." respondeu ele à minha pergunta mental.

"Mas devia ser." respondi incoerente. "Faço parte da família ou não faço? Tenho tanto direito de saber para onde foi a minha mãe como tu! É totalmente injusto eu ser posta de parte." ele suspirou. Eu percebi que ele não queria falar sobre isso.

"Não consegues chegar ao problema sozinha, Renesmee? É muito mais grave que os dramas que tens na tua mente agora." A sua vontade era explodir comigo, pôr-me de castigo pela minha mente adolescente e humana demais. Bloquear os meus pensamentos. Estava eu a ser egoísta ao pensar só em mim e em como eu me sentia? Estava.

"Qual é o problema afinal?" Naquele momento ele parou o carro no meio da estrada, saiu furioso sem fechar a porta de onde tinha saído e entrou pela floresta adentro. Consegui ouvir ele murmurar algo furioso depois ouvi uma arvore a perder a vida quando ele arranco-a pela raiz e atirou-a para algum lugar. Eu permaneci no carro - sem me mexer. Aquele era o Edward que eu não queria ver. Aquele era o Edward que me metia medo. Consegui ouvir a sua respiração ofegante - estava a tentar acalmar-se. Fechei os olhos por segundos e respirei fundo.

Agora era claro. Tinha sido culpa minha tudo aquilo. Charlie. Eu sabia. E odiava-me por ter uma parte de mim que era fraca, humana, e nada perspicaz para perceber o meu pai. E odiava-me por ter uma parte de mim que era vampírica, que ansiava pelo sangue do meu próprio avô e que era fraca para não me conseguir conter. Ele voltou com os seus passos pesados - ainda estava furioso. O seu rosto mostrava uma expressão que eu não gostava de ver. Ele tentou suavizá-la depois do meu pensamento mas sem sucesso. "Anda, vamos caçar." Eu segui-o, apesar de ele ser muito mais rápido, em poucos segundos já não o via e tive que segui-lo pelo seu cheiro. Ele estava preocupado pelos meus pensamentos - eu tinha ponderado beber o sangue do meu avô. Mas resisti! E isso é que era realmente importante, ou não?

Parámos num prado enorme e eu senti rapidamente o cheiro a ursos - tinha saído ao Emmett neste tema. Os ursos são os melhores. Edward devia ter corrido até a sua presa - já não o conseguia ver. Um urso gigante de pêlo castanho apareceu à minha frente, sem eu me aperceber, e rosnou-me como um aviso de que tinha pisado o seu território. _Pena, não tenho medo de ti. _Sorri e ataquei-o. A sede tinha sido rapidamente eliminada. Eu não precisava de muito para me alimentar - era meio humana, conseguia comer comida humana embora detestasse. Satisfeita encostei-me a uma arvore e deixei-me ficar lá sentada esperando pelo Edward. Desejei que ele estivesse de melhor humor quando voltasse. Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado comigo - uma preocupação tão grande que, por eu ter fugido de casa pondo em perigo a vida de Charlie, deixava-o furioso. Se a minha mãe soubesse era certo que também não iria ficar muito contente. Eu era boa a controlar-me, tinha treinado desde pequena e nunca me tinha acontecido nada assim. Nunca porque eu caçava sempre que sentisse necessidade - o que não aconteceu ontem, nem anteontem, nem depois. Era normal que a sede ficasse pior, que eu ficasse mais sedenta. Fui estúpida em ter ficado tantos dias sem caçar.

O Edward estava a demorar bastante por isso tentei seguir o seu cheiro. Não o conseguia encontrar de maneira nenhuma. Achei que por ele estar tão furioso teria voltado para casa sozinho, a pé onde pudesse estar longe do _meu_ pensamento. Corri para o volvo e aqui estava uma oportunidade de me dar melhor com carros. O Jacob teria me dado aulas se eu tivesse pedido - mesmo contra o resto da família. Arrependi-me de não ter feito isso antes. Mas eu achava que já tinha observado demasiadas vezes como todos conduziam. Eu sair-me-ia bem. Tenho a certeza. O carro tinha ficado ligado por isso só me bastava pisar o acelerador tal como todos faziam. Meti as minhas mãos no volante e pisei levemente o acelerador e mudei as mudanças, mesmo que não soubesse o que estava a fazer - o carro tinha começado a andar. Eu tinha conseguido. Fui muito lentamente mas segundos depois achei que aquilo era fácil e por isso consegui ir mais rápido. Não estacionei na garagem, não sabia como se fazia. Definitivamente o Jacob tinha que me dar umas aulas. Pisei o pedal ao lado e o carro parou. Rodei a chave para a esquerda e ele desligou-se. Tinha conseguido!

Sorri triunfalmente e entrei em casa. A família estava toda reunida na grande mesa - o que era verdadeiramente estranho. Todos, excepto Edward. Mal entrei, todos tinham virado a cara para mim e observaram-me minuciosamente. Estavam tensos.

"Ela está bem." anunciou o Jasper. Do que é que eles estavam à espera? A Alice ao ouvi-lo sorriu para mim e veio abraçar-me.

"Eu sabia que tu não irias fazê-lo." Oh. Atacar o Charlie. Aquilo tinha uma reunião séria como consequência. O resto suavizou a expressão.

"O Edward ainda não chegou?" perguntei preocupada. Eu não tinha conduzido rápido - tinha sido mais lenta que uma velocidade humana aceitável. Isso daria tempo de sobra para Edward caçar e chegar a casa muitos minutos antes.

"Não, minha querida." Esme respondeu visivelmente aliviada por eu não ter feito nada de mal. Onde estaria ele? "Ele foi a La Push, visitar a Emily." Eu fiquei confusa com aquilo. Mas lembrei-me do telefone que tivera ouvido - agora era ainda mais confuso.

"Porquê? Porque é que ele não me avisou?" O Edward era a pessoa mais preocupada que eu já tinha conhecido e ele não me deixaria sozinha, sem dizer nada. Muito menos com um volvo para ser conduzido e sabendo que eu tinha essa tentação.

"O Edward está com muita coisa na sua cabeça. Tens de lhe dar algum tempo para se acalmar." A Alice respondeu. Eu olhei para ela, a sua expressão mostrava calma e serenidade. "Ele ficou completamente preocupado contigo quando ouviu os teus pensamentos - estavas a caminho da casa de Charlie e ele receava que tu não conseguisses resistir."

"Ele ouviu os meus pensamentos desde tão longe?" perguntei chocada.

"Claro. Bastou pensar em ti, ele é teu pai, Ness." Eu pensei sobre isso. É claro, ele era o meu pai - de certo que tinha mais cuidados com o seu dom comigo. Não era só uma forma de controlar-me - era para mim. Para ele é uma forma de procurar algum descanso sabendo que eu estava bem. Eu sou como o mundo dele, que precisa de atenção e cuidado vinte e quatro horas por dia, todos os dias. Senti-me verdadeiramente culpada.

"Então…" principiei. "Eu estou de castigo ou algo do género?" Eu merecia, e sabia que tinha de haver algum castigo para mim. A família olhou-me confusa.

"Eu acho que vais levar um castigo, sim" Rosalie disse olhando para mim sorrindo como se estivesse a imaginar a cena. O resto da família olhou para ela ainda mais confusa. "Não estacionaste nada bem o volvo, o Edward é capaz de não gostar do facto de teres conduzido sem permissão." Todos riram-se e eu fiquei a olhar para Rose com a mesma cara. Então, nenhum castigo por ter quase morto o meu avô? Por quase ter quebrado o estilo de vida que esta família leva desde à séculos atrás? Quem era eu para chegar à família e poucos anos depois mudar tudo? Eu devia ter um castigo. Um castigo severo para proibir-me de pensar sequer em beber sangue humano. Eu não merecia uma família tão boa. Eu era totalmente uma aberração no meio deles.

"Nenhum castigo por quase ter morto o meu avô?" A porta da frente, atrás de mim, abriu-se e eu senti o cheiro de Edward a invadir a sala. Eu ainda estava de costas e receie virar-me para ele. Devia estar completamente furioso comigo, com vontade de me cortar aos pedaços - tenho a certeza, pelo menos eu merecia isso. Senti-o caminhar para mim numa rapidez humanamente impossível e tive medo que ele estivesse mesmo a pensar cortar-me aos pedaços. Agarrou nos meus braços violentamente e puxou-me para ele, abraçando-me. Surpreendi-me mas deixei-me ficar. Ele apertou-me mais e mais contra si.

"Não voltes a pensar nisso. Nunca mais." O meu coração começou a palpitar com batidas rápidas e a minha respiração estava ofegante. Pensar no quê? Em merecer um castigo? Em ser uma aberração no meio desta família? Em ter pensado que o meu próprio pai podia cortar-me aos pedaços? "Renesmee, escuta-me:" ele pegou no mesmo rosto e puxou-o para cima olhando-me nos olhos. "Eu e toda esta família amamos-te. Não há nada que tu faças que nós não consigamos perdoar. O que aconteceu é normal, faz parte daquilo que tu és - está nos teus instintos ansiares por sangue humano. Foi muito corajoso da tua parte teres ponderado nos teus pensamentos o que serias capaz de fazer para não atacares o Charlie. És muito especial, a mais especial - não uma aberração. Nós já não vemos esta família sem ti, Ness. Entende isso. Eu espero que me perdoes por teres assistido à minha reacção - foi consequentemente idiota. Eu não quero que tenhas medo de mim."

Se eu conseguisse, tinha chorado. Ele limpou a minha bochecha com o seu polegar como se realmente estivesse lá uma lágrima a cair - e mais uma vez a sua pele queimava na minha. E eu gostava. Sentia-me viva com isso. Ele sorriu para mim e voltou a abraçar-me. Desta vez, eu retribui e agarrei a sua cintura com tanta força como se receasse que ele fugisse de mim a seguir. "Desculpa."

"Não tens de pedir desculpa por seres quem és, meu amor." Eu apertei-o ainda mais depois de ouvi-lo. Aquilo deu-me confiança e auto estima. Lembrei-me da falta de atenção que lhe tinha dado. Só andava preocupada comigo, com a Bella e com o Jake. Não pensei no meu pai - que certamente também sofria. Sou egoísta até mais não! "Eu amo-te, Renesmee." Ele disse-me depois de ouvir os meus pensamentos.

"Eu também, pai." Edward mostrou um enorme sorriso. Olhei para o resto da família que sorria ao ver o momento. Se Esme conseguisse chorar, ela fá-lo-ia. O seu rosto estava cheio de emoção. Todas aquelas palavras e todo o momento a tinham tocado. Ela sorria, provavelmente a pensar para si mesma na nossa família e no grande companheirismo que ela tinha.

"Renesmee, eu quero que tu saibas que nós não guardamos nenhum rancor por teres pensado em atacar o Charlie." Carlisle falava - sempre pacifico como era habitual. Com uma expressão de calma e confiança. "Isso já aconteceu a todos. Não tens de ter vergonha. Não tens de achar que és diferente."

"Claro" a alegria na voz da Alice deixava o clima muito mais leve. "A Bella e o Jacob voltarão em breve e tudo vai voltar ao normal." Eu ponderei isso. Ainda havia um pequeno problema. Respirei fundo e larguei-me do Edward para aproximar-me do resto da família que ainda estava sentada na mesa à excepção da Alice.

"Eu acho que já sou crescida o suficiente para ficar a par das coisas." disse calmamente. Olhei para os rostos de cada um e eles estavam curiosos por saberem o que iria dizer. "Acho que tenho direito de saber porque me mentiram à cerca da viagem da Bella e do Jacob." Levei aquilo com uma formalidade que era habitual no Edward e não em mim. Eu sabia do poder que a formalidade podia ter. As suas faces mudaram de expressão a não ser a de Jasper e Emmett que ficaram igual - muito provavelmente eles os dois não tinham visto o porquê de me mentirem.

"Nessie, é claro que tens o direito de saber" foi a vez de Rosalie falar e disse aquilo como se me fosse dar razão. "Mas nós só quisemos proteger-te."

"Não vejo como." disse simplesmente com a formalidade ainda a funcionar. "Eu sei que eles não foram visitar Renee. Onde eles foram, então?" O silêncio instalou-se na sala. Eles trocavam olhares como se estivessem a perguntar uns aos outros se iriam ou não iriam contar.

Emmett encostou-se à cadeira suspirando. "Contem à miúda!" A minha previsão estava certa. Ele - e certamente Jasper também - não tinham visto um motivo forte para me mentirem. Sorri - embora mentalmente - para Emmett como um agradecimento da sua sinceridade.

"Tens de compreender o nosso lado, Nessie." Esme disse carinhosamente. "Tu és muito importante para nós - achámos que seria melhor não saberes de nada para não ficares preocupada." Isso já me dava algumas pistas.

"Eles foram onde?" perguntei de novo. Uma simples pergunta que eu já tinha feito vezes sem conta mas que ninguém me queria responder.

"Resolver coisas de lobos" Rosalie respondeu. Todos - menos Emmett e Jasper - olharam para ela acusadoramente. Ela tinha revelado grande parte. Rosalie encolheu os ombros como se não se importasse com os olhares. "Ela vai saber mais tarde ou mais cedo." Aquela resposta era a que eu queria ouvir. Mas eu continuava confusa. O que Bella tinha ido fazer com Jacob para resolver coisas de lobos?

Edward andou até ao lado da Alice e eu pude ter uma imagem de toda a grande família.

"Nessie, o Jacob e o Sam tiveram um problema com o bando. Eles desconfiam que anda por aí outra alcateia de lobisomens - o que seria impossível, já que eles são os únicos dos Quileute. Mas há possibilidades e isso não é bom." O meu corpo ficou feito pedra. O que é que isso queria dizer? Guerra entre lobos? Edward continuou. "Sim, é possível que se venha a dar uma guerra mesmo sendo de estados diferentes. O Sam e o Jacob devem ter chegado até Arizona ou até mesmo Novo México para encontrá-los." Agora já tudo fazia mais sentido - mas isso não me alivou nem um pouco. Eu estava com medo. Medo pelo Jacob - e claro, também pelo Sam - serem feridos nessas lutas. Era algo que eu não queria, sequer, pensar. Muita informação para processar. Como podia haver mal haver dois grupos de lobisomens em estados diferentes? "O Sam supôs que o trato do outro grupo os leve a Forks e isso poderia pôr em perigo toda a cidade e até La Push." Cruel demais. Bella também foi e eu comecei a supor porquê. Por causa do seu escudo? "Exacto. A Bella não ficaria descansada se ela não pudesse fazer alguma coisa e por isso foi com eles, para protegê-los."

"Não te dissemos nada porque tu irias ficar desesperadamente preocupada." Disse a Alice ainda olhando para mim com a sua expressão ternurenta. "Era algo desnecessário - iria tudo correr bem com a Bella." Era verdade que eu iria ficar demasiado preocupada com eles mas eu teria preferido saber a verdade antes - teria poupado muito. Mas eu compreendia o lado deles embora não concordasse. "Estamos perdoados, Nessie?" Ponderei e o Edward franziu a testa chocado por eu ainda ponderar a resposta.

"Ness, nós sabemos que tu preferias ter conhecimento de tudo mas tenta perceber que foi para o teu bem." Edward contou para mais um protesto para eu perdoar. "Não fizemo-lo por mal. Foi uma necessidade." Eu sabia-o. Mas tinham-me deixado muito chateada por me terem mentido.

"Hum" disse pensativa como se ainda estivesse a pensar se ia ou não perdoar. A expressão do Edward - e a de todos os outros, mas a de Edward principalmente - estava preocupado se eu, de facto, não fosse perdoar. "Se o Edward me levar a La Push hoje mesmo para visitar o Seth, eu esqueço tudo." Sorri e a seguir todos se riram com alívio.


	3. Lobos

_Capítulo II_

**LOBOS**

O Edward prometeu-me que levar-me-ia a La Push, para visitar Seth. Eu sabia que todos estavam surpreendidos pelo meu súbito desejo de estar com Seth - mas não pressionaram muito no assunto. Telefonei, momentos depois, a Charlie, assegurando-lhe que estava tudo bem comigo e que iria visitá-lo amanhã para comprová-lo - ele ficou feliz com isso. Talvez passasse o resto do dia com ele, como uma espécie de recompensa. Mesmo que ele não soubesse do _pequeno_ episódio de ser morto pela própria neta. O problema é que ele tinha pedido para que da próxima vez levássemos a Bella e então eu esperava que ela e Jake chegassem a Forks ainda hoje à noite. Eu agora estava perto da casa de Billy. Queria visitá-lo primeiro - matar algumas saudades. O Billy abriu-nos a porta e ficou radiante por me ver - e não ficou antipático por ver Edward atrás de mim como antes fazia. Julgo que Jacob tenha falado com o pai sobre o problema de Billy não gostar muito do Edward.

"Então, o que te traz por cá, Ness?" Disse entusiasmado. Eu sentei-me no sofá estreito que ocupava a pequena sala e olhei-o sorrindo.

"Pedi para o meu pai trazer-me para estar um pouco com Seth, mas não podia fazê-lo sem antes vir visitar o grande Billy." Eu sempre tive um grande à-vontade com Billy, não sei muito bem dizer porquê. Eu acho que ele já fazia parte da família, como Jacob.

"E fizeste muito bem" exclamou alegre. "Tens falado com o Jake?"

"Não muito." admiti.

"Oh" Billy olhou imediatamente para Edward supondo que a minha falta de contacto com Jake tinha sido provocada por ele. Edward ignorou - ele era muito bom nisso. "Mas… porquê?" arriscou-se a perguntar sempre com a testa franzida como se culpasse Edward mentalmente.

"Hum" tentei pensar numa desculpa suficientemente boa para lhe dar mas nada me ocorreu. "Nós não temos coincidido horários para falar." Que desculpa tão pouco credível, desde quando é que há horários para falarmos ao telemóvel? Enfim…

"Ah, percebo. Bem, é uma pena. Devem estar cheios de saudades um do outro." Eu tinha quase a certeza que aquele comentário foi só para picar o Edward que continuava a ignorar tudo como se aquilo não passasse de uma conversa banal. Afinal, Jake estaria aqui em breve.

Sorri. "Eu espero bem que ele esteja com saudades." Percebi que o Edward não estava a gostar da conversa - apesar de, aparentemente, ignorar. Eu também não vi onde aquela conversa iria dar.

"Sabes que ele terá. Sempre." Comecei a ficar corada.

"Ness, o Seth está aqui perto. Aconselho-te a ires agora ter com ele. Parece-me que vai sair de La Push durante umas horas." O Edward finalmente falou. Eu olhei para o Billy como se desejasse um _até já _e saí rapidamente da sua casa sorrindo-lhe. O Edward ficou por lá. Olhei para o lado este da casa do Billy, onde as habitações começavam a ser mais abundantes e avistei o Seth que andava casualmente pela estrada.

"Seth!" chamei-o. Ele não olhou - eu gritava assim tão baixo? "Seth!" chamei de novo. Oh, claro. Ele estava a ouvir música e por isso não me tinha ouvido. Corri até ele numa forma menos humana daquela que se devia esperar. Toquei no seu braço para que ele soubesse que eu ali estava. "Seth…" Ele retirou os auscultadores dos ouvidos e virou-se para mim.

"Oh Nessie" ele alegrou-se rapidamente ao ver-me. Abraçou-me fortemente - uma força que se eu fosse completamente humana me teria partido algumas partes do corpo.

"Muito, muito, muito obrigada Seth." Senti-o a apertar-se mais a mim. Quando finalmente ele me deixou voltar a respirar, ofereceu-me um enorme sorriso e pegou na minha mão para que o seguisse até à praia. "Como é que eu te posso agradecer o que fizeste hoje por mim?" perguntei-lhe.

Ele riu-se. "Não tens de agradecer, Nessie. Foi uma coincidência. A minha mãe pediu-me para ir à casa de Charlie, porque tinha deixado um livro de cozinha lá. A uns metros de chegar senti o teu cheiro e foi estranho sentir só o teu - tu nunca andas sozinha. Ouvi-te murmurar os teus pensamentos e apercebi-me que algo estava errado. Queria avisar o Edward mas não sabia como - era pior se te deixasse sozinha." Ele contava aquilo como se fosse uma desinteressante versão da história. Algo que eu não concordava muito. Eu tinha ouvido aquela voz que me impediu de atacar Charlie - era-me familiar mas levei algum tempo para associar aquela voz ao Seth. Ele mudava o seu tom de voz - cada vez mais para um mais masculino - se é que isso ainda fosse possível.

"Obrigada por não me teres deixado sozinha. Eu estava a sentir-me um mostro, Seth." Pensar nisso deixou-me triste e dei por mim a olhar cabisbaixa enquanto chutava uma pedrinha que se partia logo depois de chocar com o meu sapato.

O Seth coçou a cabeça, sorrindo atrapalhadamente. "Bem, eu não sei como é ser um vampiro mas um monstro deve ser algo que todas as criaturas sobrenaturais pensam de si mesmas." Eu ri-me logo a seguir - ele estava a tentar tornar natural ao facto de eu sentir-me um monstro.

Chegámos à praia e eu descalcei-me para sentir a areia nos meus pés. Uma areia fria que não me queimava rigorosamente nada. Uma sensação enormemente libertadora. O Seth retirou a sua camisa que escondia todos os seus enormes e poderosos músculos - não tão grandes quanto os de Jake - e estendeu-a na areia. Um gesto amável para eu me sentar. Sorri agradecida e assim o fiz. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado para que o vento que vinha do mar não me gelasse. Eu já estava habituada ao frio, ao mais gélido dele mas mesmo assim sentir um calor corporal era aconchegante. Se fechasse os olhos eu poderia imaginar que era Jacob quem estava ao meu lado.

"Então… tu sabes porque é que o Jake se foi embora?" O Seth perguntou-me olhando. Eu acenei.

"O Edward contou-me à pouco." Aquele tema ainda me deixava um pouco triste - afinal, eles tinham-me mentido e eu era a única que não sabia o que se estava a passar. "Mas não percebi muito bem." Arranjei aquela desculpa para que Seth me contasse mais pormenorizadamente - ou apenas para saber se aquilo que Edward me tinha contado era verdade.

"Eu percebo o teu pai. É complicado de explicar." Não era propriamente a resposta que eu esperava. Deixei-o prosseguir. "O Paul e a Rachel foram à uns meses viajar, uma espécie de lua-de-mel, sem rumo nem destino - isso era o que eles achavam romântico." Ele parou para rir. "Eles estavam a voltar, passaram por Arizona e a partir daí o Paul começou a sentir um cheiro estranho. Lobos. E quanto mais se aproximava de La Push menos o rasto se conseguia cheirar. Não havia nada certo e definitivo mas nesses estados havia noticias de lobos a fazer estragos - e tu sabes o nível de estrago a que eu me refiro." Assassinos? Lobos que matam pessoas? Isso era uma coisa que eu nunca havia imaginado. Não era certo. Lobos protegiam a sua cidade e os seus - não matavam. "Aparentemente, eles seguem as fronteiras e costas - ou seja, correm todas as cidades do litoral. Suponho que percebas de geografia o suficiente e saibas que, por isso, passarão por Forks." Isso preocupou-me seriamente.

"Mas… os lobos." Aquilo que tinha posto Jacob em risco. "São… lobos? Eu quero dizer, lobos animais, lobos sobrenaturais, ou algo do mais imaginário?"

O Seth olhou para baixo e franziu a testa - uma expressão de extrema preocupação. "São como nós."

"Isso é possível?" Afinal se os habitantes de La Push estavam destinados a transformarem-se em lobos para proteger as suas terras de vampiros o que levaria outra alcateia a transformar-se com consequências muito mais desastrosas?

"Parece que sim. Existe lendas mas…" Aquela resposta fez-me perceber que eles ainda não sabiam exactamente contra o que é que estavam a lutar. Isso preocupou-me numa forma exagerada - eu sabia que Jacob estava bem e sabia que ele estaria por perto em breve -, mas deixava-me preocupada ele ter ido lutar sem saber com o quê. Imaginei lobos enormes - muito maiores que Jacob e Sam - a lutarem contra eles numa forma extremamente violenta. Arrepiei-me e o frio deixou-me a tremer. Era algo horrível de se imaginar. Algo que eu queria apagar definitivamente da minha mente. Eu sabia que Jacob estava bem e era nisso em que me tinha que concentrar.

"Nessie" Seth reparou que eu estava a ver alguma coisa - o meu olhar estava fixado no mar - e, pela minha reacção friorenta ele percebeu que não era algo bom. O seu braço quente e aconchegante rodou pela minha cintura e senti o seu peito nú colado às minhas costas, aquecendo-me. Aquele gesto acalmou-me um pouco. Era impossível ter frio agora. "Ele está bem, tu sabes que sim."

"Como é que sabes que eu estava a pensar no Jacob?" perguntei-lhe curiosamente, sorrindo para tentar afastar os pensamentos maus de imergirem de novo na minha mente.

"Em que mais poderias estar tu a pensar?" Ele riu-se e eu senti o calor do seu hálito na minha bochecha. "Tu estás sempre a pensar nele. Tal como ele em ti." Ele disse aquilo de uma forma que me deixou maravilhada. Não só pelo facto de ouvi-lo a dizer que o Jacob estava sempre a pensar em mim mas no tom do Seth ou dize-lo - como um verdadeiro amigo. Como se fizesse parte da sua própria felicidade, ver Jacob feliz.

Sorri. "Eu poderia estar a pensar no Seth e em como ele é tão boa pessoa." Tudo o que Edward alguma vez tinha dito sobre a mente de Seth estava agora a ser comprovado. Ele tinha uma mente doce e amigável. Riu-se e apertou-me mais para si mesmo depois de um vento forte ter passado por nós, mesmo que eu não tenha sentido nada com a protecção dos seus braços. Encolhi-me mais no seu corpo.

"Não sou boa pessoa. Sou normal. Tento não pensar no mal e isso deixa-me muito mais confiante. Não o ignoro - sei que ele existe e sei que é por isso que eu sou assim. Sem querer ofender os vampiros, Nessie." Eu gargalhei imediatamente depois de ouvi-lo e ele juntou-se a mim, rindo-se também. O seu sentido de humor era como o de uma criança, como se a sua mente não correspondesse ao resto do seu corpo.

"Gosto da tua filosofia."

"Não é má." Mais uma vez só pude sorrir pela sua humildade. Ele era realmente uma óptima pessoa. Alguém incrivelmente genuíno, alguém que valesse realmente tê-lo como um amigo. A voz dele. Lembrei-me por segundos da voz dele a acalmar-me quando eu pensava em atacar o Charlie. _Ele_ era o herói, _ele_ salvou o Charlie.

"Renesmee!" A voz mais familiar que eu conhecia estava a chamar-me mentalmente. Ou eu assim achava. "Renesmee!" O Seth olhou para trás e eu percebi que aquilo não era uma voz mental. Era a minha mãe a chamar-me, correndo na minha direcção numa velocidade humana. Levantei-me precipitadamente, enquanto o meu coração começou a bater aos mil por voltar a vê-la. O seu cabelo esvoaçava em sintonia com o vento, o seu rosto mostrava ansiedade - ansiedade em estar novamente comigo. Sem o Seth ao meu redor o frio fez-me arrepiar de novo. A Bella corria e não parou enquanto não chocou contra mim, abraçando-me logo me seguida.

"Mãe" Retribui imediatamente o abraço e deixámo-nos ficar assim por uns momentos. O meu coração ainda batia apressadamente. A Bella massajava o meu cabelo, suspirando várias vezes de alivio. Alivio por eu voltar a estar nos seus braços. O que era totalmente recíproco. O Seth olhava docemente para o momento - encantado.

"Seth, vai para a casa do Billy." Aquilo não era um pedido da Bella, era uma ordem. Deixou-me confusa. "O Jacob precisa que tu vás lá explicar-lhe algumas coisas que ele percebeu mal."

O Seth também não percebeu mas optou por concordar e correu até à casa do Billy. Se se tratasse do Jacob, ele faria qualquer coisa. Eram família.

"Jacob" suspirei. "Quero vê-lo, mãe."

"Vês depois, meu amor. Vamos ficar aqui só as duas na praia durante um bocado, está bem?" perguntou mostrando um sorriso inseguro - mas apesar da insegurança eu vi no seu rosto as saudades. Queria estar com Bella mais do que ninguém mas estaria preocupada com Jacob até vê-lo. Sorri-lhe mostrando a minha preocupação por ele. "Então, divertiste-te?"

"Como deves imaginar, a vida sem ti e sem o Jacob não é propriamente divertida" disse-lhe num tom irónico mas ela percebeu que eu estava a falar a sério. Franziu a sua pálida testa numa expressão triste. "Sobrevivi." assegurei-lhe. Depois lembrei-me de Charlie e ao contrário do resto da minha família, eu não gostava de ocultar as coisas. "E felizmente, o Charlie também." Ela viu no meu tom triste e ficou instantaneamente preocupada.

"Charlie? O que é que queres dizer com isso?" Eu não sabia muito bem como dizer aquilo. Sempre fui muito controlada, sempre soube distinguir facilmente o que estava errado do que estava certo. Eu não sabia porque é que aquilo tinha acontecido e estava totalmente envergonhada por ter aqueles pensamentos. Encostei a minha mão no rosto da minha mãe - aquela era sem dúvida a melhor maneira de contar o que tinha acontecido. Eu era muito melhor com imagens do que palavras.

"Oh, meu Deus, Ness" Abraçou-me de novo com força, tentando dar-me algum conforto. Ela tinha visto que no final tudo ficou bem. Tinha-lhe mostrado quando Edward me abraçou da mesma maneira. "Agora está tudo bem, meu amor. Eu sabia que estar longe de ti iria ser difícil mas não pensei que fosse tão difícil para ti. Desculpa. Não vai voltar a acontecer, prometo." Acalmei-me um pouco - aquilo era uma boa noticia. Lembrei-me novamente de Jacob. Queria vê-lo, falar com ele, mostrar-lhe o quanto eu senti a sua falta.

"Posso ir ver Jacob, agora? Sinto a falta dele." Eu pedi aquilo com uma voz suave, tentado persuadir o melhor que conseguia.

"Eu acho melhor esperares mais um pouco." disse simplesmente. O que é que eles estariam a fazer?

"Porquê? Eles estão a ter alguma reunião de lobos ou assim, que nós não podemos assistir?"

"Ou assim." Para trocar rapidamente de assunto, Bella agarrou a minha mão, sempre sorrindo, e rodopiou-me como se fosse uma bailarina magical. Percebi que algo de errado estava a acontecer. Bella a tentar pôr-me a dançar era tudo menos normal, Se eles estavam a ter uma espécie de reunião de lobos, onde estava Edward? "O que foi?"

"Estás a esconder-me alguma coisa." Eu baixei o meu olhar. Já não era a primeira vez que isto estava a acontecer e eu começava a ficar realmente farta. "Porque é que todos me escondem coisas? Porque é que eu não posso ver o Jacob? Porque é que me esconderam dos outros lobos e mentiram-me dizendo que iam visitar a avó Renee? Porque é que me ocultam tudo?"

A Bella abraçou-me novamente exactamente da mesma maneira que Edward fez. Eu tinha o meu rosto no seu peito. Porque é que todos me abraçam sempre que a minha fúria ou mágoa aparece?

"Renesmee, tu vais ficar a saber o que está a acontecer daqui a uns momentos. Prometo, meu amor." Ela disse numa voz calma e pacifica - que fazia lembrar o tom de Carlisle.

"Porque é que não posso saber agora?"

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem." Sentou-se na areia e bateu na camisa de Seth que tinha ficado lá, oferecendo-me um lugar para me sentar ao seu lado. Sentei rapidamente esperando que ela me contasse tudo. "Sabes como o Jacob ferve em pouca água, não sabes?"

"Sim." Realmente o Jacob não é muito paciente.

"E sabes que ele vê uma coisa e tira rapidamente conclusões precipitadas, não sabes?"

"Sim, mãe. Ele é muito instintivo." Não pondera as coisas.

"Bem…" ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos enquanto o fazia. "Nós chegámos à uns minutos. Viemos com o propósito de trazer Sam a casa, tínhamos a intenção de ir fazer uma pequena visita ao Billy e voltarmos para casa para estar contigo. Quando fomos fazer a nossa pequena visita ao Billy ficámos espantados por encontrar o Edward lá em casa." Eu reparei que o seu rosto mostrava curiosidade mas também felicidade por ver Edward mais cedo do que tinha programado. "Matámos algumas saudades e perguntámos por ti. O Edward disse que tu tinhas vindo falar com o Seth e que estavas na praia. O Jacob não aguentou ficar à tua espera e, para dizer a verdade, eu também não me consegui conter. Viemos silenciosamente para te fazer uma surpresa."

Eu sorri mas depressa desfiz-me dele. O Jacob tinha vindo mas não estava cá. Então, algo tinha corrido mal. Arrepiei-me.

"O Jacob… Bem, o Jacob ficou furioso quando viu o Seth a aquecer-te."

"O quê?!" gritei. "Porquê?"

"Porque é ele que costuma aquecer-te. Repara: tu para ele és como uma irmã mais nova. E… ele acha que é um dever, proteger-te, defender-te… aquecer-te. E não gostou de te ver com o Seth, porque… pensou que vocês pudessem estar mais íntimos do que ele e tu. Eu não sei se me compreendes mas… é como ciúmes. Ele pensou que Seth se tivesse transformado no teu melhor amigo."

O Jacob tinha definitivamente eloquecido. Como é que ele conseguia pensar assim? Como é que ele teve coragem de pôr a nossa amizade em causa? Como é que ele pode duvidar assim de Seth e, de mim? Como é que aquele momento o tinha posto a pensar em tal coisa e porque é que o tinha incomodado tanto? Como é que ele não viu que o Seth só estava a aquecer-me porque está vento? Ele sabia, ele fazia aquele papel, como… como é que ele não percebeu?! Eu amava incondicionalmente o meu melhor amigo. Quando estava com ele, o mundo tornava-se muito mais colorido. Nunca trocaria o meu melhor amigo - ainda que fosse pelo Seth. Ninguém é como o Jacob. Ninguém pode substitui-lo. Ninguém pode proteger-me, defender-me, até aquecer-me como ele faz.

"Preciso de ir ter com ele, mãe." pedi-lhe desesperadamente que me deixasse voltar à casa de Billy.

"O Seth já está lá a explicar-lhe tudo, Nessie. Tens de ter paciência. Interromper não vai ajudar em nada neste momento." Ela estava preocupada que eu fosse tomar uma decisão impulsiva - o que provavelmente iria fazer.

"Mãe! Por favor, deixa-me ir. Eu não quero pensar no Jacob a pensar dessa forma sem ouvir a minha versão do que aconteceu. Eu preciso de estar com ele - isso bastará para que ele perceba que ele é que é o meu melhor amigo." Sim porque com o Jake, eu não precisava falar. Ele compreendia tudo. Ele era um excelente melhor amigo.

Bella suspirou. "Tudo bem. Mas vamos como humanos. Estamos em La Push e nem todos são lobos." Lembrou-me ela. A Bella era cuidadosa demais para deixar que descuidos desses acontecessem. Ela tinha treinado muito para parecer como uma humana. Eu não tive que me esforçar tanto - era meio humana. Nós caminhamos - a caminhada mais longa da minha existência. Estava demasiado ansiosa. "Ness, encara isto como um teste. Para o ano vais começar a escola. Estar com humanos a maior parte do tempo - humanos que não podem fazer ideia do que realmente és. Em momentos de ansiedade extrema como estás agora, é necessário que ages como uma humana."

Bella tinha razão e fez-me distrair um pouco saber que aquilo era como um teste. Estava curiosa para saber como seria uma escola. A minha primeira escola começaria com o secundário - não tive necessidade de entrar antes, o Edward e o Carlisle ensinavam-me o suficiente. Provavelmente eu sabia muito mais e tinha conhecimentos muito mais vastos do que qualquer outro caloiro que entrasse no secundário. A questão é que eu tinha que interagir com outros humanos e tentar ter uma vida humana tão igual quanto a de todos os outros.

Nós chegámos perto da casa dos Black. A Bella pôs-se na minha frente, como se estivesse a comandar a situação ou a mostrar-me o caminho certo. Eu entrei e vi que naquela pequena sala mal se podia respirar. Estavam demasiados lobos naquela sala - uns seis, mais Edward e Billy. Não conseguia ver Jacob nem tão pouco Seth. Senti o ar pesado que estava naquela sala. Leah olhou furiosamente para mim. Eu tinha noção que ela não gostava muito de mim. Bella e Edward juntaram-se segundos depois.

"Amhn… onde está Jacob?" perguntei receosamente aos olhares que me intimidavam profundamente.

"Está no quarto. Ele diz que não quer falar com ninguém." O Billy estava visivelmente preocupado e o seu olhar não era acusador como a maioria dos outros lobos. Leah estava para além do ser mais furioso - ela estava com vontade de me matar. Segui para a direcção do seu quarto, alguns quiseram-me impedir mas eu também sabia olhar intimidativamente, ninguém conseguiria impedir-me.

No corredor estava Seth sentado no chão encostado à porta do quarto de Jacob. Ele não queria mesmo falar com ninguém, pensei para mim mesma. O Seth levantou-se rapidamente. O seu rosto mostrava uma expressão completamente culpada, ele estava arrependido - ter-me aquecido fez o seu irmão Jake zangar-se. "Lamento imenso, Ness. Eu-"

"Eu sei, Seth. Não tiveste culpa, tu não poderias saber. Deixa-me falar com ele." pedi-lhe chegando-me mais perto da porta. Ele recuou como se tivesse uma aversão a mim. Aquilo tocou-me mas deixei de pensar nisso - o Seth estava apenas a tentar mudar a situação.

"Ele não abre a porta." Mas era preciso ele abrir a porta? Não podia simplesmente arromba-la? Tinham força mais do que suficiente para partir esta casa toda e não arrombavam uma porta? "Nós respeitamos a privacidade uns dos outros." respondeu ele às minhas perguntas mentais. _Coisa de lobos_, pensei.

"Posso tentar?" ele concordou. Saiu do corredor juntando-se à multidão na sala. Eu aproximei-me mais da porta e respirei fundo. Tentei ouvi-lo primeiro para ter a certeza de que ele estava ali - consegui ouvir a sua respiração, ele estava a tentar controlá-la. Bati à porta. "Jake." Eu esperei que a minha voz tivesse algum efeito nele. A sua respiração parou por segundos e eu tive esperança que ele abrisse nesses segundos - mas nada aconteceu. Ele voltou a tentar controlá-la. "Jake, abre-me a porta, por favor." pedi calmamente. A minha voz estava calma - eu não tinha que temer nada porque a razão estava do meu lado. Ele tinha percebido tudo mal e aquela era uma reacção exagerada, achei eu. "Jacob Black, se não me abrires esta porta dentro de segundos eu irei ser forçada a abri-la por mim mesma." Mostrei determinação na minha voz, para que ele percebesse que não tinha nada a temer. Eu precisava apenas de estar com ele. Mais uma vez, nada aconteceu. Comecei a desesperar - teria mesmo que arrombar a porta? "Jake, eu tenho saudades tuas. Preciso de te ver. Abre-me a porta, por favor." Ouvi o seu suspiro. Mas abrir a porta não fazia parte dos seus planos. Pus a minha mão na maçaneta da porta - iria fazê-lo, não havia outra alternativa. Ele provavelmente ficaria furioso mas bastava que eu lhe explicasse tudo de uma forma rápida e eu conhecia essa forma melhor do que ninguém. Forcei a porta, não foi muito difícil.

Vi-o sentado na cama com a cabeça contra a parede, olhando para o tecto. Os seus olhos… estavam sem reacção, sem vida - magoou-me ver aqueles olhos, a culpa tinha sido minha. Como se uma ferida tivesse sido criada dentro de mim ao ver o que eu lhe tinha feito. Ele sabia que eu iria abri-la, ela nem estava trancada. Cheguei-me perto dele, que continuava observando o tecto sem sequer olhar para mim por um segundo. "Jake, és um estúpido!" quase gritei aquelas palavras. Ele olhou para mim surpreendido. Cheguei perto dele e toquei-lhe. Ele não teve a mesma reacção que Seth, não se afastou de mim. Ele não me odiava e eu estava feliz por aquele pequeno facto. Mostrei-lhe como estava aborrecida sem nada para fazer nos primeiros dias - ele continuava com a mesma reacção. Mostrei-lhe os pesadelos que tive durante todas aquelas malditas noites - isso não pareceu incomodá-lo. Mostrei-lhe a minha desilusão quando descobri que me tinham mentido e mostrei-lhe mais pormenorizadamente o que tinha sentido quando pensei em como é que Jacob Black, o meu melhor amigo Jake, me tinha mentido - ele pareceu perturbado e fitou o chão, sentindo-se culpado.

"Desculpa, Nessie." A sua mão pegou na minha retirando-a do seu rosto. Eu larguei-a da mão dele e pousei-a outra vez no seu rosto - ainda não tinha terminado. Mostrei-lhe o que _poderia_ ter acontecido ao Charlie e como Seth me ajudou - ele ficou surpreendido por eu ter _quase_ morto Charlie. Mostrei-lhe em como me sentia mal pelo Charlie, por me sentir um monstro, uma aberração. Mostrei-lhe em como Edward estava furioso comigo e em como eu pensava que ele me iria cortar aos pedaços. Mostrei-lhe como ele me acalmou com o seu abraço. Mostrei-lhe o meu agradecimento a Seth e mostrei-lhe como o meu corpo estava gélido na praia e aí - era o que ele tinha visto - Seth a aquecer-me e não roubar o seu lugar, como ele podia estar a pensar.

"E por isso tudo, Jacob Black, és um estúpido." Disse-lhe depois de lhe ter mostrado tudo o que pretendia. Eu percebi que ele já estava arrependido o suficiente. Sentei-me ao seu lado e peguei na mão dele. Mostrei o meu sorriso e meti um tom de criança na minha voz. "Olá Jake. Como estás?"

Ele riu-se da minha forma de esquecer as coisas. "Não tentes fazê-lo nesta altura, Nessie. Eu sou realmente um idiota. Tenho que prometer-te que não volta a acontecer."

E lá voltava ele ao tema. "Olá Jake. Como estás?" repeti novamente. Eu queria que ele esquecesse tudo aquilo e que voltasse a ser o _meu_ Jake.

Riu-se novamente. "Já estive melhor. Acho que tenho um pedido de desculpas a fazer." Ele tinha entrado no jogo mas estava a falar seriamente. Ele chegou-se ao pé de mim e beijou a minha testa. "Perdoas-me?"

Eu realmente não tinha que pensar muito no assunto - apesar de ter ficado incontornavelmente magoada. "É claro que sim. És o meu melhor amigo, mas por favor não voltes a mentir-me." Qualquer que fosse o motivo, eu não aguentaria outra mentira. Eu tinha uma confiança total pelo Jacob, afinal éramos melhores amigos, por isso eu esperava que ele confiasse da mesma maneira em mim. Odiava que me ocultassem coisas, como se eu ainda fosse uma criança para percebe-las. Tinha o direito de saber.

"Não voltarei." A sua respiração estava normal. Puxou-me para si dando-me um abraço. E senti-me feliz e protegida. Senti-me amada, acarinhada. O seu cheiro entrou em mim como um remédio santo que me tinha curado completamente tudo aquilo que eu tinha pensado de mal. Como se já não houvesse mal no mundo depois daquilo. Sorri para mim mesma, finalmente feliz.


	4. Jacob Black I

_Extra I_

**JACOB BLACK **

"Jake" Ouvi a sua doce e calma voz. A minha respiração cortou-se durante segundos. Eu não sabia o que ela estava a pensar de mim, não sabia como podia reagir, não sabia o que fazer para que ela não ficasse magoada comigo. Era preferível não abrir a porta - provavelmente só abriria amanhã quando tudo estivesse um pouco mais normalizado e eu tivesse as minhas ideias já definidas na minha mente. A minha respiração estava descontrolada de novo - tentei remediar. "Jake, abre-me a porta, por favor" ela continuou novamente. Eu iria ficar aqui como um rato estúpido e sem coragem de aparecer. Apesar de não ser o que eu queria fazer era o mais prudente. A minha vontade seria abrir aquela porta e abraça-la implorando para que voltasse para mim, que nunca me largasse - dizer que a amo e que não suporto vê-la com mais ninguém. Contar-lhe sobre as impressões e em como é inevitável eu amá-la loucamente. "Jacob Black, se não me abrires esta porta dentro de segundos eu irei ser forçada a abri-la por mim mesma." A sua voz estava determinada. Eu temi isso - ela estaria mesmo apaixonada pelo Seth e, mesmo que Seth pudesse ver o quanto isso me magoava, eu iria certamente querer o bem dela. Se Seth fosse o bem, eu não iria deixar que ele a magoasse, nem que fosse obrigar Seth a namorá-la se isso a deixaria feliz. "Jake, eu tenho saudades tuas. Preciso de te ver. Abre-me a porta, por favor." Ouvi a maçaneta rodar - eu não tinha trancado a porta, sabia que ninguém entraria sem a minha permissão, fosse pelo que fosse. Eu era o Alfa, eu comandava sempre, mas a minha Nessie não fazia parte do bando e ela não sabia o quão importante eram os meus comandos.

Senti-a entrar na porta cautelosamente - provavelmente ela estava à espera de uma reacção violenta. Eu deixei-me ficar onde estava e vi, pela minha visão periférica o seu corpo aproximando-se cada vez mais da cama onde estava sentado. "Jake, és um estúpido!" Eu surpreendi-me com a raiva com que aquelas palavras lhe saíram. A Nessie tinha seis anos e meio - embora física e mentalmente tivesse muitos mais - e nunca nesses seis anos a tinha visto irritada. Olhei para ela. Linda, linda, linda, linda. O seu rosto estava franzido mas continuava perfeita. O seu cabelo estava perfeitamente arrumado, brilhando com os reflexos de luz que vinham da janela - os caracóis perfeitos que caiam deliciosamente pelos seus ombros. Os seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes que já não me lembravam Bella mas sim a mulher mais perfeita do mundo: Reneesme Cullen.

Ela chegou-se perto de mim e colocou a sua suave mão no meu rosto. Fixei o seu olhar esperando que o seu dom começasse a actuar. Vi-a nos primeiros dias em que tinha saído perto dela - ela estava totalmente aborrecida, não tinha nada para fazer e o que tinha não a distraía suficientemente. Aquilo não me dizia nada e por isso esperei que ela me mostrasse mais. A seguinte imagem, era eu em frente a um grande lobo - não parecia muito diferente daquilo que tinha acontecido à excepção dos meus ferimentos que naquela imagem era muito graves. A memória seguinte deixou-me com um aperto horrível no peito - ela mostrou como se sentiu quando percebeu que eu lhe tinha mentido. Que tinha ocultado para onde ia, dizendo-lhe que ia com Bella visitar Renee. Vi como seu corpo tornou-se rapidamente fraco e vulnerável ao saber que tinha sido enganada. E eu tinha sido uma das principais causas. Aquilo afectou-me de uma maneira gigante - eu tinha provocado à mulher que amo um sofrimento que eu nunca permitiria. Odiei-me naquele instante. Eu peguei naquela mão com o propósito de tirá-la - não suportava ver a dor que lhe tinha causado. "Desculpa Ness." Eu queria ajoelhar-me aos seus pés e pedi-lhe perdão por tê-la feito sofrer mas ela voltou a encostar a sua mão mostrando-me mais memórias. Mostrou-me ela a ansiar pelo sangue de Charlie e aquilo surpreendeu-me mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. A minha Nessie tinha tido um descuido - por estar sozinha, por ninguém lhe ter contado a verdade. Ao tentarmos protege-la só fizemos com que ela se sentisse um mostro. Aquilo doeu - eu só lhe tinha causado danos desnecessários. Mostrou-me Seth a ajudá-la - então, foi isso que fez com que ela se apaixonasse por Seth. Ele estava presente naquele momento crucial e eu não. Eu tinha-me comportado como um idiota enquanto que o Seth ajudo-a. Ela continuou com as suas memórias totalmente límpidas e pormenorizadas. Vi a fúria de Edward e o medo que ela sentiu dele. Aquilo tinha sido completamente deprimente - como é que o Edward tinha sido capaz de ficar furioso com ela? Isso era uma coisa impensável. Ela tinha instintos vampíricos e por uma vez na vida cometeu um erro, ou _ia cometendo_. Ela não precisava que Edward a fizesse sentir ainda pior. Mas depois, ela mostrou como tinha perdoado o pai - ele fez acalmá-la. Aquilo deixou-me aliviado - eu já não precisaria ter uma conversa séria com Edward. A seguir, consegui vê-la na praia com Seth - o que me deixou furioso. Eu sabia que Seth não tinha culpa que ela se tivesse apaixonado por ele mas mesmo assim, era como se tivesse sido traído pelo meu irmão. Ela mostrou-me a gratidão que sentia pelo Seth e quando estava na praia, o vento soprava fortemente - os seus cabelos esvoaçavam para a frente do seu rosto impossibilitando de admira-la devidamente e foi então que Seth a abraçou deixando-a quente. Ela encolheu-se depois de sentir arrepios e os seus sentimentos era de puramente gratidão. Para além do frio, ela não sentia mais nada que não fosse uma grande gratidão e uma amizade duradoura. Aquilo fez-me pensar. Então… ela não estava apaixonada pelo Seth? Eu admito que o Seth é uma pessoa simplesmente fantástica - qualquer rapariga conseguiria apaixonar-se por ele, porque não iria Nessie cair de amores por Seth? Ele não aparentava ser tão velho como eu. Mas depois pensei - nunca houve nenhuma impressão que não tivesse sido correspondida, logo, a Nessie algum diria iria apaixonar-se por mim. Seria inevitável. Era como dois mais dois são quatro. Ela não estava apaixonada pelo Seth, ela era amiga dele. Também era minha amiga - apenas ainda muito nova para se aperceber que estará apaixonada por mim. Isso deixou-me aliviado - no entanto, eu continuava a tê-la deixado magoada por pensar que ela e Seth tinha alguma coisa - na verdade, não sabia o que ela pensava. A Nessie ainda não sabia o que era o amor ou a paixão. "E por isso tudo, Jacob Black, és um estúpido." Eu era realmente um estúpido. Merecia mais do que ninguém ouvir aquelas palavras. Até poderia ser torturado - nada justificaria como fi-la sentir. Iria ser proibido de voltar a fazê-la sentir-se daquela maneira - era implorável. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, nos pés da cama e agarrou a minha mão - provavelmente não queria que eu me sentisse assim. "Olá Jake. Como estás?" Disse ela com um maravilhoso sorriso nos lábios num tom criança. Eu ri-me - aquela era a forma que ela tinha para que eu esquecesse tudo o que tinha sentido, para que não me sentisse culpado.

"Não tentes fazê-lo nesta altura, Nessie. Eu sou realmente um idiota. Tenho que prometer-te que não volta a acontecer." Não iria, prometi a mim mesmo. Ela não iria voltar a sentir-se assim e eu ser a causa.

"Olá Jake. Como estás?" repetiu de novo com o seu tom criança e mostrando novamente o seu sorriso mágico. Ri-me novamente.

"Já estive melhor" disse-lhe como se tivesse entrado no jogo - mas eu não estava totalmente perdoado. "Acho que tenho um pedido de desculpas a fazer." Inclinei-me para si e beijei a sua pálida testa. Eu sentia-me tão culpado que não sabia se conseguiria perdoar-me a mim mesmo. Precisava que ela o fizesse primeiro. "Perdoas-me?"

"É claro que sim" Ela não levou muito tempo a responder e isso deixou-me mais aliviado. "És o meu melhor amigo, mas por favor não voltes a mentir-me." Eu só o tinha feito pela sua segurança. E se no futuro ela precisasse de ajuda e não pudesse protege-la? De qualquer maneira, achei que não fosse precisar de mentir - só o fazia porque ela era tão teimosa como a Bella.

"Não voltarei." Puxei-a para mim e abracei-a. Ali estava a minha menina de novo. A meia-vampira, meia-humana mais maravilhosa que alguém poderia conhecer. Que me tinha conseguido perdoar. Senti o seu cheiro - que me aconchegava, que fazia o meu coração gritar e pular de alegria. Desejava poder sentir os seus lábios nos meus mas teria de ser paciente, ela ainda era muito nova - eu valorizava a paciência do Quil.

A Nessie e os pais já se tinham ido embora à alguns minutos. Nós íamos agora começar a nossa conversa sobre o que tinha acontecido e iria acontecer acerca dos assuntos dos lobos. Na sala estavam Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul e Billy, eu juntei-me a eles ficando de pé. A sala não era propriamente grande para este tipo de reuniões e eu sentia-me esmagado por todos os gigantescos corpos.

"Podemos começar." Eu era o maior dos Alfas - mesmo com o Sam lá eu continuaria a ser aquele ao que todos me deviam máximo respeito. Todos esperaram para que contássemos o que tinha acontecido.

"Era o que temíamos." começava o Sam. Todos olhavam para ele com grande determinação. "Nós encontrámos outro bando e não sabemos muito sobre eles."

"Isso não é bom. Eu quero ir ter com eles! Vamos ser directos e perguntar o que é que eles querem!" O Paul e aquele seu temperamento, _bah_.

"Seria muito estranho e uma grande e desagradável coincidência se forem." Billy falou logo a seguir. "Talvez sejam outras criaturas quaisquer."

"Temos de ir falar com Quil Ateara." Essa seria realmente a melhor opção. Ele sabia todos os mitos existentes.

"Ele está a vir para cá."

"Nós devíamos adiar esta reunião para mais tarde" sugeri.

"Nós temos que ser rápidos!"

"Sim, eu sei que temos! Mas não vai adiantar nada estarmos agora nesta sala preocupados e cansados. Vamos adia-la para amanhã, vamo-nos reunir todos na praia e assim poderemos discutir melhor."

"O Jake, por incrível que possa parecer, tem razão." Leah apoiou-me mostrando um sorriso trocista.

Acabaram por concordar, o que me deixou bastante feliz. Amanhã iria ter com Nessie e passaria a tarde com ela. Mais tarde, voltaria para La Push e aí teríamos a reunião.

Quanto aos lobos: estava preocupado. Eu sei que eu e o Sam só fomos picá-los, como um isco. O mais provável era que eles começassem com buscas à nossa procura porque agora deveriam estar curiosos por saberem que existiam mais lobos. Encontrámo-los no Texas e até chegarem cá demorariam… não sei, talvez três, quatro dias. Até porque o mais provável era virem a correr - e eles só o faziam à noite, além do mais… ainda não sabiam que éramos de La Push. Mas eu tenho a certeza que eles não são como nós. Tenho a certeza que eles não foram criados para defender a sua terra dos vampiros. Eles foram criados para fazerem mal, para que houvesse destruição nos lugares onde passavam. Eram criaturas horríveis. O Sam ainda não sabe da minha teoria, mas eu julgo que eles não são shapeshifters como nós. Eu acho… eu acho que são lobisomens. Lobisomens a sério. Daqueles que aparecem nas lendas em confronto com vampiros. Se os vampiros realmente existem porque não haveria os lobisomens de existirem igualmente? Essa era a minha teoria - ainda não tinha contado a ninguém. Vou guardá-la para mim até a reunião de amanhã. Mas parte de mim diz que eu estou redondamente… _certo_.

Já todos tinham finalmente saído de casa e ela estava agora muito mais espaçosa. Eu bocejei e reparei em como cansado estava - três dias sem dormir, mais esta situação toda deixou-me estafado não só fisicamente como também mentalmente. Ainda me achava um estúpido pelo que tinha pensado e definitivamente tinha de falar com Seth para lhe pedir desculpas. Odeio ter ciúmes mas é algo que eu não consigo controlar. A Nessie está cada vez maior, muito mais… _mulher_. Tenho que esperar por ela e é exactamente isso que vou fazer. Ela é mais importante que tudo e eu respeito-a.

Levantei-me da cadeira e comecei a dirigir-me para o meu quarto.

"Jake" chamou o meu pai com a sua voz carregada de preocupação. Eu já sabia o que ele ia perguntar.

"Estou óptimo, pai." mostrei um sorriso um bocado forçado - eu só estava com sono para não fazer um sorriso propriamente dito. "Vou-me deitar. Prometi à Nessie estar lá quando ela acordasse."

"Filho, o que disseste à Nessie?" ele parecia-me preocupado não só comigo mas também com a Nessie. Aquilo agradou-me muito - ele já a via como _minha_, aliás, todo o bando nos via como um casal, mas saber que o meu pai já via Nessie como minha mulher era absolutamente estrondoso. Sorri mentalmente ao pensar nisso.

"Eu não lhe disse nada, pai." estava a tentar acalmá-lo. "Sei que ela ainda é muito nova." Estava encostado à parede tentando olhar para ele mas o sono já me estava a consumir por completo de maneira que já não o via claramente.

"Ela não é tão nova assim, Jake."

"Nova o suficiente para eu não lhe contar sobre _aquilo_." Aquele assunto já estava mais do que decidido. Eu não iria de forma alguma contar à Nessie sobre as impressões - não ia mesmo. Havia passado apenas seis anos, Quil era paciente com Claire e isso dava-me força para continuar resistindo, porque eu tinha a sorte da minha pequena Ness crescer mais depressa física e mentalmente do que o resto de todas as outras impressões.

"Tudo bem, filho. Só acho que deves falar com o Edward sobre o assunto. Ele tem algum dia que compreender." Ele iria fazê-lo. Eu queria muito já poder ter a Nessie como _minha_, totalmente minha. Mais do que um melhor amigo para ela ou um irmão mais velho - mas um namorado. Obviamente, eu tinha noção que contar agora à Nessie poderia afugentá-la e isso seria algo que eu não perdoaria a mim mesmo.

"Boa noite, pai." Desejei, metendo um ponto final na conversa e mal cheguei ao quarto caí redondo na cama.

Acordei com as energias totalmente carregadas - mesmo que não tivesse dormido largas horas como poderia dormir eu já estava bom para me levantar e ficar mais cinco dias sem dormir, se fosse preciso. Fui directamente tomar banho, vesti umas calças de ganga a seguir e, quando cheguei à sala a Rachel estava a fazer o pequeno-almoço para o Paul que estava deitado no sofá. Eu não tinha nada contra a impressão do Paul sobre a minha irmã, só me irritava o facto de ele agora estar sempre metido cá em casa. A Rachel sorriu quando me viu - algo que não acontecia há muito, muito tempo - e pegou num prato com imensas omeletes.

"É para ti." disse sorridente oferecendo-me o pequeno-almoço.

"Para mim?" Ela devia ter apanhado uma gripe ou algo do género. Estaria ela a confundir-me com o Paul? Ele estava bem ali, deitado no sofá a ressonar incrivelmente alto - como é que ela conseguia confundir-nos?

"Sim, Jake. Toma." Estendeu o prato novamente e desta vez eu peguei nele, olhando para ela desconfiado. "Qual é o espanto? Estou a fazer para o Paul também posso fazer para ti, não me custa nada."

Comi aquilo rapidamente, sempre suspeitando que ela tivesse posto veneno na comida. Aquilo não era normal mas a fome era muita para estar a pensar sobre isso. Fui buscar uma camisa ao quarto e vestia-a enquanto passava pela sala. Fui até à Rachel e dei-lhe um beijo na testa - uma espécie de agradecimento pelo pequeno-almoço. Ela sorriu. "Porta-te bem, Jake." Eu acenei.

Ela estava mesmo estranha mas desde que continuasse a fazer-me o pequeno-almoço eu não me iria importar. Peguei na minha mota e dirigi até à casa de Bella. Ela não gostava muito que eu lá fosse - obviamente, Edward também não -, achava que era pessoal demais. Não sei se ela algum dia vai lembrar-se que eu já conheci muito do que é _pessoal _dela. De qualquer maneira, mesmo que ela não gostasse que eu lá fosse eu iria e ninguém impedir-me-ia. Era lá dentro que estava a minha Nessie e, nem que ela estivesse no Pólo Norte, eu ficaria separado dela.

A porta já estava aberta e por isso só tive de entrar enquanto que a Bella sorriu desejando-me um _Bom-dia_. O Edward fez o mesmo - claramente por uma questão de educação. Desejei o mesmo aos dois. A Ness ainda estava a dormir pelo que fiquei na sala com o Edward e a Bella a conversar. Começámos por falar de carros e rimo-nos quando a Bella pediu para lhe ensinar a fazer um pião enquanto conduzia. Eu realmente gargalhei daquilo - eu conhecia a Bella demasiado para saber que ela não o conseguiria fazer. Era desastrada de mais. Minutos depois eu ouvi a torneira abrir-se; Nessie tinha acabado de acordar. Alice entrou pouco depois perguntando quem estava a tomar banho e Edward confirmou o que eu já sabia: era Nessie. Respondeu-lhe um "Sim, Ness. Obviamente." que me pareceu uma resposta a algum dos pensamentos dela. Fiquei curioso, como sempre ficava quando faziam isto mas pouco me importei - era escusado.

Quando ouvi o secador de cabelo a trabalhar percebi que Nessie tinha acabado o seu banho por isso, ao mau olhado que Edward me deitava como um aviso prévio, fui ter com ela.

"Bom dia Ness. Bem disposta?" Sentei-me no tampo da sanita e observei-a. Ela estava realmente linda. Quero dizer, isso não era nada difícil, ela estava sempre linda. Era decididamente a rapariga mais bonita que já alguma vez nascera. Nem a Miss Rosalie chegava aos seus calcanhares - e eu nem achava a Rosalie minimamente bonita, o seu cheiro era simplesmente asqueroso. Ao contrario do cheiro de Renesmee que era imensamente desejável. Era simples, puro, genuíno. Ela sorriu alegremente.

"Muito bem disposta e tu, Jake?" Eu acenei sorrindo conseguindo admirar o seu sorriso. Aquela pequena acção de secar o cabelo deixava-me totalmente deslumbrado. Ela tinha um cabelo lindo que lhe dava muita expressão; não me quero repetir, mas tudo nela era lindo, até o mínimo detalhe. Os seus caracóis dourados voavam com o ar que do secador saia. Esvoaçavam levemente com um deslumbre inquestionável, pura delicadeza. O seu sorriso deixava-me mais feliz.

"Eu estou óptimo." Eu reparei que ela estava frustrada pelo secador ser um pouco mais lento do que ela queria ser. Isso deixava-me feliz - saber que estava ansiosa por poder estar comigo. Ela finalmente tinha secado toco o seu cabelo que estava deliciosamente perfeito. "O que queres fazer hoje?" Não tínhamos planeado nada mas eu acho que nos entretínhamos com alguma coisa, desde que estivéssemos juntos - por mais que isso irritasse terceiros.

"O que eu quero fazer hoje o Edward não me deixa, por isso não sei…" O Edward impunha certos limites quanto ao que eu podia ou não fazer com Nessie, o que era absurdo. Poderia ser inevitável ela ficar comigo mas seria um dia mais tarde, não agora - eu tinha noção que ela era muito nova. Respeitava-a acima de tudo. O Edward e os seus limites eram ridículos e desnecessários - e eu sabia que ele ouvia os meus pensamentos. Mesmo assim, fiquei curioso.

"E o que era? Talvez eu possa convence-lo."

"Ensinas-me a conduzir, Jake?" A resposta era um bocado óbvia. Naturalmente, eu ensinaria Ness a conduzir, mesmo que Edward não quisesse. Eu acho que a idade dela não iria importar muito porque ela podia aparentar já ter dezasseis e a sua mentalidade estava mais do que preparada para poder conduzir um carro.

"Claro que sim." Eu era um bom mecânico e sabia muito sobre carros, as minhas aulas seriam perfeitas para ela.

O Edward apareceu subitamente à porta - como já era de se esperar. "Nem pensem nisso." Ness riu, ela provavelmente já estava à espera que aquilo fosse acontecer, tal como eu. _Não és muito imprevisível, Edward. "_Renesmee ainda és muito nova. Espera mais uns anos." Aquilo fez-me rir. De certa forma, mais uns anos quereriam dizer meses para Ness. Então eu perguntava, qual era a diferença? Ele virou o olhar para mim. "Jacob, por favor respeita a nossa decisão. A Nessie não vai aprender a conduzir este ano." Continuo sem saber qual é o problema de ela poder conduzir com a idade que tem.

"Mas se bem te lembras, pai, eu trouxe o teu volvo para casa." O quê? Quando é que aquilo tinha acontecido? Quer dizer, estou proibido de ensinar a Ness a conduzir este ano, no entanto, ela pegou no carro e conduziu-o até casa? "Eu só quero aprender sobre isso, treinar um pouco, não quer dizer que vá querer um carro para andar sempre a conduzi-lo."

Mais outra razão para deixá-la conduzir. Eu ainda não tinha percebido o porquê de tanta insistência, a Nessie sair-se-ia muito bem se lhe dessem uma oportunidade. O Edward olhou para mim seriamente.

"Jacob, estás avisado."


	5. Crescer

_Capítulo IV _

**CRESCER**

Nós saímos da casa do Billy depois de algum tempo. Eles iriam discutir pormenores sobre os lobos rivais e Edward não achou necessário estarmos lá - mesmo que eu quisesse muito continuar com Jacob. Ele prometeu-me que estaria amanhã de manhã em casa à espera que eu acordasse. Perguntei para mim mesma em que casa eu iria dormir esta noite. Nos últimos dias, dormi na mansão porque Edward pensava que eu iria estar mais protegida se algo acontecesse e estivéssemos todos juntos mas agora Bella e Jacob estavam de volta e eu não sabia o que isso implicaria.

"Vamos para casa." Respondeu Edward aos meus pensamentos. Oh, voltar ao meu quarto. Isso era aconchegante depois de estar com Bella e Jacob de novo. Como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal.

Chegámos a casa e Bella sentou-se no sofá como se estivesse exausta. Perguntei-me o que ela tinha feito durante a viajem e na minha mente começou a aparecer demasiadas perguntas para poder esperar amanhã para que fossem respondidas.

"Mãe" chamei-a sentando-me no chão. O Edward tinha ido para o quarto provavelmente verificar se estava tudo em ordem para uma noite romântica com Bella. Sorri ao pensar nisso. ", como eram os lobos?"

Ela olhou para mim para procurar a curiosidade nos meus olhos. Riu-se ironicamente. "Grandes e peludos."

"Mãe!" Eu ri-me e consegui ouvir o riso do Edward no quarto pela resposta da Bella. "Vá lá, conta-me. Eram maus e perigosos e rosnavam alto e deitavam baba pela boca como se estivessem com raiva?"

"Hey, calma lá Ness." ela riu-se com a minha descrição. Eu só tinha conhecimento de lobos bons que eram exactamente como Jacob e o resto, nunca tinha conhecido lobos maus e por isso tive que ter uma ideia na minha cabeça para representá-los. "Eles eram… lobos, simplesmente."

Aquilo não estava a ajudar a minha caracterização. "Eram maiores que Jacob? Mais ferozes? Qual era a cor do pêlo deles?" eu fazia perguntas e mais perguntas e Bella ria-se pelo meu entusiasmo e curiosidade.

"Eram maiores que Jacob, sim." ela ia rindo-se à medida que respondia. "Não sei se eles eram mais ferozes, não tive medo nenhum deles." Ouvi o Edward gargalhar no fundo do quarto. "E havia as mais variadas cores neles. E é isso. Tens fome?"

Eu já tinha mais ou menos imaginado os lobos, tirando ideias dos meus pesadelos e sem dúvida que eram maiores que Jacob - ao princípio isso assustou-me um pouco, mas Bella tinha dito que não havia tido medo ao enfrentá-los e isso relaxou-me. Eu imaginava as cores neles e isso deixou o meu retrato mental feito.

Quanto à fome, sim eu tinha um pouco mas se dissesse isto teria de comer comida humana - algo que todos sabiam que eu detestava.

O Edward voltou para a sala e olhou logo para mim. "Queres chocolate?"

Tudo bem, eu detestava comida humana à excepção de frutos e doces. Definitivamente eu quereria chocolate. O Edward riu-se e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. A Bella deu-me um sorrisinho de conspiração e eu sorri-lhe de volta.

"Também gostava que o chocolate me soubesse tão bem como antes." desejou ela nostálgica. "Lembro-me que aquilo era bom." ela riu-se com o que tinha dito. E eu confirmei aquela informação.

O Edward voltou com uma caneca de chocolate quente e quadrados de chocolate na sua outra mão. Eu ri-me com todo aquele aparato. Eu só tinha pedido um pouco de chocolate e ele tinha-me trazido chocolate quente e imensos quadradinhos de chocolate puro importado sei-lá-de-onde.

Ele colocou tudo na mesa baixa que havia à frente dos sofás e eu ajoelhei-me até ele - Bella ajoelhou-se também com a tentação do chocolate. O cheiro não lhe convidava mas ela tinha saudades de sentir aquele sabor. Roubou-me um quadrado de chocolate e meteu-o na boca - fez imensas caretas com o sabor e eu ri-me imenso à sua custa. O Edward também se ria e eu dei por mim a pensar que tinha mesmo sentido a falta deste companheirismo na família. O Edward olhou carinhosamente para mim e assentiu como se tivesse concordado com aquilo que eu tinha pensado. Bebi o meu chocolate quente - que deixou-me de facto, quente dentro desta casa fria - e dirigi-me para o meu quarto deixando os meus pais sozinhos - não iria tirar mais tempo para eles ficarem juntos. Despi-me e vesti algo mais confortável para tentar dormir, mesmo que o sono não fosse muito. O meu quarto era muito acolhedor, embora isso devesse muito ao ar condicionado que deixava o quarto mais quente. Tinha uma cama enorme, não tão enorme como a dos meus pais - mesmo que eles não a usassem para os devidos efeitos. Podiam caber perfeitamente três ou quatro clones meus nesta minha cama - tinha um tamanho maior do que aquilo eu que eu precisava.

Eu realmente estava um bocado aborrecida e sem nada para fazer. Não tinha muito com que me distrair. Peguei num bloco que tinha nas gavetas da cómoda rente à parede da frente e tirei alguns lápis pasteis a óleo com cores muito distintas umas das outras. Não era grande artista mas gostava de fazer rascunhos. Isso deixou-me distraída porque quando voltei a olhar para o relógio já tinham passado duas horas, já tinha acabado uns doze desenhos e começava agora a ficar cansada. Não me preocupei em guardá-los - não iriam servir para nada. Deixei-os na mesa onde estava para amanhã deitá-los ao lixo e fui directamente para a cama bocejando.

"Não tem nada que saber. Basta acelerares imenso e travares logo depois guiando para outro sentido." Edward explicava alguma coisa a alguém - provavelmente a Bella -, eu ainda estava sonolenta demais para abrir os olhos e pensar correctamente.

"Eu não vejo a Bella a conseguir fazer um pião." Jake, Jake, Jake! Ele estava a rir-se gozando com Bella. Levantei-me rapidamente e decidi o que fazer primeiro. Fui ao meu pequeno closet - a Alice já me tinha dito que fazia questão em aumentá-lo um pouco mais dentro em breve - e retirei umas calças de ganga e uma blusa verde escura. Saí com a roupa até à minha casa de banho e abri o chuveiro.

"Quem é que está a tomar banho?" ouvi a voz de Alice perguntar quando a porta bateu - ela tinha acabado de chegar.

"Nessie, que acabou de acordar." Obviamente Edward ouvia os meus pensamentos e sabia que era eu. "Sim, Ness. Obviamente." Ele gritou-me desde a sala e eu ri-me. A última vez que ele tinha dito aquilo, estava triste e desiludido - agora estava imensamente feliz e isso deixou-me igualmente feliz.

Eu não demorei muito a tomar banho - era rápida o suficiente e a minha ansiedade não deixava que fosse muito devagar. Vesti-me rapidamente e Jacob bateu à porta quando estava a secar o cabelo.

"Bom dia Ness. Bem disposta?" Ele sentou-se alegremente no tampo da sanita a observar-me. Sorri.

"Muito bem disposta e tu, Jake?" perguntei-lhe quando ele sorriu também. Ele afirmou ainda sorrindo. Aquela boa disposição toda e aquele seu sorriso deixavam-me tão feliz. Eu estava mesmo a morrer de saudades. Bastava-me aquilo para estar contente e para a minha vida ser totalmente perfeita.

"Eu estou óptimo." sorriu novamente. O secador era demasiado lento para mim - mas mesmo assim eu preferia levar tempo até ter o cabelo mais ou menos seco para que não andasse a pingar. Podia sentir que Jacob estava feliz e que já tinha esquecido - ou estava a tentar esquecer - o que tinha visto ontem. Não queria que ele se sentisse culpado. Eu adorava ver o seu sorriso brilhante - permitia que o meu também se mostrasse. "O que queres fazer hoje?" perguntou-me depois de ter secado todo o cabelo. Seria bom poder dizer alguma coisa ao calhas mas o Edward não me deixava fazer tudo aquilo que me apetecesse, aliás, já era muito bom eu poder estar sozinha com o Jacob. Nunca percebi muito bem aquilo mas ficar sozinha com o Seth? Não tem problema nenhum, mas se fosse com o Jacob, o Edward e a Bella ficavam furiosos. Eu ainda não tinha encontrado uma razão para aquilo mas era extremamente irritante.

"O que eu quero fazer hoje o Edward não me deixa, por isso não sei…" O Edward devia estar a ouvir aquela conversa mas não me importei. A cara do Jacob mostrou uma expressão curiosa.

"E o que era? Talvez eu possa convence-lo." Eu ri para mim mesma. Ele não conseguiria convencer o Edward. Era missão impossível, _estou certa, não estou pai? _Sei que ele estava a ouvir os meus pensamentos.

"Ensinas-me a conduzir, Jake?" Mesmo assim fiz a pergunta. Dentro de mim só ria. Sabia que aquilo era impossível e nem sei porque é que estava a tentar - era isso que dava piada.

"Claro que sim." Era óbvio que o Jacob iria fazer tudo aquilo que eu lhe pedisse, a questão era que Edward nunca iria aprovar essas aulas. Ele sorria - sempre foi bom com os carros e por isso sabia que as aulas era do melhor que ele conseguia fazer.

"Nem pensem nisso." Olhei para a porta onde estava o Edward. Sorri - já estava à espera que ele negasse. Aquela situação só me fez rir. Senti-me como a Alice quando sorri ao saber o que vai acontecer. "Renesmee ainda és muito nova. Espera mais uns anos." Ele olhou para Jake. "Jacob, por favor respeita a nossa decisão. A Nessie não vai aprender a conduzir este ano."

"Mas se bem te lembras, pai, eu trouxe o teu volvo para casa." Não tirei o meu sorriso da cara. Jake mostrou-se confuso. "Eu só quero aprender sobre isso, treinar um pouco, não quer dizer que vá querer um carro para andar sempre a conduzi-lo." Aquela era mesmo a minha ideia - eu só queria saber um pouco mais sobre o assunto. Sentia-me uma ignorante quando o Jacob falava sobre os mais variados modelos de carros e motas quando eu não tenho conhecimentos nenhuns nesse campo.

"Jacob, estás avisado." Disse o Edward com uma cara séria, olhando para o Jake como se ele estivesse a pensar em quebrar as regras. E obviamente ele estava. Afinal é o Jake. Edward saiu e voltou para a sala. Eu aí gargalhei e o Jake ficou ainda mais confuso.

"Que conversa foi aquela? Conduziste o Volvo?" O seu tom de voz tinha preocupação. Não vejo porquê. Ele não via que eu estava à frente dele e que me tinha portanto muito bem? Porque haveria de se preocupar?

"É uma longa história." disse-lhe não querendo contar-lhe o que se passou. Ele iria revoltar-se com o Edward por ele me ter deixado sozinha na floresta e isso era uma coisa que eu não queria. Já bastavam os olhares assassinos que os dois trocavam sempre que eu estava metida na conversa.

"Eu tenho tempo." respondeu determinado. "Além disso, gosto de longas histórias." Ele não ia conseguir que eu lhe contasse a história. Eu sei que podia acabar com isto e mostrar-lhe por imagens mas a revolta com Edward iria ser a mesma.

"Não temos tempo." disse-lhe alegremente, para mudar de assunto. Puxei pela sua mão, que fervia intensamente, e fi-lo levantar-se do tampo da sanita. O seu toque provocou-me um leve arrepio pelas nossas temperaturas distintas. Parecia que um raio quente que dava arrepios tinha passado através do meu corpo. Na sala Bella e Alice falavam enquanto que Edward escutava a conversa.

"Ness!" Alice gritou mal me viu. "Preciso de ti."

"De mim? Para quê?"

"Desenhei uns vestidos e já os costurei - preciso que os experimentes." Claro. Como é que eu não previ antes?

"Hum, não pode ser Rosalie a experimentá-los?" Eu não queria estar a desiludir a minha tia, mas queria tirar aquele dia para matar saudades com Bella e Jacob.

"Não, porque os vestidos foram desenhados para ti." Disse simplesmente expressando-se movimentando as suas delicadas mãos. "Preciso de acertá-los ao teu tamanho." Larguei a mão quente de Jake, ele percebeu que eu não estava muito à vontade tocando-lhe - o que era realmente estranho.

"Não posso experimentá-los noutro dia, amanhã, por exemplo?" Pedi, quase implorando. O rosto de Alice mostrou exactamente como eu não queria vê-lo: desiludida e eu faria qualquer coisa para não ter que vê-la desiludida. A Alice era das minhas melhores confidentes então eu achava que da minha parte, também lhe devia proporcionar boas coisas. Suspirei frustrada. "Tudo bem, Alice. Eu vou contigo."

Olhei para o Jacob, cujo olhar se tinha transformado triste por não podermos estar juntos. Pedi-lhe, mesmo mentalmente - e sabia que ele perceberia pelo meu olhar -, milhões de desculpas. Lamentava, mas a Alice conseguia qualquer coisa de mim. Quem ficou muito feliz foi Alice que agarrou em mim e levou-me para dentro do Porshe amarelo em direcção à mansão onde estava o resto da família. Nem tive tempo para me despedir convenientemente do Jake e isso deixou-me um pouco triste. Durante o curto caminho a Alice falava mas eu não estava a prestar nenhuma atenção. O facto de me ter incomodado aquele toque com o Jacob deixava-me confusa em todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu sempre o tinha tocado e nunca me tinha acontecido nada deste género. Desde pequena que, em brincadeiras, o mordo - é como a nossa brincadeira privada, visto que só a ele posso morder. Sempre nos tocámos mas nunca tinha sentido incomodada com a temperatura do seu corpo. Já era um hábito para mim. E perguntava-me, o que é que aquilo queria dizer? E se não fosse a temperatura? E se fosse outra coisa qualquer? Outra coisa da qual eu ainda não conhecia a sua existência? Estava cada vez mais confusa com todos estes meus pensamentos. Definitivamente não podia permitir-me pensar neste assunto perto do Edward. Podia ser uma coisa normal, que viesse com a idade, mas podia não ser. E eu preferiria jogar pelo seguro.

"Nessie? Estás a pensar em experimentar os vestidos dentro do carro?" Alice perguntou-me já perto da porta da garagem que dava acesso à cozinha da casa. Eu nem me tinha apercebido que já tínhamos chegado. Saí do carro lentamente e segui Alice.

Cumprimentei a família, um por um, que se dispersava por toda a casa fazendo cada um a sua actividade. O Jasper e o Emmett estavam a jogar videojogos e Rosalie estava sentada no sofá a vê-los jogar. Ria-se quando o Emmett perdia e este dizia-lhe que era suposto ela estar do seu lado. Carlisle estava no seu escritório, amontoado de papeis e finalmente, Esme estava a pendurar quadros… e oh, eu conhecia aqueles quadros. Eram os meus desenhos, os da noite passada. Ri-me logo a seguir. Não sei como ainda ficava impressionada. Todos sabiam que eu própria não ligava aos desenhos que fazia, por isso, mal os acabasse deitaria fora. E Esme ficava com eles, com a ajuda de Edward - que sabia quando eu estava a desenhá-los - e de Alice - que ia a casa buscá-los sem que eu desse por isso.

A Alice agarrou-me e levou-me ao seu quarto. Reparei que ela tinha-o mudado novamente, desta vez para tons violetas.

Estava a admirar a nova decoração do quarto de Alice quando reparei que ela já estava ao meu lado tirando medidas à minha cintura e com uns dez ou mais vestidos ao seu lado. Aparentemente, ela estava a ter uma conversa comigo mesmo que eu não estivesse a ouvi-la.

"Ness? Importaste de, por favor, ouvir o que eu estou a dizer?" Perguntou depois de perceber que eu não lhe tinha dado atenção nenhuma.

"Desculpa. O que estavas a dizer?" Ela suspirou e sentou-se no grande cadeirão que tinha perto da janela como se estivesse cansada. Olhou para mim preocupada.

"O que tens?" perguntou-me baixinho. O que eu é que eu podia lhe dizer? Eu realmente não sabia se podia confiar nela para lhe contar tudo, mesmo que ela fosse das minhas melhores confidentes. Preferi guardar os pensamentos para mim durante mais um pouco.

"Nada. Só estou preocupada que o Jake tenha ficado aborrecido comigo por não passar o dia com ele como tínhamos programado." Menti num tom triste para poder dar mais expressividade à mentira.

"Oh, é claro que não ficou, Ness. É o Jake." Ela pareceu acreditar na minha mentira e confortou-me com aquelas frases. "Gostas do vestido amarelo?" Perguntou já de pé com uma mudança de humor fantástica. Eu olhei para os vestidos e passei os olhos pelo amarelo. Mesmo que eu não gostasse dele não iria dizê-lo, porque o que eu vestia pouco me importava.

"Sim." disse-lhe simplesmente.

"Ainda bem porque é o único que te serve." Alice disse aquilo de uma forma triste. Ela tinha feito os vestidos e esperava que fossem nas medidas exactas. Como assim, aquele era o único que me serve?

"Eu… eu mudei?"

"Sim, fiz os vestidos à duas semanas e consultei a tabela do Carlisle sobre o teu crescimento. Não costumas crescer tanto em tão pouco tempo." Ela ainda estava triste por não ter acertado nas medidas e eu senti-me culpada por isso.

"Então, queres que eu vista o vestido amarelo?" Queria que ela ficasse mais contente e visto que o vestido amarelo era o único que me servia tentei fazer com que eu estivesse desejosa de vesti-lo. "É realmente muito bonito e posso usá-lo hoje quando for visitar o Charlie." Ela alegrou-se rapidamente o que me deixou, também, muito contente. A minha desculpa de ir visitar o Charlie fez-me lembrar que, de facto, Bella iria vê-lo e eu provavelmente deveria ir com ela.

"Claro! Eu tenho uma fita para pores no cabelo da mesma cor! Vais ficar adorável!" Sorri por voltar a vê-la tão contente mas ainda me preocupava: como é que eu podia crescer tanto ao ponto de vestidos não me servirem?

A Alice quis que eu vestisse agora, uma vez que viu a Bella a telefonar cá para casa perguntando a Esme, que tinha atendido, se eu queria visitar Charlie dali a uns minutos.

Despi-me e a Alice ficou a observar minuciosamente todo o meu corpo nu, o que me intimidou mais do que era costume.

"Alguma coisa de errado?" perguntei-lhe enquanto pegava no vestido amarelo.

"Estava a reparar que realmente cresceste." Eu comecei a vestir o vestido. "Espera. Ainda não vistas, precisas de uma coisa." Pediu Alice. Ela entrou no seu closet que eu achava ser maior que o resto do quarto. "Toma." Ela entregou-me…

"Isto é aquilo que eu penso que é?" perguntei olhando-a fixamente.

"Sim. Como te disse: cresceste."

"O suficiente para usar isto?" Eu estava chocada e nem sei se era com o meu crescimento se com Alice.

"Acredita que sim, Ness. Não tenhas medo de usá-lo. Eu quero dizer, poderá não estar no teu perfeito tamanho mas eu posso emendá-lo rapidamente." Eu temia realmente aquela conversa. Estávamos a falar de soutiens - um tema que receava.

Eu acho que ainda não era crescida o suficiente para ter aquela conversa. Além disso - observei o meu corpo - não acho que ele tenha mudado assim tão drasticamente. Não precisava de usar aquilo. Parecia horrível ter que usá-lo justo ao peito.

"Veste-o!" A Alice praticamente obrigou-me a usá-lo e como suspeitava: estava-me grande demais. Eu claramente não precisava de usar. Não tinha crescido assim tanto. "Ness, está grande porque é meu mas tu precisas de um ao teu tamanho. Eu posso editar este agora mesmo." Ela tirou-mo das mãos e levou-o até à pequena máquina de costura que tinha no quarto começando a fazer as alterações. Eu suspirava enquanto o meu corpo arrefecia por estar descoberto. Achava que aquilo era desnecessário mas eu não podia contradizer esta vertente da Alice. "Pronto. Deve servir. Aliás, tenho quase a certeza que te vai ficar perfeito."

Ela apertou-o nas minhas costas e, como sempre, tinha razão: estava do tamanho exacto. "Perfeito!" Exclamou cheia de alegria. "Já podes vestir o vestido."

"Agora lembrei-me de um pormenor." Disse-lhe depois de terminar de me vestir. Ela olhou-me curiosa. "Será que o nosso secreto vestido ainda me serve?"

"Oh!" Eu vi na sua expressão a resposta: obviamente não me servia. Fiquei triste porque tinha mesmo gostado do vestido. "Não fiques assim, Ness. Lembra-te que tens-me a mim como tia. É muito fácil editar o vestido para ti." Realmente tinha sorte em tê-la como tia.

Depois de a Alice ter apontado todas as medidas que precisava para editar o vestido secreto, fui até ao escritório do Carlisle. Queria saber mais sobre este meu súbito crescimento e ninguém melhor do que ele para perguntar. Ele tinha a secretária cheia de papéis e estava muito concentrado a lê-los.

"Entra Ness" disse continuando com os olhos fixados nos papeis.

"Vim interromper alguma coisa importante?" Não queria de todo incomoda-lo e por isso preferi perguntar primeiro embora soubesse que se o tivesse realmente incomodado ele nunca admitiria para que eu não me sentisse mal.

"Não, claro que não. Posso examinar-te?" Continuava fascinada com Carlisle. Ele perguntava sempre se podia ou não, mesmo sabendo que a minha resposta era sempre positiva, Carlisle preocupava-se em ter que fazer algo que eu não quisesse. Eu acenei, como já era habitual. Ele mediu-me e pesou-me apontando todos os resultados na tabela. Sorriu e agradeceu-me por ter deixado examinar mas eu fiquei no mesmo sítio sem me mexer.

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" perguntou preocupado olhando para mim e depois olhou para a tabela e comparou os resultados. Ele provavelmente já sabia o que eu precisava de ouvir.

"Como é que está o meu crescimento?" perguntei baixinho. Ele olhou-me curioso.

"Renesmee, tens notado por ti própria o teu crescimento?" Eu neguei - realmente não tinha. Nem mesmo na roupa. Para mim tudo estava normal, mas se Alice consultou a tabela de Carlisle à semanas e eu tinha crescido de uma forma exagerada, então algo estava de errado. "Não encontro nenhuma explicação para este súbito crescimento. Nos últimos meses o teu crescimento tem andado constante e crescias exactamente o mesmo em todas as semanas. Não percebo, tens sentido algo estranho?"

"Não. Eu nem tinha reparado se a Alice não tivesse notado." Ele pensou um pouco sobre a minha resposta e demorou mais tempo do que aquilo que eu estava à espera. "Isto quer dizer que eu vou ficar mais velha… mais velha que Bella e Edward?" perguntei assustada.

Carlisle abanou a cabeça. "Eu não sei, Renesmee. Não há uma data prevista para o teu metabolismo de crescimento parar." Ele suspirou e continuou quando reparou que eu precisava que ele me explicasse tudo o que sabia. "Repara Renesmee, tudo isto é muito relativo: lembraste do Nahuel?" Claro que me lembrava, ele era como eu, meio-humano, meio-vampiro. Acenei com a cabeça. "Ele atingiu a maturidade aos sete anos, ou seja, parou de crescer. No entanto, as irmãs do Nahuel não amadureceram aos sete. Uma delas levou cinco anos e outra durou quase trinta. Não há um limite certo e só nos resta esperar para ver. Nenhum deles foi acompanhado como tu estás a ser e por isso não há estudos profundos para que possamos comparar ao teu caso."

"Então… eu posso ficar velha até aos sessenta e parar de crescer? E ser mais velha que os meus pais?" Aquilo estava a assustar-me, de facto. Eu não queria aparentar ser mais velha que os meus pais, seria ridículo!

"Eu lamento, Ness mas não te posso dar uma resposta definitiva." Eu compreendia. Não havia informações suficientes para responder a esse tipo de pergunta mas eu precisava que me assegurassem que não iria ser velha. Uma coisa que nunca me tivera assustado - a velhice - era agora como um pesadelo para mim. Sim, sempre invejei as mulheres da minha família por serem tão bonitas e sempre desejei ser como elas… mas envelhecer tanto era algo que me assustava. Os Cullen e uma velha ao seu lado.

Não reparei que havia estado tão presa mentalmente a mim mesma sobre este assunto mas quando acordei dos meus pensamentos, pude ver Edward à porta, provavelmente a ouvir o que Carlisle, mentalmente, lhe contava. Ele estava um pouco tenso, com o seu corpo rígido e o queixo forçado. Fitou-me e esticou o seu braço para mim, para que fosse com ele. Mostrei-lhe um pequeno sorriso e fui despedir-me de Carlisle com um longo abraço. Eu sabia exactamente onde ele me estava a levar. Despedi-me do resto da família e entrei para o carro onde já estava Bella. Íamos visitar Charlie e eu sabia que Edward já tinha percebido que eu tinha um novo medo: velhice. Talvez velhice fosse uma palavra muito dura mas tinha realmente medo de ficar mais velha que os meus próprios pais, que os meus avós. Imaginando que cresceria sempre mais rapidamente que todos os restantes, eu não poderia ir à escola. Era possível que os planos de entrar na escola no próximo ano lectivo fossem abortados por causa deste meu estúpido crescimento. E nunca iria conhecer uma escola, e nunca saberia o que é andar numa escola, e nunca saberia mais do que aquilo que a minha família me ensinasse. Eu estaria restrita à sabedoria deles - que naturalmente era muito maior que a dos professores que me iriam ensinar -, mas a questão seria em termos de socialização. E isso, era algo do qual eu não podia combater. Eu estaria irremediavelmente socializada àqueles que vivam comigo. O Edward virou-se para trás olhando para mim com um ar preocupado e por isso, decidi bloquear os meus pensamentos para não preocupar nem Edward, nem Bella que já estava a perceber que havia algo de errado naquele carro.

Nós chegámos rapidamente à casa de Charlie que ficou muito feliz por voltar a ver Bella e naturalmente, ver-me sem vestígios de doença como ele pensava. Charlie estranhava como eu ficava mais velha mas não falava sobre o assunto, era demasiado confuso e ele preferia não saber de nada, como sabia que o Jake podia transformar-se num lobo.

Nós juntámo-nos todos na sala e ficámos a conversar e a ver televisão - algo indispensável para Charlie - durante toda a tarde. Depois, Bella e Edward quiseram voltar para casa mas Charlie pediu para que ficasse com ele mais um pouco.

"Tudo bem. A que horas queres que eu te venha buscar?" Perguntou-me Edward. Eu pensei no assunto olhando para Charlie que não se importava com as horas. Provavelmente tinha um jogo para ver mais tarde. Edward riu-se com o meu pensamento.

"Não venhas." Bella ficou confusa. "Eu telefono ao Jake para me vir buscar."

Parecia-me uma solução perfeita. Hoje seria o dia que passaria com Jacob mas em vez disso passei com Alice, Edward, Bella e Charlie de maneira que Jake ainda não tinha estado comigo. Edward acenou e retirou-se da sala antes de Bella se despedir de Charlie.

Eu e Charlie ficamos a conversar durante umas boas horas que passaram a voar. Não conversamos em nada em especial - banalidades, no geral - mas fez-me distrair durante algum tempo e eu estava inteiramente agradecida por isso. Como tinha previsto, um jogo de basebol aproximava-se e Charlie estava agora mais atento ao jogo do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu achava que podia cair uma bomba mesmo em frente à casa que Charlie não daria por isso. Liguei a Jacob; disse-lhe que estava na casa de Charlie e que gostaria que ele me viesse buscar para, se possível, irmos dar um passeio antes de eu voltar para casa.

Jacob demorou menos de quinze minutos e até trouxe Sue e Billy para assistirem o jogo com Charlie - eu achava que Sue não iria gostar muito de ficar na sala enquanto outros dois homens estavam colados à televisão, mas o seu sorriso carinhoso dizia que estava feliz por estar perto de Charlie.

Despedi-me de todos e entrei animadamente para o carro do Jake.


	6. Frio

_Capítulo V _

**FRIO**

Ainda não me tinha apercebido mas depois de olhar para Jacob mais atentamente reparei que ele estava diferente. Algo nele estava certamente diferente. O seu cabelo estava igual logo não era nada com o seu cabelo. Os seus olhos da mesma cor, embora mais semicerrados que o normal. Oh, a sua expressão. Era a sua expressão que estava diferente. Ele estava… tenso?

"O que foi?" perguntou ele depois de reparar que eu observava-o.

"Isso pergunto eu. Estás esquisito." Ele olhou para mim e riu-se. "O que foi?"

"Andas muito observadora." Ele disse aquilo na sua forma de piada como muitas vezes fazia. "O que vais querer fazer?"

"Hum, não sei exactamente. Queria ir ao cinema mas sei que o Edward não me vai deixar sair da cidade com medo que tu me ensines a conduzir por isso, por enquanto acho que uma caminhada manter-nos-á distraídos." Assim podia falar com ele e captar as suas expressões. Ele acenou e rapidamente desligou o motor do carro deixando-nos a alguns quilómetros de casa. Começámos por fazer uma corrida mas eu depressa cansei-me e sentei-me na relva, encostando-me a uma árvore. Jacob riu-se de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado com as mãos debaixo da cabeça. Ficámos em silêncio por alguns momentos e eu pude apreciar o vento que batia na minha face e deixava o meu cabelo a esvoaçar ligeiramente.

"Ness" Jacob falou depois de alguns minutos. O tom da sua voz fez-me perceber que estava inicialmente certa. Havia algo de errado nele.

"Sim?" Eu continuava a olhar para a frente, observando as folhas das árvores agitarem-se.

"Tive saudades tuas." Aquilo surpreendeu-me. Eu quero dizer, também tive saudades dele, e nem sei como é que consegui controlar-me durante três dias sem o ver, mas agora eu estava com ele. Olhei-o.

"Eu também tive saudades tuas, Jake." Ele sorriu e com a sua mão esquerda começou a brincar com os pequenos caracóis do meu cabelo.

"Mesmo?" perguntou sorrindo - agora ele estava a fazer de propósito para me envergonhar.

"Claro" respondi apenas virando a cara para não o encarar.

Pousei a minha cabeça em cima do peito dele e pequenas borboletas apareceram no meu estômago incomodando-me. Ignorei-as e fiquei a olhar para as nuvens. Era raro o céu estar inteiramente azul mas mesmo assim com o Jacob presente, tornava tudo mais agradável. Suspirei. "Jake?"

"Sim?"

"Tu… tu não envelheces, pois não?" Eu tinha quase a certeza que não. Desde que nasci que nunca vi uma única mudança no Jacob.

"Não necessariamente." respondeu ele num tom irónico.

"Como assim?" Levantei-me do seu peito para poder observar a sua expressão.

"Bem, nós vamos envelhecer quando decidirmos não nos transformarmos mais mas isso é algo realmente difícil porque já nos habituámos a viver como lobos. Não estou a pensar deixar de me transformar."

Então eu iria envelhecer sozinha. Olhei para baixo para as pequenas ervinhas que tentavam crescer a todo o custo. Estava triste por acabar por ser a única com rugas horrorosas no rosto.

"Jacob, tu algum dia irás abandonar-me?" Ele pareceu confuso e levantou o seu tronco de maneira que ficou atrás de mim, perto do meu ombro esquerdo. Pousou as suas mãos nos meus ombros e mais uma vez, o arrepio deu um sinal da sua existência.

"É claro que não, Ness. Que pergunta idiota." A sua voz perto do meu ouvido fez-me estremecer e suponho que ele tenha percebido. "O que tens?"

"Tenho medo."

"Medo de quê, Nessie? Está tudo bem, ninguém te vai fazer mal." Sorri ligeiramente - claro que ninguém me iria fazer mal. Eu estava totalmente protegida. Era impossível fazerem-me mal com Jake ao lado. Antes me fizessem mal…

"Tenho medo de envelhecer."

Ele riu-se mas percebi que não o tinha feito para me magoar. Ele ainda não sabia como o meu crescimento tinha alterado. Aparentemente, nem tinha reparado.

"Não vais envelhecer, tolinha. Tens crescido mais depressa do que os humanos normais mas vai parar um dia. "

"Eu posso parar de envelhecer quando tiver quarenta anos." disse directamente num tom mal-humorado. Ele virou o meu rosto para si - e quando o fez as borboletas voltaram a dançar no meu estômago. Não sei o que se passa comigo. Devia ser das saudades…

"Ness…" O seu olhar mostrava preocupação - o que já era um hábito. "O que te deu para pensares assim?"

"A tabela do Carlisle. Eu estou a crescer cada vez mais depressa e nunca cresci tão rápido como nas últimas semanas. Eu posso vir a aparentar ter uns vinte anos em poucos meses! Diz-me se não é caso para ter medo! Posso chegar a aparentar ter cinquenta anos em menos de um ano, Jake! Não vou poder ir à escola com cinquenta anos! Vou ficar mais velha que os meus próprios pais!"

Eu estava naturalmente furiosa. Dentro de mim tinha um pequeno vulcão que entraria em erupção a qualquer momento. E pelos vistos, o momento tinha sido aquele. Ele estava chocado pela minha pequena fúria se ter alastrado. Eu nunca tinha sido assim. Fiquei com vergonha de mim mesma. O que o medo faz…

"Isso é absurdo, Ness. Não tens de pensar assim… e se isso realmente acontecer, porque tens medo?" Perguntou-me calmamente.

"Porque todos me irão abandonar. Tu nunca mais voltarás a sair da reserva para me veres e os meus pais irão deixar-me a viver sozinha." Podia estar a exagerar mas eu tinha realmente medo que acontecesse.

Jacob começou a rir novamente.

"Renesmee" Ele só me chamava Renesmee quando estava a falar de uma coisa extremamente importante ou séria. "Compreendes o que eu digo quando te juro que nunca te vou largar? Tu irás fartar-te de mim, miúda. Abandonar-te é uma missão impossível. Percebes isso?"

As borboletas voltaram a dançar e eu desta vez não percebi porquê. O Jake não me tinha tocado e elas só apareciam quando isso acontecia. Ao ouvir as suas palavras repetidas mentalmente um arrepio passou todo o meu corpo e estremeci. Talvez tivesse sido o facto de ele me ter jurado que nunca me abandonaria - parecia-me ter sido honesto. O Jacob era uma pessoa honesta, de qualquer das formas. A sua promessa deveria deixar-me aliviada. Ele, pelo menos, não me abandonaria. Isso era estrondosamente reconfortante.

"Vais ficar comigo mesmo quando eu aparentar ter cinquenta anos ou até sessenta ou setenta ou noventa?" perguntei olhando nos seus olhos profundos e encantadores.

"É claro que sim, Nessie. Eu ficarei contigo para sempre. Mesmo, para sempre. E não penses que vais aparentar ter tanta idade. Confia em mim; em breve vais parar de crescer e não aparentarás ser mais velha que os teus pais."

Ele sorriu-me. Um sorriso incrivelmente genuíno que me deixava completa. Dentro de mim, parecia existir uma cidade inteira de alegria que provinha daquele sorriso.

"Obrigada Jake."

Não só um obrigada pelas palavras, mas um obrigada pela sua promessa, um obrigada por ele ser tão meu amigo, um obrigada por ele ser o meu Jacob. Eu fiquei simplesmente mais feliz por ter, por momentos, esquecido alguns dos meus problemas. O Jacob deixava-me assim - era assim que melhores amigos deixariam, embora eu ainda não conseguisse definir as sensações que tinha recentemente sempre que ele me tocava - e, aparentemente, sempre que ele dizia algo intenso.

Chamaremos a isto _sensação engraçada_. Porque, de facto, não é uma sensação má. Fico um pouco nervosa - sim, o nervosismo também se encontra lá. Os arrepios fazem-me estremecer; é como um raio que atravessa desde a pele dele até dentro do meu corpo e que se espalhava como uma descarga eléctrica bastante acolhedora e reconfortante. As borboletas que dançavam no estômago eram belas com muitas cores e faziam-me sentir bem. Nervosa, mas bem. De certa maneira, faziam-me sentir viva. Por isso era uma _sensação engraçada_. Eu só não sabia o que ela significava mas certamente não deveria ser uma coisa má.

Nós começámos por ficar a conversar mais animadamente durante algumas horas. Eu começava a sentir algum frio o que não era, de todo, normal. Principalmente, por estar perto do Jake. A pessoa mais quente que eu já conhecera. O meu corpo estava a começar a pesar-me como me tivesse transformado em pura pedra. Começava a ficar realmente preocupada com a minha sanidade mental. Eu só tinha sensações estranhas que não compreendia! Estaria a dar em doida? A minha pele estava totalmente arrepiada e eu sentia frio. Mais frio do que alguma vez senti. Até quando abraçava o Edward. Este frio era diferente - era desconfortante e prendia os meus músculos.

Ainda não tinha reparado mas os meus dentes batiam compulsivamente uns nos outros e eu tremia. Muito bem, definitivamente eu estava maluca.

"Nessie?"

"T-Tenho fri-frio."

Ele abraçou-me - a sensação engraçada cumprimentou-me momentaneamente - tentando aquecer-me. O que realmente aconteceu mas não por muito tempo pois os meus dentes começaram a bater de novo. Pegou-me ao colo, levando-me novamente para o carro e conduzindo em direcção a casa. Eu tinha o dom de estragar tudo aquilo que me fazia sentir bem. Eu era realmente desprezável. Estava a sentir-me ridícula. Sempre me dei bem com o frio! Absolutamente, devia ter algum problema neurológico.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Edward.

Ele já estava à porta, esperando o Jacob que me levava ao colo. Os meus músculos tinham ficado subitamente fracos pelo que esticar-me não me era possível, muito menos andar.

"Eu não sei" Tentou explicar Jacob. "De repente, ela ficou a sentir frio até que chegou a este estado."

Estava a tentar pôr a situação em ordem mas era difícil. A minha cabeça andava à roda, como se fosse um carrossel, e eu perdia alguns pormenores das conversas enquanto puxava mentalmente pelo o realismo. Senti que a Bella também estava por perto, mas não me lembro de ouvir a sua voz. Tentei abrir os olhos e forçosamente percebi que tinha sido levada para o meu quarto que estava congelado. Os arrepios voltaram e os meus dentes começaram a cantar novamente - parecia que estava a sofrer de hipotermia. O que, de certa forma, seria ridículo embora irónico.

Queria poder levantar-me, dizer-lhes que estava tudo bem comigo e que eu não era tão louca assim mas parecia-me impossível. Os meus olhos estavam fechados, os meus ouvidos apenas percebiam partes de conversas, e a minha cabeça estava mais confusa do que uma montanha russa.

"Nem penses, Jacob." ouvi a voz do Edward, severa, zangada. "Eu ligo o aquecimento."

"Nada é mais quente do que eu, Edward. Sabes disso. Eu serei mais eficaz que um aquecedor. Não me parece que queiras entrar em confrontos desnecessários com a Nessie neste estado." A voz de Jacob estava preocupada, destemida. Ele estava pronto para quebrar as regras, como sempre o fazia. Passaram segundos - ou minutos, eu realmente não estava bem ciente da noção de tempo - senti algo quente aproximar-se de mim, algo que tocou nos meus braços, algo que se tinha deitado na cama: Jacob. Tentei abrir os olhos para poder confirmar - o Edward iria matá-lo por se ter deitado ao meu lado, na minha cama. Os meus olhos não quiseram abrir, mas vagarosamente, as minhas mãos conseguiram apalpar o peito nu de Jacob - que me confirmou ser mesmo ele que estava ao meu lado. A sua pele quente fez-me ficar mais à vontade pelo que me aninhei a ele.

Tentei pôr fim a toda aquela confusão que tinha na cabeça e acabei por adormecer.

"Mas isso é muito estranho, Carlisle. Eu estou muito preocupada com a Nessie."

"Bella, podes acalmar-te. Estará tudo bem dentro em breve. A Renesmee apanhou uma gripe, uma gripe humana. Por ser meia-vampira, há uma tendência para os sintomas serem mais exagerados mas não tens de te preocupar com isso. Ela agora está a descansar, deixa-a ficar na cama o máximo possível. Quando acordar, dá-lhe os medicamentos antivíricos que te dei." Consegui ouvir a voz do Carlisle num tom profissional.

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tinha dormido. Tentei ouvir mais alguma coisa para além da conversa entre Bella e Carlisle. Uma respiração estava muito próxima e se escutasse mais atentamente um coração palpitava lentamente e não era o meu. Remexi-me, tentando esticar os meus músculos que estalaram o que significava que provavelmente não me tinha mexido durante o sono, o que era raro porque eu mexo-me bastante enquanto durmo.

"Desculpa, acordei-te?" Percebi imediatamente de quem era a respiração pelo sussurro quente e forte. Jacob tinha ficado ao meu lado tal como eu me lembrava antes de adormecer e tal como ele tivera prometido horas atrás. _Ele nunca iria abandonar-me._ Abri os olhos e, a muito custo, apercebi-me que estava encostada a Jacob. Os seus braços envolviam-me, puxando-me mais para ele. Reparei que a _sensação engraçada _também estava presente. Segundo Carlisle eu estava doente, por isso, vou supor que a sensação engraçada seja uma consequência disso.

"Renesmee!" O grito preocupado de Bella despertou-me ainda mais. "Como te sentes?"

Ainda não tinha pensado muito sobre isso. Estava bem, eu acho. "Bem."

Bella acariciou o meu rosto e o seu toque, gélido, fez-me estremecer. Ela afastou a mão rapidamente, para não me deixar com frio e Jake abraçou-me mais.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei. Levei a minha mão à testa - estava fria mas a minha mão estava tão quente quanto o Jacob. A _sensação engraçada _estava presente mais tentei ignorá-la o melhor que pude. Bella foi à mesa, onde eu costumava pôr os meus desenhos, e tirou de cima dela os comprimidos - provavelmente aqueles de que o Carlisle tanto falava.

"Estás doente" respondeu Bella num tom preocupado. "Tens de tomar isto."

Jacob ajudou-me a ficar sentada e pude ver que na sua mão pálida e fria estavam três pequenos comprimidos de tamanhos e cores diferentes. Estendi a mão e deixou cair, sempre com atenção para não me tocar. Engoli-os sem qualquer ajuda de líquidos. Olhei em volta, ainda não tinha visto Carlisle - ele não estava lá. Pergunto-me se perdi a noção do tempo e quando estava a ouvi-lo não tivesse sido um momento subconsciente na minha mente…

"E o Edward?" perguntei. Também ainda não o tinha visto, nem ouvido.

"Foi caçar" respondeu Bella virando-se para se ir embora.

"Sem ti?" perguntei novamente. Não me lembro da última vez que Edward fora caçar sem Bella. Era algo que realmente não costumava acontecer. Só quando era, muito, muito nova lembro-me de ver Jacob e Bella ao meu lado. Essas foram as únicas vezes que vira e sabia que estavam a caçar separadamente.

"Eu fiquei aqui a cuidar de ti, Nessie." disse Bella fracamente e saiu do quarto.

O quarto ficou em silêncio. Estava a obrigar-me a tentar pensar em outras coisas para que conseguisse ignorar a sensação engraçada que não queria ir embora. Jacob estava ao meu lado e eu sentia-o a observar-me. Afastou algumas madeixas de cabelo que insistiam em ficar em frente ao meu rosto. Olhei para ele que estava a sorrir.

"Qual é a razão para esse sorriso?" perguntei sem emoção nenhuma.

"O teu pai passou-se à pouco" contou-me animadamente. "Se ele tivesse um coração vivo, provavelmente tinha tido um ataque cardíaco com tantos nervos."

_Oh_. Pensei sobre aquilo. O Jacob na minha cama abraçado a mim - sensação engraçada deu um forte sinal de vida -, imagino a reacção do meu pai. Terá sido por isso que Edward fora caçar sozinho? Ultimamente o meu pai tem andado um pouco descontrolado com a sua fúria. Pergunto-me se tanto auto controlo, na altura em que conheceu a minha mãe, o fez enlouquecer e despertou nele uma impossibilidade de controlar os seus nervos, a sua fúria.

"É por isso que ele não está aqui?" As feições de Jacob mostrava que ele se tinha divertido com a loucura do meu pai. Realmente, não gostei daquela atitude. Afinal de contas, ele era o meu pai. Jacob assentiu ainda com um sorriso. Dei-lhe um pequeno soco no estômago - não valia a pena aplicar força porque ele não se iria aleijar. "Não voltes a fazer isso, Jake. Quando o meu pai estiver perturbado, faz o que ele diz."

Ele olhou-me com uma expressão que tinha mudado radicalmente para perplexa. "O quê?"

"Por favor." pedi calmamente.

Voltei a deitar-me na cama, e virei-me de costas para ele. O meu corpo começava a ficar preso por estar tanto tempo deitado, mas a minha mente não conseguia fazer mais nada. Senti a respiração de Jacob perto do meu ouvido. Ele começou a passar a ponta dos seus dedos no meu braço, fazendo-me mais arrepios daqueles que eu já tinha graças à nova e doentia sensação. Deixei-me ficar exactamente no mesmo sitio, não me mexi um centímetro. Jacob suspirou.

"Não vais ficar chateada, pois não?" perguntou num sussurro.

Como se eu conseguisse ficar chateada com ele… "Apenas não deixes o meu pai perturbado." Não respondeu mas tinha quase a certeza que ele tinha acenado, em concordância.

Os olhos começaram a pesar novamente mas eu lutava para manter-me acordada. Não queria mostrar que era fraca. Eu sentia-me normal, apenas com sono a mais.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando voltei a abrir os olhos - mais uma vez eu estava sem a noção do tempo. Estiquei os braços e as pernas o mais que podia para que os músculos se libertassem. Reparei que, ao contrario da outra vez, eu estava completamente sozinha na cama e no quarto. Perguntei-me instantaneamente onde estariam todos e uma imagem horrível passou-me pela minha cabeça: Uma recriação minha anos, muitos, muitos anos mais velha e… sozinha. Sem ninguém ao meu lado, sem ninguém perto de mim. Levantei-me assustada e corri até à sala.

Suspirei de alívio quando vi todos na sala, pararam de fazer o que estavam a fazer e olhavam para mim. Bella estava sentada no cadeirão com a testa franzida de preocupação e Edward estava de pé, ao lado dela, de mãos dadas - a sua face não expressava tanta preocupação… ele sabia que eu estava bem. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados alegremente no chão, atrás da pequena mesa que se encontrava no meio da sala, Rosalie e Emmett estavam perto da porta de saída, encostados à parede, Carlisle e Esme sentados no sofá pacificamente… Preocupei-me quando me apercebi que faltava alguém. Jacob.

"Nessie, sentes-te melhor?" Perguntou Carlisle no seu tom profissional. Levei a mão à minha cabeça… continuava um pouco quente.

"Estou um bocado confusa…" respondi fechando os olhos tentando lembrar-me de tudo o que tinha acontecido. "Quanto tempo é que se passou desde que adoeci?"

"Três dias." Respondeu Carlisle. O quê?! Três dias?! Eu tinha estado a dormir durante três dias? Eu sabia que tinha perdido a noção do tempo mas… não tanto.

"Estás com um péssimo aspecto." Ri-me… só o Emmett para fazer um comentário daqueles nesta altura. Reparei que Rosalie tinha dado uma cotovelada a Emmett e pensei que devia estar realmente com um péssimo aspecto para aquilo ter acontecido. O que até seria compreensível visto que tinha ficado na cama durante três dias. Ali estava a razão pelo qual os meus músculos pareciam estar presos.

Bella levantou-se e pousou as mãos nos meus ombros encaminhando-me para o banho. Enquanto a água tocava em todo o meu corpo e Bella esperava por mim usando a sanita como um banco, eu pensava em tudo o que acontecia. Lembro-me que estava com Jake e as sensações estranhas começarem a aparecer constantemente… depois o frio. Ele trouxe-me para casa e eu lembro-me de adormecer bastante confusa e já perdendo os sentidos. Recordo-me, também, de ter acordado… não me lembro se naquele dia ou no dia a seguir, e ver Carlisle a contar à minha mãe que estava doente. Deve ter sido no mesmo dia. Lembro-me do Jake estar ao meu lado e, de alguma maneira, estarmos a ter um pequeno desentendimento… penso que sobre o meu pai. Sim, era isso. Sobre o meu pai… sobre o Jake estar constantemente a provocar o Edward. Suspirei. Saí do banho e Bella sorriu-me - já estava com um aspecto melhor.

"Sentes-te melhor, meu amor?" Perguntou-me Bella sorrindo para mim - eu deveria parecer muito melhor. O seu sorriso estava muito mais aberto, ela estava tão bonita… os seus olhos dourados brilhavam como pequenos diamantes cintilantes. Tive saudades disto. Abracei-a deixando-a ensopada pelo meu corpo molhado. Ela riu-se mas contribuiu o abraço, apertando-me ainda mais para si. "Vou tomar isso como um sim."

"É um sim" Disse-lhe sorrindo. "Ainda estou um pouco confusa, mas ainda sobrevivo durante mais algum tempo."

Consegui fazê-la gargalhar. "Eternamente, será mais correcto dizer."

Acenei. Seria eternamente só não sabia com que idade eu aparentaria para enfrentar a eternidade. Isso para mim era algo que eu não conseguia perceber. Não queria ser mais velha que os meus próprios pais. Não queria.

"E o Jake?" perguntei repentinamente lembrando-me que ainda não o tivera visto em casa e o seu cheiro - ou falta dele - dizia-me que ele nem estava aqui perto. Será que ele ficou chateado? Por aquilo que lhe tinha dito… sobre ele se controlar para que o meu pai não ficasse perturbado. Eu sabia que o Jacob não gostava de _ter_ que se controlar. Ele achava que não estava a fazer nada de errado para se controlar. Eu podia compreender o seu lado, mas não queria que o meu pai ficasse perturbado por algo que não deveria ficar. Se lhe pudesse poupar disso, então certamente fá-lo-ia.

"Estranhei que não tivesses perguntado mal acordaste." disse sorrindo. Apenas não o fiz porque estava demasiado preocupada em tentar perceber se afinal todos me tinham abandonado, como tivera pensado. "Quando ele percebeu que a tua temperatura estava um pouco mais normal ele foi-se embora."

"Porquê?" perguntei. Aquilo não era uma atitude normal do Jacob. Eu comecei a preocupar-me. Estaria ele, mesmo chateado por eu lhe ter dito aquilo?

"Coisas de lobos para tratar, filha." Respondeu Bella maternalmente. Ponderei aquilo. Lembrei-me que os lobos maus ainda continuavam por aí. Provavelmente já devia ter subido a costa - eles tendem por subir a costa, sempre pelo litoral, como o Seth me tivera dito. Então, ele podia estar agora a lutar com esses lobos? Ou seria apenas mais reuniões sobre eles e sobre o que eles teriam que fazer? Estremeci quando imaginei Jake a lutar naquele exacto momento.

Eu tinha ficado no quarto com Bella durante um pouco, enquanto me vestia e secava o cabelo. Sabia que ainda não estava totalmente normal; a minha cabeça ainda andava um pouco à roda e eu ainda tinha os meus olhos pesados. Alice abriu a porta alegremente com um saco na sua mão.

"Está aqui o teu vestido secreto… já ao teu tamanho."

O vestido. Por alguma razão, uma raiva entrou em mim sem nenhum motivo aparente. A minha ideia sobre aquele vestido era muito breve.


	7. Amigos

_Capítulo VI _

**AMIGOS**

A minha ideia sobre aquele vestido era destruí-lo. Aquilo representava o meu medo. O meu medo de envelhecer, de tornar-me maior e de ser abandonada por todos por ser uma velha caquética de cabelo grisalho e com manchas por todo o corpo que tem problemas de memória. Aquele vestido representava o meu súbito crescimento e em como eu poderia não parar de crescer. Eu já previa que chegaria aos setenta, já conseguia ter uma vaga imagem.

Quando Bella e Alice saíram do quarto, guardei o vestido numa mochila. Tinha uma solução para aquele vestido. Sabia que iria magoar os sentimentos da Alice mas creio que a conseguia compensar se mais tarde lhe pedisse para voltarmos a fazer compras. Eu iria enterrar aquele vestido e assim tentar enterrar o meu medo. Porque o Jake prometera-me que nunca abandonar-me-ia e eu acreditava fielmente nisso. No entanto, o maldito vestido fazia-me lembrar que isso poderia não ser possível e tinha que eliminar todas essas opções da minha cabeça.

Fiquei durante algumas horas com a família, há imenso tempo que não tínhamos um momento todos juntos. Ficámos reunidos na sala enquanto conversamos sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido durante os três dias em que dormi e no quão preocupados eles estavam comigo. Eu sentia que entre eles havia alguma sensação diferente - como se eles estivessem receosos que algo de muito mau fosse acontecer. Consegui pensar em como me sentia e, de facto, ainda não estava inteiramente normal. A minha cabeça ainda pesava um pouco - era como se eu estivesse a pensar em turbilhões de acontecimentos e não conseguisse mete-los todos juntos numa forma clara. Então eu apercebi-me que ainda me encontrava a recuperar da minha doença esquisita.

Fui para o meu quarto algum tempo depois e Edward apareceu por trás a observar-me a arrumar a mochila.

"Vais ter com Jacob?" perguntou encostado à parede do quarto. A sua expressão estava tranquila.

"Era essa a minha ideia." respondi sentando-me na cama enquanto olhava para ele. _Não te importas, pois não?_

"Claro que não." respondeu calmamente. Aquilo surpreendeu-me. Ele entrou mais no quarto sentando-se ao meu lado, na cama. "Eu sei o que disseste ao Jacob sobre mim. Só quero que saibas que não tens de te preocupar comigo, meu amor. Eu lamento que tenhas assistido às minhas últimas crises de fúria - nem sabes como me arrependo disso ter passado em frente aos teus olhos."

"Pai, está tudo bem. Eu só não queria que ficasses assim pelo Jacob. Ele… ficou chateado, não ficou?"

"De modo algum."

"Então porque se foi embora?" _E diz-me a verdade_, eu aceitarei qualquer que seja. Estarei com Jacob em breve para clarificar as coisas.

"A tua mãe disse a verdade, querida. O Jacob foi tratar de coisas de lobos."

Eu soube imediatamente pelo seu rosto que ele estava a ser sincero comigo. Dei-lhe um abraço que o surpreendeu. Um agradecimento pela honestidade. Eu pude sentir que ele estava a sorrir. Apertou-me contra si e deu-me um beijo na testa. Mais uma vez, o seu toque frio queimou a minha pele. E, mais uma vez, eu senti-me extremamente confortável com isso. Ele riu-se suavemente com o meu pensamento. _Ele, o Jacob… não foi lutar com esses lobos pois não, pai?_

"Não" ele pareceu nervoso pela resposta. "Não, agora mas, Ness, tens de perceber que isso poderá ser uma probabilidade bastante grande."

"Eu só quero que não me ponham de parte. Quero saber tudo." E não queria imaginar essa luta neste momento.

"O Jacob não te disse onde ia porque estavas a dormir e não queria acordar-te. Tê-lo-ia feito se te encontrasses bem." Eu queria acreditar que sim. Queria acreditar que ele confiava em mim o suficiente para me dizer onde ia - mesmo que fosse lutar contra lobos enormes e maléficos. Edward estava a olhar para mim, a tentar ler o meu rosto minuciosamente, a tirar os detalhes todos. "A Alice vai ficar triste" disse simplesmente.

Acenei com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Não queria magoá-la mas preciso mesmo de fazer isto."

O seu braço atrás das minhas costas confortou-me. "Eu compreendo, meu amor. Tenho a certeza que a compensarás depois."

Subitamente, lembrei-me de algo. "Pai… eu tenho a leve sensação que vocês estão à espera que algo aconteça. Vou apostar em algo mau. O que é?"

Ele ficou surpreendido pela minha escolha de palavras. Obviamente, quando me lembrei disso ele já sabia o que eu ia perguntar, só não sabia as palavras que diria. "Nada com que tenhas de te preocupar."

_Ou algo que não me querem contar_, pensei. Ele continuou. "Nessie, a sério… não te preocupes. Quando chegar a altura certa nós voltaremos a ter esta conversa. Prometo. Agora vai, vai fazer os teus afazeres." Ele riu-se quando chamou _afazeres _ao facto de eu ir enterrar um vestido que não me servia. Com as alterações que Alice tivera feito já deveria servir-me mas continuava a representar o meu medo, o meu pavor.

Edward levou-me até perto da reserva. Disse que tinha de voltar para a família pelo que não ficou muito tempo - sabia perfeitamente que era sobre o que não me queriam contar. Andei lentamente até à casa de Jacob com a minha mochila às costas. Como já tinha previsto, Jacob não estava em casa - já que ele estava a tratar de _coisas de lobos_. O Billy não me disse onde ele estava e eu nem me esforcei por saber. Já sabia que ele iria inventar uma desculpa suficientemente _boa_ para que não pudesse ir ter com ele. As coisas com Billy já eram um tanto ou quanto previsíveis.

Pouco me importei; conseguiria encontrar algum lugar bem longe daqui para enterrar o vestido, sozinha. No entanto, ir a pé não me parecia ser a melhor opção. Sem que Billy pudesse ver, entrei na garagem de Jacob e tirei de lá a sua velha moto. Ele já não a usava há imenso tempo desde que a minha mãe lhe tinha oferecido uma nova, e depois ofereceu-lhe o carro… por isso, nem ia dar pela sua falta.

Surpreendeu-me como uma moto era fácil de conduzir. Se soubesse disto há mais tempo não tinha estado a depender de todos por tanto tempo. Imagino o quão difícil deve ter sido para todos. Estarem dependentes daquilo que eu queria ou me apetecia fazer. Mesmo como uma criança. Como se eu tivesse nascido à apenas dois anos e as vontades tivessem que ser feitas. Não sei como conseguiram por tantos anos estarem presos às minhas vontades. Sabia que, se eu pedisse ao Jacob que me ensinasse a conduzir, de certo que ele o faria mas Edward nunca, mas nunca iria aprovar. Tal como o avô Charlie - que sempre se ofereceu para ir levar-me e buscar-me a qualquer sítio para que não me _incomodasse_ a aprender a conduzir. Algo absolutamente ilógico. Até estava a diverti-me a conduzir… e nem sabia o que estava a fazer. Limitei-me a simular o Jacob tal como fiz quando tive de conduzir o Volvo até casa. Não andava tão rápido como ir na mota do Jacob ou até, nas costas do Jacob mas era o suficiente para me divertir em cima de uma mota.

Conduzi pelas estradas escuras, não sabia para onde ia mas isso realmente não era o importante. O importante era encontrar um sítio o mais longe possível - e encontrá-lo por mim mesma. Seria como o meu segredo pessoal. Eu nunca tive um segredo pessoal… com um pai que lê mentes é difícil ter um. As nuvens negras começaram a aproximar-se, preparadas para chover e preocupei-me. Não estava preocupada em ficar molhada, estava mais preocupada em que se me perdesse e ninguém conseguisse vir à minha procura - o meu cheiro irá desaparecer assim que a chuva cair. Refiz todo o caminho dentro da minha cabeça assegurando-me que sabia voltar para casa. Não me pareceu complicado pelo que continuei durante mais uns quilómetros. Não estava muito a par das distâncias mas julgo já me encontrar perto de Kent. E não me apetecia parar. Estava a gostar de sentir o vento a bater com força na minha cara e saber que aquilo estava a acontecer por _eu_ estar a conduzir uma mota. Por não estar a depender de ninguém. Era um sentimento de independência, de autonomia que nunca tivera tido e isso deixava-me contente.

Como já era de prever, começou a chover intensamente e apesar de me agradar o facto da chuva cair em cima de mim, tornando o clima mais naturalista e real, estava a ser cansativamente difícil conduzir a mota na estrada escorregadia. Segurei-me forçosamente à mota para conseguir controlá-la mas a chuva torrencial não ajudava a tarefa. Talvez se eu parasse um pouco e esperasse que a chuva abrandasse…

Conduzi mais uns metros e abrandei quando estava suficientemente perto da floresta. Saí da mota, encostando-a à avultada arvore que nascia à beira da estrada estreita e escorregadia. Entrei na floresta verdejante procurando árvores ou até rochas para poder abrigar-me da chuva. Caminhei tanto que não me apercebi que a minha respiração começava a ficar ofegante e o meu coração a acelerar. O caminho não era fácil e tropeçava várias vezes.

Um barulho estranho assustou-me e sem pensar comecei a correr sem saber o que pisava e para onde ia. Tropecei novamente e fui jogada para a frente, rebolando pelas rochas cobertas de musgo. Algo atingiu a minha cabeça e fiquei sem ver, sem ouvir, sem perceber…

Acordei e senti um cheiro diferente daqueles que estava habituada. Aliás, eu tinha a certeza absoluta que nunca tinha cheirado isto antes. Tentei levantar-me mas a minha cabeça pesou demasiado pelo que me deixei ficar. Levei a mão à cabeça e apercebi-me que estava ligada com uma ligadura espessa. Ao olhar vagamente para onde me encontrava vi que estava num quarto todo ele feito de madeira, julguei estar em alguma espécie de cabana. Fazia lembrar a garagem do Jake. A cama onde estava deitada era de casal e perguntei a mim mesma quem é que dormiria antes de mim e a quem estaria eu a ocupar o lugar. Havia muitas perguntas que voavam entre a minha cabeça. A principal: _Onde estava? _Tentei lembrar-me do que tinha acontecido mas os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma rapariga que entrou no quarto. Chegou-se perto de mim com um sorriso, como se estivesse realmente contente por me ver acordada. Isto levou-me à questão de quanto tempo estava inconsciente. A rapariga era elegante, o seu cabelo solto e leve era loiro com um brilho espectacular, os olhos azuis magicavam ligeiramente com o seu rosto pálido e magro. Usava um vestido antigo que não combinava com a madeira de todo o quarto.

"Bem-vinda ao planeta Terra," disse sarcasticamente. A sua voz era suave e doce. Ela deve ter reparado que a minha expressão não tinha alterado. "Não te preocupes, está tudo bem agora." Continuei sem dizer nada. "Sou a Beth. Como te chamas?" Ela estava a começar a ficar nervosa por eu não lhe dar qualquer resposta. Decidi mudar isso.

"Nessie" disse simplesmente. A minha voz estava rouca e não percebi porquê. Tossi para aclara-la. Beth alegrou-se por ouvir a minha voz mesmo que fosse rouca.

"Que giro, nunca tinha ouvido esse nome."

"É apenas uma alcunha. Uma versão carinhosa de Lock Ness, o monstro aquático." Ri-me do que tivera dito. Sempre achei engraçado ser chamada Nessie pelo monstro. Sabia da história - e honestamente, sentia-me culpada por ter feito a minha mãe sofrer tanto, mas a alcunha tinha ficado engraçada. "Na verdade o meu nome é Renesmee."

Ela riu-se. "Também é a primeira vez que o oiço. Não estou muito a par dos nomes modernos. Eu e os meus irmãos temos nomes clássicos, muito antigos: Elizabeth, Damarco, Aaron, Clyde, Elliott…"

Isso queria dizer que esta casa devia estar tão cheia como a mansão Cullen.

"O meu nome é a junção dos nomes dos meus avós. Renesmee de Renee e Esme. E Carlie, o meu segundo nome, de Carlisle e Charlie." Gostava do meu nome por isto. Dava-me prazer em dize-lo - embora não tivesse oportunidade de contar a muitos - era uma ligação à minha família e sentia-me orgulhosa por isso.

"Bem, os teus pais pensaram em tudo…" Ela riu-se simpaticamente, mostrando o seu sorriso encantador. Eu assenti concordando com ela. "Tens fome?" perguntou.

Pensei no assunto e instantaneamente o meu estômago rangeu em protesto. Beth riu-se e saiu do quarto tomando o gemido da minha barriga como resposta. Eu lembrei-me de quando o Carlisle me falava sobre o que teria que fazer quando um dia mais tarde fosse para a escola - agora esse plano estava cada vez mais longe, já que estou a envelhecer -, disse-me que tinha de ter cuidado com o que dizia e a quem dizia porque há pessoas más em quem não podemos confiar. Mas não me preocupei, porque Beth tinha sido muito amável comigo. Certamente não era uma pessoa má.

Beth voltou com um tabuleiro repleto de comida. Argh, iria ter que fingir que gostava de comer aquilo. Mas tinha que o fazer, pela segurança de todos. Não queria pôr Beth em perigo. Reparei que atrás dela vinha um rapaz com um andar saltitante, moreno, de olhos escuros e com uma expressão autoritária mas sábia e curiosa.

"Aqui tens," Beth entregou-me o tabuleiro e depois virou-se para o rapaz. "Nessie, este é o meu irmão Clyde."

"Olá Clyde" cumprimentei-o. Se Beth era simpática tinha a certeza que o seu irmão também o era.

"Olá" disse simplesmente. Eles ficaram a observar-me enquanto comia pão com queijo e fruta. _Pelo menos há fruta_. Clyde fartou-se rapidamente e começou a tirar objectos da cómoda que estava em frente à cama - parecia estar bastante à-vontade neste quarto, algo que a Beth não mostrava.

"Este… é o teu quarto?" perguntei-lhe.

Ele virou-se para mim com o seu rosto sereno. "Mais ou menos. Tenho dormido aqui mas não é o meu quarto." Olhou para o meu rosto, fixando-o por momentos e riu-se. "Somos turistas."

_Ah_, turistas. Então, eu deveria estar numa daquelas cabanas de madeira, perto da floresta. _Sim!, _eu lembro-me de andar pela floresta à procura de abrigo. "A minha mota?"

Beth e Clyde olharam para mim confusos. "Mota?" perguntou Clyde. A sua voz era baixa e rouca - não da mesma rouquidão grosseira como a minha estava naquele momento. Uma rouquidão natural e bonita que suava perfeita, sem nenhum corte ou rasgão.

"Eu vim numa mota. Não a viram?"

Beth aluiu a cabeça. "Onde tinhas a mota? Perto da estrada?"

"Exactamente" afirmei. "É uma mota preta, já um pouco limitada."

"Mas nós encontrámos-te longíssimo da estrada." informou Beth.

Clyde continuou por sua vez, como se os dois tivessem os papeis estudados e soubessem as falas de cor. "Como é que conseguiste andar tanto? Deves ter levado um dia inteiro."

Teria levado um dia inteiro se não fosse meia-vampira e não conseguisse correr com uma velocidade maior do que o normal. Mas isso… não poderia contar. Teria de arranjar uma desculpa suficientemente boa para que acreditassem em mim. O meu segredo - o nosso segredo, o segredo da minha família - tinha que estar a salvo. Fechado numa caixa com mil e uma fechaduras.

"Estava apenas a caminhar, não me lembro de quanto tempo demorei. Precisava de estar longe e… o que aconteceu, a seguir?" perguntei olhando nos seus rostos. Tive de mudar de tema para que pudesse assegurar a mim mesma que não dava nenhuma informação que não deveria ser dita.

"Clyde!" Uma voz solene e distinta ouviu-se no quarto. Perguntei-me se seria mais um dos irmãos de Beth. Quantos irmãos é que ela tinha, na verdade? Já nem me recordava dos nomes. Quando a porta abriu-se eu pude ver um rapaz que parecia ser da idade da Beth. Ele sorriu quando viu que Clyde estava naquela divisão - como se fosse um mistério saber onde Clyde estava mas ele tinha-o achado e estava feliz por não precisar de qualquer ajuda para essa tarefa. Olhou para mim e sorriu. "Olá!" eu preparava-me para cumprimentá-lo - embora não soubesse quem era, mas seria de boa educação cumprimentar as pessoas… no entanto, ele voltou a olhar para o Clyde. "Encontrei esta manhã uma mota. Está num estado lastimável: velha, ferrugenta e sem depósito. Mas acho que podemos arranjá-la."

"Oh, a minha mota!" exclamei contente. Assim, já poderia voltar para casa. Nem tinha imaginado em como preocupados a minha família deve estar. Deviam estar à minha procura incansavelmente. Devo estar a matá-los de preocupação. Com a chuva que caiu, eles não conseguem seguir o meu rasto. O Jacob, o Edward, a Bella… todos devem estar inquietados com o meu desaparecimento. _Bolas!_

"Estás bem, Nessie?" Beth perguntou-me num sussurro. O facto de ela ter perguntado numa voz baixa e quase inaudível, deixou-me contente. Como se ela tivesse sussurrado para que não me sentisse envergonhada em contar o que se estava a passar. E se realmente, eu estivesse envergonhada eu poderia dizer-lhe em voz baixa. Era uma maneira de ela me dizer que eu podia confiar nela.

"A minha família deve estar preocupadíssima comigo. Tive aqui durante quanto tempo?"

Ela meditou - o que me assustou. "Estás aqui desde ontem ao começo da tarde. Não chega a um dia inteiro."

Oh, mas já tinha passado um dia. Todos já deviam estar a perder as cabeças. "Eu preciso de voltar."

"Não podes, estás ferida." Preocupou-se Beth.

"Não à problema, sinto-me bem" garanti. "Tenho apenas que encher o depósito da mota algures e voltar para casa. Não é nada que não consiga fazer."

Não tinha reparado mas à porta do quarto estava outro rapaz. Comecei a fazer semelhanças. Todos os rapazes eram morenos e de olhos escuros à excepção da Beth que era loira de olhos azuis como a água do oceano. Todos deveriam ser irmãos da Beth - o que era realmente estranho. Parecia que Beth era adoptada. O rapaz que estava à porta parecia ser mais velho. Sensivelmente nos seus poucos trintas como aparentava Carlisle.

"Vives onde?" perguntou o homem quando eu estava a olhar para ele. Aproveitou para entrar mais no quarto. Beth estava sentada na cama de casal, ao meu lado - ela era tão amável e bondosa. Clyde estava encostado à cómoda e o rapaz que veio falar da mota estava perto de Clyde.

"Perto de Forks." Mal disse aquilo, todos fixaram-me, chocados. Havia algum problema? Saberiam eles que existiam seres sobrenaturais em Forks? Estariam eles a meditar sobre o assunto tirando conclusões precipitadas? Saberiam eles que eu era um desses seres sobrenaturais?

_Oh, Renesmee! _Claro que não. Isso é algo totalmente irreal. Como poderiam estes humanos saberem de algo assim? Os Volturi - e estremeço sempre que penso neles - teriam dado conta destes acontecimentos. Ninguém podia saber da nossa existência. E Charlie fingia que não sabia para o seu próprio bem.

"Tu chegaste até cá naquela mota?"

"Justamente naquela mota. E é nela que vou voltar agora mesmo." Tentei levantar-me mas Beth impediu-me com o seu rosto franzido de preocupação.

"Nessie, Forks é muito longe daqui, além de que estás ferida e a mota precisa de ser arranjada primeiro." Ela olhou para o rapaz que anunciara a descoberta da mota. "Não é Elliott?"

Elliott acenou compulsivamente. "Podes ficar aqui até ficares melhor," sugeriu ele.

"Não, a minha família deve estar preocupada por não saberem onde estou. Eu preciso mesmo de ir."

O homem mais velho aproximou-se mais. "Porque não fazemos assim: e Elliott vai arranjar a tua mota, e tu ficas aqui até melhorares. Nós levamos-te a Forks. Parece-te bem?"

Ponderei. Eu queria muito poder voltar para Forks _neste_ momento - já tinha deixado muita gente preocupada e eles não mereciam perder tanta preocupação comigo. Eu estava bem - eles não sabiam disso. No entanto, tinha a certeza que não dispunha das condições necessárias para voltar para Forks. O mais provável é cair novamente e isso apenas deixará a minha família mais preocupada. Então, pareceu-me uma boa sugestão. Era o mais prudente a fazer.

"Tudo bem. Quanto tempo a mota vai demorar a ser arranjada?" perguntei olhando para Elliott.

"Posso começar já e assim, ao final do dia ela estará pronta." disse num tom convencido. Por alguma razão Elliott fazia lembrar-me Jacob. O Jake também dizia as coisas num tom convencido quando o tema era mecânica. Eu sorri-lhe. Amanhã já poderia estar em Forks. "Aaron, podes pedir ao Damarco para me vir ajudar?" Perguntou Elliott. Então, o mais velho chamava-se Aaron mas ainda desconhecia o Damarco. Sorri para mim mesma quando reparei que me sentia bem dentro desta família. Dizer os nomes deles - ainda que mentalmente - parecia-me tão fácil.

Aaron anuiu e saiu do quarto - Elliott foi atrás e mais uma vez, fiquei no quarto apenas com Beth e Clyde.

"Vocês são todos irmãos?" decidi perguntar. Afinal se éramos tão ligados - eu pelo menos sentia-me muito ligada a eles e tenho a certeza que no caso de Beth, era totalmente recíproco -, acho que tinha que saber quem eles realmente eram.

"Sim. Somos cinco. Eu sou a mais nova dos cinco. Depois é o Elliot, a seguir-"

"Eu!" interrompeu Clyde. Ri-me do seu acto infantil e egocêntrico. Ele estava apenas a tentar pôr-me mais à vontade e eu agradecia-lhe por isso.

"o Clyde. Depois o Damarco e o mais velho é o Aaron."

"Nomes clássicos." Disse rindo. Beth concordou rindo-se comigo.

Mais tarde, mostraram-me a cabana por inteiro. Era como eu tinha imagino: toda feita de madeira e com móveis tradicionais e rústicos. A cor castanha era a que predominava na cabana, juntamente com detalhes em laranja. Estava vestida com um vestido vermelho da Beth - que ficava-me estranhamente comprido. Beth realmente era muito amável. Eu apenas tinha a roupa que levava e o vestido que estava na mochila - nem me atrevi a olhar para ele. Provavelmente, a missão que me tinha levado aqui ia ser abortada por justa causa e eu teria que enfrentar o vestido novamente. Agora estava sentada no sofá com o Clyde ao meu lado - estávamos a ver televisão mas a minha atenção para o programa não era muita. Clyde olhou para mim e reparou que não estava com muita atenção. Riu-se.

"Não te estás a divertir muito, pois não?" perguntou.

"Estou mesmo preocupada com a minha família." informei-lhe. Não conseguia parar de pensar na Bella, no Jacob, no Edward… em todos, até o Sam e o Paul à minha procura.

"Por isso tens que te divertir para ver se consegues abstrair dessa tua grande preocupação. Deves ser muito ligada à tua família…"

"Tu também pareces ser."

"Mais do que tudo. Mas se eu estivesse no teu lugar, não estaria tão preocupado com eles. Conhecem-me e saberiam que eu estava bem." Tinha lógica. Mas eu não era tão humana a esse ponto. A minha família tinha segredos e eu nunca tive longe deles como estou agora. Ainda por cima, estou com humanos. O normal seria eles preocuparem-se. Sim, estava programado eu ir para escola e interagir com humanos, mas quando isso acontecesse eu teria a minha família a metros de mim, a ajudar se precisasse. "Anda comigo. Vamos ver se te divertes."


	8. Segredos

_Capítulo VII _

**SEGREDOS**

Clyde entrou num quarto que eu ainda não tinha notado que existia. Segui-o e entrei no quarto. Fiquei absolutamente deslumbrada com o que estava a ver. Na parede principal, a maior delas, estava uma tela gigante que ocupava todo o cumprimento da parede. Havia uma mesa rectangular ao meio com pincéis, tintas, lápis, pasteis, carvão… todo o material de pintura. Clyde sorriu quando viu, nos meus lábios, um grande 'o' de pasmo e admiração.

"Tu pintas?!" exclamei excitada. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém que pintasse - eu era a única da família que o fazia e obviamente eu não conhecia muita gente para além de vampiros e lobos.

"Como hobbie, sim." respondeu calmamente. Tirou da mesa um pincel e ensopou-o numa mistura que já estava preparada. Começou a fazer linhas estreitas na tela. Eu olhava-o fascinada. Clyde virou-se para mim. "Não me queres ajudar? Não gostas de pintar?"

"Não, não é nada disso. Eu também costumo pintar. Desenho mais do que pinto, mas gosto igualmente de pintar. Estou demasiado fascinada, sabes. Na minha família ninguém pinta, embora apreciem. Por isso, nunca vi alguém a pintar." confessei-lhe. Pintar era das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer. Poder desenhar as imagens que passavam na minha cabeça sem ter que tocar no rosto de cada um para saberem o que eu estava a ver… mostrar as minhas imagens mentais ao mundo.

"Oh, a sério?" perguntou surpreendido. "Nem os teus amigos? Nem na escola?"

_Escola_, pensei. Só contava com amigos vampiros e amigos lobos.

"Eu nunca andei numa escola. Sempre tive aulas privadas em casa." Era esta a desculpa que Carlisle me tinha avisado para contar a humanos. Clyde surpreendeu-se novamente com a minha resposta. O que estaria ele a pensar de mim? Às vezes ter o dom do Edward dava tanto jeito.

"Não me leves a mal, mas pelo que contas… a tua família parece ser um bocado - melhor, demasiado - controladora."

"Não, somos apenas… diferentes." Parecia-me ser uma boa palavra para nos descrever. Sim, claramente os Cullan eram demasiado controladores, mas só o faziam porque gostavam de mim e preocupavam-se.

Para concluir aquela conversa peguei num pincel e juntei-me a ele. Clyde sorriu pela minha iniciativa.

"Oh, é melhor pores a bata, a Beth odeia ver a sua roupa suja… principalmente com tinta." Ele foi ao armário que estava encostado à parede contrária da tela e tirou de lá duas batas transparentes. Vestimo-las e continuámos com os traços ligeiros na tela.

Estava a divertir-me imenso; era a primeira vez que estava a pintar com alguém. Algo que eu realmente gostava - pintar - e podia partilhar com Clyde que amava pintar tanto como eu.

"Clyde… posso perguntar-te sobre a tua família?" perguntei enquanto pintávamos. Ele sorriu.

"Claro que sim." Depois gargalhou - eu fiquei à espera de uma explicação. "Queres que te fale do Elliott? Ele é um bocado mais velho que tu, mas ainda assim, é o mais novo."

"Do que estás a falar?" Não estava a perceber o que ele queria dizer. Gostava de perguntar-lhe sobre a família, não sobre Elliott em particular. Porque haveria eu de ter tanto interesse no Elliott? Era com Beth e com Clyde que eu me estava a dar melhor.

"Não estás interessada nele?" perguntou curioso.

Fez-se luz na minha cabeça. "Ah, não!" gargalhei. Ter um namorado? Eu realmente não sabia como se fazia isso. O que era suposto fazer? Gostar de alguém? Eu já fazia isso com a minha família e os meus amigos. "Não estou interessa em ninguém."

Um sorriso majestoso saiu do seu rosto. Fiquei encantada com aquele sorriso. "És tão inocente…"

"Isso é mau?"

"Não…" Riu-se. "Não é mau. Vá, diz o que querias saber."

"Não me leves a mal… estou curiosa por saber sobre… os teus pais." O seu sorriso tinha morrido e senti-me culpada por isso. "Desculpa. Não tens de responder… apenas estava curiosa."

"Não faz mal. Não é nenhum segredo. Os meus pais morrem à muitos anos. O Aaron é que se responsabiliza por nós."

"Lamento."

"Não te preocupes, já passaram muitos anos. Eu já devia ter superado tudo isto… mas não costumam perguntar sobre os nossos pais. És realmente a primeira a fazê-lo." Ele riu ligeiramente.

Não deveria ter perguntado sobre os seus pais. Lembrei-me que lhe podia mentir para confortá-lo.

"Também não tenho pais. Quando nasci fui dada à família do meu tio Edward. O Edward e a Bella fazem o papel de mãe e pai para mim, apesar de serem poucos anos mais velhos que eu. O Carlisle e a Esme são os pais adoptivos do Edward o que faz deles os meus avós. Eu dou-me maravilhosamente com eles. Depois tenho os meus tios Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Emmett que também foram adoptados pelo Carlisle. Ele é das pessoas mais bondosas que há no mundo."

Ele ficou surpreendido com tanta informação. Eu sabia que era errado mentir, mas era esta a versão da história que eu deveria dizer a humanos por isso, tecnicamente, não estava a mentir.

"Que menina forte." disse sarcasticamente. Pintou uma pintinha na minha bata e riu-se. Pintou outra vez e outra. Eu ria cada vez que ele se aproximava com o pincel cheio de tinta. Eu comecei por pinta-lo também. E minutos depois estávamos divertidos numa luta de tinta. O meu rosto era agora azul e o cabelo do Clyde já não era preto mas sim amarelo.

Beth apareceu, rindo-se da cena. Certamente, se fosse as suas roupas que estivessem pintadas e não a bata ela não iria achar piada alguma. "Venham lanchar, crianças. Mas vão-se levar primeiro."

Clyde, como uma verdadeira criança, deixou o seu pincel na mesa totalmente desarrumada e quase voou para fora do quarto. Gargalhei com aquilo - Clyde conseguia ser extremamente engraçado. Beth acercou-se a mim e tentou agarrar a minha mão, mas eu tirei-a perto da dela - não saberia o que aconteceria, eu poderia, por engano, mostrar-lhe alguma imagem que não queria pelo nosso toque. E isso, não poderia acontecer. Eu costumava treinar o meu dom com o Jasper - ele tinha paciência para isso - mas não sabia como estaria o meu dom agora. Beth nem reparou no meu movimento. Colocou a sua mão nas minhas costas e levou-me até à sala.

Um rapaz estava lá, sentado no sofá. Um rapaz que eu ainda não tinha visto. Supus que fosse Damarco, o irmão que não conhecia. A sua pele não era tão escura como as dos restantes mas não tão pálida como a de Beth - isso foi a primeira coisa que reparei nele. O seu cabelo também era mais claro que os restantes, mais aloirado, mas não como Beth que era verdadeiramente loira. A sua expressão era muito bondosa. Mais bondosa que a de Clyde, até. Beth pediu-me para sentar ao seu lado e assim o fiz.

Ele começou a tirar a ligadura que tinha na cabeça e ficou surpreendido com o que viu.

"Curou incrivelmente rápido. Nem parece que tiveste magoada na cabeça. Não há qualquer vestígio." _Ah, meu caro, ofícios de familia_. A minha pele era muito mais forte da que a dos humanos. Sorri.

"Eu disse que me sentia bem."

"Pois, mas quando chegaste aqui, sangravas exageradamente." _Oh_. Eu gostava de ter visto. Nunca vi o meu sangue, nem sabia que podia aleijar-me e sangrar. Pergunto-me se o meu sangue provocar-me-ia sede. Isso seria totalmente doentio.

"Estás mesmo bem, não estás?" Beth perguntou preocupada. Eu acenei. "Tudo bem. Então, vamos lanchar."

Mais uma vez ela quis agarrar na minha mão mas estava com medo de poder mostrar-lhe imagens pelo nosso toque - recusei novamente e, como esperaria, ela não se importou. Levou-me até à casa de banho onde me deixou tomar um duche.

Na cozinha, Elliott, Clyde e Aaron atacavam a comida sem qualquer piedade, entre dentadas ferozes havia gargalhadas e vozes altas. Era um clima animado bastante confortante - como um jantar em família. Isso nunca acontecia com os Cullen… no mínimo, caçávamos juntos. Sentei-me entre o Clyde e a Beth e comecei a comer todo o pão que conseguia. Eu não queria estar com fome… ainda não me permiti voltar a pensar em sangue desde que aqui cheguei. Enquanto aqui estiver, a minha alimentação é cento por cento humana e eu não posso abrir excepções a esta regra.

"Nessie" Elliott chamou. Fiquei contente por ouvir o meu nome na sua voz. Deixa-me realmente entre a família - como se fizesse parte dela. "Eu estive a pensar… Deves ter levado umas sete ou oito horas para aqui chegar, já que és de Forks e vieste naquela mota, eu estava a pensar se não querias que te levássemos lá - não demoraria mais do que quatro horas. Nós temos uma carrinha com oito lugares. Levávamos a tua mota e íamos todos levar-te a Forks. Assim, saberíamos onde moras para quando formos visitar-te…"

"Sim, porque nós definitivamente vamos visitar-te." Completou Clyde.

Claro que eu queria que todos eles me fossem visitar. Eu gostava deles, eram meus amigos e salvaram-me mesmo sem me conhecerem. Estava-lhes grata por isso mas não sabia se era seguro para eles… um ninho de vampiros. Nós sabíamos fingir que éramos humanos muito bem mas mesmo assim… eu não estava suficientemente segura. Se por acaso, eles fossem visitar-me exactamente num dia em que eu ansiasse por verdadeiro sangue humano? Eles estariam em perigo. _Eu _estava a pô-los em perigo quando _eles_ me salvaram. Mas… quais eram as probabilidades? Estava a castigar-me a mim própria por ter ansiado pelo sangue do meu avô… não iria cometer o mesmo erro. Então, não meteria nenhum humano em perigo. Além disso, esta família são os primeiros amigos que faço. Amigos que faço por ser quem eu sou - a parte da Renesmee humana. E isso, de alguma maneira, era especial. Os primeiros amigos de Renesmee Cullen. Feitos por mim e não amigos da família. _Meus_.

"Então…?" perguntou Elliott esperando a minha resposta. Todos os rostos fixavam-me.

"Claro." respondi com um sorriso. Tudo iria correr bem, tudo iria correr bem, tudo iria correr absolutamente bem. "Quando vamos?"

"Amanhã depois do pequeno-almoço."

"Parece-me perfeito." Já faltaria pouco para estar com a minha família. Como será que eles estarão? Provavelmente a darem em loucos pela minha falta. E Bella deve estar de rastos… Preciso mesmo de voltar o quanto antes.

"Nessie" Clyde pousou a sua mão em cima da minha mas eu retirei rapidamente, fingindo precisar dela para comer o resto do pão. Clyde não pareceu reparar mas tenho a certeza que Beth já o tinha feito. "Nós hoje à noite temos de ir tratar de uns assuntos. Não te importas de ficar sozinha por umas horas, pois não?"

Olhei para todos. A sua expressão era confusa… parecia que eles estavam assustados pela minha resposta. Até a doce Beth tinha o seu rosto encurvado, envergonhado até.

"Têm de ir todos?" perguntei.

Beth acenou. "Sim. E temos de ir ao final da tarde para chegarmos a horas. Ainda é longe."

"E o que vão fazer? Vocês parecem assustados…" Estaria eu a ser curiosa de mais? Sentia que podia confiar neles mas neste caso, parecia que eles não conseguiam confiar neles próprios. Muito confuso.

"Oh, não é nada." Clyde respondeu calmamente. "Nós só temos receio de te deixar aqui sozinha, mas é a única forma."

Há horas que todos se foram embora, fazer o que raio eles tinham para fazer. Não queria estar curiosa - até porque não os conheço assim tão bem e de certo que eles têm os seus assuntos privados - mas o facto foi que fiquei realmente muito curiosa. Onde é que eles tinham ido? O que foram fazer? Acho que nada me tinha despertado tanta curiosidade como isto. Talvez por poder ver os seus rostos que mostravam tantas emoções. Eles pareciam assustados - como fossem fazer algo realmente assustador -, mesmo assim parecia que iam fazer algo normal, ou pelo menos habitual. De qualquer maneira, não me deixei debater-me demasiado sobre o assunto. Se eu tivesse que saber eles contariam. Como não o fizeram, não é nada comigo. Simples.

Para me distrair, voltei à sala da pintura e na enorme tela que estava pintada com algumas das artes abstractas do Clyde. Continuei a minha que tinha sido interrompida pela luta de tinta. Usava vários tons de azulados e alguns cinzentos. Apliquei algumas técnicas que tinha reparado em muitos dos quadros que o Carlisle me mostrava de vez enquanto para que adquirisse uma boa cultura geral sobre o assunto.

Julgo ter passado umas três horas e a noite já estava bastante escura quando terminei a minha mais recente pintura. Não era gigante, só tinha usado um quarto de toda a tela para o fazer. Mais uma vez, não apreciei a obra como qualquer artista o fazia… eu não me considerava um, de maneira que, não conseguia fazê-lo. Além disso, quando o tema envolvia os meus desenhos, eu era bastante autocrítica. Por isso, Esme salvava-os às minhas escondidas porque sabia que se não fosse ela, os desenhos estariam no lixo nas horas seguintes.

Limpei os pincéis e fechei as tintas. Arrumei toda a mesa de pintura sem querer estragar nada ou tirar algo do lugar. Apenas arrumar o que estava desarrumado. O que tinha sido consequência de uma luta de tinta à horas atrás.

Fui para o quarto onde tinha acordado, despi-me, vestindo a camisa larga com que acordara e voltei a dormir calmamente esperando que tudo corresse bem com a família para… o que eles tivessem que fazer.

Fui acordada pelo som de portas a bater. Levantei-me rapidamente para ver o que se estava a passar. Pela janela eu pude ver que o sol começava a nascer. Ouvia passos furiosos mas delicados - só me lembrava da Beth para fazer este tipo de passada. Como se a delicada Beth estivesse furiosa. Abri a porta e vi-a a andar rapidamente entrando nos quartos e saído deles logo a seguir. Ela só estava a usar uma camisa de homem muito larga o que era esquisito… não tinha saído com aquilo vestido. Reparei que cada vez que ela entrava num dos quartos, saía com mais roupa.

"Beth…?" perguntei receosamente.

Ela olhou para mim surpreendida. Acho que se tinha esquecido da minha existência. Os seus olhos azuis estavam escuros. "Oh, Nessie. Eu venho já." Saiu da casa a correr e voltou ainda com a camisa de homem vestida mas sem a roupa que tivera tirado. Atrás dela, entraram todos os irmãos… pareciam extremamente cansados e… tristes - vestidos com a roupa que a sua irmã mais nova tinha tirado. Beth entrou num quarto e quando saiu já tinha uns calções vestidos. Todos pareciam muito esgotados, como se tivesse corrido durante a noite inteira.

"Mas que…?"

Eu queria perguntar o que raio se estava a passar mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Eles estavam muito cansados - sentaram-se todos no sofá e suspiravam cansados ou aliviados. Estava tão confusa… porque raio estariam eles assim? O que é que eles tinham ido fazer?

Beth olhou para os seus irmãos, um por um. Quando ela olhava, eles prestavam a máxima atenção na irmã mais nova. Parecia que estavam a ter conversas silenciosas. Era assustador. O Damarco levantou-se e dirigiu-se para um dos quartos sem dizer nada. Os seus ombros estavam descaídos pelo cansaço. Depois foi a vez de Aaron que entrou no mesmo quarto exactamente com a mesma postura que o seu irmão. Elliott foi o seguinte, entrou noutro quarto mas antes disso, acenou-me sorrindo. Eu não lhe consegui retribuir o sorriso porque estava tão a leste do que se estava a passar…

Clyde levantou-se, sendo o último homem a deixar a divisão, caminhou até mim e pousou os seus lábios na minha testa.

"Vou só dormir um pouco. Depois comemos algo e levamos-te a casa." Aquilo sim, deixou um sorriso no meu rosto. Apesar de eu não estar a perceber o que se estava a passar, a minha felicidade espalhava-se dentro de mim quando ouvia que ia voltar para a minha família. Clyde entrou no seu quarto - aquele que eu anteriormente ocupava. Beth tinha sentado no sofá com um suspiro. Sentei-me ao seu lado e comprimi as pernas ao peito, olhando para o rosto de Beth.

Ela estava, decididamente, muito cansada. E claramente, havia um alívio no seu rosto. Talvez alívio por estar em casa novamente e assim poder descansar.

"Não vais dormir?" perguntei.

"Não," Beth olhou para mim sorrindo. "Vou ficar aqui contigo."

"Oh, mas não precisas a sério. Se estás mesmo casada deves dormir. Eu posso entreter-me com alguma coisa enquanto dormes." Estava muito ansiosa pelo meu regresso a Forks. Estava preocupada com toda a minha família… eles deviam estar tão preocupados… O que será que eles já tinham feito? Acredito que o Jacob não dormiu nada e que anda desesperado à minha procura. Para além da preocupação que tem em encontrar-me ainda há o facto dos outros lobos poderem estar por aí a querer lutar contra eles. Só estava a dar trabalho à minha família e eu não queria isso.

"Não vale a pena, Nessie. Só faltam umas horas." Era inevitável ficar feliz por ouvir isto.

"Mas os teus irmãos parecem cansados… Não deviam ir todos." Não deviam ir todos os meus amigos humanos a uma casa repleta de vampiros e lobos desesperados.

"Nessie, nós já decidimos. Vamos levar-te a Forks. E não te preocupes, são só umas três ou quatro horas de caminho. Nós estamos habituados. Já chegámos a fazer dezasseis horas onde só parávamos para trocar os turnos de quem conduzia." dizia Beth orgulhosamente. Apesar de estar cansada e fraca ainda era visível ver-se uma vivacidade inacabável no seu rosto.

Eu acenei - se eles faziam mesmo questão não me ia impor. Afinal, eu estava desejosa de voltar para a minha família e para Jake. Beth aproximou-se de mim, repentinamente, e fixou-se nos meus olhos. Fiquei perplexa ao poder contemplar de mais perto os seus olhos azuis. Já tinha reparado em como a tonalidade de azul mudava dependendo de como Beth se encontrava. Agora que estava cansada tinha um azul escuro muito brilhante. Estranho como eu conseguia ver reflexos dourados neles.

"Tens uma cor nos olhos tão invulgares, Nessie" disse-me. _Eu _tinha olhos invulgares? Castanhos cor de chocolate, bem comuns entre humanos. E os _dela_?

"Acho que nesse campo bates-me facilmente."

"Oh!" Ela esfregou os olhos rapidamente. Será que ela tinha entendido mal? Eu não estava a querer dizer que eram feios ou assim, aliás são os olhos mais bonitos que já vi.

"Não, não… eu quero dizer, invulgares mas muito bonitos." Quando parou de esfregar, olhou para mim novamente sorrindo. E os seus olhos tinham mudado - estavam da cor do céu. Sorri e ela fez o mesmo.

Depois de um curto momento de silêncio a minha curiosidade em saber onde tinham ido e o que tinham feito tomou conta de mim. Por muito que pensasse, nenhuma opção me deixava com razão.

"O que foram fazer?" perguntei em voz baixa, quase num sussurro. Tal como a Beth me fez quando estava na cama - ela falou baixinho para que eu soubesse que podia confiar nela… por isso fiz-lhe o mesmo. Falei baixinho para que soubesse que podia confiar em mim. Beth olhava nos meus olhos sem dar-me qualquer resposta. Conseguia ver preocupação neles.

"Nessie, não quero deixar de ser tua amiga. Quero ir visitar-te muitas vezes e quero que me visites de igual modo."

Sim, eu definitivamente, também queria isso. Beth e os seus irmãos era os meus primeiros amigos. Amigos _meus_. Conheci-os e não foi por serem amigos da família, nem amigos do Jake… conheci-os por mim mesma e são meus amigos e gostam de como sou. Nunca antes tinha feito amigos por isso, de certa forma, a Beth e os seus irmãos, eram especiais.

"Também quero isso." Ela bocejou e eu ri de como aquele acto conseguia ser tão gracioso quando era Beth a fazê-lo. Fazia lembrar Alice. Ela era uma pequena boneca de porcelana e tudo o que Alice fazia tinha graciosidade e elegância. Beth deitou-se no sofá colocando a sua cabeça no meu colo. "Não posso mesmo saber o que vocês foram fazer, pois não?"

Ela negou com os seus olhos fechados. Estava a tentar descansar e eu ajudei nisso acariciando o seu belo cabelo macio.

"Suponho que seja uma tradição qualquer em família. Desculpa, não consigo deixar de ficar curiosa. Ainda por cima, vocês voltaram sem roupa." Ri nervosamente. Era como Jacob… quando se transformava em lobo perdia todas as roupas se não tivesse tempo de tirá-las. Depois, alguém tinha que levar roupas novas até ele. Normalmente era sempre o Seth ou o Paul. E era o Paul quando o Seth não estava presente porque Leah fazia questão em não levar as roupas para ele. Aliás, Leah ria-se de Jacob como se ele fosse um idiota. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de mim mas eu não tenho qualquer ódio por ela.

Beth riu-se igualmente, como se estivesse a lembrar de que os seus irmãos ficaram lá fora nus enquanto esperavam que Beth fosse levar a roupa até eles, como Leah costumava fazer. Ela ria dos irmãos, eu ria do Jacob.

"Nessie…" Beth envolveu a minha mão na sua e eu tirei-a rapidamente. Ela sorriu. "Tal como tu, minha querida… nós também temos segredos que não podemos revelar."

Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Ela sabia que eu tinha um segredo! Tinha mais que um, até! Não queria que me tocasse na mão porque o meu dom podia actuar sem eu querer. Não tenho o Jasper ao meu lado para me dizer se estou controlada o suficiente para as imagens não serem passadas. Beth era realmente muito inteligente. Pelo simples facto de eu ignorar o seu toque - o seu e de todos os seus irmãos - ela supôs rapidamente que eu tinha um segredo! O pior de tudo, é que ela estava certa!

_Respira Renesmee, _lembrei-me a mim mesma. Ela sabe que eu tenho um segredo. Eu sei que ela e os seus irmãos têm um segredo. Beth não me conta o seu segredo e eu não conto o meu. Simples, certo?

"Se eu contar o meu segredo tu contas o teu?" perguntei-lhe. Eu não ia dizer que tinha uns pais que eram vampiros, que toda a minha família o era, embora os meus avós maternos fossem humanos e que o meu melhor amigo era um lobisomem. Beth acharia que eu estava a brincar com ela e não me levaria a sério. Se ela contasse o dela eu provavelmente diria que tenho um dom. Apenas isso. Muitos humanos acreditam que há outros humanos com dons. Por isso, era um bom segredo. E era verdade - não estaria a mentir.

Beth, ainda deitada com a cabeça no meu colo olhou para mim, sorrindo. "Não posso, Nessie. Não é só meu. Não seria justo partilhar um segredo que não é só meu. É como contar o segredo do teu melhor amigo que só tu sabes."

Estava a falar dos seus irmãos e eu podia compreender isso. Se contasse o meu segredo de que era meia-vampira e meia-humana, estava instintivamente a contar o segredo da minha família. Um segredo que não era só meu.

Compreendia mas não deixava de estar curiosa.


	9. Jacob Black II

_Extra II_

**JACOB BLACK**

Tinha acabado de vigiar os arredores de La Push e Forks. Agora todo o cuidado era pouco. Nós ainda não sabíamos muito sobre os lobisomens, apenas o que as lendas contavam - com as lendas de Quil Alteara temos quase a certeza de que são lobisomens. Lobisomens que apenas se transformam à noite e que matam em noites de lua cheia. Temos, agora, quase a certeza de que há uma rapariga no clã. Uma rapariga a que chamam Peeira. Existe uma lenda que, embora maioritariamente das vezes, as lendas dizem-nos que os lobisomens preferiam a vida solitária, uma vez que existia uma alcateia inteira - um clã completo - existe sempre uma mulher. E era essa mulher a Peeira. O lobisomem Alfa - porque eles também têm um Alfa -, aceitaria uma mulher que andasse atrás dos lobisomens. Essa mulher, guardaria o segredo dos lobisomens, como se fosse o dela e, se um dia se conseguisse transformar em lobisomem, poderia organizar e mandar na alcateia inteira. Ao nosso clã, essa mulher correspondia à Leah - isso significava que, se eu autorizasse, a Leah podia passar a ser _A_ Alfa.

Leah, depois de ouvir esta lenda, ficou extremamente chata e histérica, como uma verdadeira mulher! Porque nunca ninguém lhe tinha contado sobre esta lenda e que nós não compreendíamos porque éramos homens. Ela disse que pensava ser a única razão para uma mulher ter vergonha das suas origens… que por se transformar num lobo era uma aberração.

É claro, eu compreendo o seu ponto de vista mas honestamente não via uma boa razão para tanto alarido sobre aquilo. Ela era uma Peeira, sim, e depois? Ela só comandar-nos-ia se eu permitisse e eu não estava disposto a entregar o meu cargo de Alfa. Estava no meu sangue sê-lo e não no dela. Seth ficou animado por poder gabar-se - embora a pouca gente - que a sua irmã era uma Peeira.

De qualquer das maneiras, sabíamos - ou tínhamos uma forte suspeita - de que os lobos eram na verdade lobisomens. Criaturas horríveis. E sabíamos que, a nossa ida a Texas os tinha enfurecido. Também sabíamos que eles iriam procurar-nos. E, claro, sabíamos que Forks e arredores estavam em perigo. Por isso tudo, todos nós começamos a vigiar as zonas em perigo.

Eu vigiava mas a minha cabeça estava em outro lugar completamente diferente. Ainda estava extremamente preocupado com a minha Nessie. Aquela sua repentina doença não fazia sentido nenhum. Como é que ela tinha apanhado uma gripe humana? Quando saí perto dela - por obrigação ao dever - sabia que ela estava em melhor estado mas… e se piorasse? Eu não queria sair perto dela. Estar com ela, junto a mim durante três dias foi compensador. Mesmo estando a dormir e mesmo quando dizia o nome do Seth nos seus sonhos. Eu agora não estava com ciúmes; primeiro porque sabia que era apenas agradecimento o que ela sentia pelo Seth e, segundo porque o meu nome era o que ela mais dizia sempre que dormia. Tinha noção que ela ainda não se sentia apaixonada por mim - dizia o meu nome porque eu sou o seu melhor amigo. Porque eu tinha-lhe prometido que não iria abandona-la quando ela se sentia insegura. Eu faria qualquer coisa para que ela se sentisse melhor. _Qualquer coisa_, mesmo. Não sei como três dias sem vê-la conseguiram pô-la tão frágil mas é assim que a minha Nessie é. Frágil, embora não pareça.

Fui para casa trocar de roupa, comeria qualquer coisa e seguiria para a casa da Bella para estar com Nessie.

"A Nessie esteve aqui" disse Billy mal eu entrei.

"A sério? Como é que ela veio? Com quem vinha? Já estava melhor?" Billy riu-se e a seguir espirrou três vezes seguidas. "Apanhaste gripe?"

"Acho que sim" Assoou-se. Se ele apanhou gripe a Nessie ainda não deve estar totalmente recuperada - então o que raio ela fazia fora da cama? Ainda por cima veio até à reserva! Será que Edward não conseguia proteger a sua própria filha? Eu não consigo ficar descansado se não for _eu_ quem estiver ao seu lado. "Ela veio com o Edward e perguntou por ti, disse-lhe que não estavas e ela foi-se embora. Acho que sozinha…"

"Ela foi embora sozinha?" O Edward começava a meter-me nervos! Eu não sei como é que ele consegue ser tão protector algumas vezes e tão despreocupado noutras. "Ela estava melhor?"

"Parecia-me melhor." respondeu assoando-se novamente.

"Adeus pai." disse-lhe. Despi-me e transformei-me para conseguir correr mais depressa. Senti o cheiro do Edward a metros.

"Jacob!" ele gritou o meu nome com um ar desesperado. O que tinha acontecido agora? "A Ness está contigo?"

_Não, não está. Onde é que ela está?_

"Não sei. Não sei, não sei, não sei Jacob. Ela não está em nenhum lugar. Por favor, diz-me que tens alguma ideia de onde ela possa estar." O quê?! Eu levei algum tempo a assimilar aquilo tudo. A Nessie estava doente e ainda por cima desaparecida?

_Será que não consegues cuidar dela devidamente? Por Deus, Edward, é a tua filha! Que irresponsabilidade!_

"Eu não me preocupei porque ela disse-me que ia ter contigo! E garanto-te que nos seus pensamentos ela tinha apenas isso." Eu reparei que o Edward estava terrivelmente desesperado. Parecia que já tinha procurado Nessie em todos os lugares. Eu estava a morrer de preocupação… onde é que ela se terá metido?!

_Edward, sempre que estou com a Nessie és super preocupado, com receio que eu possa não respeitá-la - o que é um pensamento ridículo - , porque não foste preocupado agora?! Eu culpo-te por isto. _

"Tudo bem, culpa-me. Eu mereço mas por favor procura-a. Eu quero a minha filha e quero-a _agora_." Como é que ele se atrevia a dizer aquilo?

_Não és o único que a queres, Edward! Pelo menos eu não a teria deixado. Independentemente do que os seus pensamentos diziam. _Estúpido vampiro que acha que sabe tudo porque lê pensamentos! Eu comecei a correr desesperadamente, farejando tudo o que podia e tentando, ao mesmo tempo, comunicar com o resto do lobos para que me ajudassem.

Seth correu na minha direcção, logo que consegui falar com ele por pensamento.

_Porque é que eu não consigo sentir nenhum rasto da Nessie?_, perguntou Seth.

"Porque choveu. E o cheiro desapareceu. Eu tenho a certeza que ela está longe." Edward disse aquilo numa forma pensativa.

_E porque achas isso?_, perguntei.

"A sua ideia era vir contigo para irem muito longe." Hun? Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum. Porque haveria ela de querer ir para longe? E porque é que isso não incomodava Edward como era normal fazer? "Nem vais perceber tão cedo. Não há tempo para explicações. Sei que ela queria ir para longe por isso é longe que ela está."

Edward correu numa direcção e eu corri para outra mandando o Seth fazer a mesma coisa em direcções diferentes das nossas. Teria de haver algum rasto, por mínimo que fosse, teria de haver! Por alguma razão lembrei-me da Leah. Ela é a mais rápida, ela poderia ajudar-nos. Tentei chamar Leah mentalmente, pedindo-lhe ajuda.

_Porque haveria eu de ajudar?, _perguntou.

_Porque fazes parte do meu clã, porque sou o Alfa e preciso de ti. Porque és o lobo mais rápido e conseguirias ser útil se não fosse esse teu feitio. _Respondi-lhe calmamente.

_Não me parecem razões suficientes._

_Oh, vá lá Leah. Se não o fazes por Nessie ou pelo Jacob, fá-lo por mim._ Seth pediu. E Leah faria qualquer coisa pelo Seth. Meti uma nota mental para agradecer a Seth mais tarde pela sua ajuda persuasiva.

Eu ainda não tinha parado de correr mas pouco tempo depois já Leah me tinha apanhado - meu Deus, como ela é rápida.

_Estás a dever-me uma, Alfa. _Disse sarcasticamente quando passou por mim e correu ainda mais depressa.

Procurei, procurei - milhas e milhas e nada! _Nessie onde estás?_ O meu desespero começava a ser mais do que muito.

Eu estava completamente enervado! Todos os vampiros, todos os lobos - até o Sam, o Paul, o Jared, o Collin… todos! Todos estavam à procura de Nessie e ninguém conseguia encontrar, por muito pequeno que o rasto fosse. Bella estava a desesperar e tenho a certeza que se conseguisse chorar ela estava completamente lavada em lágrimas. Edward não tirava a expressão franzida do rosto - estava preocupado e eu ainda o culpava mais. A culpa foi dele e da sua irresponsabilidade!

Pedi que Edward levasse Bella para casa - ela precisava de descansar. Embora não dormisse, cansava-se. Bella - como já era previsível - não concordou e continuou na procura. Eu só pensava em onde estaria a minha Nessie, em como estaria, o que estaria ela a fazer. Ela nunca andou sozinha, sempre me teve a mim, ou o Edward, ou a Bella, ou a Rosalie, ou a Alice… mas nunca sozinha. E isso, preocupava-me de uma maneira gigante. E se ela estivesse com frio? Eu não estou ao pé dela para aquece-la. E tinha-lhe prometido que nunca a abandonaria… por isso, estaria a procurá-la até encontrá-la. Não iria desistir por nada. Não a vou abandonar.

Já tinha procurado por todo o lado até Olympia e eu não queria imaginar que ela pudesse estar mais longe do que isso. Eram três horas de carro e obviamente ela não foi de carro! Teria ido a pé e eu não acredito que ela tenha andado numa velocidade normal porque isso demoraria um dia inteiro ou até mais! Tudo isto, só me deixava mais preocupado e o Edward ainda nem me tinha contado porque razão absurda ela queria ir para longe! Argh, estava mesmo furioso!

"Tens razão" Edward disse-me ao meu lado. Assustei-me, estava tão perdido nos meus pensamentos que ainda não tinha reparado que Edward estava por perto. "Ela não pode estar assim tão longe. Seria impossível… a Nessie é rápida mas não tanto quanto nós." Nós, eles - vampiros, claramente.

Eu só queria encontrá-la. Precisava de vê-la à minha frente, agora mesmo. Poder tê-la perto de mim, abraçá-la e não largá-la um segundo. Precisava dela. Precisava dela para a minha sanidade mental.

"Não és o único" respondeu Edward.

_Saí da minha cabeça._

"Não posso."

_Tenta._

"Jacob, não vamos discutir agora, pode ser? Acho que já não vou ficar surpreendido pelos teus pensamentos que possam envolver a_ minha _filha. Já foi bastante perturbador os teus pensamentos quando estavas… quando estavas-"

_A aquecer a _tua _filha que estava doente?_

"Exacto." Quando a Nessie estava doente e eu aqueci-a, o Edward eloqueceu completamente porque eu estava deitado na mesma cama que a _sua_ filha. Isso para ele é algo que nunca seria aprovado. Só aceitou porque a Nessie estava doente e eu era o melhor remédio.

_És tão ridículo, Edward! _Eu nunca me aproveitaria da Nessie. Nunca mesmo. Estimo-a demasiado. Ela é o meu _todo_.

"Jacob, respeito-te e sei que um dia - eu bem queria que não fosse verdade mas - sei que um dia tu e a Nessie vão ficar juntos. Eu posso ver os pensamentos que a minha filha tem sobre ti e não acho que levará muito tempo até ela se apaixonar por ti."

_A sério?!, _perguntei quase num grito - mental, um grito mental claro.

"Não te entusiasmes, Jake! Não vou facilitar e tu sabes disso!"

_Nunca facilitaste, sugador. _

"Bem, talvez não tenha que dificultar…" Edward disse aquilo num tom pensativo. Tenho a certeza que não era suposto dizer - seria apenas um pensamento em voz alta. Mas a minha audição chegou perfeitamente para perceber as suas palavras.

_O que queres dizer com isso?, _perguntei rapidamente.

"Nada."

_Diz-me._

"Não é nada. Não quero contar agora. Apesar de tudo, não quero que fiques pior do que já estás, neste momento." O que raio é que aquele vampiro estava a falar?

_Agora vais ter que dizer!_

"Obriga-me." disse destemido. Era assim tão mau?

_Edward, é sobre a Nessie e sobre mim, eu sei que sim. Diz-me. _

"É sobre a Nessie, tens razão. Sobre a Nessie e sobre a sua segurança. Não me vais fazer dizer mais do que isto, cão. Eu só quero a minha filha neste momento."

Nem lhe respondi. Corri o mais depressa que pude, numa direcção que ainda não tinha corrido. Leah estava perto, consegui cheirá-la. Quando cheguei perto dela, começamos a correr.

Não numa corrida. Estávamos a correr juntos, com a mesma missão.

_Como nos velhos tempos_, pensou ela. Nos tempos em que fazíamos de guardas aos vampiros antes da Nessie nascer.

Porque não gostas dela?

_De quem?_

Da Nessie! Porque não gostas dela?

_Ela é a tua impressão. _A sua voz estava séria.

Oh, e é por isso que não gostas dela, Leah?! Por ela ser a minha impressão? Incomoda-te assim tanto?

_Jacob!, _o seu grito mental congelou os meus músculos. _Tu não percebes, pois não? Diz-me uma coisa, se é que te lembras: Porque é que as impressões existem?_

Para manter a linhagem.

_Correcto. Para nascerem mais criaturas como nós. Temos as impressões com quem é melhor capacitado para passar o gene de lobo, não é verdade? _

Sim…

_E continuas sem perceber, Jacob? A Nessie, a tua Nessie! O Sam não conseguiu ter uma impressão comigo… eu não era boa o suficiente para passar o gene de lobo, mesmo com o histórico que a minha família tem! Mas a Nessie… a Nessie conseguiu… A Nessie que é uma meia-vampira! Fazes ideia de como isso magoa? Fazes a menor ideia de como isso é humilhante? _

Leah…

Eu realmente nunca tinha visto dessa maneira. Eu gosto da Leah. Apesar de tudo, ela é corajosa, é surpreendentemente forte. Diria, a mais forte de todo o grupo. Quando nos transformamos em lobos é muito difícil… achamo-nos umas aberrações e ficávamos envergonhados pelo aquilo que somos, mas acaba por passar, é apenas uma fase. Com a Leah isso nunca passou.

_E agora estes novos lobisomens… Não tenho a capacidade de passar o gene de lobo mas tenho a capacidade de ser a Peeira! É tão miserável! Como se eu quisesses ser comandante de um grupo de lobos! Só quero uma vida normal… humana._

Então, deixa de te transformar… Iria sentir a tua falta mas se é isso de que precisas para ser feliz…

Ela pôs-se à minha frente com os seus grandes olhos escuros. A sua voz tornava-se calma. _A sério? Sentirias a minha falta?_

Claro que sim, Leah. Fazes parte… fazes parte do meu clã e eu estou muito agradecido por isso.

_Não tens de agradecer. Além de que isso não vai acontecer._

Porque não?

_Apesar de tudo, Jake, transformar-me quando vocês não o estão a fazer é uma liberdade que não tenho em mais nenhum lugar. Não fazes ideia. Quando todos dormem, eu transformo-me e corro o mais que posso da maneira mais rápida. Fico dorida nas pernas no dia seguinte, é certo, mas é algo que me dá muito prazer._

Leah! Estás a dizer que gostas de ser uma loba?, perguntei sorrindo.

_Não exageres, Jake. Eu continuo a odiar ser uma aberração._

Não o és.

_É fácil para ti dizer, Alfa. _Respondeu rindo-se, dando-me um encontrão amigável.

Eu ri igualmente e Leah correu ainda mais depressa. Bolas, como ela era rápida! Já devia estar a mais de dez milhas de onde eu corria.

_Jaaake!, _gritou Leah. _Jacob!_

O que foi?!, perguntei preocupado correndo o mais depressa possível seguindo o seu rasto.

_A Nessie está a chegar. Consigo sentir o seu cheiro. _

No meu corpo uma sensação de alívio fez-me relaxar imediatamente mal senti a melhor essência, o melhor perfume que alguma vez cheirei… tão suave como a sensação de liberdade. A minha Nessie vai estar nos meus braços novamente. Os meus olhos desejavam tanto vê-la que quase saltavam do seu lugar. Mas foi então que senti o cheiro de…

Não, não podia ser. Eu devia estar a confundir os cheiros - embora nunca me enganasse. Aquele era o cheiro dos lobisomens. O mesmo cheiro que captei quando estive no Texas. Não queria acreditar que esses lobisomens horríveis capturaram a minha Nessie. Não ia controlar-me! Eles estavam a pedi-las. A Nessie era o meu tesouro e eu ia protege-lo como se fosse a minha própria vida. Nada iria impedir-me disso. Se os lobisomens estavam com a Nessie eu ia devorá-los um por um.

_São mesmo eles, Jake. _

Edward!, tentei chamar mentalmente. Sei que ele estava longe e não sabia se me conseguia ouvir. Enchi os meus pulmões de ar e uivei o mais alto que a minha garganta conseguia. Depois de o fazer a minha garganta ardia em dor. Foi Edward que apareceu logo de seguida perto de mim.

_Edward, a Nessie. Está aqui perto. Ela está cada vez mais perto mas… ela não está sozinha. Está com os lobisomens. _

Edward rosnou e começou a correr de onde tinha vindo. Não liguei e corri mais um pouco até chegar a Leah.

Estás preparada?

_Para lutar? Claro que sim. Queres que trate da Peeira? Sou muito boa com raparigas. _Disse sarcasticamente.

Irá ajudar, respondi no mesmo tom.


	10. Caos

_Capítulo VIII _

**CAOS**

"Nessie!"

"Nessie, Nessie!"

"Afastem-se rapazes… Vocês não sabem como acordar uma rapariga decentemente." Ouvi risos roucos. E a seguir um toque calmo no meu cabelo.

"Nessie…" Uma voz num sussurro fraco e harmonioso falou. "Anda lá, minha querida, toca a acordar ou não queres ir para Forks?"

Ao ouvir aquilo o realismo voltou para mim. As vozes grosseiras, altas e roucas eram do Clyde e do Elliott e o sussurro melodioso de Beth. Abri os olhos e pude vê-la a sorrir para mim.

"Bom-dia, dorminhoca."

Levantei-me do sofá onde, à horas, tinha acabado por adormecer com Beth no meu colo. Dirigi-me para a cozinha e sentámo-nos todos à mesa enquanto comíamos o pequeno-almoço - eu devorava toda a comida que conseguia… porque não queria ficar com sede durante a viagem. Sabia que era capaz de aguentar mas não queria ter que fazer esse esforço a mais. Acho que até estava a acostumar-me à comida humana… É má, mas serve para encher o meu estômago. Além disso, tenho comido muita fruta e eu adoro fruta.

Ouvi a risada do Elliott - provavelmente e gozar comigo por comer tanto. Uma rapariga tão afável que comia como um verdadeiro lobo à mesa. Sendo o mais novo dos rapazes tinha o papel de ser o mais criança. Ele era divertido e estava sempre a rir de algo ou de alguém. Mais ou menos como Emmett, de certa maneira. Era engraçado como esta família tinha certos aspectos tão semelhantes aos Cullen. O que provava que toda a minha família era tão humana como eles.

O Clyde era o mais simpático dos quatro rapazes - sempre pronto a ajudar, sempre atencioso, muito cortês, e claro, muito criativo. Aaron talvez fosse o mais calado, parecia que a sua missão era apenas cuidar da sua família - sendo o mais velho tinha essa responsabilidade. Por fim, o Damarco, parecia ser muito reservado mas muito atencioso - ele curou as minhas feridas por isso deve ter alguns conhecimentos médicos para o fazer já que ele até fez um diagnóstico do meu estado.

Observava aquela família porque havia muitas possibilidades de ser a última vez que a via. Embora não quisesses - eles ajudaram-me de uma maneira que mais ninguém faria e foram muito meus amigos. Acolheram-me como se fizesse parte daquela família. Eles estavam sempre a viajar muito por isso eu não os veria muitas vezes, isso era certo. Sabia que ia ter saudades deles mas só conseguia pensar no ar desesperado da minha família ao não saber onde estou. Tinha de voltar para eles o mais depressa possível.

Toda a família tinha sido devidamente colocada na carrinha preta de oito lugares. A minha mota - tecnicamente não é minha mas sim do Jake - tinha sido desmontada para poder caber na carrinha e tudo parecia perfeito enquanto andávamos pela estrada. Cantávamos músicas, contávamos histórias - ou melhor, eles contavam - e por isso a viajem que eu pensava que levaria horas foi, na verdade, bastante rápida. Conseguia ver as tabletas pregadas rente à estrada que marcavam o nome Forks. E estava cada vez mais ansiosa. Talvez eles já conseguissem sentir o meu cheiro. Talvez eles já tivessem aliviados. Eu estava a voltar… e estava a salvo.

Indiquei o caminho para a mansão dos Cullen - tinha a certeza que alguém estaria lá. Mesmo que a maioria andasse à minha procura deixariam sempre alguém em casa para o caso de eu voltar. Pedi para que deixassem o carro a metros da casa - assim poderíamos caminhar durante alguns metros e assim eu poderia ficar um pouco mais com os meus amigos.

Quando saímos do carro, Aaron e Elliott ficaram a tirar e a montar amota. Enquanto que eu, Clyde, Beth e Damarco caminhávamos em direcção à mansão. Eu estava, literalmente, aos saltinhos com Clyde mesmo perto de mim. A sua mão estava encostada às minhas costas e o seu sorriso nervoso - estaria ele nervoso por conhecer a minha família?

Por momentos julguei ouvir um uivo de um lobo mas achei que fosse apenas parte da minha imaginação, já que estava demasiado ansiosa para estar novamente com o Jake e a minha família. Por estar tão ansiosa era provável que começasse a ouvir coisas, certo? Além disso, poderá não ter sido realmente parte da minha imaginação. Partindo do principio que Jacob nunca descansaria enquanto não me encontrasse, era possível que ainda estivesse à minha procura em lobo. Talvez o uivo fora um aviso para todos de que eu estava a chegar e que não era preciso procurar mais.

Olhei para trás, por cima do ombro de Clyde, e Beth e Damarco estavam com aqueles olhares assustados que faziam um ao outro, como se estivessem a discutir silenciosamente. Tinham dado as mãos e via-se a milhas que estavam tensos. Conseguiam os humanos sentir a presença do sobrenatural? Conseguiam eles sentir que havia um forte perigo em eles estarem aqui? O Clyde é que disfarçava a tensão melhor. Enquanto caminhávamos ele contava piadas para que eu pudesse rir. Mais uns metros e estaríamos em frente à mansão.

Olhei e pude ver todos os Cullen em posição de defesa, prontos a atacar. Mas que raio…?! O rosto de Bella estava aterrorizado e o de Edward… absolutamente zangado. Nem tive tempo para observar todas as outras expressões porque comecei a entrar em pânico imediatamente.

_Pai! O que raio estão a fazer? Eles são meus amigos! _Edward rosnou. Mas o que se estava a passar? Porque estariam eles a querer atacar os meus amigos?

Clyde estava a começar a tremer com o nervosismo mal avistou a minha família como estátuas perfeitas paradas pelo tempo. Um grande lobo arruivado saiu da floresta, correndo em grande velocidade. Rosnou ferozmente.

"Jacob!" gritei quase incrédula. Não era isto que eu tinha em mente para a minha chegada. A minha família estava a afugentar os meus amigos. O que raio fazia Jacob na sua forma de lobo a rosnar para os meus amigos? Eu sei e tenho noção que ficaram preocupados com o meu desaparecimento mas ao ponto de afugentarem humanos como aqueles que me tinha ajudado?

Jacob correu na minha direcção e com uma força exagerada abocanhou Clyde e fê-lo voar de ao pé de mim. Eu não queria acreditar no que estava a ver: o Jacob acabou de atacar o Clyde!

"Clyde!" O grito de Beth assustou-me. Porque não era a voz da Beth. Não era a voz suave e harmoniosa que eu conhecia. Era uma rouquidão imperceptível, como se estivesse sido submetida aos espíritos e a sua voz era de outra pessoa. "Aaron!" gritou novamente. Beth e Damarco correram em direcção ao Clyde que estava a metros de distância, caído no chão, claramente ferido - conseguia sentir o cheiro do sangue mas ignorei rapidamente. Aaron e Elliott em menos de um minuto estavam perto de Clyde como um grupo.

"Jacob, porque raio fizeste aquilo?!" perguntei recuando perto dele. O que raio se estava a passar para aquilo acontecer? "Eles salvaram-me, eles acolheram-me, eles trouxeram-me para aqui e tu atacas o meu amigo?! Os meus primeiros amigos! Um "Bem-vinda de volta" chegava-me perfeitamente!"

O grande lobo uivou. Como se estivesse a discutir comigo!

Eu, Renesmee Cullen, estava furiosa. Furiosa por não estar a perceber o que se estava a passar, o porquê de todas estas atitudes tão parvas! Não é suposto darmo-nos com humanos? De socializarmos com eles? Eu fiz isso, bolas! Eu convivi com humanos, sozinha! O Edward, ainda com o seu rosto zangado, chegou-se perto de mim.

"Eles não são humanos."

O quê? Muito bem, parem de brincar comigo! Isto é para os Apanhados? Para o canal vampírico? Isto não tem piada nenhuma! Estamos a falar dos meus novos amigos que tinham sido feridos pelo meu melhor amigo lobo!

"Ela não sabia?!" Perguntou Emmett.

"Perdeste o olfacto, Nessie?" Perguntava Rosalie com arrogância.

O que se estava a passar? Porque estavam a julgar-me? Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e eu estava cada vez mais confusa. Diziam coisas sem sentido - ou pelo menos eu não via nenhum sentido nelas. Como é que aquela família tão amorosa podia não ser humana? E mesmo que não fossem humanos, como é que eles me poderiam fazer mal? Passei tempo com eles e não me fizeram mal nenhum…

"Nessie…" o sussurro rouco do Clyde fez-se ouvir. Todos pararam de falar.

Damarco estava a tapar as feridas com as suas roupas, Beth tinha colocado a cabeça de Clyde nas suas pernas para que ficasse mais alta. Elliott e Aaron também lá estavam, com um ar assustador - como se fossem atacar a qualquer momento. Jacob e Edward rugiram ao mesmo tempo. Eu quis aproximar-me de Clyde - primeiramente para lhe pedir desculpas - mas ao primeiro passo que dei, Edward impediu-me e o grande lobo colocou-se à minha frente para que não passasse.

Os olhos azuis escuros de Beth fixaram os meus. "É este o nosso segredo. Suponho que esse seja o teu." disse com a sua voz normal.

Ela estava a referir-se ao quê exactamente? Eles não são humanos, tudo bem. Conseguia acreditar naquilo - nunca fiz amigos humanos e parece que não tenho esse dom. Mas se não são lobos, então são o quê? Que outro ser sobrenatural podia existir? A minha imaginação já não dava para mais. Lobisomens, vampiros… talvez fossem fantasmas… ou magos… daqueles que lançam feitiços pelas florestas mágicas.

Dei mais um passo em frente mas o Edward pegou com demasiada força no meu braço. Estava tão irritada! Fixei o meu pai. Será que ele não conseguia ver que aqueles eram os meus amigos? Cheguei-me perto dele e coloquei a minha mão no seu rosto. Deixei-o ver o último dia… eles tinham-me salvo, protegido e cuidado de mim. Sem me fazerem mal. Mostrei-lhe o quão carinhosos todos foram para mim e ele finalmente deixou o meu braço.

"Renesmee, não!" Gritou Bella. Olhei para trás, admirando-a - era algo inevitável: olhar para a minha mãe e não admirá-la. _Eles não me vão fazer mal, _pensei.

Jacob pôs-se novamente na minha frente. Olhei para os grandes olhos do lobo. Jake… tenho tantas saudades dele. Do seu olhar - não aquele olhar, certamente! Ele estava a censurar-me, a proibir-me de faze-lo. Isso irritava-me profundamente… talvez, em grande maioria, por ele ter magoado o meu amigo Clyde. Foi uma atitude tão exagerada que me irritava… mas foi uma atitude muito à Jake e eu não podia estar furiosa com ele. Embora achasse que ele merecia.

"Jacob…" disse. Respirei fundo para que a voz saísse mais clara. "Está tudo bem. Vês? Olha para mim. Nenhum arranhão. Não me magoaram, porque iriam eles magoar-me agora, que estás aqui comigo? Não achas que isso seria pouco inteligente da parte deles? Se me quisessem magoar já o teriam feito." Estiquei os braços, para que ele pudesse ver que eu estava perfeitamente normal - apenas usando roupas da Beth. Dei uma volta. "Vês? Nenhum arranhão."

Jacob aproximou-se vagarosamente de mim. Lambeu o meu rosto - e era nesta parte que todos os vampiros, à excepção de Bella, viravam a cara com nojo - e eu abracei o seu pescoço o melhor que pude. A suavidade do seu pêlo era exactamente a mesma à do seu cabelo… deixava-me confortável.

Larguei-o e continuei a minha caminhada até o Clyde, desta vez sem ser impedida por ninguém. Ajoelhei-me perto dele. Beth pegou delicadamente no meu queixo e fez-me olhar para si. Os seus olhos estavam lacrimosos e eu podia ver novamente reflexos de um dourado neles.

"Nós nunca te faríamos mal, Nessie. Apesar de sermos inimigos naturais nós certamente abrimos uma excepção para ti, minha querida."

Inimigos naturais? Quanto mais peças do puzzle tinha, mais peças precisava de encontrar. Era demasiado confuso. Quem eram eles?

"Nessie…" Clyde sussurrou e obteve a minha atenção imediata. Ele sorria embora soubesse que estava com dores. Afinal, Jacob cravou os seus dentes na sua barriga. "Criaste uma obra-prima na grande tela, na noite passada."

Oh, ele tinha visto! E tinha apreciado. Isso deixou-me feliz… porque Clyde gostava de pintura tanto como eu. Os Cullen eram cultos o suficiente para saberem apreciar um quadro, mas não eram pintores. Na prática, apenas Clyde o sabia.

Clyde contorceu-se de dores. Eu tinha de o ajudar. "Ainda queres ser meu amigo depois disto?" perguntei colocando a minha mão no seu rosto. Deixei-o ver a nossa luta de tinta onde nos divertimos tanto. Ele sorriu com um olhar encantador.

"Absolutamente."

Virei-me para trás e corri, muito rapidamente, até ao Carlisle. "Podes ajudá-lo, avô? Por favor."

Jacob rosnou em protesto e Edward caminhou na minha direcção. "Renesmee, eu até consigo ser tolerável para ires ao pé daqueles monstros mas não cedo ao facto de quereres ajudar assassinos."

"Ah!" Ri ironicamente para o meu pai. "Uma boa escolha de palavras: Monstros, assassinos. Mais alguma que deva ser referida, Vampiro Edward Cullen?" Modo sarcástico? Activado.

"Nessie! Eles são lobos! Lembras-te? Dos lobos maus com quem o Jacob poderia lutar? Os lobos com que tiveste pesadelos horríveis? Os lobos maus que matam pessoas e põe milhões de cidades em perigo? São eles, Nessie! São os teus amigos!"

Chocada, olhei vagarosamente para todos eles. Os seus rostos estavam tensos, franzidos e apenas prestavam atenção ao Clyde como se tivessem ignorado as palavras de Edward. Beth? A matar pessoas inocentes? Clyde a matar pessoas inocentes? Elliott? Não. Isso não era possível. O Edward estava a confundir tudo. Só podia ser isso. Eles eram incapazes de uma coisa assim. É demasiado horrível.

No entanto, nenhum deles conseguia olhar nos meus olhos para que eu pudesse ter a certeza de que Edward estava enganado.

"Não estou enganado, Renesmee. Porque não perguntas aos teus _amigos_?" Como é que eu conseguirei fazer isso? Como é que se pergunta a novos amigos que confiamos se são assassinos? "Com uma pergunta directa." Respondeu Edward.

"Renesmee" Bella chegou-se perto de mim e aconchegou-me nos seus braços. Sussurrou-me. ", eu estive lá. Quando o Jake e o Sam foram a Texas. Eu estive lá… e sei que são eles. O cheiro é idêntico. Compreendo que tenhas feito amizades e que querias preservá-las mas Renesmee… eles são perigosos. Não estamos a falar de amigos como o Jake, estamos a falar de assassinos. Afasta-te deles, por favor Renesmee."

O meu olhar continuava fixado naquela família que me tinha acolhido. "Não" respondi baixinho - mas sabia que todos tinham ouvido. "Eu quero que eles continuem a ser meus amigos. Nós ainda não ouvimos a versão da história deles. Quero ouvi-la e só depois tomarei uma decisão."

Jacob não estava contente com aquilo - eu podia ver nos seus olhos. Mas o que poderia eu fazer? Seria justo não ouvir a sua versão da história? Dizer-lhes que simplesmente que já não quero a amizade deles? Que não agradeço pelo facto de me terem salvo, de me terem acolhido, de terem sido tão carinhosos comigo? Não. Eu tinha que fazer o que estava certo - e para isso precisava de ouvi-los. De ouvir da voz suave da Beth que eles eram lobos maus e eu o capuchinho vermelho.

Foi a vez de Carlisle avançar para ter com o Clyde. Segui-o instintivamente. Com a ajuda de Aaron e Damarco, Clyde foi acolhido na casa dos Cullen e eu não largava Clyde do meu campo de visão. Puseram-no no sofá e Carlisle com a ajuda de Damarco - que também tinha conhecimentos médicos - começaram a curar Clyde.

Beth estava ao meu lado e desta vez eu permiti que ela me desse a mão. Ela já sabia o meu segredo e eu já sabia o dela por isso, se o dom actuasse Beth já saberia a razão. Por algum motivo, o resto dos Cullen não estavam muito à vontade pelo nosso toque. Mas eu realmente não queria saber. Eles _ainda _eram meus amigos. Não fiz perguntas algumas… queria esperar pela recuperação do Clyde. Carlisle estava muito curioso em saber a história deles mas eu receava que fosse algo que não gostasse.

Jacob entrou em casa na sua forma humana e eu larguei a mão de Beth para começar a correr na sua direcção. Abracei-o pelo pescoço fortemente e ele retribuiu o meu braço espontaneamente. Com mais força do que era normal como se tivesse medo que eu fosse fugir. A sua respiração estava ofegante mas ele suspirava várias vezes. Suspirava de alívio. Nós ficámos abraçados durante uns bons minutos sem dizer nada. Eu podia contemplar o meu cheiro favorito. O cheiro dele. É claro que a sensação engraçada estava presente -_ oops, não penses nisso Renesmee. Não agora. _As suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas e empurravam-me ainda mais para o peito dele. Julguei, por segundos, que a outros olhos parecia que naquele local estava apenas uma pessoa - o meu corpo estava completamente nele e a sensação engraçada ria-se de mim.

"Desculpa ter levado a tua mota sem pedir." disse-lhe baixinho.

Ele riu um pouco mas o seu rosto depressa se tornou sério. O seu olhar queimava o meu rosto… ele estava a admirar-me, como eu fazia com Bella. Por ser Jacob, o seu olhar era totalmente confortante e familiar. Ele deixou os seus lábios na minha testa durante segundos e depois a sua magnifica voz fez-se soar. "Não voltes a fugir sem mim. Por favor."

As suas palavras deixaram em mim um êxtase alucinante. As descargas eléctricas que a sua pele bronzeada dava na minha eram agora tão agradáveis que parecia um outro mundo em que apenas nós existíamos - algo extremamente egoísta. Os arrepios eram congelantes e as borboletas simpáticas e coloridas pareciam estar a dar uma enorme festa no meu estômago. E estavam a chegar cada vez mais convidados.

Eu conseguia ver o brilho profundo que os seus olhos castanhos tinham. Parecia que nos seus olhos não havia um fim de profundidade próxima. Parecia cada vez mais fundo como se eu estivesse a afundar-me neles. Num mar calmo, sereno de um castanho deslumbrante.

"Não pretendia fugir. Tu é que estavas ocupado com _coisas de lobos_."

Ele riu-se. "Acho que não era o único." Jake tirou o meu cabelo da frente do rosto e colocou as suas grandes e quentes mãos na minha face. Ele continuava contemplando-me. "Minha Nessie. Nunca te abandonarei." E com isto deu um pequeno beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Abracei-o ainda mais depois de ouvi-lo. Quase cravei as minhas unhas na sua pele, para que ele não saísse dali, para que não mudasse de ideias repentinamente e me abandonasse. Queria-o comigo agora e sempre. Porque o Jacob sabia exactamente o que eu queria e precisava de ouvir. Eu iria ficar sempre com ele porque Jake nunca me abandonaria. Era esse o destino.

Ouvi uma tosse fingida atrás de mim, virei-me e, a sorrir num ténue sorriso estava a minha perfeita tia Alice.

"Posso roubar-ta por uns instantes?" perguntou Alice a Jacob, agarrando-me na mão. Jacob, embora não quisesse, acenou. Alice puxou-me para a cozinha e deu-me um abraço apertado. Depois olhou-me seriamente.

"Nessie, eu sei porque fugist-"

"Não fugi." protestei bufando. Não tinha fugido… não havia motivos para isso. Só queria enterrar o vestido o mais longe possível - porque o vestido representava em como velha iria ser.

"Pronto, eu sei porque foste para tão longe. O Edward contou-me mas não te preocupes Nessie, não estou zangada." Fiquei instintivamente aliviada. Eu sabia que por tudo isto a Alice podia ficar muito desiludida comigo mas fiquei relaxada por isso não acontecer. "Só queria que me tivesses contado antes. Eu teria percebido e tinha ido contigo."

"Obrigada Alice." Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e pegou novamente nas minhas mãos. Eu fiquei subitamente irritada, porque reparei que quando Alice me deu um beijo, teve que se inclinar ligeiramente nas pontas dos seus pés, o que significava que eu estava mais alta que ela. Ligeiramente mais alta, é verdade mas ainda assim… eu estava a envelhecer. Era exactamente da mesma altura que a Alice, talvez uns dois ou três centímetros mais baixa que ela e agora, poucos dias depois, Alice teve que se inclinar para chegar à minha bochecha. Humilhante. E eu iria envelhecer muito mais. Ficaria velha. O meu medo, era o medo que me assombrava agora. Era o ódio por mim mesma que começava a ter que, agora, se alastrava vagarosamente por todo o meu corpo. Não queria estar mais velha, não queria!

"Nessie, quero pedir-te um favor." disse subitamente. "Eu preciso de estar descansada, até porque não consigo vê-los, por isso, mostra-me como foram os teus dias com aqueles lobisomens horríveis."

"Eles não são horríveis, Alice. Eles salvaram-me, acolheram-me e trouxeram-me até aqui. Como poderiam ser horríveis? E se fossem assassinos já não me teriam matado?"

"Mostra-me."

Revirando os olhos - por ela não estar a acreditar em mim -, coloquei as minhas mãos no seu rosto e deixei-a observar tudo. Desde que acordei, sentindo um cheiro que desconhecia, passando pela minha apresentação mental a todos os meus amigos, pela luta de tinta que tive com o Clyde onde me diverti tanto, pelo jantar em família que me tinha deixado mais íntima de todos eles, até as cantorias na carrinha, enquanto viajámos para Forks.

Sempre que me lembrava desses momentos ficava radiante por terem sido tão bons - mesmo em momentos como este. Alice não parecia querer acreditar embora, tecnicamente, tenha visto tudo pelos seus olhos. De qualquer maneira, continuava a achar que os meus amigos não eram nenhuns assassinos e tudo não passava de um grande engano. Acredito que eles possam ser lobisomens - eu lembro-me de que, quando acordei, o cheiro era totalmente diferente e, de facto, não me parecia um cheiro característico de humanos, no entanto, nada me dizia que pudessem ser assassinos.

Bella entrou na cozinha - era impossível eu não admirá-la sempre que ela passava pelos meus olhos. Todas as mulheres da minha família eram extremamente lindas mas a Bella… a Bella prendia o meu olhar como mais ninguém o fazia. A única coisa que chegava lá perto - de prender o meu olhar tanto como Bella faz - são os olhos castanhos de Jacob que me permitem afundar se fixá-los por muito tempo.

Bella abraçou-me, quase instintivamente, sem nada dizer. A minha relação com ela era muito profunda, muito dinâmica também. Como a de Jacob: não precisávamos de falar. Ela apenas sabia o que se estava a passar comigo como se tivesse o dom do Edward, sabia como me podia estar a sentir como se fosse o Jasper. Bella é muito observadora e muito humana - muito mais humana que eu, sem dúvida. Ela tem uma noção enorme do que é racional ou não - apesar de viver com vampiros e se ter transformado num.

O seu cheiro é delicioso, parecia costumar tomar banho de um perfume duradouro e requintado. Cada pessoa tem o seu próprio cheiro mas, sem dúvida, Bella tem o melhor de todos eles.

Pousei as minhas mãos na sua face, para que ela, também pudesse ver que os meus amigos não me tinham feito qualquer mal e, honestamente, acho que nunca me fariam algo assim. Talvez tenha dado demasiada confiança mas neste momento parecia-me certo e natural. Bella colocou as suas mãos frias em cima das minhas e sorriu.

"Não preciso que me mostres. Eu acredito em ti."

Ora aqui estava algo que eu queria mesmo ouvir. Claro que tinha de ser a minha Mãe - a mais racional da família. Ela conhecia-me muito bem e tinha uma confiança enorme em mim.

"Obrigada, Mãe." Puxei-a delicadamente para mim para puder abraçá-la novamente. "Mãe… posso fazer uma questão?" Era sobre o que o meu subconsciente estava a pensar e que, de repente, tornou-se muito claro. Algo que eu não compreendia mas que duvidava desde o principio.

"Claro que sim. O que é?"

"Quais são as probabilidades dos meus novos amigos lobos me magoarem?" perguntei. Era uma pergunta que servia para o teste. Se fizesse a pergunta directamente não haviam provas de como eu tinha razão.

"Nenhumas. Zero, totalmente." respondeu orgulhosamente. Era mesmo essa a resposta que eu esperava. Agora podia encurralar a questão.

"Então porque é que toda a família continua tensa? Não me digas que é por ainda estarem preocupados comigo porque já todos sabem que estou inteiramente bem. Nem pelos meus amigos porque acabaste de dizer que a possibilidade de me fazerem mal era nula. Algo entre vocês, que começou mesmo antes de eu me ter perdido, se está a passar. E sinto que é algo mau. Quero saber."

Bella suspirou e eu vi Edward a aproximar-se da cozinha, perto de nós.

"Saíste teimosa como a tua mãe." respondeu Edward orgulhoso. Acariciou a minha bochecha.

_Não mudes de tema, _paizinho!

Edward e Bella trocaram olhares cúmplices. "Nós iremos falar sobre esse assunto assim que os teus amigos se forem embora."

"Prometem?"

"Prometemos." disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo antes de começarem a rir.


	11. História

_Capítulo IX _

**HISTÓRIA**

Passaram-se vastas horas desde que o Clyde foi atacado pelo Jacob - é sempre irónico pôr as coisas desta maneira. O Damarco tinha dado algo para pôr o Clyde a dormir, enquanto tratavam das suas feridas. Podia perceber que o Jacob estava a sentir-se ligeiramente culpado por aquilo, agora que já tinha conhecido o resto dos irmãos, mas eu não o censurava por aquilo que ele tinha feito. Foi uma atitude extremamente _Jacob Black _e por isso eu não o censurava mesmo continuando a achar que fora uma atitude exagerada.

Beth continuava ao meu lado tentando, mas não conseguindo, esconder a sua preocupação ao ver o seu irmão Clyde ferido. Ela era muito sensível a tudo isto o que me deixava confusa - como é que alguém como Beth podia ser um _monstro_, uma _assassina_? Simplesmente não podia.

Eu queria estar perto de Beth para apoia-la e garantir que tudo iria correr bem, mas se nos tocássemos Jacob entraria num momento de extrema e desnecessária preocupação e puxava-me mais para o seu lado, longe de Beth. Por isto acontecer, tentava manter-me entre Beth e Jacob, sem tocar em Beth mas sem estar longe de Jacob.

Nós ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre o que realmente eles eram - sabíamos que eram lobisomens mas ainda não tinham contado a sua versão da história como era suposto. Estávamos à espera da estabilidade de Clyde para que tudo pudesse ser mais claro. Eu conseguia sentir, de quilómetros, a curiosidade que Carlisle tinha em saber sobre eles. Jacob tinha chamado Sam porque, tal como ele, é um Alfa e ambos querem saber sobre a história dos meus amigos. _Será certo dizer os meus amigos lobisomens? _

Eu própria estava bastante curiosa. Mas com um certo receio… tinha medo do que ia ouvir. Não consigo imaginar qualquer dos meus amigos a fazer mal a alguém. A matar. Pensar nisso faz-me arrepiar e não são os arrepios totalmente confortáveis do Jacob. São maus, frios, congelantes. A Rose e o Emmett não estavam muito interessados em saber sobre a história - podia ver pelas suas caras. Julgo que queriam passar algum tempo sozinhos… talvez um outro casamento. Estavam um bocado impacientes quanto a isso mas por ser de boa educação e por sermos uma família muito unida, eles ficaram perto de nós embora sentados na grande mesa da sala de jantar - que nunca era usada a não ser para reuniões familiares. Pergunto-me se usaremos aquela mesa quando me contarem sobre o que eles, tão preocupadamente, escondem.

Clyde acordou, no entanto, era visível que ainda estava muito magoado. Beth ajoelhou-se perto dele, segurando na sua mão, dando-lhe força para superar as dores. Olhei para o Jacob e era claro que ele não estava contente por ver Clyde a sofrer à sua frente. Sentia-se culpado. Coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele, dizendo-lhe mudamente para que não se preocupasse e ele sorriu ligeiramente para mim, relaxando um pouco. Carlisle e Damarco estavam a ajudar Clyde como podiam. Carlisle estava muito espantado pelos conhecimentos de Damarco - eles os dois pareciam dar-se bem, conversando sobre medicina e nomes complicados que eu nunca ouvira. Sabia que o Aaron estava muito preocupado - afinal, ele sempre mostrou um cuidado excessivo com toda a sua família - mas não mostrava essa preocupação como Beth fazia. Por ser mais calado e reservado Aaron parecia gostar mais de sofrer sozinho. Elliott era a criança da família mas, em momentos tensos como estes, parecia que se escondia um pouco, não revelando o que realmente sentia.

Clyde garantia que se encontrava melhor e por isso, toda a família reuniu-se na sala para podermos ouvir a outra versão da história. Clyde, que estava deitado no sofá, levantou o seu tronco ficando sentado num canto do sofá. Beth sentou-se logo ao seu lado, agarrando na sua mão. Elliott sentou-se ao lado da sua irmã e Aaron e Damarco nos braços do sofá. Ali, naquele grande sofá de três lugares, estavam todos os meus novos amigos, com quem me tinha divertido muito nos últimos dias, especialmente com Beth e Clyde.

Eu, que estava sentada no outro sofá branco, acomodei-me confortavelmente no colo de Jake que se sentara no chão. Ele agarrava a minha fina cintura e apenas Edward parecia importar-se - o que já era habitual de maneira que nem liguei. Carlisle estava perto do sofá dos meus amigos, perto de Clyde, não fosse ele precisar de ajuda, Sam estava a alguns metros de Carlisle. Emmett e Rosalie estavam juntos num canto da sala perto das paredes de vidro - realmente não estavam muito interessados em tudo isto -, Alice sentou-se igualmente no chão a poucos metros de mim e Jasper seguiu o seu exemplo. O sofá onde me encontrava anteriormente estava agora ocupado por Esme, Edward e Bella. Todos pareciam ter escolhido os melhores lugares para um bom filme.

"Tens a certeza que estás bem?" Beth perguntou num sussurro ao seu irmão.

"Estou óptimo, Elizabeth." assegurou.

Não sei se Beth conseguia mas eu via perfeitamente que Clyde estava apenas a dizer aquilo para reconfortá-la. Talvez Beth realmente reparasse mas fingia não o fazer para que Clyde pudesse pensar que era um bom actor e que ela acreditava que a ferida não lhe estava a causar dor alguma. Era difícil saber isso porque eles costumavam olhar uns para os outros parecendo ter conversas silenciosas.

"Vocês conseguem ler as mentes uns dos outros?" perguntei curiosa.

"Mais ou menos," respondeu Elliott. "Apenas a Beth consegue fazer com que falemos uns com os outros, sem realmente falar."

Confusão - era o que agora pairava em mim. Eles não ouviam as mentes uns dos outros tal como os Jake e o Sam quando estão transformados em lobos?

"Não é bem assim, Nessie." Edward respondeu - o mestre das mentes. Ele riu-se com o meu pensamento. "A Beth tem o poder de controlar quando quer ouvir a mente de alguém e quando quer mais de uma pessoa na sua conversa mental, mas apenas entre os seus irmãos."

Beth e todos os seus irmãos olharam incrédulos para Edward. Estavam surpreendidos em como o meu pai podia saber tanto sobre eles. "O meu pai lê mentes. Está a ler a vossa neste momento." disse rindo ligeiramente.

"A sério? Então os vampiros têm mesmo dons?"

"Sim. Eu tenho, o meu pai também, a minha mãe, a Alice e o Jasper. O do meu pai é ler mentes."

"Já sabia que tinhas, Nessie." Beth usava um sorriso majestoso no seu rosto. "Há algo de esquisito em ti." Continuou olhando-me amorosamente. "Por isso é que quisemos trazer-te cá."

Não gostei do que ouvi. "Então, só me trouxeram porque sabiam que havia algo de diferente em mim? Estão por estas zonas para lutarem com o Jake e o Sam, não é? Se são realmente lobos, é isso que estão aqui a fazer. E usaram-me para isso, não é verdade?"

"Claro que não, Nessie!" Retorquiu Clyde visivelmente magoado com as minhas palavras.

"Nós gostámos logo de ti, mal te vimos! Mas o teu cheiro é tão diferente, Nessie! Sabíamos que não eras humana e já tínhamos cheirado vampiros" ela apontou para a minha mãe. "Mas nunca achámos que fosses um. Tens um cheiro diferente de todos eles e um aspecto igualmente diferente."

Oh, eu sabia que tinha um cheiro diferente e de certeza que o meu aspecto era diferente. A minha mãe, a Alice e a Rosalie eram extremamente bonitas com os seus cem por cento genes vampíricos. Seria impossível eu ser tão bonita quanto elas com os meus cinquenta por cento. Senti Edward a rugir baixinho, avisando-me que não estava a gostar dos meus pensamentos. Ele dizia sempre que eu era muito mais do que aquilo que pensava ser.

"Isso é porque sou meia-vampira e meia-humana."

Vi nos rostos dos meus amigos que eles estavam a pensar numa maneira de como é que isso tinha acontecido e Edward respondeu.

"Quando conheci a mãe da Renesmee, a Bella, ela ainda era humana." Todos os rostos clarificaram-se. Era raro… mas acontecia - e o meu primeiro pensamento era o Nahuel.

Depressa voltei ao fundo da questão. O porquê de estarmos todos reunidos.

"Então…" principiei timidamente. "Vocês são mesmo lobos, certo?"

"Lobisomens, na verdade." Edward respondeu. Qual era a diferença?

"Nós somos lobisomens como os que as lendas dos humanos contam. Só nos transformamos uma semana por mês, desde que a lua começa a ficar cheia. Quando é realmente dia de lua cheia temos a transformação completa e só o voltamos a fazer um mês depois. Por vezes à excepções."

Carlisle parecia ter um brilho qualquer no seu olhar. Estava absolutamente envolvido pela história.

"Quem vos transformou?" perguntou delicadamente.

"Outros lobisomens. Nesses aspecto, funcionamos como os vampiros. Vampiros transformam humanos em vampiros, lobisomens transformam humanos em lobisomens."

Quando o Jake e a minha mãe estiveram fora por causa deles, imaginei lobos enormes, maléficos… totalmente horríveis. Agora já não conseguia vê-los assim porque esses lobisomens eram meus amigos e, de maneira nenhuma, conseguia ter uma imagem deles a serem horrendos. No entanto, era para lutarem que eles chegaram até aqui. Eles estavam atrás do Jake e do Sam porque, aparentemente, foram provocados.

"Os meus irmãos foram transformados e mais tarde juntei-me a eles."

"Porque és a Peeira." Jacob completou.

Isso deu-me a sensação de que era demasiado inculta à cerca do sobrenatural - não é irónico? Eu fruto de seres sobrenaturais. Tudo bem, metade sobrenatural. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que uma Peeira era, nunca ouvi tal nome. Pude ver os olhos de Carlisle a brilharem mais uma vez com total fascínio. O meu avô sabia imenso sobre vampiros e lobisomens graças à sua vida antes de se transformar em vampiro. Claramente, Carlisle sabia o que era uma Peeira mas não me parece de que para além dele, de Jacob e de Sam, mais alguém soubesse.

"Sim," respondeu delicadamente - a sua voz serena era tão magnetizante. Pensei se isso não seria uma espécie de dom, como os vampiros, para atrair a sua presa. O Clyde também tinha uma voz fabulosa. Não tão serena como Beth, era rouca mas a rouquidão na voz de Clyde parecia tão clara e espontânea que acaba por ser agradável e musical.

"Vocês já transformaram alguém?" Jacob questionou subitamente. Parecia que eles estavam apenas os dois a conversar sobre assuntos que apenas os lobos entendiam. Bella estaria absolutamente certa se, neste momento, dissesse "_são coisas de lobos, filha_".

"Apenas um de nós o fez." Respondeu Clyde. Ele era realmente encantador. Tão respeitador, tão fácil de conversar, tão amigável. "O Aaron transformou a Beth."

Aquela informação confundiu-me.

Beth interrompeu imediatamente para que ninguém tirasse conclusões precipitadas. "Porque pedi."

Edward riu-se o que me deixou ainda mais confusa. Teria aquilo piada ou será que, mentalmente, alguém estaria a contar anedotas? Não havia piada alguma o Aaron ter transformado a própria irmã em lobisomem. Não era absurdo? Olhei para Edward que estava atrás de mim.

"Fez-me lembrar a tua mãe, apenas isso." Ah, tudo explicado. Bella tinha pedido para ser vampira, Beth tinha pedido para ser lobisomem. O sobrenatural devia ser algo extremamente fascinante para os humanos. Eles absorviam-se muito disso e… acabam como eles. Imortais. Totalmente e irreversivelmente imortais.

"Porque tiveste necessidade disso, sendo tu uma Peeira?" Jacob perguntou novamente. Tinha que saber o que era afinal uma Peeira para perceber do que raio estávamos a falar.

"Apesar de o ser, continuo a envelhecer. Não queria ficar mais velha que os meus irmãos."

Conhecia tão bem aquela história. A de não querer envelhecer. Conhecia-a, talvez, demasiado bem. Compreendia o sentimento de Beth naquele momento porque é o mesmo que sinto agora. Afastada da família como se não fizesse parte dela. Ser excluída por nunca atingir o que eles irão atingir. A imortalidade. Edward tocou-me no ombro avisando-me para mudar de pensamentos.

"O propósito da minha existência no meio dos meus irmãos é comandá-los não numa forma de líder, nem de rei mas numa forma de salvadora, protectora. Mas apesar disso eu continuava a envelhecer e, apenas tenho os meus irmãos de maneira que não queria ficar sem eles. Pedi para que me transformassem num lobisomem e a minha missão é protege-los."

Isso mostrava muito do que a Beth era. Sempre mostrou uma forte preocupação com Clyde. E quando ele foi atacado, o seu grito escuro e assustador, como se estivesse a ser possuída por seres demoníacos, mostrava qual era o papel de Beth naquela família. Não era apenas a rapariga da família a quem todos admiravam por ser a única mulher. Beth tinha o papel de protectora. Preocupar-se demasiado com os seus irmãos. Tudo isso fez relembrar-me de quando acordei e vi-a tirar as roupas dos quartos para entregá-las aos seus irmãos que provavelmente estavam nus. Agora tudo fazia mais sentido. Eles tinham-se transformado em lobisomens na noite anterior e foram para longe assegurando de que não me magoariam, o que mostrava que se preocupavam comigo e que não me queriam ferir. Senti-me melhor por este pensamento, mesmo acreditando que eles nunca me fariam algum mal.

"Como uma fada protectora dos lobisomens?" perguntei directamente. Atrás de mim, senti o peito de Jacob a contrair-se com um riso fraco. Tinha de ser a Nessie a levar o assunto para a fantasia infantil, não é verdade?

"Exactamente como uma fada protectora dos lobisomens, Nessie." respondeu-me Beth com um sorriso encantador e um olhar marcante. Os seus olhos estavam da cor do céu o que me lembrava de que, apesar da preocupação com Clyde, ela sentia-se bem.

"E a vossa vida antes de se transformarem em lobisomens?" questionou Carlisle.

"Bem, nós éramos uma grande família. A família Cowper era muito conhecida entre Sheffield, na Inglaterra, de onde nós originalmente somos. Uma família muito importante de nobres como nós, não entrava nas guerras. De maneira que, nenhum dos nós foi chamado para combater. O nosso pai tinha a maior fábrica de sapatos de toda a Inglaterra o que, na altura, era realmente bom. Podíamos ser considerados ricos. Não tememos as guerras napoleónicas porque sabíamos que não íamos ser chamados. Nem o Aaron que na altura já tinha vinte e cinco anos, nem o Elliott que na altura tinha acabado de fazer dezasseis. No entanto, um ano depois das guerras napoleónicas começarem incansavelmente, o nosso pai começou a perder muitos clientes. Estava tudo na guerra de maneira que ficou falido." Contava Damarco no seu tom sabedor.

Aaron continuou, novamente como se estivessem a praticar uma peça de teatro e soubessem exactamente o que iam dizer e quando. "Deixámos de ser a família Cowper de nobres para passarmos a ser a família Cowper, os velhos sapateiros falidos. Obviamente, como já não tínhamos estatuto fomos os quatro recrutados para a guerra."

A seguir Elliott pronunciou-se pela primeira vez naquela reunião, numa perfeita encenação. "Sobrevivemos três anos a combater contra os franceses. Eles são duros de roer, podem ter a certeza! Apenas no primeiro ano desses três incansáveis anos na guerra tivemos noticiais de Beth e dos nossos pais. Nos outros dois, nunca recebemos qualquer carta da parte deles. Estávamos claramente preocupados com a nossa família. Principalmente com Beth. Ela sempre fora a nossa pequena irmãzinha e nós dávamo-nos muito bem."

Clyde quis mostrar a sua voz hipnotizadora. "Sabe-se lá como não fomos mortos e como conseguimos fugir daquela guerra horrível e violenta. Durante dezasseis dias, os irmãos Cowper fugiram da guerra como pequenos ratos medrosos. Não era pelo medo, já tínhamos assistido a violência o suficiente para o medo se extinguir. Era pela nossa família e pelo valor que sempre demos à nossa união. Não sabíamos absolutamente nada sobre os nossos pais nem sobre Beth e queríamos saber desesperadamente. Por muitas cartas que mandávamos elas nunca eram respondidas."

Aaron pronunciou-se novamente. "Voltámos a Sheffield, à nossa antiga casa mas encontrámo-la abandonada. Totalmente abandonada. Os habitantes daquela casa era apenas aranhas e as suas teias, acompanhadas por ratazanas asquerosas. Dormimos na rua, no meio da floresta, durante imensas noites. Foi então que uma criatura medonha nos atacou enquanto tentávamos caçar javalis para comer. Era um lobisomem que nos mordeu, um por um. Nessa mesma noite, os nossos corpos começaram a mudar dolorosamente-"

Damarco interrompeu. "A nossa transformação é realmente dolorosa. As dores que sentimos seriam impossíveis para humanos. Se humanos sentissem a nossa dor morreriam em cerca de trinta segundos."

Estava assustada. Não pelos lobisomens mas pelos meus amigos lobisomens. Dor era uma coisa de que eu não gostava. Não gostava de ouvir, não gostava de falar, não gostava de, sobretudo, sentir. Sou meia-humana sei o que é uma pequena dor - nunca senti grande dor - e não gosto nada. Um humano morrer em trinta segundos apenas pela dor é algo… demasiado penoso. Custava-me acreditar. Imaginar Charlie ou Billy, verdadeiros humanos, a gritarem de agonia pela dor horrível que sentiam em apenas… trinta segundos antes de morrerem.

Damarco continuou. "O coração de um lobisomem tem cerca de dois terços de um coração humano. No entanto, para que o coração encolha ele tem primeiro de parar."

"Então, vocês têm um ataque cardíaco durante a transformação." Carlisle interveio sabiamente.

"Exacto. Os órgãos internos são menores e, por isso, quando temos os ataques, sofremos falhas no fígado e no rim."

"Se pararmos de gritar, não é porque a dor aliviou mas sim porque a nossa garganta, o nosso esófago e as nossas cordas vocais estão a rasgar-se." Clyde informou.

"Não conseguimos emitir qualquer som. O nosso corpo inunda-se de endorfina para serenar um pouco da enorme dor, mas isso acaba por se extinguir rapidamente. Qualquer pessoa morreria mas…"

"Não um lobisomem. Nós ficamos conscientes e sofremos cada segundo da dor como se fosse algo que desse prazer. O nosso corpo deforma-se totalmente e nós continuamos conscientes."

Eu estava assustada. Melhor, estava aterrorizada. Não conseguia imaginar tanta dor junta ao mesmo tempo. Tinha medo por eles. Assustava-me saber que os meus amigos sentissem tanta dor, tanto horror, tanta maldição. Jacob nunca me falou em dor enquanto se transformava. Ele era realmente diferente dos lobisomens das lendas.

A minha pele estava arrepiada. Jacob encostou os seus braços à minha volta e fez-me encostar com as minhas costas no seu peito. Senti os braços dele em cima dos meus, aquecendo-me imediatamente - os arrepios bons do Jacob estavam presentes e confortavam-me.

"A Beth também sente toda a essa dor?" murmurei baixinho. Tinha medo da resposta. Creio que, no fundo, não queria ouvi-la verdadeiramente.

"Sim" respondeu Clyde com o seu rosto franzido em preocupação. Eles sabiam que aquela história me tinha afectado. Tinham percebido o quão horrível achei. Os lobisomens foram condenados à dor por uma maldição.

"E mesmo assim, Beth, pediste para te tornares um lobisomem? Mesmo sabendo da dor?" perguntei-me. A minha voz estava baixa. Era apenas um murmuro o mais baixo que conseguia. As cordas vocais de Beth rasgavam-se todos os meses. Tinha medo de usar a minha - pensamento estúpido, tenho noção, mas foi algo que me aterrorizou verdadeiramente.

"Sou a fada, não sou? Tenho de proteger."

Admirei-a naquele instante. Mesmo sabendo da maldição, mesmo tendo conhecimento da insuportável dor, Beth só pensava em proteger os seus irmãos. Não era absolutamente louvável? Beth tem dores horríveis durante as transformações que faz todos os meses mas não se importou porque significava que iria estar o resto da sua existência com a sua família. Conseguia perceber Beth tão melhor agora. Ela era absolutamente admirável.

"Além disso, a dor não me incomoda assim tanto. Depois da dor, o lobisomem dentro de nós apodera-se do nosso corpo. Nós deixamos de ter comando. É ele, o lobisomem, que tem. Ele faz o mal, ele mata as pessoas inocentes. Não conseguimos controlar as suas acções. Não somos nós, é ele."

Beth falava do seu ser lobisomem como _ele_. Talvez porque não sentisse que fizesse parte de si. Toda a família Cowper é bondosa mas a maldição que têm faz com que o _ele _desperte e torne aquela benévola família em algo horrível. Eles não são lobisomens horríveis, eles têm um lobisomem dentro deles e esse sim, é horrível.

De certeza que neste momento todos os Cullen têm uma ideia diferente deles. Afinal não são monstros nem assassinos. Não têm culpa do mal que fazem porque não são realmente eles que o fazem.

Será que depois disto eu podia continuar a tê-los como amigos? Espero, realmente, que isso aconteça. Tenho a certeza que os Cullen mudaram os seus juízos de valor que atribuíram injustamente aos meus amigos. Talvez agora confiassem mais neles e me deixassem estar com aquela família adorável que estava destinada a uma maldição horrível e dolorosa.

"Jacob, leva a Nessie até à cozinha. Esta conversa deixou-a um pouco perturbada." sussurrou Edward numa voz baixa e calma mesmo sabendo que todos o podiam ouvir.

Quase que instantaneamente, Jacob agarrou-me delicadamente e os seus braços morenos e robustos levaram-me até à cozinha no seu colo. Colocou-me no chão com demasiado cuidado, como se eu tivesse partido alguma parte do meu corpo. Depois, virou-me para ele e fixou-me tentando ler a expressão do meu rosto enquanto o acariciava.

"Estás bem?"

Respirei fundo como uma tentativa de esvaziar os meus pensamentos com ar. Acenei-lhe porque estava bem. Chocada pelas revelações mas, ainda assim, bem. As suas mãos no meu rosto fizeram-me descontrair mesmo com as voltas no estômago e os arrepios aconchegantes. Puxou-me para si confortando-me no seu peito tonificado, enquanto acariciava os meus cabelos levemente.

"Está tudo bem, minha Nessie. Está tudo bem agora."

Por muito que quisesse dizer-lhe que me sentia a pessoa mais segura de sempre, não quis estragar o momento porque estar nos braços de Jacob era a melhor maneira de me sentir alguém. Sentir-me completa. Tenho o Jacob comigo então estou completa. Não há ninguém que tenha um melhor amigo como eu. Sou uma sortuda.

Olhei para os seus olhos castanhos, tão belos, tão encantadores… Sorri e a sua reacção não podia ser melhor. Sorriu também com um dos seus enormes e fantásticos sorrisos deixando um beijo na minha testa.


	12. Leah

_Capítulo X _

**LEAH**

Como estávamos na cozinha eu e o Jacob aproveitámos para comer. Agora já me sentia mais habituada à comida humana - continuava a detestá-la com a excepção de algumas coisas como fruta e chocolate. Chocolate principalmente. Não havia chocolate na mansão dos avós - obviamente ninguém comia chocolate aqui. No entanto, havia sempre fruta para mim. Carlisle dizia que fruta era muito mais saudável do que chocolate de maneira que só podia comer chocolate quando estava na minha casa pois Edward fazia o favor de importar do melhor chocolate de sempre e, neste caso, o melhor era sinónimo de também o mais caro.

O Jacob já me tinha dito várias vezes que eu podia aprender a gostar de toda a comida humana se esquecesse o sangue. Estava a conseguir fazer isso - já não caçava há vários dias e não tinha nenhuma necessidade disso, por enquanto. De maneira que tentava alimentar-me de frutas o máximo que podia. O Jacob ficou impressionando por eu, a pequena Nessie, comer tanto. Disse-me que devia experimentar outras comidas humanas - afinal, há imensas e eu não provei nem metade. Tenho a certeza que Carlisle ficaria muito feliz se conseguisse me alimentar apenas de comida humana.

O Seth apareceu na mansão juntando-se ao nosso pequeno banquete. Realmente, não era só dos Cullen e do Jacob de quem eu tinha saudades. O Seth era verdadeiramente adorável e tão puro, tão verdadeiro, que deixava sempre saudades se não estivesse com ele durante algum tempo.

"Os teus amigos não me parecem assim tão medonhos, Ness."

"E não são." respondi a Seth. Ele sorriu.

"Porque foste para tão longe?" O Jacob olhou logo para mim preocupado e curioso em saber a minha resposta. Julguei que ele já a soubesse mas parece que não. Não sabia a reacção que ele teria se lhe dissesse que _fugi_ apenas pelo meu medo. Apenas para, ridiculamente, enterrar um vestido.

Talvez ninguém compreendesse a razão para fazer aquilo. Ninguém percebia porque tinha este medo de envelhecer a parecia que ninguém entendia que aquele vestido era o símbolo do meu medo. Não queria envelhecer, não queria tornar-me numa adulta. _Como Peter Pan?_, perguntei a mim mesma.

Exactamente como Peter Pan.

Ser uma criança para sempre. Talvez não criança mas adolescente, como os meus pais, que nunca veriam a velhice nos seus corpos mesmo depois de centenas de anos. Queria isso. Queria ser vampira o suficiente para que isso pudesse acontecer. Queria ser menos humana para que isso pudesse acontecer.

Nesta história eu era a Wendy. O Peter Pan não cresceu mas a Wendy sim. Envelheceu, casou-se e esqueceu-se das suas aventuras magnificas em criança. Não conseguiria esquecer a minha família mas, provavelmente, eles esqueceriam a idiota da Wendy.

Quero que Carlisle me analise o mais rápido que poder pois quero saber o quão cresci nos últimos dias. Nunca ninguém parecia notar mas acho que todos reparavam, apenas não comentavam para não me assustarem.

"Vocês não vão perceber…" Suspirei e continuei. "Quis enterrar um vestido." Os meus dois amigos lobos olhavam para mim curiosos. "Eu e a Alice comprámos um vestido há já algum tempo e ficava-me mesmo muito bem. Escondemo-lo para que eu o pudesse usar numa altura especial. Depois vi a tabela do Carlisle e fiquei com um medo terrível de envelhecer. Tenho andado a crescer demasiado depressa e temo realmente ficar mais velha do que os meus pais. O vestido não me servia por isso… para mim, aquilo representava o meu medo. Nunca o iria vestir e estaria sempre a envelhecer."

"Oh, Ness, não precisavas de fugir." respondeu Seth num tom compreensivo. "Muito menos de enterrar o vestido."

"Acabei por não o fazer. Perdi-me, caí e desmaiei. Acordei na casa dos Cowper e o resto já conseguem imaginar."

"Então ainda tens o vestido?" perguntou Jacob. Porque é que ele parecia estar tão interessado em saber a resposta?

"Sim." respondi desconfiada.

"Vai vesti-lo, para nós vermos." pediu.

Mas qual era o objectivo? Será que eles não tinham percebido que aquele vestido representava o meu medo? Vesti-lo seria como dizer «Sim, vou ser velha porque cresço demasiado mas não me importo com isso». E eu importava-me. Importava-me de uma maneira quase mórbida.

"Não, não quero."

"Devias fazê-lo." insistiu.

"Não, Jake. Não quero."

"O Jake tem razão, Ness. Enterrar o vestido não vai acabar com o medo." Seth disse numa voz engraçada e adulta.

"Enfrenta-o, Nessie. Enfrenta o teu medo. Joga-te a ele com unhas e dentes."

Eu abanava a cabeça freneticamente. "Não… não quero fazer isso. Não quero enfrentar medo nenhum, quero esquece-lo."

"Isso não vai mudar nada, pequena." Notei que na voz de Jacob havia um certo sarcasmo.

"Vais continuar a ter medo de um vestido?"

"A questão não é ter medo do vestido, Seth, é-"

"Então porque não o vestes?" A minha cabeça vira-se, ora para Seth, ora para Jake.

"Porque não quero!" Ah! Será que estes dois se estavam a divertir a insistir tanto com algo que eu realmente não queria fazer? Aposto que sim.

"Vá lá, Nessie… não custa nada. É um simples vestido, verdade?"

"Jacob, não insistas! Não quero vestir aquela coisa e não vou vestir!"

"Tem calma, Ness. O Jake tem razão, é só um vestido. Vais sentir-te muito melhor quando o vestires. Enfrentaste o teu medo, não há razão para o guardares…"

"Só estamos a tentar ajudar-te. Faz isso por nós e, principalmente, por ti."

"Pela última vez, Jake e Seth: eu-não-vou-vestir-aquilo. Fim da conversa."

Eles suspiraram exactamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Tomava-te por mais corajosa, Ness."

Estava o Seth a chamar-me fraca? "Estás a querer dizer que sou uma cobarde?"

"O Seth não quis dizer isso. Preferes mesmo andar aflita por envelheceres do que vestires um vestido?"

"Sim, prefiro!" Talvez não preferisse realmente mas não queria que eles ganhassem esta discussão patética. Além disso, só de me lembrar do vestido… _argh! _Nem queria pensar nisso. Suspirei pesadamente. "Podemos mudar de conversa, por favor?"

"Não, Ness, não podemos. Estamos a tentar ajudar-te e tu estás a ser extremamente teimosa."

"Tal como a mãe…" Acrescentou Jake baixinho.

"Deixem-me então ser teimosa como a minha mãe, não me importo! Não vou vestir aquele pedaço de tecido, metam isso nas vossas cabeças. Não insistam mais ou vou mesmo ficar zangada!"

Jacob e Seth riram-se ligeiramente. E agora, quê? Estavam a gozar comigo? Argh! Porque não me deixam eles em paz? Com os meus medos e fobias. Sou meus, não deles! Não têm que se meter. Não têm esse direito.

"Estás a ameaçar, Ness? Por estarmos a tentar ajudar-te a enfrentar os teus medos?"

"Nessie, sê racional…"

"Fim da conversa, Jake."

"Mas Ness, somos teus amigos, logo, preocupamo-nos contigo, logo, tentamos ajudar-te, logo, devias seguir os nossos conselhos."

O Seth falou aquilo como se eu fosse uma criança, um bebé que não conseguia ser lógico - o que me irritou. Por muito que eu não estivesse a ser racional agora. Sabia que não estava a ser mas que esperavam eles? Que eu vestisse a indecência do vestido e descesse das escadas como uma princesa encantadora? _Olhem para mim, vesti o vestido e já não tenho medo de envelhecer! _Aquilo não era assim! Não era mesmo nada assim. Eu teria receio de ficar mais velha, na mesma, com ou sem vestir o vestido. Vesti-lo não ia mudar absolutamente nada. Talvez, até piorasse.

"Fim da conversa, Seth. Por. Favor. Fim. Da. Conversa."

Jacob chegou-se ao pé de mim e colocou a sua mão em cima da minha. "Okay, pequena. Fim da conversa. Por enquanto."

"Vamos voltar a insistir para que o faças." Avisou Seth. E, novamente, eu não iria ceder.

Suspirei pesadamente. Não queria que eles voltassem a tocar no assunto até porque não queria ficar chateada com os meus melhores amigos. Isso sim, seria imensamente perturbador para mim.

O Seth imobilizou-se durante segundos, mexendo o seu nariz e vagueando o seu olhar pelo tecto. Como se estivesse curioso sobre o cheiro. "A Leah está a chegar." Anunciou Seth surpreendido.

"Porquê tanto espanto?" perguntei. Não que a Leah viesse cá muitas vezes mas, numa altura destas, em que havia vários lobisomens na sala da mansão Cullen, parecia-me normal Leah cá vir.

"A Leah tem andado… demasiado emotiva, ultimamente." Informou-me Jake rapidamente, voltando toda a sua atenção em Seth.

"E o Sam?" perguntou Seth.

"Saiu há umas horas."

"Menos mal."

Leah não gostava mesmo nada de estar na mesma divisão que Sam. Só o fazia se fosse mesmo, mesmo, mesmo necessário. O Jacob tinha-me contado a história dos dois… é realmente uma pena que Sam se tenha apaixonado de uma maneira eminente por Emily. Como é que as pessoas deixam de amar assim tão rapidamente? Segundo me contaram, o Sam gostava muito da Leah mas de repente… apenas via Emily à sua frente. Era tão estranho, no entanto, via-se a quilómetros de distância que Sam amava a sua mulher. E ainda bem que assim é. Estão os dois felizes… à excepção da Leah.

Tocaram à campainha e Seth fazia um sorriso, tal como a Alice costumava fazer quando adivinha algo. Seth sabia que era Leah e ria-se porque tivera acertado. Ouvimos a porta abrir-se - tenho a certeza que foi Esme quem abriu -, mal ouvimos os passos silenciosos de Leah a entrar pela sala adentro. O Jake era extremamente silencioso, tal como um lobo, mas Leah… Leah tinha uma passada subtil, leve, quase imperceptível. Nem se comparava à caminhada silenciosa do Jake. Se ele era silencioso, Leah fazia de todos nós verdadeiros surdos.

Como três autênticos mosqueteiros, saímos da cozinha e dirigimo-nos para a sala onde tínhamos a certeza que encontraríamos Leah. De certo que cá teria vindo pelo Seth ou pelo Jacob. Ou pelos dois.

Os cabelos pretos de Leah estavam, surpreendentemente, bem cuidados e esvoaçavam ligeiramente, pois eram tão leves que apenas a menor brisa que da porta vinha deixava-os a voar. Tão bonitos cabelos que ficavam tão bem com a sua perfeita pele bronzeada que parecia cobre metálico acabado de ser polido. Sabia que a Leah era bonita mas hoje consegui reparar em como ela é especialmente bela. E porquê hoje? Porque Leah não tinha o seu rosto franzido e nem olhava para mim ameaçadoramente. Hoje, Leah decidira não me odiar.

Quando virei o meu olhar para Jacob, para lhe sorrir e mostrar-lhe que estava contente pela reacção da Leah, reparei no seu rosto. No rosto de Jake, quero dizer. Estava espantado, pasmado, maravilhado a olhar para Leah. Fixava-a verdadeiramente como se não existisse mais nada. Estava deslumbrado. Quando olhei para Seth deu-me vontade de rir pois tinha uma expressão confusa e eu achava que se me visse ao espelho estaria exactamente com a mesma expressão.

Voltei a olhar para Leah que continuava exactamente no mesmo lugar - não se tivera mexido nem um centímetro, no entanto, o seu corpo parecia tremer ligeiramente. Ela iria transformar-se? Depois, reparei nos seus grandes olhos castanhos com volumosas pestanas à sua volta. Ela, no entanto, não fixava Jacob, com eu esperava. Mas o seu rosto também estava deslumbrado, maravilhado. Nunca a vira assim. Jake não parecia tão envolvido. Ele apenas estava, de uma maneira geral, boquiaberto por ver Leah daquela maneira. A maioria estava. Mas ela… Leah estava absolutamente envolvida pelo seu olhar. Os seus olhos não viam mais nada a não ser… Para onde estava ela a olhar, mesmo? A fixar, seria mais correcto dizer. Segui o seu olhar, com alguma curiosidade e o meu rosto espantou-se. Leah estava a fixar, de uma forma maravilhosa, o meu amigo. O Clyde. E este? Clyde olhava para Leah com a mesma admiração, o mesmo determinismo, a mesma magia. A mesma contemplação. Só de olhar para um e, a seguir, para outro, fazia os olhos arder. Toda a sala se encontrava em silêncio, tentando perceber o que se estava a passar ali.

"O centro do mundo." sussurrou Leah tão baixo que tive dificuldade em perceber.

Do que é que ela estava a falar? Será que se tinha drogado e não se encontrava em si? Onde estava a Leah tão amarga que eu conhecia? Onde estavam os olhares ameaçadores que Leah me deitava? Em que mundo estava Leah?

"Oh, meu Deus! Leah!" O grito de excitação de Jacob assustou-me. Tudo estava em silêncio, Leah sussurrou extremamente baixo e segundos a seguir Jake exige à sua garganta que ecoasse um grande som de entusiasmo. Porque é que ele estava contente? Qual era a novidade?

Leah, pela primeira vez, sorriu. Oh! Juraria que nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão majestoso como aquele. Tão puro. Ela olhou para Jake. Ele sorria verdadeiramente para ela. Dois sorrisos tão bonitos! Leah correu para Jake e, num salto, abraçou-o envolvendo as suas pernas na cintura dele. Jacob inclinou-se para a frente quando recebeu o seu peso e agarrou nas costas de Leah. Riam-se e gritavam de felicidade.

Dentro de mim, sentia uma sensação esquisita. Como uma corrente de metal espessa e dura que envolvia todo o meu estômago. Estava a deixar-me com vontade de deitar as frutas, que tanto trabalho tive a comer, todas cá para fora. As borboletas estavam lá mas encontravam-se zangadas e tentavam furar a parede com toda a sua força. O meu coração palpitava demasiado depressa enquanto que pequenos escaravelhos comiam e roíam, lenta e dolorosamente, pequenos pedaços dele.

Não queria ver aquilo. Não gostava de ver aquilo. Não queria que Leah abraçasse assim o Jake e não queria vê-lo tão feliz ao abraça-la. Fazia doer cada pedacinho em mim como se estivesse a perde-los pouco a pouco… como se estivesse a perde-lo. A ele, o meu melhor amigo Jacob Black. Mesmo que tivesses discutido minutos antes, ele ainda era o meu melhor amigo e eu queria-o como _meu_ melhor amigo. Meu. Não dela. Não de Leah, por muito bonita que ela fosse! Os escaravelhos começavam a roer o meu coração demasiado rápido e eu não sabia por mais quanto tempo conseguia aguentá-lo.

"Não acredito, Leah! Parabéns!" Dizia Jacob tão feliz. Leah desceu - finalmente! - do colo de Jacob e, instantaneamente, pequenas joaninhas começaram a compor o coração que antes os horrorosos escaravelhos roíam. E a corrente espessa de metal tivera alargado superficialmente. Sentia-me um pouco mais aliviada.

Porque é que Leah estava de parabéns? Fazia anos?

"Oh, Jake, oh, Jake, oh, Jake!" Ela dava pequenos guinchos de felicidade. Nunca vira Leah ser tão tipicamente feminina como naquele momento. Algo realmente extraordinário tinha acontecido. "Fazes noção de quão importante isto é? Sabes o que significa para mim?"

"Claro que sei, Leah. Estou mesmo feliz por ti." Voltou a abraçá-la e ficaram assim durante uns segundos. A corrente voltou a apertar o estômago e o coração a ser roído por mais escaravelhos. Seth interrompeu-os - e a corrente voltou a largar e as joaninhas coloridas fizeram novamente o seu trabalho.

"O que raio se está a passar?" perguntou desconfiado metendo-se no meio. Leah sorriu para o seu irmão mais novo e agarrou-o como se ele fosse a coisa mais leve que alguma vez existira - e eu sabia que Seth não era, de todo, leve. Abraçou-o sorrindo mais do que nunca o que fez Seth rir-se. "Gosto muito de te ver assim, Leah. Mas diz-me, porquê?"

"Oh Seth, eu gosto tanto de ti!" Para mim, Leah estava simplesmente drogada. Nada do que ela dizia fazia sentido - ou melhor fazia absolutamente sentido e isso não era normal Leah dizer.

Atrás de mim, senti alguém. Virei-me para trás e deparei-me com Clyde. Ele estava muito melhor - felizmente os lobisomens curam-se depressa com o Jake. Clyde agachou-se ligeiramente e segredou-me ao ouvido. "Quem é aquela rapariga?" Ele parecia estar hipnotizado por Leah, não parara de a fixar.

"Leah." respondi-lhe num baixo sussurro.

Ele repetiu o nome dela ligeiramente mais alto - mas ainda num sussurro. Leah parou e voltou a fixá-lo. Sorriu abertamente e Clyde, logo a seguir, fez o mesmo. O que é que estava a acontecer?

Seth parecia ter percebido. "Oh Leah, parabéns! A tua impressão!"

_A tua quê? _Eu era realmente inculta nos temas sobrenaturais. Precisava que me dessem aulas sobre o assunto. Jacob voltou para o meu lado e eu senti-me muito, mas muito mais relaxada. Ele estava ao pé de mim e isso fazia-me sentir inteiramente bem. Já não haviam correntes à volta do estômago, nem borboletas zangadas, nem escaravelhos roedores. Tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

"O que é uma impressão?" perguntei a Jacob mas em voz alta.

Os Cullen entraram na sala vindos de todos os sítios. Edward e Bella da porta da frente, Alice e Jasper do andar de cima e Rosalie e Emmett da zona de jantar. Carlisle e Esme, assim como os meus amigos lobisomens, já estavam na sala quando tudo isto se sucedeu.

A pergunta que fiz, pareceu despertar todos de um transe qualquer como se todos fossem chamados por uma corneta mágica que significava um chamamento importante. E a corneta era eu e a minha pergunta. Eu não poderia saber?

"Claro que podes saber." respondeu Edward. Isso deixou-me contente. Se ele deixava mais ninguém podia contrariar. Bella agarrou no braço de Edward com alguma força. Não me parece que a minha mãe estivesse de acordo. Edward acalmou-a. "Calma, querida. Está tudo bem."

Para que é que precisava da calma? O que é que a impressão fazia?

"A impressão são coisas de lobos." Jacob disse e eu ri-me. Porque é que eu já não estava à espera desta resposta? Ele riu-se também percebendo a piada.

"E o que faz a impressão?" O rosto de Jake tornou-se sério e aproveitou para respirar fundo.

"É uma daquelas coisas bizarras e difíceis de explicar que nós, os lobos, temos. É com a impressão natural que achamos as nossas almas gémeas. Com apenas um olhar. Não escolhemos… é algo que não conseguimos controlar. Vemos pela primeira vez e… apaixonamo-nos, mas é um amor muito grande… mais do que amor. Amor a triplicar, se é que isso existe. Almas gémeas."

"Hum." Pensei naquilo… não fazia sentido nenhum. "Não percebi muito bem."

Ele riu-se nervosamente. Porque é que ele estava nervoso com aquilo? _Coisas de lobos_, talvez fosse a resposta.

"Olha, Ness, o Sam teve a sua impressão natural com a Emily. Conheces alguém mais apaixonados do que eles?" Seth interrompeu.

Pus-me a pensar. Bem, eu conhecia muita gente apaixonada. A mãe e o pai, principalmente. A Alice e o Jasper - oh, o amor deles era tão encantador! A Rosalie e o Emmett que queriam sair daqui para estarem finalmente juntos mas agora que pensava melhor nisso, o amor entre o Sam e a Emily parecia… mágico. Então, uma impressão natural fazia isso? Apaixonarem-se magicamente por uma pessoa, um amor verdadeiro, leal, sincero. Duradouro. Eram essas as palavras que definiam o Sam e a Emily.

Tentei procurar a Leah e o Clyde pela sala mas eles não estavam em nenhum lugar. De certeza que tinham ido dar uma passeio para se conhecerem melhor, afinal, segundo o Jake, eram almas gémeas.

"A impressão natural do Jared é a Kim" continuou Seth.

"A Rachel do Paul" informou Jake.

"E a vossa?" perguntei animada.

Um silêncio profundo instaurou-se na sala e eu não percebi por quê. Haveria uma resposta assim tão complexa para aquela pergunta?

Era como se, subitamente, tivéssemos parado no tempo. Ou num velório. Tudo estava assustadoramente silencioso. E o silêncio durou por mais alguns minutos.


	13. Confiança

_Capítulo XI _

**CONFIANÇA**

"A nossa quê?" perguntou Seth.

"A vossa impressão natural, quem é?" questionei novamente.

Era tão estranho todos estarem com aquela reacção apenas por uma pergunta tão simples. Almas gémeas… todos deveriam ter uma, certo? Até… até o Jake. Era por isso que eles não me queriam dizer? Porque o Jake tinha uma alma gémea e eu não a conhecia? Sim, eu ficaria triste se isso acontecesse - aliás, a palavra certa seria ter ciúmes como aconteceu com a Leah… o estômago fica apertado e os bichos asquerosos roem o coração. Odeio sentir-me assim. Ser ciumenta era uma atitude _tão_ egoísta. Talvez fosse por isso que eles não queriam que eu soubesse. Sabiam que eu iria ficar triste… não por _eu_ não ser a alma gémea do Jacob - isso era patético, nós somos melhores amigos e os melhores amigos não têm esse tipo de pensamentos um com outro. Ficava triste porque Jake colocaria toda a sua atenção na sua impressão natural e não em mim. Apenas por isso. É claro que ficava muito feliz pelo Jacob encontrar a sua alma gémea e ser feliz com ela. Ele era o meu melhor amigo e queria o melhor para ele.

"O Jacob e o Seth ainda não tiveram a sua impressão natural." Respondeu o meu pai com uma voz suave e aconchegante que deixou o clima mais leve em vez de pesado e silencioso.

Hum, sim, aquilo fazia sentido. Nunca vira Seth e Jacob com nenhuma rapariga. O Seth olhava preocupado para o Jake enquanto ele estava cabisbaixo, mordendo o lábio raivosamente. Estavam tristes - o Jake ligeiramente irritado - por não terem uma alma gémea como os seus irmãos lobos? Era absolutamente compreensível… toda a gente sonha em ter uma alma gémea mas não precisavam de ter aquela atitude. Um dia encontrá-la-iam. Eles ainda eram demasiado jovens para pensar nisso.

"Porque é que nunca tiveram?" questionei novamente.

"A impressão não funciona assim, Ness" respondeu Seth num tom triste. E não parecia triste por não ter uma impressão mas pelo Jacob não ter. "Nós não escolhemos com quem e quando vamos ter a impressão. É algo mais natural. Temos de vê-la pela primeira vez e simplesmente… ficares ligado a ela."

"Então, não podem ter impressões com quem já conhecem, não é?"

"Exactamente" Carlisle respirou fundo, com um certo alívio. Jacob continuava cabisbaixo e eu não percebi porque é que ele tinha ficado tão triste. Será que ele estaria assim tão desesperado por encontrar a sua alma gémea?

_Vou mesmo ficar sem melhor amigo._

O mundo seria mais fácil se fosse _normal_. Se todos fossemos humanos, nascíamos, envelhecíamos e morríamos. Naturalmente. Neste mundo não tão natural, nascemos tornamo-nos seres diferentes e temos receio de envelhecer pois aqueles que amamos nunca o farão. O mundo não era propriamente justo… e tinhas de viver com isso.

A minha mente divagava por pensamentos quase sem nexo quando Leah e Clyde entraram novamente na mansão. Sorriam tanto que julguei já não ser Leah quem estava naquele corpo. Era um extraterrestre que tinha atacado Leah, sem piedade, amansando-a e tornando-a muito mais suportável, muito mais bonita, muito mais simpática, muito mais mulher, muito mais… muito mais, apenas. Tinha-a tornado numa outra Leah _muito mais_. A sua amargura, o seu rancor tinha simplesmente libertado de todo o seu rosto e corpo e Leah parecia muito mais leve e feliz. _Feliz_. Leah estava feliz - uma coisa que eu nunca vira nela.

Sofreu durante tanto tempo por causa da sua prima e do Sam… pobre coitada. E, ainda por cima, aceitou ser dama de honor. Mas tudo estava mudado agora. Leah estava feliz perto do Clyde e, apesar de se conhecerem à menos de vinte e quatro horas, eles já pareciam ter uma ligação extraordinária. Andam ao lado um do outro e, por vezes, os seus braços tocavam-se e eles sorriam herculeamente um para o outro. Parecia terem sido feitos um para o outro.

Quando Clyde avistou os seus irmãos, colocou no seu rosto uma máscara de preocupação. Beth devia estar a usar o seu dom porque, novamente, eles pareciam ter uma conversa mental uns com os outros, e só se via isso pelos seus olhos que mostravam variadas expressões.

Edward ouvi-os atentamente e começou a ficar ligeiramente nervoso. Saiu perto de Bella e foi ter com a família de lobisomens.

"Têm de arranjar algum sítio. Não pode ser aqui."

"Nós sabemos isso" respondeu Aaron com uma voz inferida não gostando do facto do meu pai lhe estar a dar ordens. "Vamos precisar de alguma ajuda para ser mais rápido. Não temos muito tempo."

"Claro" Edward disse e andou pela sala enquanto ouvia os pensamentos dos lobisomens que pareciam tomar decisões. Depois olhou para Carlisle. "Conheces algum sítio fechado a aço?" Carlisle respondeu mentalmente e a sua resposta não pareceu agradar Edward que começava a ficar mesmo nervoso. "Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob, Seth… preparem-se. Vamos ter de construir uma casa com paredes de aço."

Eu não estava a perceber porque é que eles tinham de fazer aquilo mas, como já sabia que não ia obter resposta, nem reclamei. Vi todos a mexerem-se e a prepararem-se. Os Cowper também quiseram ajudar, pois não tinham muito tempo e tinha que ser o mais rápido possível. No final todos ajudaram - menos eu pois não me deixaram. Segundo eles eu era humana _demais_ para aquilo. No rosto de Leah estava estampado uma cara de demasiada preocupação. Ela também quis ajudar e em trinta minutos tinham feito uma pequena casa com paredes de aço no meio do bosque. Talvez casa fosse esperar demasiado daquele quadrado feito de aço com dois metros de altura e seis de largura.

"Muito bem… podem-me dizer para que é que vocês querem isto?"

Depois de ter feito a minha pergunta, Elliott caiu de joelhos com um grito assustador - ele estava a sentir dor e… percebi. Olhei para o céu e vi a lua cheia a ficar visível entre as nuvens. Eles iam-se transformar. Beth agarrou no irmão, como uma verdadeira protectora, e entrou na sua mente dizendo-lhe coisas que o acalmassem. Ele pareceu acalmar.

Fui vagarosamente para o lado de Jacob. Ele estava tão espantado como eu. Íamos assistir a uma transformação de lobisomens e nem era um filme. Leah agarrava a mão de Clyde, que parecia estar muito mais controlado que Elliott, eles sussurravam um para outro.

"Voltarei a ser eu, amanhã de manhã."

"Vou estar ao teu lado, Clyde."

"Não. Não quero que o faças. Daqui a uns minutos o meu corpo vai ser possuído por um ser. E esse ser não sou eu. Não fiques perto, não quero que este ser horrível te magoe. Não vou cá estar para te proteger."

"Eu sei proteger-me sozinha."

"Não, Leah! Faz o que eu te peço. Não fiques perto."

As suas palavras comoveram-me. Parecia que se conheciam à anos e que a sua relação já tinha passado por muito. Pareciam um verdadeiro casal e talvez fosse isso que Jacob sentia falta. De alguém com quem partilhar algo mais íntimo.

Elliott gritou de novo com um guincho. Beth começou a despi-lo e eu tapei - mal - os olhos. Não conseguia ver o Elliott nu mas conseguia ainda ver Beth, Clyde e Leah. Jacob que estava ao meu lado riu-se ligeiramente com o que tinha feito. Não achei que fosse altura para rir. Os meus amigos estavam a minutos de serem transformados em seres horríveis. Todos voltaram para a mansão, não querendo assistir, ficando apenas eu, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Carlisle, Edward e Bella.

Damarco tinha estado muito calado mas, subitamente agachou-se para o chão, ficando de joelhos e com as mãos na terra, agarrando na sua barriga e tentando controlar um grito. Beth, mal viu, foi rapidamente até ele e começou a despi-lo tal como tivera feito com Elliott. Olhei para cima e a lua cheia estava quase completa. Aaron não precisou de Beth e despiu-se ele mesmo. Três dos cinco irmãos Cowper estavam nus. Clyde olhou para Leah com um olhar que dizia um breve _adeus_ ou_ até amanhã_ e foi para perto dos seus irmãos. Leah agarrou no seu braço impedindo-o de fazê-lo e beijou os seus lábios demoradamente.

Seth gargalhou e tapou a cara e eu ri porque foi no exacto momento em que eu tirei as minhas mãos do rosto. A energia, a magia, o poder que sentia deles vir era algo tão maravilhoso que me deixava muito feliz. Depois do demorado beijo, Clyde começou a fazer o caminho para perto dos seus irmãos enquanto se despia.

Beth pareceu falar com Clyde mentalmente e este sorriu-lhe. Por momentos desejei conseguir ler as suas mentes. Beth abriu a difícil porta de aço e ajudou Elliott a entrar - ele mal conseguia andar. A seguir fez o mesmo com Damarco que continuava no chão contorcendo-se de dor. Lá dentro os gritos - do Elliott e Damarco - eram ensurdecedores. Gritavam de sofrimento. Segundo contaram, o seu coração estava a parar para ser reduzido e os órgãos estavam a ter falhas. Tudo dentro deles estava a ser modificado. Beth esperou que Clyde se despisse e entrasse na casa improvisada. Antes de entrar, Clyde deixou um beijo na testa de Beth e sorriu. Clyde será sempre Clyde… querido e atencioso, qualquer que seja a altura. Até mesmo minutos antes de ser possuído por outro ser.

Apesar dos gritos que doíam só de ouvir, tudo parecia estar a correr como planeado. Olhei novamente para o céu e calculei que faltasse menos de dois minutos para a lua cheia ficar completamente visível. Subitamente, um grito ecoo toda a floresta e eu saltei pelo susto. Aaron estava a metros de mim, agachado, a gritar como um doido, cheio de dores com as mãos fechadas em punhos. As suas costas, tão visíveis - já que ele estava agachado de joelhos - sofreram deformações. Pude ver os seus ossos a cravarem a pele, a deformarem todo o seu corpo. O meu coração começou a acelerar ao ver todos os ossos das suas costas a mudarem de forma, a forma de um grande e mau lobo. Estava com medo do lobo. Ele levantou a cabeça e eu vi os seus olhos. Estavam dourados. E não eram um tipo de dourado encantador como os Cullen. Era um dourado escuro aterrador. Os seus olhos não tinham pupila e, se tivesse, devia ser um pequeno ponto negro no meio de grandes olhos dourados como corujas sem a pupila. Foi então que o seu rosto deformou-se. E foi demais para mim. Aquele rosto humano tinha sido completamente desfeito, formando-se num horrível focinho de lobo.

Tapei a minha boca para abafar o meu grito. O meu grito de horror. Fiquei tão assustada ao ver o meu amigo Aaron daquela maneira que o meu coração saltava, compulsivamente, do meu peito. Os meus olhos pareciam ter ficado ligeiramente húmidos. Fiquei aterrorizada e apavorada depois de ver todos aqueles ossos. Parecia mesmo que um outro ser, habitando no mais profundo dos seus corpos e mentes, tinha acordado e preparado tudo para espalhar o caos. Instintivamente senti os braços do Jacob na minha cintura e o seu corpo quente colado às minhas costas deixou o meu coração em pior estado.

"Aaron!" Beth gritou com a sua voz já possuída pelo ser malvado que nela nascia em todas as noites de lua cheia. Correu até Aaron e agarrou fortemente nele como se fosse um animal selvagem - o que não era, de todo, falso. Dentro da casa improvisada, três lobos ainda a formarem-se grunhiam e tentavam sair dali. Beth usou a sua força para colocar o seu irmão mais velho dentro da casa e começou a despir o seu vestido, mostrando todo o seu corpo perfeito. Antes de entrar na porta de aço, olhou para mim e o seu olhar deteve-se por momentos. Era como se ela estivesse a falar mentalmente comigo, como fazia com os seus irmãos.

_Lamento que tenhas assistido a isto. Não nos odeies. Gostamos muito de ti, Nessie._

Depois entrou para dentro da casa. Edward e Carlisle fecharam a porta a cadeado. O meu coração tinha acalmado um pouco pelas palavras - mentais - da Beth mas as minhas mãos continuavam a tapar a minha boca e o meu rosto continuava com a expressão de pânico.

Dentro da casa podiam ser ouvidos rugidos e parecia que lutavam uns contra os outros na casa que parecia tão pequena para cinco lobisomens.

"Jacob, leva a Nessie para dormir um pouco."

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Jacob agarrou em mim como se tivesse partido alguma parte do meu corpo e estivesse incapacitada para andar. Levou-me para o meu quarto e tentou acalmar, contando piadas que não tinham piada mas como era Jake a contar deixava as anedotas mais engraçadas - mesmo sem piada. E eu consegui rir e distrair-me com isso.

Já no quarto, peguei no pijama e fui vesti-lo à casa de banho, deixando Jacob à minha espera. Quando voltei ele estava a ver o meu bloco de desenhos. Parecia estar verdadeiramente concentrado. Se pudesse assustá-lo, fá-lo-ia - obviamente ele não ia ficar assustado porque de certo já tinha ouvido os meus passos não tão delicados como os de um lobo. Com todas as suas piadas patéticas ele tinha-me feito acalmar. Tinha feito o meu coração sossegar um pouco. Agora bastava esquecer-me de tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de ver. Amanhã os Cowper estariam novamente normais e tudo voltaria ao mesmo.

Sentei-me na cama e observei-o. Sorri - gostava mesmo quando ele se interessava pelos meus desenhos. Talvez sem os perceber artisticamente mas, ainda assim, interessava-se e isso para mim era mais do que importante.

"Gostas?" perguntei sem tirar o meu sorriso do rosto. Ele fechou o bloco com um cuidado especial - toque que adorei - e sorriu ainda mais para mim.

"Adoro." Puxou os lençóis para cima e eu pus-me debaixo deles. Jake aconchegou-os ternamente - já não me lembrava de ele fazer isto há anos. Sorri-lhe ainda mais - ele costumava faze-lo quando era muito pequena. Deitou-se em cima dos lençóis e esperou que eu adormecesse.

"Jake…" principiei timidamente com uma voz rouca. Observava-me minuciosamente e eu tentei não ficar corada com o seu olhar perturbadoramente magnífico.

"Sim?" A sua mão começou a mexer no meu cabelo, colocando as madeixas que estavam perto da cara arrumadas para que o rosto pudesse ficar desanuviado.

"Com quem gostavas de ter uma impressão natural?" Não sabia qual seria a sua resposta e não sabia se ele conhecia raparigas suficientes para pensar no assunto. Apenas sabia que não queria que ele tivesse a impressão. Ele é _meu_. Ainda que meu amigo. É o meu melhor amigo e se essa impressão acontecer ele vai deixar-me. Vai abandonar e quebrar a promessa que fez. Não quero isso. Ele é meu e quero-o só para mim.

Sim, um dia mais tarde quereria que ele encontrasse a sua alma gémea e fosse muito feliz mas por enquanto, queria que Jacob fosse apenas o meu melhor amigo e que estivesse sempre ao meu lado. Gostava demasiado do Jacob para vê-lo partir agora. Esperaria que, quando crescesse mais - e envelhecesse como uma verdadeira humana - eu fosse ter outra maneira de pensar para que ele pudesse encontrar a rapariga da sua vida e ser muito feliz com ela, tal como o Clyde e a Leah pareciam ser.

Jake não pareceu querer responder - ele conhecia realmente alguma rapariga? Conheceu, achou-a bonita e simpática e quer ter uma impressão natural com ela. Era provavelmente o que estava certo. Isso explicaria a sua reacção de à pouco. Como é que ele tinha descoberto essa rapariga? Quão bonita era ela? Ainda bem que não pode ter a sua impressão natural com essa rapariga porque as impressões não funcionam assim.

"Oh, Jake, conheceste alguém?" perguntei rindo-me ligeiramente. Ria apenas porque sabia que mesmo que tivesse conhecido não podia tê-la porque as impressões não eram assim - e ainda bem! Ele tinha de a ver pela primeira vez.

"Na verdade, conheci."

Mesmo sabendo que ele não teve uma impressão natural com a rapariga que conheceu, senti uma pontada de ciúmes pela forma espontânea e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhosa com que ele disse aquilo. Será que ia namorar com ela? Pode não ter tido a impressão, mas se gostava dela, se calhar passassem a ser um casal. Quem quer que fosse essa rapariga eu começava a odiá-la. Estava a querer tirar-me o melhor amigo!

"Hum." murmurei já sem sorrir. Não me parece que queira saber mais sobre aquela rapariga que ele conheceu. Não quero pôr mais dramas dentro da minha cabeça. Levantei um pouco o meu tronco deixando um beijo no rosto do Jacob e virei-me de costas para ele. "Boa noite, Jake." desejei-lhe fingindo um bocejo.

"Boa noite, Renesmee."

Achei tão estranho o que ele acabara de dizer. Primeiro, porque disse de uma forma assustadoramente séria. Segundo, porque chamou-me de Renesmee e ele raramente faz isso. Senti que ele estivesse a falar de algo bastante sério e sentido. A minha imaginação estava a ficar demasiado fértil. Tinha de aproveitá-la para desenhar e pintar em vez de criar complexas novelas mexicanas dentro da minha confusa cabeça.

Julgo que Jacob pensaria que eu já estivesse a dormir. Ele ficava sempre um pouco mais comigo, tendo a certeza que eu não acordaria. Estava deitado ao meu lado, mas em cima dos lençóis.

"Jake…?" perguntei com uma voz que surpreendeu a mim mesma por ser tão ensonada.

"Sim, Nessie?"

Virei-me para ele e mais uma vez, surpreendi-me, pois quase não conseguia abrir os olhos. Não me lembrava de estar com tanto sono. Talvez porque foi um dia extremamente cansativo e ocupado. Não tinha notado que me sentia cansada. Mesmo assim, tentei abrir os olhos o máximo que pude - o que realmente não era muito mas conseguia ver os lábios de Jake.

"És um melhor amigo perfeito."

Vi que ele sorriu um pouco e depois senti-o aproximar-se. O meu coração quase soltou do peito mas contive-me logo a seguir. Ele tinha uma boa audição e eu não queria que ele ouvisse o momento de loucura que o meu órgão de circulação sanguinária fazia - lembrara-me dos ensinamentos de Carlisle para me acalmar. Os seus lábios tocaram na minha testa o que me fez relaxar. Que raio estava eu a pensar? Ou melhor, que raio estava o meu coração a pensar quando ele se aproximou? Tudo bem que mal consigo abrir os olhos mas não devia confiar cegamente no Jacob? Afinal ele é o meu melhor amigo perfeito.

"Tu também." respondeu-me seriamente. O que se passava com ele? Porque é que as suas palavras não me pareciam francas? Talvez não fosse isto que eu pretendia insinuar. Sim, eu era uma boa melhor amiga. Acreditava fielmente nisso e o Jake é uma pessoa realmente sincera… mas porque é que na sua voz havia rastos de… decepção? Ele estava desiludido comigo? Espera que eu perguntasse pela rapariga que conheceu e o incentivasse para namorá-la? Julgo ser isso que os melhores amigos fazem mas como poderia fazê-lo? Não conseguia. Nem sequer queria que ele estivesse com a rapariga que conheceu. Iria deixar de estar comigo para estar com ela. _Ah, Renesmee, pára de ser egoísta!_

"Ahmn… queres falar sobre a rapariga por quem estás apaixonado?" perguntei. Se ele queria ter uma impressão natural com ela, era óbvio que estava apaixonado. E por muito que eu não gostasse - odiava só de pensar no facto que teria de partilhar o meu melhor amigo Jake por uma outra rapariga - tinha de aceitar e ser uma boa melhor amiga. Tinha de apoia-lo.

Ele riu-se ligeiramente e puxou os lençóis para cima para que me tapasse. "Não, tonta. Quero que durmas e descanses." Virei-me novamente de costas para ele, tentando dormir mas não conseguia. Eu estava mesmo muito cansada mas as suas palavras - ou melhor, o tom delas - não me saía da cabeça.

"Tens a certeza?" questionei novamente.

Ele riu outra vez e depois suspirou, colocando a sua voz mais normal. "Tenho. Agora dorme." Inclinou-se para mim, afastou os meus cabelos e deu-me um beijo na testa.

"Sabes que podes contar-me qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo." Insistia. Por um lado, queria esquecer a rapariga por quem ele estava apaixonado. Era ela que me iria tirar o melhor amigo. O outro lado, queria saber quem era ela, como é que ela era, como se tinham conhecido e se ele estava mesmo interessado nela.

Jacob não respondeu e eu continuei.

"Sabes não sabes? Que podes contar-me tudo?"

Será que ele não confiava em mim o suficiente para contar-me todas essas coisas? É a rapariga por quem ele está apaixonado! Tem que me contar alguma coisa, sou a melhor amiga dele! Não é justo eu não saber quem ela é ou o que é que ele pensa dela.

"Jake?" Ele continuava sem me responder. "Não confias em mim?"

Era uma desilusão. Saber que o Jacob não confiava em mim era uma total desilusão. Não era uma boa melhor amiga pois se fosse ele confiaria em mim para contar tudo. Do que é que eu estava à espera? Já devia ter percebido que era uma péssima melhor amiga quando senti ciúmes. Queria o Jacob só para mim e por aí é visível quão má eu sou. _Renesmee estúpida e egoísta! _Tinha de fazer alguma coisa… queria que o Jake confiasse em mim tal como eu nele.

"É claro que confio em ti, Nessie."

"Sei que não."

As provas era óbvias. Era por isso que ele ocultava-me e escondia coisas. Não confiava o suficiente em mim. _Ah, Renesmee és tão idiota_! Se fosses menos possessiva talvez o Jake confiasse em ti! Mas era uma pessoa de confiança. Não para Jake. _Péssima melhor amiga!_

"Porque é que dizes isso, pequenina?" A sua voz calma e sorridente tentou suavizar o meu estado de espírito mas eu impedi.

"É evidente que não confias em mim. Sou uma péssima melhor amiga mas Jake, eu sei que a culpa é minha. Foste com a minha mãe ter com o Clyde e os irmãos, mas disseste que tinhas ido visitar a avó Renee. Não confiaste em mim o suficiente para me contares onde ias. E quando te vais embora do nada dizes apenas que tens coisas de lobos para fazer… mas nunca me dizes o que é. E agora, não me contaste que estás apaixonado por uma rapariga. Nem me falaste dela. E nem queres falar. É evidente que não confias em mim, Jacob." Respirei fundo e continuei a olhar para ele - que estava inexpressivo. "Sei que a culpa é minha. Sou apenas a criança Nessie que nunca irá compreender nada do que lhe contam. Não é verdade. Eu posso guardar segredos - quero dizer, à excepção do Edward -, eu sou uma pessoa de confiança. A sério que sou, Jake. Uma má melhor amiga mas alguém de confiança. Tenho a certeza."

Calei-me e desviei o olhar para os meus dedos que brincavam com o lençol. Não sabia qual seria a sua reacção depois de ouvir aquilo. Aposto que me estava a dar razão. E que mais podia ele fazer? O que eu acabara de dizer era tudo absolutamente verdadeiro.

"Não sejas parva, Nessie" respondeu seriamente o que me surpreendeu. "Porque é que estás sempre a deitar-te abaixo? És uma óptima melhor amiga e se há pessoa que o pode dizê-lo sou eu. Não te contei que ia ter com os outros lobos porque irias ficar demasiado preocupada e talvez arranjarias uma maneira de te culpar por eu ter estado fora por três dias, como sempre fazes. Não tens culpa de nada. E porque iria eu maçar-te com assuntos de lobos, como patrulhas? Achas interessante saberes que no raio de duas milhas existe quatrocentas e setenta e cinco árvores? Ou que a nordeste da floresta a vinte milhas existe uma toca com castores chatos e cegos? Apenas não te conto aquilo que não tens necessidade de saber. É claro que confio em ti. E, se bem te conheço, estás agora a pensar que estou a dizer isto apenas para não ficares triste." Ele tinha acertado o que me fez rir. "Pois… já estava à espera. Não estou, Ness. Não estou a dizer isto para não ficares triste. Estou a dizer porque é verdade. Confio em ti porque és a perfeita melhor amiga."

"Tudo bem, talvez eu aceite e acredite no que disseste…" ele revirou os olhos. "mas quanto à rapariga?"

"É apenas uma rapariga, Ness."

"Mas Jake não me contaste nada dela! Eu nem consigo ter uma imagem mental dela porque não sei nada! E tu és meu melhor amigo e eu devia ajudar-te nessas coisas." Ele mostrou-se nervoso novamente. Porque é que ele não queria falar dela? "Como é que ela se chama?"

Esperei pela sua resposta enquanto ele mordia o lábio e fazia os seus olhos passearem por todo o quarto. Ele não queria responder.

"Jacob! Só te estou a pedir o nome. Confias em mim, não confias?"

Ele respirou fundo. Uma e outra vez.

"Chama-se… ah… chama-se Ren-"

"Meninos, já é tarde. Deixem-se de conversas e durmam!" Bella apareceu no quarto sorrindo. Edward apareceu por trás e rindo à gargalhada respondeu pelo Jake.

"Chama-se Renata." Jacob bufou irritado para o meu pai.

"Edward, juro que te vou matar!"

_Hum, Renata._


	14. Coragem

_Capítulo XII_

**CORAGEM**

Acordei lenta e preguiçosamente como se estivesse a acabar com o meu período de hibernação. Senti algo a apertar-me na zona da cintura e perguntei a mim mesma o que seria tão pesado. Avistei o moreno braço do Jacob em cima de mim. _Claro__…_já deveria esperar. Segui o seu braço e contemplei-o a dormir ao meu lado, como um anjo que ressonava musicalmente. Pobre Jake. Desde que eu tinha _fugido - _o que não era bem verdade - que não tivera dormido. Aposto que andava louco à minha procura. Às vezes é difícil dizer quem é o mais protector: se o Edward, se o Jake. Tentei levantar-me para poder ir tomar banho, mas o seu braço era forte e pesado demais. Esforcei-me para tentar levantar o braço de cima de mim mas não conseguia e ri às gargalhadas por ser tão fraca. Jacob mexeu-se mas o seu braço continuava em cima de mim. Levantou o seu tronco e, com os olhos semicerrados, olhou para mim - que continuava a rir quase histericamente.

"Nessie? Estás bem?"

E as minhas gargalhadas altas ecoavam toda a casa. Foi uma pergunta estúpida… estava a rir, como poderia estar mal? Ter a imagem na minha cabeça de mim, a pequena e débil Renesmee Cullen, a tentar esforçadamente, mas sem sucesso, tirar apenas um braço do grande e monstruoso Jacob Black era absolutamente hilariante. A formiga a tentar sair debaixo da unha do elefante. Parecia mesmo uma cena de desenhos animados como os que em pequena assistia. E eu ria e ria com tudo aquilo.

"Ness? O que se passa?"

Parei de rir para, ao menos, poder respirar. "Nada Jake… deixa-me só sair da cama para poder ir tomar banho."

Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu apontei para o seu braço, rindo-me novamente. Pelos vistos, o Jake não estava com o mesmo sentido de humor que eu pois ignorou aquele facto tão engraçado. Tirou o braço de cima de mim para que saísse da cama, levantei-me e fui em direcção ao closet.

"É melhor voltares a dormir, Jake." Devia estar mesmo cansado. Se não estivesse, aposto que seria o primeiro a rir de tudo aquilo. "Eu acordo-te quando acabar de me vestir." E sem dizer nada, Jacob deitou a sua cabeça novamente na almofada e aproveitou que eu não estava lá deitada para ocupar toda a cama e voltar ao seu ressono musical.

Ri e tentei dar atenção às roupas. Não sabia por onde escolher. Vamos às cores, primeiramente. Vermelho escuro? Hum, não. Nem vermelho normal ou até bordô. Lembrava-me sangue, o que me lembrava sede e, por consequente, lembrava-me que queria experimentar quanto mais tempo conseguia sem beber sangue. Rosa? Demasiado feminino, além disso as minhas maçãs-do-rosto já eram suficientemente rosadas. Preto? Demasiado mórbido. Azul? Sim, azul parecia-me bem. Um azul petróleo… Sim, azul petróleo. Não era vistoso nem simples. Era bonito. Andei até à zona das roupas azuis.

Agora, quanto à forma. Camisa? Blusa? _Argh! _Porque é que eu estava naqueles dilemas patéticos? Nunca fui tão lenta a escolher roupa. O normal seria chegar ao closet e apanhar as primeiras roupas que encontrar. Nunca me importei com coisas como cor e forma! Porquê agora?

"Alice!" chamei e em menos de um segundo ela estava feliz e aos saltinhos enquanto começava a olhar para mim - provavelmente a tentar reparar se eu tinha crescido mais ainda - e depois para as roupas. Colocou-me na cadeira umas calças de ganga escuras e justas e uma blusa verde amarelado. Sorriu para mim, enviou-me um beijo e saiu do closet.

Ela não estava com curiosidade em saber porque é que, subitamente, me importei com as coisas que vestia? Bem, menos mal. Assim não teria de explicar algo que eu mesma desconhecia.

Depois de tomar um rápido duche fiquei enrolada no robe de banho. Percorri a curta zona do quarto para entrar no closet e assim vestir-me lá. Por algum motivo, o meu olhar foi directamente para a zona das roupas brancas. _Ele estava ali._ Aquele vestido estava ali. E… e se Jacob e Seth tivessem razão? E se eu experimentasse o vestido? Estaria a enfrentar o meu medo e… resultaria?

Por um lado queria experimentar. Nunca saberei até o fazer mas tinha receio de me decepcionar ainda mais. Tinha medo de me desapontar e ficar ainda mais paranóica do que aquilo que já estou por envelhecer tão rápido em tão pouco tempo. Bem… a Alice concertou-o ao meu novo tamanho, verdade? Não teria por onde temer. Mas… e se eu cresci ainda mais depois daquilo? E se, mesmo com as modificações da Alice, o vestido continuasse a estar demasiado pequeno para mim? Para a pequena Renesmee. Continuava a crescer ridiculamente depressa e estaria tão velha que passaria por irmã da avó Esme.

Muito, muito lentamente, aproximei-me do monstro e alisei a minha mão nele, como se estivesse a amansá-lo. Será que tudo isto era ridículo demais? O vestido estava nas minhas mãos e eu apenas tinha de fazer uma simples decisão: vestia ou não vestia. Oh, a palavra simples está tão errada nos meus pensamentos.

Tudo aquilo, relembrava-me a pequena discussão que tive com o Jacob e o Seth e as suas vozes ecoavam dentro da minha mente como perfeitas analepses: _vais continuar a ter medo de um vestido? Preferes mesmo andar aflita por envelheceres do que vestires um vestido? Só estamos a tentar ajudar-te. É __um simples vestido, verdade? Devias seguir os nosso conselhos. Enfrenta-o, Nessie. Joga-te a ele com unhas e dentes._

E em menos de um segundo, tinha tomado uma decisão e tinha vestido aquele pedaço de tecido. O espelho estava à minha frente mas os meus olhos estavam fechados. Não sabia se tinha coragem. Bem, não sei como mas consegui enfiar-me no vestido o que já não é mau. Ri-me, novamente às gargalhadas, ao lembrar-me de outra cena de desenhos animados: uma princesa que cresce demasiado mas insiste em vestir os seus antigos vestidos e acaba por rebentar neles. Nem com a força que o corpete fazia… era impossível a princesa conseguir estar dentro daqueles vestidos de criança. Ri e ri ainda mais ao ver-me nessa situação, embora neste momento eu não estivesse a rebentar dentro do vestido.

Estou a divertir-me com esta atitude: ao sentir-me num momento menos bom, remeto a cena para desenhos animados e riu-me disso. Estava a resultar. Talvez o Emmett também fizesse isto a todos os segundos. Por muito má que fosse a altura, o Emmett encontrava sempre algo para rir.

E foi a rir que abri os olhos e olhei em frente ao grande espelho do closet. Eu estava… uau, muito bonita. O vestido servia-me perfeitamente tal como me lembrava no dia em que fui comprá-lo. E _oh! _levei os braços ao peito, tapando-o. Como é que aquilo cresceu tanto?! Ri-me ao remeter a cena para a princesa que tivera engordado demasiado no Natal. O vestido caía-me bem, de uma forma normal, muito subtil. O vestido fazia-me sorrir… não me lembro de me ver tão… apresentável, tão bonita. Talvez encantadora. E… não era nenhuma princesa gorda e velha que não cabia mais dentro dos vestidos. Era a Renesmee Cullen… que amadureceu um pouco mas continuava a ser a mesma. _Certo? _

Rodopiei fazendo o vestido esvoaçar um pouco mas gritei de susto quando me apercebi que alguém estava à porta do closet, observando-me.

"Jake… assustaste-me." Ele não sorria, não parecia zangado, não disse uma única palavra. Estava inexpressivo a fixar-me. Será que a princesa estava, afinal, demasiado velha e gorda para os vestidos mais juvenis? "Jake?"

"Amhn, desculpa. Não… não queria… ass… assustar-te."

"Não faz mal." Caminhei descalça até ele e a sua reacção foi realmente diferente… ele endireitou as suas costas. Como - ri-me do pensamento -, como se eu fosse uma bela princesa que saia do seu quarto de vestidos e ele o meu porteiro que me devia um respeito máximo. "Achas que está demasiado apertado, não é?"

"Eu… amhn. Não… não. De maneira nenhuma."

Edward entrou no quarto e parou fixando-me por momentos. Aconteceu novamente - ele ficou inexpressivo a fixar-me. Devia ter alguma coisa na cara realmente chocante para isto acontecer.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou a franzir a sobrancelha e num tom de voz sério. Ri ligeiramente.

"Não sejas pateta, Pai. Sabes perfeitamente que é um vestido." Depois voltou o seu olhar franzido para Jake e a sua voz tornou-se mesmo importunada.

"Jacob Black, é melhor ires para casa dormir."

"Porquê?" perguntei. "Ainda não dormiu o suficiente?" Tinha dormido a noite inteira e mais algum tempo enquanto escolhia a roupa, tomava banho e vestia o vestido. Precisava de mais? Tinha sido lenta a fazer todas estas tarefas. "Tens sono, Jake?" Ele olhou para mim mas, inexpressivo, não disse nada.

"É óbvio que o Jacob está a cair de sono!" ripostou o Edward irritado.

_Porque é que estás irritado? Acalma-te. És imortal, jovem e bonito… _Rindo, toquei no meu pai para que ele pudesse ver a imagem de um desenho animado com um grande nariz que estava irritado, que partia várias partes do seu corpo, sobrevivia, irritava-se novamente, um piano caia-lhe em cima mas, mesmo assim, ele sobrevivia. Edward achou piada e começou a rir-se, abanando a cabeça como se concordasse que eu ainda era uma criança.

"Jacob, estou à tua espera…"

"Pai, se o Jake não tem sono não precisa de ir. Além disso, ele pode dormir aqui." Empurrei o Jake - com muita força, pois se assim não fosse, ele nem saia do lugar - e deixei-o ficar deitado na minha cama. Jake fechou os olhos… ele devia estar mesmo com sono. Sorri para o meu pai, mostrando-lhe que tinha tudo controlado. Edward suspirou.

"Controla-te um pouco, Jacob." O que é que isso quer dizer? Porque é que o Jacob tem que se controlar? _Oh! _Então, o meu pai estava incomodado pelos seus pensamentos? _No que é que ele estava a pensar?_ "Isso não importa. Ah e, Nessie, ficas absolutamente deslumbrante com o vestido novo mas o melhor é mudares de roupa. Vamos caçar."

"Primeiro de tudo, _Paizinho_: não é novo. E segundo: não quero caçar."

Edward entrou mais no quarto, sorrindo. "Esse é o tal vestido da Alice?" Acenei-lhe e ele pareceu ficar realmente contente.

_O Jake e o Seth convenceram-me a vesti-lo para enfrentar o meu medo. _

"E resultou?"

"Para dizer a verdade, ainda não pensei muito nisso. Por alguma razão, hoje tudo me faz rir e por isso não consigo pensar sobre como o vestido faz-me sentir."

Edward afirmou mostrando que compreendia e que eu ainda devia pensar neste assunto. E muito seriamente. Talvez o Jake e o Seth tenham razão e agora, que tinha enfrentado o meu medo, ele não fosse tão perturbador. Talvez até conseguisse esquece-lo, ainda que por momentos. Estou dentro do vestido, sim - mas isso porque a Alice o modificou desde a última vez que me medi. Será que não tinha crescido desde aí?

"Quanto à caça?" perguntou.

"À quase quatro dias que não caço. Quero ver qual é o meu limite." A expressão do Edward foi clara: preocupação. Estava preocupado que eu exigisse de mim mesma mais do que aquilo que conseguia.

"Sim, Nessie. Não quero que te esforces demasiado. É óptimo que queiras experimentar a comida humana mas não há mal nenhum em beberes sangue animal. Lembra-te disso. Quero que tenhas muito cuidado."

Dei poucos passos na sua direcção e abracei-o. Era tão bom sentir o seu corpo frio a queimar-me.

"Não te preocupes. Assim que sentir necessidade de sangue eu aviso. Prometo." Ele sorriu. "E a Beth e os irmãos?"

"Já estão normais."

_E onde estão?_

"Em La Push. Foram conhecer a Sue."

Ri-me imediatamente lembrando-me que eles eram, agora, uma grande família. Em apenas um dia Sue, Leah e Seth tinham ganho cinco novos membros familiares. Isso era algo muito bom. Ter uma família era magnifico, ter uma grande família é espantoso.

"Nessie! Estás tão bonita!" A Alice gritou quando entrou no meu quarto. A animação percorria todo o seu rosto, num sorriso estridente e num olhar esbugalhado. Caminhou aos saltinhos até mim e contornou-me, tendo toda a visão do vestido. "Está óptimo, vês? E ficas linda nele!"

"Mesmo à justa."

O que era verdade. O vestido servia-me mas ficava-me justo ao corpo e embora não ficasse apertado, eu sabia que isso significava que tinha realmente crescido. Alice franziu o sobrolho e começou a apalpar a minha cintura, vendo assim, em como estava justo. Parecia estar muito concentrada no que estava a fazer. Depois começou a observar minuciosamente todo o resto do meu corpo e quando chegou ao peito, ficou tão admirada como eu ficara à minutos atrás. Edward revirou os olhos enquanto eu esforçava-me para não rir. Aquilo não era mesmo um assunto do seu interesse.

"O Carlisle já te examinou?" perguntou desconfiada.

"Ainda não." Alice olhou para Edward e eu sabia que eles os dois estavam a ter uma conversa mental. O Edward parecia estar interessado mas também preocupado com o assunto. Quando ele olhou para o tecto e deslizou o seu olhar para os seus sapatos sabia que ele estava a afirmar algo ou a compreender. Era, sem dúvida, uma resposta positiva para Alice. Edward olhou para mim depois do meu pensamento. "Vou ter com ele depois de vocês voltarem da caça." Respondi tentando, em vão, que me contassem sobre o que estava a contar.

Alice, novamente com a sobrancelha erguida, virou-se para mim. "Vocês?"

"Eu não vou. Não preciso."

Alice olhou para Edward e depois para mim. "Hum. Está bem. Então adeus, Nessie."

Alice saiu majestosamente do quarto e o Edward observou-me com um olhar de extrema preocupação.

"O que foi?" perguntei.

"Tens a certeza que não queres ir caçar?"

"Tenho a certeza absoluta. Estou fantástica."

Edward aproximou-se de mim e deu-me um beijo na testa. Quando estava prestes a sair do quarto, interrompi.

"Hum, Pai?" Ele virou-se para trás, encarando-me com curiosidade. _Quando é que vocês me vão contar toda aquela história que estão a esconder de mim?_

Edward olhou para o tecto, como se estivesse a ver qual era a melhor hora para convocar uma reunião e debater-se sobre o assunto.

"Quando voltarmos da caça."

Mudei de roupa e fiquei a ver televisão enquanto o Jake dormia. Estava a ficar com fome de maneira que abri o frigorifico, no entanto, não havia lá nada. A não ser leite - porque é que eles tinham leite aqui? Sabem que odeio leite. Não sei onde o meu pai tem o chocolate. Ele sabe que gosto mas só me dá para poder controlar e não me tornar numa viciada em chocolate como acontece com muitos humanos. Fui ao meu quarto buscar o bloco de desenho e comecei a fazer alguns rascunhos com o lápis preto. Não estava a prestar muita atenção ao que estava a fazer, até porque queria apenas que o tempo passasse para o Jake acordar e irmos fazer alguma coisa. O tempo por aqui estava a ficar monótono.

Passaram-se provavelmente uns quarenta minutos quando ouvi os silenciosos passos do Jake e fiquei instintivamente feliz. Quando olhei para o desenho reparei que tinha desenhado o Jake a dormir. Estava tão mal desenhado que arranquei do bloco e amachuquei-o antes que ele pudesse vê-lo.

"Bom tarde, Jake."

Ele esticou os seus braços para cima, espreguiçando-se. A sua blusa subiu e eu consegui ver os seus abdominais - o que, por alguma razão esquisita, me fez corar. Felizmente, ele não reparou. Era estúpido corar por uma coisa daquelas sendo ele o meu melhor amigo lobo - o homem que anda sempre em tronco nu.

"Bom tarde? Oh, desculpa Ness, por ter adormecido. Onde estão todos?"

"Foram caçar. E a Beth e os irmãos foram ver a Sue assim que voltaram ao normal. A Leah ficou ao lado da cerca de aço a noite toda."

"Acredito que sim. Então estamos só nós os dois?" Cambaleando ainda com uma cara de sono, Jake sentou-se no sofá à minha frente.

"Sim."

"Boa. O que queres fazer?"

Nós adorávamos passar o tempo juntos. Se estivéssemos na mesma divisão nunca nos aborrecíamos. Entretínhamo-nos a fazer alguma coisa… até quando eu brincava com ele, mordendo-o, era divertido. Ou quando nos sentávamos no sofá e assistíamos às séries que passavam na televisão sobre adolescentes humanos e o Jake ficava a criticar todas as decisões dos protagonistas. Ou quando eu tentava que ele dançasse sem me pisar. Havia sempre alguma coisa para nos divertir. Talvez seja uma das muitas fortes razões de ele ser o meu melhor amigo.

Encolhi os ombros. "Só sei que estou faminta." Mal acabei de dizer isto o estômago do Jake rugiu em protesto e largámos, juntos, uma gargalhada.

"Parece que estamos os dois. Queres ir caçar?" Se quisesse caçar tinha ido com o resto da família. Aquela não era uma pergunta muito inteligente.

"Na verdade, não. Sabes cozinhar?"

Ele gargalhou, levantou-se e esticou a mão para ajudar-me. Segurei na sua mão - e mentalmente gritei para que as borboletas e os arrepios se fossem embora - e, Jake encheu os espaços dos meus dedos com os seus. Aquilo pareceu tão natural. Levou-me pela mão até à cozinha quase aos saltinhos de tão contente que parecia estar.

"Prepara-te, Ness. Vais aprender a fazer ovos mexidos com o mestre!"

Ele acendeu o forno e colocou lá a frigideira. Abriu o frigorifico e tirou dez ovos. Bem, era certo que comíamos muito. Era tão engraçado ver o Jake a preparar-se para cozinhar. Parecia que se estava a divertir e eu divertia-me ao vê-lo. Ele ensinou-me a partir os ovos - no meu caso ficaram alguns pedaços de casca, mas o Jake teve o cuidado de as tirar - e depois ensinou-me a mexer para ficar homogéneo - é claro que ele não usou esta palavra mas sim "igual". Depois derramamos a nossa mistura na frigideira e o Jake começou a mexer nelas para que não ficassem agarradas. E pronto, o nosso comer estava pronto. Levamos os pratos para a sala e comemos na pequena mesa que estava no centro da sala. Enquanto comíamos o Jake dava-me concelhos sobre o que devia fazer ou não fazer quando estava a cozinhar. Depois, ficámos sem tema de conversa - o que, por sermos nós, não era problema - mas eu decidi meter um outro tema à conversa.

"Hoje vou receber uma notícia má." Jake olhou para mim, franzindo o rosto. "Já há algum tempo que tenho vindo a reparar que o Edward e a Bella, até a Alice… eles estão tensos. Sei que está algo para vir e que não é bom. O Edward prometeu-me que contar-me-ia hoje."

Surpreendeu-me o Jake ainda não saber nem desconfiar. Normalmente, ele também é cúmplice nas mentiras. Tudo para a pequena Nessie não saber. Tudo para protege-la. Será que ninguém parecia perceber que a melhor maneira de me protegerem era contarem-me o que se estava a passar? Se eu soubesse, estaria preparada.

"Tens ideia do que possa ser?" Abanei a cabeça e ele mordeu o lábio e colocou no rosto um ar pensativo. "Estranho. O Edward não me falou de nada."

"Também achei estranho não saberes de nada." Ripostei-lhe amargamente. Ele revirou os olhos e aproximou-se de mim para me fazer cócegas. É claro que comecei a rir histericamente e ele ria-se quando ouvia o meu riso histérico. Quando quis faze-lo parar, agarrei nos seus braços com alguma força e notei que estávamos demasiado próximos. As borboletas começaram a fazer o seu aborrecido trabalho de dançarem no meu estômago, assim como o coração que não queria acalmar-se e os arrepios confortantes que eriçavam os pequenos pêlos da pele.

Já não riamos. Estávamos a olhar para os olhos um do outro e, pela primeira vez, sentia-me incómoda. Não parecia certo… o que senti naquele momento e o facto de ele estar mais perto de mim do que é normal, simplesmente… não parecia certo. Afastei-me vagarosamente dele, levando o meu prato comigo e continuando a comer sem o encarar. Não sei se conseguia fazê-lo. Era demasiado desconfortável. Ele voltou para o seu lugar e continuou a comer, sem dizer nada, parecendo aborrecido.

"Então, Jake" chamei-o utilizando a minha voz animada - apenas para esquecer-mos o sucedido e podermos estar divertidos como à minutos estávamos. "Quando me vais apresentar a Renata?" perguntei sorrindo-lhe.

Ele olhou para mim quase boquiaberto. Qual era o mal de querer conhece-la? Sim, talvez eu ficasse cheia de ciúmes porque o Jake gostava dela mas isso não significava que não queria conhece-la. Aliás, tenho muita curiosidade em fazê-lo. Quero saber quem ela é, como é, como se veste. E quero ser amiga dela. Estranho, não é? Mas é a verdade. O Jake gosta dela e talvez um dia namore com ela por isso quero conhece-la.

Jake encolheu os ombros respondendo à minha pergunta e enchendo a boca de ovos mexidos - uma desculpa para não falar.

"Ela é de La Push?" Ele voltou a colocar demasiada comida na boca e abanou a cabeça. Ri-me dele e tirei o seu prato. "Pronto, assim já podes falar comigo."

"Tenho fome, Ness. Sou um lobo, preciso de me alimentar excessivamente." Eu gargalhei com o que ele disse - felizmente a zona de conforto já estava melhor. Não conseguia sentir nada que tinha sentido anteriormente. Isso era absolutamente fantástico. Tínhamos voltado a ser o Jake e a Nessie, os melhores amigos.

Pousei o prato à sua frente e dei-lhe o que restava do meu - ainda não estava saciada mas a conversa tinha mais interesse para mim.

"Então, é de Forks?" perguntei novamente. O Jacob não ia parar de me responder porque sabia que se o fizesse eu confrontá-lo-ia com o facto de ser a sua melhor amiga e não confiar em mim. Tinha a certeza que ele continuaria a responder-me pois se não o fizesse, magoar-me-ia por não confiar em mim.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Pergunto-me onde é que ele foi encontrar essa rapariga em Forks. Não tinha nenhuma imagem mental nela, pois ninguém me tinha contado nada sobre ela, no entanto, tinha a certeza que era alguém surpreendente bonita. Se o Jake gosta dela de certeza que é muito bonita e muito simpática. Tinha de ir com cautela sobre este assunto. Sabia que o Jake não gostava de me contar muito sobre ela por isso, tinha de ir aos poucos.

O facto de o Jake poder vir a ter uma namorada fazia-me pensar em mim mesma. Nunca tivera pensado nisso antes e este assunto tinha feito nascer isso em mim. Será que um dia eu viria a ter algum namorado? Acho que seria extremamente complicado. Isto se fosse um humano. Quem é que iria querer namorar uma aberração? Uma meia-vampira que podia atacar o namorado a qualquer momento.

"Jake, achas que um dia vou ter um namorado?" perguntei depois de suspirar com o meu queixo apoiado no meu punho. Ele fixou-me durante uns minutos. Às vezes ter o dom do Edward seria _tão_ perfeito! "Achas?"

"Depende do que quiseres." O meu rosto tornou-se pensativo. Se eu quisesse tinha um namorado? Assim, normalmente? Ou precisaria eu de algum momento sobrenatural para me cair um príncipe louco do céu?

"E se eu quiser? O que não quer dizer que queira agora."

"Pois… terás, creio. Nessie, não sou a melhor pessoa para falar sobre isso. Porque não perguntas ao Edward sabe-tudo? E não te esqueças de gravar a conversa. Gostaria de ouvir." Respondeu gargalhando enquanto pegava nos pratos e colocava-os na bancada da cozinha.

"Jake! És tão mau…"


	15. Separação

_Capítulo XIII _

**SEPARAÇÃO**

Eu e o Jake estávamos a ver televisão quando a família chegou da caçada. Abri-lhes a porta mesmo a metros de eles chegarem. Estava tão ansiosa por saber o que se estava a passar. Todos pareciam extremamente divertidos - principalmente Rosalie e Emmett. Acho que estavam mesmo a precisar de uma lua-de-mel. A Rosalie adorava casamentos e adorava ainda mais as luas-de-mel. E o meu generoso tio Emmett fazia-lhe todas as vontades. Todos me cumprimentaram com beijos e abraços apertados mas não chegaram a entrar em casa. Queriam que fossemos para a mansão dos Cullen. O Carlisle queria analisar-me e tenho a certeza que o outro motivo escondido era por estarmos prestes a ter uma reunião importante onde eles me iriam contar o que se estava a passar.

Antes de irmos, despedi-me de Jake. Ele ia para La Push, segundo o telefonema que recebeu minutos antes, a sua outra irmã tinha acabado de chegar ao aeroporto com o seu marido surfista. Não a via à muito tempo e eu estava feliz por ele, pois sempre falou da Rabecca com muito carinho. Sabia que, apesar de nunca admitir, tinha saudades dela. Antes de se ir embora Bella estava a falar com ele em privado e eu fiquei a morrer de curiosidade para saber o que eles estavam a falar mas levaram-me para a mansão antes que eu pudesse ouvir alguma coisa. Tão injusto!

Mal cheguei Carlisle levou-me para o seu escritório e começou a pesar e a medir-me. Edward e Alice estavam lá comigo e nos seus rostos notava-se alguma preocupação. Tentei perguntar mentalmente ao meu pai o que se passava com eles mas Edward ignorou-me totalmente. Bella apareceu momentos depois e tinha o mesmo rosto que o meu pai e a Alice. Carlisle escreveu na tabela e, naquela sala, apenas se ouvia a ponta da caneta a raspar delicadamente na folha.

"Então?" perguntei olhando para a folha de Carlisle - e não percebendo o que lá estava escrito. Caligrafia horrível para um vampiro. "Passa-se alguma coisa comigo?"

"Nessie…" a voz profissional do meu avô fez-se soar depois de um grande suspiro. "A última vez que te medimos tinhas crescido o dobro, lembraste?"

"Sim. E não cabia dentro do vestido que eu e a Alice compramos." Olhei discretamente para a minha tia e vi em como o seu olhar estava triste. "Então? Estão a matar-me de curiosidade!"

"Renesmee, desde a última vez que te medi…" ele suspirou algumas vezes. Ele sabia que eu sentia-me desconfortável em falar sobre este assunto e por isso tentava fazê-lo o melhor que podia para não me magoar. Respeitava-o imenso pois estava sempre a querer fazer-me sentir bem. "Cresceste o dobro da última vez. Ou seja, o dobro do dobro."

Por alguma razão, aquilo fez ficar-me sem voz. Como se o meu coração tivesse subido e ficado entalado na minha garganta. Era mais ou menos assim que me sentia. Eu tinha crescido o dobro. Do dobro. Tinha envelhecido mais daquilo que devia, que era suposto, que era constante.

"Renesmee, querida, está tudo bem. És tão jovem quanto todos nós." Disse a minha mãe perto de mim, aconchegando-me.

_Sou jovem como vocês mas não por muito tempo_, pensei. Iria continuar a crescer o dobro e o dobro e mais dobro.

"Ainda tens seis anos, Nessie. Vais continuar a ser mais nova que nós."

_Mas não fisicamente, Pai. Vou parecer uma velha ao vosso lado._

Fechei os olhos e expirei o ar daquela divisão. O meu coração parecia já não estar entalado na minha garganta e com cuidado, não fosse o coração fugir para a garganta novamente, tentei falar.

"Mas a Alice modificou o vestido e serviu-me."

"Desculpa Nessie, eu modifiquei sim, o vestido e alarguei-o muito mais. Fiz as minhas próprias contas e até porque não sabia quando ias vesti-lo, aumentei muito mais. Não vi nenhum momento especial para vestires o vestido, de maneira que fiz contas e…"

"Sim?"

"O tamanho que tens agora era suposto acontecer no Natal."

O meu rosto empalideceu. Senti o sangue do meu rosto a cair completamente pelas minhas veias abaixo. Agora já tinha uma forma física do dobro. O Natal. Ainda faltavam quatro meses para o Natal e isso significava que eu tinha crescido em duas semanas o que deveria ter crescido em quatro meses. Quando é que isto ia parar? Quando é que, finalmente, eu podia ter o meu corpo imortalizado pelo tempo? Gostaria que fosse agora. Nunca pensei em estar bem para a eternidade - na verdade, nunca tive de pensar muito nisso e agora parecia que nem valia a pena pois ia ser uma velha de qualquer das maneiras. Não me importava do meu aspecto neste momento… apenas queria que parasse para que eu pudesse estar sem preocupações e ter uma vida _minimamente _normal.

"Teoria interessante." Disse o Edward coçando o seu queixo com um ar pensativo. "Refiro-me à Renesmee e ao Carlisle." Alice bufou pois das mentes que Edward conseguia ler, ela tinha sido a única que não tinha uma boa teoria. Repeti para mim mesma aquilo que tinha pensado e não me lembro de ter feito uma teoria. Aliás, acho que apenas me queixei, como já é habitual acontecer.

"Eu sei que vocês não estavam a pensar em teorias mas as duas mentes juntas, fizeram uma."

"E qual é?" perguntou o meu avô curioso.

"A Nessie estava a pensar quando é que o seu metabolismo estava pronto para aceitar o seu corpo" Edward conseguiu fazer-me rir porque tinha modificado o meu pensamento com vocabulário mais complexo. "E o Carlisle estava a pensar no rápido crescimento."

Edward olhou para nós, com um sorriso, esperando que nós entendêssemos o que ele queria dizer com aquilo mas, no meu caso, isso não aconteceu. Como é que os dois pensamentos afastados faziam uma teoria? A mente de Carlisle parecia estar a trabalhar pois estava pensativo e por vezes sorria. Aquilo era uma boa notícia?

"Exactamente" Edward respondeu e suponho que tenha sido para a mente do avô. "E se este rápido crescimento não significa o fim do metabolismo da Renesmee?"

A minha sobrancelha ergue-se instintivamente. "O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que: talvez estejas a crescer demasiado rápido porque o teu metabolismo está a acabar. Vais parar de crescer. Pensa bem… estás quase a fazer sete anos. O Nahuel deixou de crescer aos sete."

"Tretas" murmurei. Sinceramente não acreditava. Era bom de mais para ser verdade.

"Olha bem para ti, Nessie" Alice estava encantada, com um sorriso nos lábios. Concordava com as teorias ditas e olhava para mim como se estivesse a ter uma imagem minha no futuro. "Podias muito bem aparentar ter dezassete anos. Tal como o Nahuel."

"Renesmee, vamos ter que continuar a acompanhar-te todos os dias até completares sete anos. Tenho a certeza que está teoria é certa. Explica o teu rápido crescimento de uma maneira simples."

Carlisle estava feliz por mim… todos estavam. Mas não sabia se ainda conseguia acreditar. Em seis anos nunca me apercebi do meu crescimento. Para mim, era algo totalmente natural - não notava os meus braços e as minhas pernas a esticarem-se, nem o meu peito a aumentar, nem o meu rosto a modificar-se para expressões mais maturas. Por isso é que não conseguia acreditar, pois nunca dei pelo meu crescimento e penso que estou sempre a envelhecer, mesmo não notando isso.

"Não quero pensar mais nisso" anunciei suspirando. Esperava realmente que a teoria fosse verdadeira mas não queria teatralizar mais sobre o tema. "Vamos, então, ao assunto que me querem contar?"

Todos olharam nos olhos uns dos outros. Carlisle levantou-se do seu cadeirão e juntos seguimos para a sala de jantar. É claro, eu já tinha previsto isto anteriormente. Íamos usar a mesa de reunião porque era um assunto importante e muito, muito sério. Sentei-me naturalmente numa das cadeiras e esperei ansiosamente que começassem a contar-me. Todos pareciam muitos tensos e nervosos.

"Então…?"

"Ficaste sem voz, Ed?" perguntou Rosalie irritada e impaciente. Provavelmente, para Rosalie não era um assunto assim tão problemático como Edward estava a pintá-lo.

"Renesmee, vamos ter de partir." A voz calma de Edward entrou suavemente nos meus ouvidos. O seu rosto estava inexpressivo mas notava-se uma certa expectativa nos seus olhos dourados. Esperava pela minha reacção e temia por ela.

"O quê?" perguntei. Queria ouvir outra vez para ter a certeza que tinha percebido aquilo que o meu pai me tinha dito - embora tivesse a certeza que tinha percebido.

"Estamos à demasiado tempo em Forks e as pessoas estão a começar a falar sobre isso, no hospital. O Carlisle já não consegue mentir sobre a sua idade. E a Bella viu o Mike, um colega da escola, e por grande sorte este não a viu. Temos de partir e tem de ser agora."

O meu corpo não se mexia. Estava a reflectir sobre isto, percebendo quais eram as consequências daquilo. Sabia tão bem… e não queria saber. Queria apagar tudo isso da minha mente e fazer-me de parva, fingindo que não sei quais são os efeitos.

"Vão separar-me do Jake?" perguntei num sussurro baixo, fixando a mesa. Não queria olhar para nenhum dos rostos, não queria olhar para ninguém. A minha família queria ir-se embora e deixar o meu melhor amigo aqui. E eu não conseguia fazê-lo. Quando mais precisei, o Jake foi o único que me prometeu nunca me abandonar e agora era eu que o ia abandonar. Ele ia ficar tão chateado comigo. Não. Eu não ia abandonar o meu melhor amigo. Não ia.

"Vamos para Richmond, Renesmee."

Qual era a diferença? Fosse Canadá, fosse China.

"Não nos podem separar." Murmurarei novamente.

"Com a nossa velocidade e até a do Jake, estaremos a apenas três, quatro horas de diferença. O Jake pode vir visitar-nos sempre que quiser."

"Mas não o verei todos os dias e não vou suportar isso." As razões eram óbvias. Que me lembre, só estive, no máximo, três dias sem o Jake a para mim foi um desespero. Queriam agora que eu me fosse embora sem ele? Ir para nunca mais voltar? Impossível.

"Não é algo a que podes deliberar, Renesmee" a voz da minha mãe estava zangada e não percebi o porquê. Quem devia estar zangada não era eu? "Já temos casa e já te matriculámos numa das escolas publicas de lá."

O assunto da escola não pesou muito. O que a minha mãe estava a dizer era que eu não tinha nenhuma alternativa, não é? O meu pai assentiu levemente para mim. Ele não estava zangado como a Bella.

Em vez de sussurros baixos os meus pulmões encheram-se de ar. "Recuso-me a ir!" gritei, levantando-me da mesa e começando a correr porta fora.

"Renesmee!"

"Deixa-a ir, Bella. Ela vai ter com o Jacob. Telefona para ele a avisar." Ouvi o meu pai dizer.

Já estava bastante longe da casa, corria o mais depressa que podia pela floresta. Os músculos das minhas pernas doíam de tanto esforço. Eu, sem Jake? Não podia. Não conseguia ver-me sem ele. Era como se me tornasse num ninguém. O Jacob é o meu melhor amigo e acordar e saber que não o verei é demasiado doloroso. Passar um dia, sem ouvir a sua voz, sem ver o seu sorriso sarcástico com dentes brilhante, sem fixar os seus olhos castanhos franzidos de preocupação e carinho - tudo era excessivamente penoso.

Enquanto corria, na minha velocidade inumana, senti as lágrimas a caírem dos meus olhos. E o que antes eram apenas lágrimas a saírem sem esforço, agora, eram lágrimas de dor e sofrimento. Um cheiro dominou-me por completo mas nem isso me deu alívio. _Jacob_. Ele estava a correr na minha direcção e pelos passos silenciosos, sabia que era na sua forma humana.

"Jake!" A minha voz era um grito imperceptível.

O rosto do Jake entrou em choque quando me viu a chorar e correu para mim da mesma forma que eu estava a correr para ele - com a máxima velocidade que conseguíamos. As lágrimas enchiam os meus olhos e eu não conseguia ver absolutamente nada que fosse nítido. No entanto, sabia perfeitamente onde estava o Jacob. Saltei para o seu pescoço, laçando os meus braços e apertando-o a mim para que ele não saísse dos meus braços. Ele envolveu-me nos seus apertando-me contra ele.

"Jake eles querem tirar-me daqui. Eu não quero ir. Quero ficar aqui." Os meus murmuros eram gritos baixos de desespero que as lágrimas deixavam interrompidas.

O meu mundo ia deixar de existir assim que me levassem para longe do Jake. Não me lembro como se vive sem ele, não quero saber viver sem ele. Tinha de haver alguma maneira. Talvez eu pudesse ficar em Forks com o Jacob.

As lágrimas escorriam pela cara e caiam no pescoço de Jake. Ele estava inclinado para mim e eu de bicos de pés. Os seus braços, que antes estavam nas costas, escorregaram para as minhas pernas e com a maior das facilidades, pegou-me ao colo como se eu pesasse tanto como um passarinho. Enquanto eu continuava a chorar desalmadamente, enterrada no pescoço de Jake e com as minhas pernas entrelaçadas na sua cintura, Jacob caminhava velozmente e eu não fazia ideia para onde.

"Não, Jake. Não quero voltar para eles" implorei puxando pela sua blusa. Era, no entanto, doloroso tratar a minha família por _eles _como se fossem um inimigo. Eu não queria que a minha família fosse o inimigo mas o facto é que estavam a tornar a minha vida… sem vida. Sair de Forks era, para mim, a pior coisa que podia acontecer. Se saísse de Forks, saía da vida de Charlie, de Billy, do Seth, de todos os lobos e, principalmente, do meu melhor amigo Jacob Black.

Jacob passou a sua mão pelas minhas costas tentando acalmar-me. Ele ainda não tinha dito absolutamente nada e estranhei isso. Estava com medo do que estivesse a pensar e só conseguia chorar como um bebé.

"Jacob…" quase implorei para que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Não aguentava não saber o que é que ele estava a pensar e para onde ia. Jacob não respondeu e eu continuava a chorar. Por mais que tentasse impedir as lágrimas de saírem era como se fosse quase natural e elas caiam sem esforço nenhum. E acomodada ao pescoço de Jake, sem nunca levantar a cara para que não viesse o meu estado demente, encaminhamos durante alguns minutos. Depois ouvi os passos de Jake ficarem diferentes e percebi, com alívio, que tínhamos vindo para a praia de La Push. Ele não me tinha levado para casa - esse era o último sítio onde eu queria estar, neste momento.

Ele ajoelhou-se e eu fiquei sentada em cima das suas pernas sem nunca o largar. Jake passou a sua mão no meu cabelo acariciando-me calmamente. Afastei-me um pouco para poder vê-lo. Limpei a cara mas as lágrimas continuavam a cair. O seu pescoço estava totalmente molhado pelas minhas lágrimas. E quando olhei para o seu rosto… foi a mesma coisa que me partirem o coração. Não sei se ele estava mais magoado por eu ir-me embora ou por estar neste estado. Apenas sabia que ele estava a sofrer tanto como eu. No entanto, eu tinha aflição - estava aflita, com um medo estúpido de não voltar a estar com Jake. Ele, apesar de magoado parecia, de alguma maneira, calmo.

A sua mão grande e quente limpou as minhas lágrimas com um especial carinho como se a minha face fosse de porcelana e pudesse partir-se em pedaços a qualquer pequeno toque.

"Jake…" sussurrei. "Não quero ir embora. Não quero ficar sem ti."

E pela primeira vez, pude ouvir a sua voz. "Vai tudo correr bem."

Não era esta a resposta que eu precisava ouvir. E ele sabia perfeitamente isso. Eu precisava de ouvir uma resposta que me garantia que eu ficaria em Forks, perto dele.

"Deixa-me ficar aqui contigo. Por favor. Por favor, Jake. Eu posso tornar a minha dieta totalmente humana. Deixa-me ficar contigo."

"Ness, é claro que eu deixo-te ficar, mas achas mesmo que consegues convencer o Edward e a Bella?" Baixei a minha cabeça pois sabia que os meus pais não iam ceder. E chorei ainda mais. Ele abraçou-me fortemente e suspirou. "Bolas, Ness!"

Percebi que ele não estava chateado comigo quando disse aquilo mas sim zangado por isto ter acontecido. Por termos que passar por isto. Ele não queria culpar ninguém, tal como eu. Mas uma pequena parte de mim queria culpar muito os meus pais. Levantei a minha cabeça novamente e encarei-o.

"E se eu ficasse com o Charlie?" perguntei inocentemente. Tentaria tudo para ficar em Forks.

"Sê racional, Renesmee. A questão não é ficares comigo ou com o Charlie. A questão é que os teus pais não vão deixar-te em Forks. Vais ter de ir com eles."

Porque é que ele estava a dizer-me aquilo? Era tudo o que eu não queria ouvir! É o meu melhor amigo e devia ajudar-me a arranjar uma solução. Eu _tinha _de ficar em Forks. Com o Jake. Saí do seu colo, afastando-me rispidamente dos seus braços e sentando-me na areia longe dele.

"Vá lá, Nessie. Estou só a ser realista." Eu não lhe respondi e ele afastou o meu cabelo e deu-me um beijo na testa.

"Então vem comigo, Jake." Disse olhando-o nos olhos. "Por favor."

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Pôs-se atrás de mim, colocou os seus braços na minha cintura e puxou-me para si. Fiquei aninhada ao seu peito de uma maneira perfeita - como se o seu peito tivesse sido criado para eu aninhar-me a ele.

"Sabes que não posso deixar o bando" sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

Virei-me para ele zangada e empurrei-lhe. "Jake! Não te importas nada que me vá embora! Aliás, até pareces bastante calmo!" As lágrimas caiam como nunca. A minha voz falhava mas eu estava a falar tão alto que tinha a certeza que ele estava a perceber. Além disso, o seu rosto franzido mostrava isso.

"Achas mesmo que não me importo, Ness?!" A sua voz estava realmente zangada. Afastei-me ainda mais dele.

"Não me estás a ajudar e sabes que é disso que preciso agora." murmurei.

"Desde que nasceste que sei que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, este dia ia chegar, Ness. A tua família são vampiros e não podem estar muito tempo na mesma cidade fingindo serem humanos. Eu já sabia isso, Renesmee. Já me preparei para quando isto fosse acontecer."

Não acreditando, levantei-me desajeitadamente da areia e encarei-o furiosa ainda com as lágrimas a cair.

"Então é apenas isso? Os meus pais dizem que me vou embora e tu apenas aceitas?!"

Não esperei por uma resposta. Tinha medo de ouvi-la. Ele não parecia importar-se por eu ir-me embora. Não deve considerar-me melhor amiga como eu considero a ele. Que estúpido! Caminhei furiosamente pela praia e o Jake correu atrás de mim. Abraçou-me por trás e eu não o impedi.

"Nós não vamos deixar de nos ver, Nessie. Só estaremos um pouco mais longe." A sua voz estava carinhosa e suave o que me fez derreter. Ele virou-me lentamente para si e puxou o meu queixo para que eu olhasse nos olhos. "Prometo que te vou visitar todos os dias, minha Nessie." E depois o sorriso.

Primeiro o Minha Nessie, algo que eu não podia competir. Era uma expressão demasiado nossa para não ficar derretida ao ouvi-la. E depois o sorriso encantador. O meu sorriso favorito. Fui contra ele, abraçando-o descansando a minha cabeça no seu peito enquanto ele brincava com o meu cabelo.

Passado uns minutos, estávamos sentados na areia encostados a um rochedo. A minha cabeça estava encostada no ombro de Jake, os meus olhos continuava inchados de tanto ter chorado. Depois o Jacob riu-se um pouco.

"Já não te via a chorar à muito tempo." Não sabia qual era a piada daquilo mas não quis chatear-me mais com ele. Agora, estar com o Jake era a única coisa que me parecia fazer sentido. Neste momento só o queria a ele. Não precisava de mais ninguém.

"Eu não me lembro de alguma vez ter chorado."

Senti-o a olhar para mim. "A sério?"

"Só daquela vez em que a minha família me disse que íamos viver para o Canadá e que teria de deixar o meu melhor amigo em La Push. O que não foi há muito tempo." Ele riu-se. O dia de hoje tinha sido, para mim, muito divertido. Estava a rir-me de tudo mas, desde o momento em que _mandaram-me _afastar do Jake, o dia feliz tinha acabado. Não podiam fazer isso… o Jake… o Jake é _meu_. E não posso separar-me dele. Não posso, nem _podem_.

"Quando eras pequena, o Emmett levou-te a passear e quando chegaste a casa, andavas aos saltos e a berrar com o melhor dos sorrisos: _Vão à merda._ O Edward ficou furioso e zangou-se contigo. Por isso tu choraste… durante toda a tarde. E disseste que o Emmett te tinha ensinado aquilo e que achavas ser uma boa expressão."

Acompanhei o seu riso com o meu. De facto, não me lembrava de aquilo ter acontecido. Devia ser realmente muito nova… tenho algumas memórias de quando era pequena mas não tenho todas. Conseguia ver aquilo a acontecer. O Emmett estava sempre a ensinar-me coisas super interessantes que o Edward não queria que eu soubesse.

"O Emmett foi proibido de te levar a passear durante muito, muito tempo." Jake riu-se com a memória.

"Teve sorte com o castigo. Tendo em conta o Edward, parece-me um castigo muito brando."

A seguir, silêncio. Connosco, o silêncio nunca era desagradável ou desconfortável. Eu ficava a ouvir o seu coração bater e a sua respiração. Por vezes, contava os thum-thum que ouvia do seu peito. Talvez ele fizesse o mesmo quando estávamos em silêncio.

Como é que eu ia suportar não estar com o Jake? Ainda que fosse em silêncio, eu precisava disso. Na minha família era como não ter privacidade. Todos sabiam coisas sobre mim: o meu pai lia a minha mente durante vinte e quatro horas por dia, o Jasper sentia as minhas emoções durante vinte e quatro horas por dia, a Bella lia as expressões do meu rosto vinte e quatro horas por dia… todos sabiam tudo sobre mim. O Jake era um escape a tudo isso. Com ele, não precisava de esconder pensamentos, emoções nem expressões. Podia ser eu porque era assim que o Jake me conhecia e aceitava. Com Jacob tudo era mágico, pacífico e perfeito.

Jacob inclinou-se para mim e beijou suavemente a minha face, enquanto me prendia no seu colo. Sem se afastar, voltou a tocar com os lábios na minha face. Uma e outra vez. E cada vez que o fazia uma data de sentimentos distintos preenchia-me. Felicidade por o Jake estar comigo, tristeza por ter que me despedir de momentos ternos como este, eram alguns deles. Fechei os olhos e permiti a mim mesma aproveitar a sensação enquanto o meu corpo se arrepiava pelo delicado toque. Sem conseguir impedir, uma lágrima caiu exactamente em cima da mão de Jake que estava entrelaçada com a minha.

"Vai tudo correr bem" sussurrou-me suavemente ao mesmo tempo que apertava-me para si.

Eu não respondi pois não sabia bem qual era a resposta que ele queria ouvir. Como é que iria correr tudo bem? Estaríamos a quilómetros de distância um do outro.

"Quando eras pequena," contou Jake no mesmo tom baixo. "Trouxe-te para La Push para passares uma noite comigo e com Billy e a Rachel. Em La Push era uma altura em que as crianças iam disfarçadas a uma festa. Quando era pequeno adorava essa festa. Então, como não podias faltar, disfarcei-te" Jake parou para rir. "Não te lembras do que te disfarcei?" Neguei, abanando a cabeça e ele continuou a rir. "De monstro de Loch Ness. Estavas absolutamente adorável com aquele fato verde que te ficava grande demais."

Com aquilo, gargalhei. Não me lembrava mas gostaria de ter essa memória. Nessie vestida de monstro de Lock Ness. Tem a sua ironia. Só mesmo o Jake para fazê-lo.

"Quando te levei aos teus pais, eles ficaram furiosos. Mesmo furiosos." Jake gargalhou e, subitamente, tornou-se sério. "Fiquei proibido de te ver durante um mês. Um castigo bem pior que ao do Emmett, não achas?"

Parei de rir. Houve uma altura na minha vida em que não vi o Jake durante um mês. Percebi o que o Jake estava a tentar explicar. Que eu conseguia viver sem ele, que não precisava dele para sobreviver e que podia continuar a ter a mesma vida, apenas sem o meu melhor amigo Jacob. Não era verdade. Agora eu tinha crescido e sei, sei mesmo que ele é uma parte importante de mim. Que se fico um dia sem vê-lo torno-me insuportável pois não tenho o meu _paraíso particular_ comigo.

Sem Jacob nada era possível.


	16. Black

_Capítulo XIV_

**BLACK**

Fiquei aninhada a ele, sem nada dizer, até a noite começar a cair e ele explicar-me que deveríamos ir para oeste da praia porque estavam todos a fazer uma festa, como costumavam fazer - acendiam uma grande fogueira e sentavam-se todos à sua volta enquanto comiam, contavam histórias e até dançavam.

Caminhámos até o oeste da praia de mão dada e pareceu tão natural que nem me preocupei com as borboletas que estava a sentir no estômago. Aliás, as borboletas e os arrepios que sentia ao tocar na sua mão ligavam-me ainda mais a ele, de maneira que nem tinha de ignorá-las.

Quando ouvimos as vozes divertidas ao longe Jake parou e virou-me para si, sem nunca largar a minha mão. Com a sua outra limpou a minha cara que estava húmida por ter passado a tarde toda a chorar. Depois sorriu um pouco.

"Tenta divertir-te."

Provavelmente era isso que eu deveria fazer. Talvez fosse a última vez que podia estar com aquelas pessoas que tanto amava. Assenti e ele sorriu verdadeiramente, contente por eu, pelo menos, tentar. Voltámos à curta caminhada até à fogueira e quando lá chegámos todos pareciam muito animados - tinham música e dançavam divertidos. Beth correu feliz para mim e abraçou-me pelo pescoço - da mesma maneira que a Alice fazia -, quando eu comecei a retribuir o abraço, Jake soltou a sua mão da minha, para que pudesse envolver Beth nos meus braços, no entanto, num acto de pânico, agarrei com força na sua mão e apertei-a ainda mais. Se ele me largava o meu coração parecia cair. Sentia que tinha pequenas vozes na minha mente que gozavam comigo dizendo que nunca mais iria ter a oportunidade de estar agarrada ao Jake, de estar tão perto dele.

Jacob pareceu compreender a mensagem e durante toda a noite não largou a sua mão da minha. E quando o fazia, para inclinar-se a quem lhe estava a dar a comida, por exemplo - que era normalmente Sue -, eu agarrava rapidamente no seu braço ou blusa. Se o largasse sentia que o perdia completamente.

A outra irmã de Jacob estava lá e era muito simpática. Pude ver o quão intimo era a relação dela com Jake. Pareciam verdadeiros companheiros, embora eu estivesse sempre a perguntar qual era a Rachel e qual a Rebecca mas depois de algum tempo era óbvio ver quem era quem. O Paul estava sempre perto da Rachel e por aí não era muito difícil, além disso a Rebecca tinha o cabelo mais curto.

Clyde já me tinha vindo cumprimentar e pareceu ter sido o único que percebeu que algo não estava bem comigo. Ainda perguntou mas, evidentemente, eu neguei dizendo que estava tudo óptimo.

Agora Jake encontrava-se sentado num tronco baixo e partido, enquanto comia o seu cachorro quente. Eu estava entre as suas pernas, sentada na areia, agarrando uma das suas mãos. Quando acabou de comer o seu cachorro, inclinou-se para mim e segredou-me:

"Já é tarde. Hora de ir para casa?"

Pus-me de joelhos em segundos e olhei-o nos olhos.

"Não. Por favor, deixa-me ficar aqui contigo. Por favor, Jacob." Implorei. Ao meu lado, Clyde, Leah, Beth e Seth olharam curiosos e preocupados pelo pânico na minha voz ao dizer aquilo. E sim, Leah estava preocupada. Jacob mordeu o lábio e eu apertei mais a sua mão enquanto implorava.

Ele respirou fundo, beijou-me na testa e levantou-se. "Fica aqui com a Beth. Vou ligar aos teus pais."

Apesar de ele ter largado a minha mão, senti alívio por não ter que falar com a minha família. Beth, para me animar, sorriu alegremente e puxou-me para a areia onde todos dançavam mas recusei. Por isso, ela optou por afastarmo-nos um pouco da diversão da festa e irmos molhar os pés na água fria. Clyde veio atrás.

"Quando quiseres desabafar, é só abrires a boca. Sabes que somos teus amigos." Sentei-me na areia, onde apanhava com as ondas nos pés e Clyde e Beth fizeram a mesma coisa cada um ao meu lado.

"Como sabem que se passa alguma coisa?"

"Não é muito difícil adivinhar. Estás triste, ainda não sorriste desde que chegaste - o que é realmente estranho. Tens os olhos inchados e mais claros do que o normal…" Respondeu Clyde.

"E, no caso dos olhos, temos duas teorias: ou és um lobisomem, como nós, e acabaste de voltar ao normal. E não acredito muito nessa teoria porque não estamos em lua cheia. Ou estiveste a chorar." Beth acrescentou e eu ri ligeiramente.

"E não falámos do facto de não largares o Jacob e pareces ter um medo horrível de o fazer."

"Pois, ainda não falámos sobre isso."

O Clyde e a Beth faziam uma boa dupla. Eram alegres e conseguiam libertar essa alegria para fora e contagiar todos.

"Não me parece que o medo seja porque vistes a nossa transformação, ontem. Pelo menos, espero que não seja por isso."

"É claro que não é!" Ripostei logo. "Não tenho medo de vocês."

Clyde gargalhou e abocanhou o meu ombro sem trincar. "Devias ter." Tentou dizer com a boca no meu ombro. Aquilo fez-me gargalhar, não só pela expressão do Clyde - os seus dentes faziam cócegas na minha pele.

Beth franziu o rosto. "Bah, que nojo Clyde! Não sujes a Nessie com os teus germes de lobisomem." Ela deu uma palmada na cabeça do seu irmão e os dois riram-se.

"Quando vocês mudam de casa… como é deixar tudo?" perguntei seriamente encarando o mar negro e calmo.

Eles levaram sete segundos a responder - sim, eu contei - o que para mim significava que estavam a conversar mentalmente um com o outro, procurando encontrar a melhor resposta para me darem. Eles começavam a ser previsíveis.

"Para nós não é difícil. Além de estarmos habituados, a única coisa que deixamos para trás é a nossa casa."

"Mas temos a carrinha que faz de segunda casa."

"Vais mudar-te, Nessie?"

Triste, assenti.

"E porque ficas assim? Mudar de casa é bom. Ficas a conhecer novos sítios, novos cheiros, novas pessoas. Ganhas uma vida totalmente nova."

Olhei para Clyde. "Ganho tudo isso mas perco a pessoa que mais gosto: o meu melhor amigo."

Clyde acariciou o meu rosto. "Talvez conheças outras pessoas de quem venhas a gostar muito na tua nova cidade."

"Sim, olha para o Clyde. Se não tivéssemos mudado para o Texas, e para Novo México e Arizona, e Nevada, e Oregon e Washington" Beth parou para respirar. "Não te tinha conhecido a ti e, consequentemente, não teria conhecido a tua família e, consequentemente, não teria conhecido a Leah."

Tudo aquilo fazia sentido de uma maneira esquisita. Será que no Canadá havia alguém de quem eu iria gostar muito? Quem eu pudesse considerar um melhor amigo? Mesmo com a pequena esperança de que isso pudesse acontecer estaria sempre a faltar alguma coisa em mim. _Jacob Black_. Definitivamente, não conseguia estar sem ele.

Reparei, momentos depois da minha divagação que a festa parecia ter acalmado. Continuava a ouvir a música mas não as pessoas a dançar ou a cantar ou a conversar. Olhei em direcção da festa e a fogueira continuava intensa. Pude distinguir a silhueta de Jake que era o único que se encontrava de pé e que gesticulava com as mãos. O que estava ele a dizer? Tentei ouvir o mais que pude mas o som do mar não deixava - e eu também não ouvia tão bem como um vampiro. Levantei-me calmamente e Clyde e Beth levantaram-se logo a seguir.

"O que está a acontecer ali?" perguntei.

Clyde e Beth levaram mais tempo a responder do que aquilo que precisavam - até mesmo se estivessem a conversar mentalmente um com o outro.

"O Jacob está a contar a todos que os Cullen estão de partida e que é por isso que estás triste." Respondeu Clyde.

"Sim, porque não fomos nós os únicos a reparar. Praticamente, todos reparámos à excepção do marido da Rebecca que parece ser humano e distraído demais." Ri com a descrição de Beth. _Humano e distraído_. Como se humano fosse um defeito.

O meu olhar continuou nas silhuetas da fogueira.

"Aquilo é a Leah a abraçar o Jake?" perguntei. Não fazia muito sentido. Porque iria ele estar a abraçá-la? A Leah não devia estar nada triste em nos irmos embora. Bem pelo contrário. Sempre pareceu ter uma certa repulsa em relação a nós.

"Sim," Clyde informou-me. "O Jacob não está a lidar muito bem por vocês se irem embora. E bem, ele está a precisar de algum apoio e a Leah e o Jake são muito chegados."

_Chegados demais_, pensei. Culpei-me momentos a seguir pelo meu pensamento egoísta. É claro que o Jacob e a Leah são muito chegados. Afinal, fazem parte da mesma alcateia e Leah é o seu braço direito. Partilhavam tudo, com as suas mentes de lobo e, por isso, era muito amigos. Talvez melhores amigos. Isso explicava o facto de o Jake nem sempre confiar em mim. Tinha a Leah e, mesmo que não quisesse contar nada a ela, Leah podia muito bem entender quando estivessem na sua forma de lobo. Era por isso que tinha alguns ciúmes da Leah. O seu papel de melhor amiga era muito superior ao meu.

Minutos passaram e as pessoas começaram a levantar, arrumando as suas coisas. Uma grande silhueta começava a aproximar-se de mim e mal soube que era Jacob corri até ele, quase desesperada em poder estar ao seu lado outra vez.

"Posso ficar aqui contigo?" perguntei-lhe. Não sei se conseguia perdoar os meus pais se a resposta fosse negativa.

"Podes mas tenho de te levar para casa amanhã de manhã." _Claro que tinha_. Provavelmente para começarmos a fazer as malas. Ia fingir estar a dormir durante muito tempo - tenho a certeza que o Jake não me acordaria para me levar a casa. "Eles pediram-me para te dizer que te amam muito mas acho que já deves saber isso."

Sorri superficialmente, não querendo pensar na minha família neste momento. Não conseguia compreender a sua decisão e não sabia como é que eles tinham coragem de fazer tudo isto sabendo que me ia magoar. Parecia que tinham implantado o meu inferno.

Hoje sentia-me mais Black do que Cullen. Os Black sempre fizeram parte de mim - são como família, de qualquer das maneiras. E tratavam-me como tal. No entanto, não podia ignorar o grutesco amor pelos Cullen. Afinal, eles são a minha família e não posso mudar só porque eles queriam mudar de cidade.

Mesmo sabendo e tendo consciência de tudo isso, não podia evitar sentir-me mais unida aos Black.

Quando chegamos a casa, Rebecca e Rachel despediram-se de mim. A Rebecca e o marido foram para o quarto que Rachel actualmente ocupava-me e esta saiu de casa - supus que fosse dormir com o Paul.

Na sala, Billy, numa voz um pouco autoritária, ordenou que queria falar com o Jake. Ele disse que ia deitar-me primeiro - mesmo à criança. Como se estivesse a dizer, vou deitar o bebé. No entanto, não me importei. Vendo bem, tinha quase sete anos ainda era uma criança - ou não. No quarto, Jake deu-me uma das suas blusas que me ficavam enormes, fazendo um vestido de noite. Virou-se para sair.

"Não saias" ele virou-se novamente para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ficava adorável quando fazia aquela expressão. "Não quero ficar sozinha."

O que não era mentira. Não queria ficar _sem ele_.

"Tudo bem." Ele virou-se de costas para me dar um pouco de privacidade. Achei ridículo, que raio de privacidade precisava ao lado do Jake? Não é que ele nunca me tenha visto de bikini. A roupa interior não teria o mesmo efeito?

Vesti a blusa dele inalando o doce cheiro. _Cheirava a Jake_. A ideia de roubar-lhe algumas t-shirts para quando me fosse embora era muito tentadora. À noite, quando iria sentir a sua falta, buscaria uma t-shirt dele e inalava, adormecendo com o doce cheiro a floresta e terra molhada da chuva.

"Porque é que o Billy quer falar contigo? Algum problema com ele?" perguntei preocupada. O Billy tem diabetes e desde sempre o Jacob toma conta dele. Será que precisava de alguma coisa? Será que não estava bem?

"Hum, não sei" murmurou. "Provavelmente deve querer que mude as rodas da cadeira. É capaz de estarem gastas."

Oh, sim, era sempre ele que fazia esses trabalhos nesta casa.

Sentei-me no meio da cama esperando por ele. Quando ele diz "vou deitar a Nessie" exijo que ele realmente me deite. Ou seja, puxa-me os lençóis a aconchega-me maternalmente na cama.

"Dorme bem, minha Nessie" disse beijando-me a testa.

"Volta rápido" sussurrei fechando os olhos e caindo num enorme mar de sonhos ou melhor… pesadelos.

Era muito simples. A minha família tinha o dobro do tamanho, no sonho. Caras más e odiosas e puxavam-me violentamente, obrigando-me a entrar para uma enorme carrinha preta. Até me tinham colocado algemas entre os pulsos e amarrado os meus pés com uma corda que me magoava. Estava demasiado frio e eu implorava para que não me levassem. Esforçava-me para desprender-me, sem sucesso, das algemas que começavam a marcar os meus pulsos.

"Nessie!" aquela era a voz do meu anjo. Jacob entrou na cena, como um verdadeiro herói. Estava na sua forma humana e o seu cabelo estava ridículo… parecia o super-homem de tão penteado que estava. Era aquele super-homem que ia salvar a rapariga inocente que está em perigo. "Nessie, acorda."

Finalmente abri os olhos e fiquei feliz por ver o meu super-homem ao pé de mim, protegendo-me do perigo. Até o Billy lá estava com uma expressão preocupada. "Desculpem" pedi limpando o suor que caia da minha testa.

"Não faz mal. Está tudo bem agora." Garantiu-me o herói.

Billy foi deitar-se e, embora eu tenha sono, não queria dormir. Não para ter pesadelos onde a minha família é vista como o inimigo. O Jake perguntou-me sobre o pesadelo mas preferi não contar nada. Não queria parecer tão desesperada. Ele deitou-se ao meu lado, como na noite passada.

"Não me contaste que estavas a deixar de crescer. Eu bem te disse que isso ia acontecer mais cedo do que pensavas. Foste mesmo tonta em achares que irias ficar mais velha que os teus avós."

"Isso é apenas uma teoria do Edward. Ele pode estar engano." Embora eu quisesse com todas as minhas forças que ele tivesse a maior das razões. Queria, finalmente, parar de crescer.

"Tenho a certeza que o Edward está certo." Aquilo era estranho. Eram realmente raros os momentos em que aquele lobo e aquele vampiro se entendiam e concordavam um com o outro. "Desta vez está" acrescentou, o que me fez rir.

Embora estivesse debaixo dos lençóis, continuava a ter os pés congelados. Mexi os dedos para tentar aquece-los mas isso não pareceu funcionar. Hum, quem melhor que o Jacob para me aquecer?

"Jake… põe-te debaixo dos lençóis." Ele hesitou. O Edward não gostava nada que ele fizesse isso - como aconteceu quando me senti doente. "Vá lá. Tenho os pés frios."

Ele fez o que lhe pedi e aninhei-me automaticamente a ele, chegando com os dedos dos pés nas suas pernas. Era mesmo baixa em relação a ele. Pousei a minha cabeça no seu peito e com a batida do seu coração, adormeci como se aquilo fosse uma fantástica melodia.

Acordei ouvindo gargalhadas fracas na sala. Consegui reconhece-las depois de pensar um pouco; Jacob, Seth e Paul. Uma casa que ficava cheia de lobisomens logo pela manhã.

Sabia que tinha de ir para casa… mais tarde ou mais cedo isso teria de acontecer. Não que fosse minha vontade porque voltar para casa e ter que fazer as malas para deixar a única terra que conheço e, inclusive, a minha pessoa favorita não era, de todo, uma coisa que eu quisesse fazer numa bonita manhã de final de Verão. Uma das partes mais engraçadas - ironicamente falando - era que eu tinha de ir para a escola! Ia, claramente, revoltada. Primeiro uma cidade onde não quero estar e onde não conheço ninguém. Segundo, uma escola verdadeira - com professores mal humorados, era o que o Jake dizia, e colegas demasiado infantis. Claro que queria ir para a escola e aprender coisas novas e conhecer mais humanos da minha idade - supõe-se - mas tudo era diferente quando estávamos a falar de uma cidade diferente… e contrariada. Eu ia começar as novas aventuras de uma maneira contrariada porque não era aquilo que eu esperava.

O telemóvel do Jacob tocou no quarto e segui o seu barulho, vendo-o caído no chão de uma maneira absolutamente mal estimada. Espreitei para ver quem lhe estava a telefonar e estremeci quando li o nome Edward no ecrã. Voltei rapidamente a posição que tinha, fingindo estar a dormir.

Não demorou muito até o Jacob chegar ao telemóvel e atende-lo.

"São precisamente uma hora e meia da tarde. Era suposto trazeres a Nessie logo pela manhã. A minha tolerância acabou." Dizia Edward do outro lado do telemóvel numa voz rígida. Ele não estava contente. Não estava mesmo nada contente.

"Eu sei, eu sei que devia tê-la levado de manhã, mas ela passou a manhã a dormir" justificou Jacob com um tom racional na sua voz.

"Bom, então trá-la imediatamente."

"Ela ainda está a dormir. Edward, não fazes ideia como ela estava ontem, da mesma maneira que não percebes o quanto ela precisa de descansar. Teve pesadelos durante a noite toda é normal que se sinta cansada."

Houve um grunhido do outro lado. Eu tentei continuar com a minha respiração calma e constante para que a minha mentira não acabasse ali.

"Acorda-a. Ela poderá dormir durante a viagem."

Oh, meu Deus! Na viagem? Ele queria dizer que íamos hoje?! Hoje mesmo? Hoje, agora? Assim, sem mais nem menos?

"Não me parece a melhor ideia, Edward."

"Não tens de dar opiniões neste assunto. Já todos partiram, apenas fiquei eu e a Bella para nos despedirmos do Charlie. Passarei por La Push para buscar a Nessie daqui a uns minutos."

Uns minutos para me despedir de tantas pessoas que amava. Não era justo. Levantei-me da cama, tirei o telemóvel das mãos de Jacob e dei um fim àquela chamada, antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa.

"Odeio-os" murmurei voltando a sentar-me na cama.

"Estavas acordada."

Assenti vagarosamente mesmo que aquilo não tivesse sido uma pergunta. "Não estou preparada para me despedir de ti, Jake. Não suporto fazê-lo."

Ele sorriu ligeiramente, agachando-se para que pudesse estar mais à minha altura. A cama dele era baixa.

"Não precisamos de nos despedir. Nessie, já te disse que vou visitar-te sempre que puder. Se puder fazê-lo todos os dias, estaremos juntos todos os dias, tal como acontece agora."

"É diferente! Tudo vai estar muito mais diferente. Nada vai ser igual. Aposto que daqui a uns meses já nem te lembras do meu nome."

Ele riu-se. "Isso é impossível," disse suspirando. "Nessie, minha querida, anima-te, por favor. Isto não é o fim do mundo. Não é como se fossemos morrer todos e nunca mais nos víssemos ou fossemos separados por uma parede impossível de quebrá-la. Vamos estar separados por horas de caminho e já te disse dezenas de vezes que irei visitar-te mais vezes do que podes suportar. Não são quatro ou cinco horas de estrada que nos vão separar, Nessie. Isso seria ridículo."

Era impressionante como eu conseguia acreditar naquilo apesar de não o querer fazer. Só quero que tudo volte ao normal e que eu possa ficar em Forks e poder estar com o Jacob sempre que me apetecesse.

"Assim que sair de Forks, já não seremos melhores amigos, não é verdade?"

"Porque seria isso verdade? O que nós temos é muito maior que a distância. E, raios, Nessie! Acabei de dizer que vou visitar-te vezes sem conta. E já que vais para a escola, aos fins-de-semana posso ficar contigo lá ou vens comigo até La Push para matares saudades dos outros. Nada vai mudar entre nós."

A ideia de ficar com ele durante os fins-de-semana não me parecia assim tão má. E se Jacob estava realmente a dizer a verdade? Sei que ele cumpre sempre o que diz. Poderia confiar nele neste momento? Sempre confiei, de qualquer das maneiras.

"Prometes?" perguntei esticando o meu dedo mindinho. Ele riu-se.

"Claro que prometo," esticou o seu dedo e entrelaçou-o no meu que ficava ridiculamente encolhido pelo grande dedo do meu melhor amigo. Olhei em direcção à porta onde Bella espreitava com um sorriso compreensivo.

Entrou no quarto, esticando o seu dedo na minha direcção.

"E eu prometo que Richmond vai ser mais simples daquilo que tens em mente."

O seu sorriso era lindo e honesto e senti culpa por dizer odiá-los. É óbvio que eu não os odiava aliás… amava-os demasiado. Abracei a minha mãe apertando aquela perfeita dura pedra contra mim. O cheiro divinal entrou pelo meu nariz e curou toda a mágoa que tinha. Não podia estar zangada com a minha família que estava a fazer a única coisa que podia fazer. A serem eles próprios. Vampiros que têm de mudar de cidade para conseguirem coexistir com os humanos. Quem era eu para estragar isso?

Fomos os três para a sala e eu consegui ouvir as últimas palavras de Edward.

"Claro que sim, Seth. Serás muito bem-vindo na nossa casa."

E, instintivamente, sorri. Afinal, talvez fosse possível continuar a conviver com os meus amigos de La Push. Talvez fosse possível não perder as minhas relações. Talvez a cena fosse mais simples daquilo que estava a pintar.

Foi triste ter que me despedir de todos, naquele momento. Era como um capítulo terminado - não havia nada a fazer. Tinha que ir para a minha nova cidade onde o resto da minha família já lá me aguardava. Precisava de voltar a Forks muitas vezes para ter a certeza que as minhas amizades daqui não se apagariam. Abracei o Jacob, num grande abraço de urso, por quase uma hora. Edward bufava impaciente mas naquele momento eu apenas precisava de guardar na minha mente o seu cheiro divino - não me tinha esquecido de tirar-lhe alguma roupa sem que ele se apercebesse -, levei algum tempo para ganhar força o suficiente para o largar. E senti uma parte de mim a ficar em Forks, com o Jacob.

Mas pensava agora no futuro e em como tudo seria. A escola estava a preocupar-me porque iria começar já amanhã. Achei tão precipitado mas… conveniente, de qualquer das maneiras. Era conveniente saber que tinha coisas para manter ocupada e não pensar na ausência do Jake. Ficar na nova casa todo o dia sem ter algo com que me entreter seria o momento perfeito para cair na depressão a que chamei de _Estou-sem-o-Jake-é-o-fim-do-mundo. _

A nossa casa era enorme e ao lado estava uma exactamente igual à nossa, como se estivéssemos a morar num condomínio de casas germinadas. Estavam localizadas por entre florestas onde era raro os animais se mostrarem - isso significava que se quiséssemos caçar, tínhamos de viajar um pouco. Não me preocupou porque estava a dar-me muito bem com a minha nova dieta - há vários dias que não caçava nem sentia essa necessidade. Como consequência comia mais que um urso esfomeado. A casa da direita era onde eu e os meus pais iríamos morar. E, apenas a dez metros de casa, estava a de Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper. As casas tinham dois andares e quatro quartos. O quarto quarto da casa de Carlisle tinha sido transformado no seu escritório - onde ele me observava para confirmar a teoria do Edward - e o nosso quarto quarto era uma sala de música onde tinha instrumentos que eu nem sabia que existiam. Depois lembrei, de quem seria o terceiro quarto da nossa casa que ficaria vazio.

"É para hóspedes. Oficialmente, será o quarto do Jacob porque sabes que ele virá muitas vezes e quererá ter onde dormir."

Aquela era a melhor notícia para aquele momento. Mesmo longe, o Jacob tinha um quarto em minha casa e podia lá ficar sempre que quisesses. Quando não tivesse coisas de lobos para resolver, podia passar semanas comigo ou até meses e tudo seria como normalmente. Ele viria visitar-me todos os dias por isso… nem tudo era mau. Aliás, tudo parecia estar a compor-se de uma boa maneira.

A Alice, a Esme e a Rosalie tinham tratado da decoração de ambas as casas e o meu quarto tinha sido recriado lembrando o meu antigo, para que me sentisse confortável. Suspirei de alívio, pensando que talvez Richmond não fosse assim tão mau, como a minha mãe tinha prometido. Que a minha amizade de Jacob não ia acabar, como ele tinha prometido.

Tudo _podia _correr bem.


	17. Jacob Black III

_Extra III _**  
****JACOB BLACK **

Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Ela não podia ir embora assim. Tinha de estar ao seu lado e assegurar-me que estava tudo bem com ela - e achava que o Edward não conseguia fazer isso. Não da minha maneira. Sabia que ela sentia-se dependente de mim, o que até me agradava, se não soubesse que isso acontecia por causa da impressão - seria mesmo? Ela sentia-se ligada e dependente o suficiente para vir ter comigo e implorar para que a deixassem ficar. É claro que eu queria deixá-la ficar - nada me faria mais feliz. Estaria com a minha Nessie durante vinte e quatro horas por dia e isso era tão bom que parecia ser um sonho impossível.

Dei a última trinca do meu quinto cachorro quente e inclinei-me para Nessie que passara a noite inteira agarrada à minha mão. Como é que eu ia despedir-me dela esta noite, não sabia, mas tinha de o fazer. Apesar de tudo, o Edward e a Bella já devem estar mortos de preocupação. Sei que a sua vontade era virem até La Push e saberem como ela está ou, pelo menos telefonarem, mas sei que estão a tentar dar uma certa liberdade à Nessie. Principalmente agora que ela está tão destroçada.

"Já é tarde. Hora de ir para casa?"

Eram onze horas da noite e se não levasse a Nessie agora para casa era provável ser torturado pelo Edward com castigos injustos.

A Nessie levantou-se e pôs-se de joelhos, sem nunca largar a minha mão - mesmo naquela posição, conseguia ser mais alto que ela. Nos seus olhos apareceu novamente um brilho que avisava que as lágrimas podiam se soltar a qualquer momento. Odiava quando ela chorava. Deixei-a chorar durante toda a tarde porque nasci numa casa com duas mulheres choronas e elas diziam sempre que era assim que libertavam as frustrações. E, de facto, isso pareceu acontecer com a Nessie. Ela acalmou-se um pouco depois de chorar… até agora.

"Não." Implorou. Eu só queria que ela não chorasse aqui, em frente a todos. Não queria que a vissem magoada. "Por favor, deixa-me ficar aqui contigo. Por favor, Jacob."

O que ela me estava a pedir era impossível. Tenho a certeza absoluta que neste momento o que os Cullen queriam era a Nessie. Como é que eu ia convence-los a deixarem a Ness ficar cá? Quando tudo o que eles querem era estar com ela e tentarem animá-la, dizendo que Richmond não será assim tão mau.

Respirei fundo, vendo apenas uma solução. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e levantei-me, tirando o telemóvel do bolso. "Fica aqui com a Beth. Vou ligar aos teus pais."

Pela primeira vez, largou a minha mão e eu caminhei para longe da fogueira a uma distância a que ninguém escutaria a minha conversa. Com ouvidos de lobos, tive de me afastar bastante.

"Jake! A Nessie ainda está contigo, não está?!" A voz preocupada de Bella atendeu o telefone. "Passou-se alguma coisa?"

"Não, tem calma. Está tudo bem, estamos todos aqui na praia à volta da fogueira… deves lembrar-te de como é." Tenho de admitir que divertia-me ao implicar com ela. Puro divertimento. "Mas a Nessie…"

"O que tem a Nessie?! Deixa-me falar com ela."

"Ela está mesmo muito deprimida e magoada. E recusa-se a voltar para casa."

"Recusa-se?"

"Bella, a Nessie esteve a tarde toda a chorar e foi difícil fazê-la parar. Achas que ela quer voltar para começar a chorar outra vez?" Bella não respondeu. "Deixa-a ficar aqui. Só por hoje. Amanhã levo-a."

Suspirou pesadamente. "De manhã, Jake!"

"Claro, claro."

"Então está bem… diz-lhe que todos a amamos muito."

"Eu digo… Amhn, Bells?" Há muito tempo que não a chamava assim e ela estranhou.

"Sim, Jake?"

"Preciso de falar contigo sobre algo…"

"É a Nessie? Jacob, disseste-me que ela estava bem!"

"E está. Acalma-te. Quero-te pedir uma coisa. E é muito importante para mim por isso, tenta compreender o meu lado."

"Estás a assustar-me, estúpido! Diz-me já o que é."

"Vocês vão-se embora…"

"Sim e lamento muito, Jake. A sério que sim. Também é difícil para mim deixar vocês todos mas tem de ser. Vi o Mike Newton e foi uma sorte ele não me ter visto. Corri um grande risco. Mas, hei, não vamos assim tão longe. É Richmond! Nós vamos visitá-los sempre que pudermos e quero que vocês também nos visitem. Tu principalmente. A Nessie iria fica-"

"Bella."

"Oh, sim. Diz."

"Há possibilidade em eu ir com vocês?"

"Ir… ir de ficar? Queres mudar-te connosco?"

"Sim… há possibilidade de isso acontecer?"

Ela demorou demasiado tempo a responder.

"Mas e o bando? E La Push? E o Billy?" É claro que a Bella estava preocupada mas como minha amiga tinha esperança que ela não me impedisse de ir com eles. A única que devia importar-se era a loura e isso para mim não era um problema.

"O bando tem a Leah. La Push vai ficar no mesmo sítio. E o Billy tem a Rachel… e agora a Rebecca. Vocês farão mais estragos do que eu se me for embora."

Aquilo não era bem verdade mas neste momento tudo valia a pena para ser arriscado. Ela voltou a demorar muito tempo a responder.

"Eu tenho de falar com o Edward primeiro, Jake. Mas gostava muito que viesses."

"Sim, eu percebo. Fala com os Cullen todos e depois dá-me uma resposta."

"Só tenho de falar com o Edward sobre isto… casas separadas. E se fores, é óbvio que ficas na nossa."

"Tudo bem. Bella… isto é mesmo importante para mim. E para a Nessie. Ela implorou-me para não ficar longe dela e é isso que eu estou a tentar fazer. Faço-o por ela."

"Ligo-te daqui a segundos."

E desligou.

Sentei-me na areia fria. Se Edward aceitasse… toda a minha vida ia mudar. Como é que eu iria contar isto ao meu pai? Ao meu bando? À minha irmã que diz se ter mudado temporariamente para La Push, embora eu soubesse que era por muito tempo? Sei que a verdadeira razão pelo que a Rebecca veio é porque está a tentar ter filhos e sabe que, se isso acontecer, é possível que os seus filhos sejam lobos. E o marido é um céptico que não faz ideia que os seus filhos podem nascer com um pouco de sobrenatural a mais nas suas veias. Ao contrário de mim e da Rachel, a Rebecca sempre acreditou nas lendas que o nosso pai contava. E mal chegou cá e viu a Rachel com um namorado a primeira coisa que fez foi perguntar se ele era um dos lobo. E quando me viu, tão diferente de quando se lembrava de mim - os meus músculos, a minha altura - a única coisa que disse foi "Sabia que devia esperar por te encontrar assim, mas não quis acreditar. O meu irmãozinho é um lobinho."

Ir para Richmond… com vampiros. Eu estava completamente doido. No entanto, estar sem a Nessie por perto não me parecia viver. Como é que eu conseguia estar sem ela? Ela é a minha impressão, não posso simplesmente cortar todos os fios que me ligam a ela. A Nessie era a minha vida e eu tinha que acompanhá-la, por muito que me custasse abandonar o meu povo.

Esperava realmente que o meu pai não ficasse magoado com isto. Mas se pensarmos desta maneira… ele não ficou magoado com a Rachel e a Rebecca irem para fora. Nem quando fugi para o Canadá. Ou quando saí de casa para proteger os Cullen, durante a gravidez da Bella. Talvez acontecesse a mesma coisa. Embora as razões sejam bem diferentes desta vez. Por outro lado, o meu lugar é em La Push e é nas minhas raízes que tenho de viver - de existir. Agora toda a minha família estava em La Push e poder contar com as minhas irmãs era simplesmente maravilhoso. Agora, que parecia ter a minha família junta e unida - e estou a incluir os meus irmãos -, ia embora. Era de loucos.

O telemóvel tocou e eu atendi imediatamente.

"Então?" perguntei nervoso. Ela não respondeu e eu soube logo. "Ele não deixou?!"

"É claro que deixou! Estava a tentar assustar-te!" Fiquei tão aliviado que me senti dezenas e dezenas de vezes mais leve. Neste momento, parecia que conseguia voar. "Mas o Edward quer umas condições."

_Claro que quer… _"E quais são?"

"Não vais beneficiar deste facto para te aproveitares dela. E refiro-me a namoros."

"O quê? Ele acha mesmo que eu era capaz de fazer isso?"

"Jake, ouve: o metabolismo de crescimento da Nessie está prestes a acabar. Ela vai deixar de crescer por isso, poderá ir à escola e é exactamente isso que ela vai fazer quando se mudar para Richmond. Percebes, Jake? A Nessie vai começar a construir uma vida social com os humanos. Talvez até tenha namorados e nós estamos de acordo com isso. Porque queremos que ela interaja com os humanos."

"Deixa ver se percebi: ela pode ter namorados mas não me pode ter a mim como namorado, é isso?"

"Jake…" Bella suspirou sabendo que, na prática, eu tinha razão. "Se ela ficar contigo não terá outras opções e eu e o Edward não queremos isso. Tens de respeitar as nossas escolhas ou o Edward não concordará em ires connosco. E, honestamente, eu também não."

"Já deves saber que eu não concordo com isso, Bella. Mas é óbvio que vou respeitar…"

"Boa resposta." Ouvi o Edward do outro lado do telemóvel.

"Obrigada." Respondi. "Quando partem?"

"Amanhã. A escola lá já começou há umas semanas."

"Então não contem nada à Nessie - quero ser eu a contar e antes disso quero preparar o bando e a minha família e só depois é que vou."

"Queres dizer que vais mais tarde?"

"Sim, é o mais provável."

"Está bem, Jake. Até amanhã. Cuida da minha filha."

"Não deves preocupar-te com isso."

"Eu sei."

E desligou.

Agora o momento mais difícil. Contar a todos. Estava com medo das suas reacção. Principalmente da do meu pai. E, em certa parte, da de Leah. Não posso esquecer-me que em todos estes anos ela tem-me apoiado mais do que devia. No fundo, é tão melhor amiga quanto a Nessie ou a Bella. Devo ter algum problema, pois nos últimos anos só fiz melhores _amigas_. É claro que o Seth, o Quil e o Embry são os meus grandes amigos - sempre foram, sempre serão. No entanto, era a Leah que tinha aturado as minhas complicações durante a gravidez da Bella e que me deu outra maneira de ver as coisas. Apesar de tudo, Leah é uma grande amiga. E uma vez que eu vou-me embora, alguém tem de ficar a liderar o bando e não há ninguém melhor que Leah.

Respirei fundo e caminhei em direcção à fogueira. Todos deviam estar desconfiados que se passava alguma coisa - é claro, bastava verem o rosto da Nessie para perceberem isso. Será que alguém vai conseguir perceber o porquê de eu estar a fazer isto? Talvez o Sam, o Paul, o Quil e o Jared conseguissem perceber porque tinham uma impressão e sabiam que a única coisa que queriam era estar perto dela. Talvez até Leah entendesse, agora que tinha o Clyde mas disso, já não estava certo.

Na fogueira não encontrei Nessie e quando comecei à sua procura, Rebecca, que aproximou-se de mim calmamente como se soubesse exactamente o que eu ia anunciar e já se estivesse a despedir de mim, disse numa voz serena:

"A Nessie está com a Beth e o Clyde." Adorava a forma como a Rebecca fazia amizades facilmente. Está cá à menos de um dia e já conhece e é amiga de toda a gente. Recupera bem o tempo perdido.

Fui para o lugar onde há minutos estava com a Nessie - com tanta gente, não deixava muito espaço. Depois de os Volturi terem cá posto os pés éramos, ao todo, dezassete lobos. Não era fácil lidar com tanta gente, e nem contei com as suas famílias. Limpei a garganta fazendo todos prestarem-me atenção, pararam de dançar e sentaram-se mais perto da fogueira. "Os Cullen vão-se embora."

As reacções não foram de surpresa pois todos sabíamos que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, isto iria acontecer. Será que também tinham consciência que o facto de eu me ir embora com eles iria acontecer? Era meio caminho andado para acalmar todos os ânimos. Eu calei-me porque não sabia como dizer, como enfrentar aquilo.

"E o que vais fazer?" perguntou Seth.

Foi o primeiro a ter coragem para fazer a pergunta concreta. Assim, deixava-me sem rodeios. Rebecca, ao meu lado, apertou o meu braço. Como é que ela sabia? Teria escutado o meu telefonema? Era a única maneira de ela saber.

"Não acredito. Vais com eles, Jake?!" a voz incrédula de Leah manifestou-se dentro do grupo.

Ela olhava para mim, censurando-me. _É claro que ela não ia entender. _Comecei a ouvir pequenas vozes, vindas de todo o lado. O que é que queriam que eu fizesse? Bolas! Quando olhei para o meu pai, ele fitava-me, sem dizer nada, ao contrário dos outros. Quem também estava inexpressivo, era quem eu esperava que estivesse: Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Sam, Rachel e a Rebecca que continuava ao meu lado.

"Que esperavam que fizesse? Sabem que não posso estar longe da Nessie." Todos se calaram ao ouvir a minha voz.

"E o bando, Jake?" perguntou Seth timidamente.

"Bem, têm duas opções quanto ao bando. Ou juntam-se novamente ao Sam ou ficam encarregues da Leah."

"O quê?!" Leah levantou-se encarando-me atónita. "Jacob Black… tu estás completamente louco." Disse num tom irónico mas a sua expressão dizia exactamente aquilo.

Sim, eu estava completamente louco. Mas qual era a outra alternativa? Esquecer a Nessie? Isso era tão impossível. E todos sabiam isso. Como é que queriam que eu conseguisse viver sem ela?

"Leah… eu não posso estar longe da Nessie. Tu sabes isso melhor do que ninguém." Porque foi ela que me aturou dias e dias enquanto eu era atormentado. Ela sabia pelo que eu tinha passado e passara-o comigo, para poder estar ao meu lado e apoiar-me em qualquer que fosse a altura. Mesmo com o seu feitiozinho odioso.

O meu pai e as minhas irmãs a olharem para mim, sem nada dizer. Leah levantou-se e caminhou até mim. Esperava um murro que me pudesse partir o nariz ou um pontapé que me fizesse deslocar o joelho. Acho que, de certa maneira, merecia por estar a fazê-la passar por isto. Subitamente, ia-me embora e Leah ficava com as minhas responsabilidades. Merecia, no mínimo, alguma violência. No entanto, para meu enorme espanto, Leah jogou os seus braços ao meu pescoço e apertou-me num abraço sentido. Claro… afinal, ela também me considerava um dos seus melhores amigos. E sim, ela entendia porque não conseguia ficar.

"Vou ter tantas saudades tuas." A Leah era uma boa miúda. Apenas passou por maus momentos. No fundo, era uma rapariga que merecia ser muito, muito feliz.

"Não te livras de mim assim tão facilmente. Eu venho a La Push com regularidade. No mínimo, uma vez por semana. Prometo."

"Vamos sentir a tua falta, de qualquer maneira." Respondeu Quil tristemente.

"Bom, já é tarde. O melhor é irmos todos para casa" incentivou Sam.

Todos começaram a levantar-se, arrumando tudo. Não queira que a noite acabasse assim. Estraguei tudo. _Bolas, Jake és mesmo desprezável!_ Cabisbaixo, não querendo encarar nenhum olhar acusador, andei até Este da praia, onde estava Nessie. Quando ela me viu a aproximar-se correu o resto da distância até mim, pegou na minha mão e olhou-me com a expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. Tão adorável.

"Posso ficar aqui contigo?"

"Podes, mas tenho de te levar para casa amanhã de manhã." Ela pareceu ficar triste mas assentiu. Sabia que não tinha outra alternativa. "Eles pediram-me para te dizer que te amam muito mas acho que já deves saber isso."

Nessie mostrou um sorriso compreensível enquanto começávamos a nossa caminhada até casa, atrás do resto da família Black. Nessie, hoje, não amava por completo os Cullen mas sim os Black. Embora isso me deixasse contente, não podia deixar que a Nessie se afastasse da sua família daquela maneira. Era errado. No fundo, era o que _eu_ estava a fazer - a afastar-me da minha família. Sabia que quando chegasse a casa teria de ter uma conversa com o meu velho.

Rachel ajudou o nosso pai, puxando a cadeira de rodas. Queria que ele se esforçasse o menos possível. Estava a tornar-se mesmo velho e Rachel fazia ainda pior. Rebecca e o marido despedira-se logo e foram para o quarto de Rachel. A seguir, Rachel despediu-se de todos - como não havia quartos suficientes ela ia dormir na casa do Paul. Ainda bem que a Nessie dormia cá pois se isso não acontecesse, eu teria de dormir com a Rachel e esse pensamento não era nada saudável.

"Boa noite, pequena Nessie" Rachel e Nessie pareciam gostar muito uma da outra. Rachel dizia que a Nessie era inocentemente encantadora.

"Temos de falar, filho" foi a primeira coisa que disse nesta noite.

"Sim, claro" respondi suspirando. "Vou só deitar a Nessie."

Puxei-a para o meu quarto e, suspirando sabendo que a conversa com o meu pai não ia ser fácil, dei-lhe uma das minhas blusas - que para ela servia como um vestido. Ia sair do quarto, para que ela pudesse trocar-se, quando a sua voz soou fracamente.

"Não saias." Virei-me para ela arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Não quero estar sozinha."

"Tudo bem" virei-me de costas não querendo vê-la a despir-se - acho que eloquecia completamente se as imagens ficassem na minha mente. Ela riu-se e eu ouvi o fecho das calças a despir-se - apenas o som já me deixava a imaginar. _Muito bem, Nessie, obrigada por isto_, disse para mim mesmo sarcasticamente.

"Porque é que o Billy quer falar contigo? Algum problema com ele?" Na sua voz não havia curiosidade mas preocupação. Oh, a minha doce eterna Renesmee.

"Hum, não sei" menti. "Provavelmente deve querer que mude as rodas da cadeira. É capaz de estarem gastas." Por acaso, acho que já estavam a precisar disso. A Rachel e a Rebecca não eram muito boas nessas coisas. Quando me fosse embora, quem ia fazer essas tarefas se eu cá não estivesse? O Paul?

A Nessie já tinha vestido a blusa e sentou-se na cama que chiou com o leve peso. Virei-me para ela e abri os lençóis. Ela sorriu e meteu-se dentro deles, sorrindo ainda mais quando aconcheguei-a. Ela adorava quando eu fazia isso. E eu adorava fazê-lo.

"Dorme bem, minha Nessie" beijei a sua pequena testa.

"Volta rápido" sussurrou.

A sua dependência a mim deixava-me muito feliz. Assenti e saí do quarto sorrindo. Billy estava exactamente no mesmo sítio, no meio da sala, com um ar pensativo. Achei estranho não ter ligado a estúpida televisão.

"Pai." Sentei-me no sofá, esperando o sermão. Billy pareceu acordar dos seus pensamentos.

"Onde tens a cabeça, meu filho?" perguntou preocupado.

Ora, aí estava uma pergunta que não conseguia responder.

"Eu lamento imenso."

"Os teus inimigos…"

Não gostei do que ouvi. Não gostei mesmo nada. Tudo bem que ele estava a querer que eu ficasse com ele - era absolutamente compreensível, como pai. Mas aquela desculpa era ridícula.

"Não acredito que é essa a tua desculpa. Pensas realmente dessa maneira? Tens então, um inimigo teu a dormir na tua própria casa, no quarto do teu filho. O que vais fazer? Matar?" Resmunguei.

"Vais viver com vampiros, é essa a minha maneira de ver as coisas. Eles não são como tu."

Levantei-me do sofá e andei pela pequena sala, começando a ficar irritado. Em quatro passos chegava à ponta da sala e voltava.

"Estamos mesmo a ter essa conversa, Pai? Honestamente pensei que me fosses dar um raspanete sobre o facto de ir abandonar a minha família, a minha terra, as minhas raízes, o meu bando. Isso teria sentido, porque até eu sinto-me mal sobre isso. Mas as tuas desculpas são o facto de os Cullen serem, supostamente, inimigos? Consideras realmente a Nessie e a Bella como teus inimigos?"

Billy abanou a cabeça. "Desculpa, filho. Só não estou preparado para te ver partir e ajo como um falhado."

Parei e olhei para ele. Aquilo tinha sido sincero - como não poderia ser? Cheguei-me perto dele e bati-lhe levemente nas costas.

"Então, Pai?" Disse, rindo-me. "Tecnicamente, já tenho vinte e três anos."

"Nem me digas nada." Ele riu-se também o que deixou o clima muito mais leve. "Jacob Black, promete-me que não vens só em casamentos."

"Venho todas as semanas, já tinha prometido."

"Vais assim para tão perto? Esperava algo como Dinamarca ou Rússia."

"Richmoud."

Ele riu-se. Alívio era o que sentia agora e acho que para ele também. Talvez não fosse assim tão complicado. A cama chiou - oh, será que a Nessie esteve a ouvir a conversa?

"Não!" Um grito de agonia ecoou em toda a casa. Corri instantaneamente para o meu quarto e Billy tentou apressar a sua cadeira até lá. Nessie estava a contorcer-se na cama gritando e chorando. "Não quero!"

Debrucei-me sobre ela, pegando no seu delicado rosto com as minhas enormes e quentes mãos. "Nessie! Nessie, acorda." Ela sobressaltou-se, ficando sentada na cama com um rosto assustado. "Está tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo."

Nessie levantou-se da cama rapidamente, limpando o suor da sua cara com as palmas das mãos. "Desculpem."

"Não faz mal. Está tudo bem agora." Billy despediu-se e foi dormir. Nessie não queria dormir novamente dizendo que se fechasse os olhos teria o mesmo pesadelo. Ela não me quis contar mas conseguia supor o que fosse. _Richmoud._

Fiz com que ela deitasse na cama e deitei-me junto dela, como sempre fazia, em cima dos lençóis. Com o meu peso sobre eles Nessie parecia ficar presa e aconchegada. Ela deitou a sua cabeça no meu peito e eu podia ouvir o seu rápido coração. Era um som que me acalmava.

"Não me contaste que estavas a deixar de crescer. Eu bem te disse que isso ia acontecer mais cedo do que pensavas. Foste mesmo uma tonta em achares que irias ficar mais velha que os teus avós." Disse brincando com os seus cachos dourados.

"Isso é apenas uma teoria do Edward. Ele pode estar enganado." Respondeu tristemente. Às vezes era tão tola.

"Tenho a certeza que o Edward está certo. Desta vez está." Ela riu-se ligeiramente e respirou fundo tentando voltar a dormir.

"Jake… põe-te debaixo dos lençóis." O objectivo da Nessie hoje era levar-me à loucura. Primeiro a cena da blusa, do qual tive que conter-me para não ficar com imagens permanentes na minha mente. Agora queria que eu dormisse debaixo dos lençóis, onde era muito provável ela tocar-me-ia e vice-versa. Mexemo-nos muito enquanto dormimos. "Vá lá. Tenho os pés frios."

Para lhe fazer a vontade - de me deixar maluco -, fiz o que ela pediu. Os seus pequenos pés tentaram chegar aos meus, mas sendo ela tão baixa, não conseguiu chegar - a não ser que mergulhasse para dentro dos lençóis. O seu toque nas minhas pernas - pois era aí onde ela conseguia chegar - arrepiava-me. Estavam frios e não era só por isso. Era por ser Nessie. A minha Nessie. Que já nem era uma criança. Era isso que me deixava nervoso.

Como é que eu aguentaria ceder ao facto de ela ter outros rapazes a tocarem na sua pele suave? Como é que eu aguentaria não matá-los?

Nessie aconchegou os seus pés entrelaçando-os nas minhas pernas e pousou a sua cabeça no meu peito, mesmo em cima do meu coração, como se eu fosse mais confortável que a almofada que estava ao seu lado. A sua mão esquerda puxava a minha blusa, como se estivesse a impedir-me de ir embora e a sua mão direita agarrava o meu polegar com uma ligeira força. E assim acabámos por adormecer.

* * *

**Quero agradecer a todos os que acompanham a fanfic e aos que deixam as simpáticas reviews. Não publico os capítulos muitas vezes mas quando o faço são sempre dois ou três capítulos por isso espero que compensa a espera. Muito obrigada a tods. (:**


	18. Escola

_Capítulo XV_

**Escola**

"Já sei, já sei, mãe. O Edward é o meu irmão de sangue assim como o Jasper e a Rosalie são gémeos. Somos todos filhos adoptivos do avô Carlisle e da avó Esme e, curiosamente, temos muitas relações incestuosas na família."

O Emmett gargalhou quando ouviu o que eu tinha dito.

"Esta miúda é um espectáculo. Vou ter saudades tuas, sobrinha favorita."

"Sou a tua única sobrinha, Tio Emmy," aquela era a forma como eu o tratava em criança e ele sorriu com um novo brilho nos olhos reconhecendo a minha alcunha carinhosa para ele.

Pegou em mim e colocou-me em cima do seu ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas que estava a ser descarregado enquanto me fazia cócegas para que pudesse ouvir o meu riso histérico que ele tanto gostava - só era histérico quando me faziam cócegas e apenas porque não conseguia controlar.

"Continuas a ser a minha favorita."

"Quando voltares, é provável já haver neve. Faremos guerras, está bem?" Pôs-me finalmente no chão, feliz por ouvir o meu plano. Quando havia neve nós costumávamos fazer imensas batalhas onde eu perdia sempre porque o Emmett esquecia-se que eu ainda era meia-humana e ainda podia sentir dor quando ele atirava as bolas de neve com toda a força. De qualquer maneira, adorava fazê-lo.

O Emmett e a Rosalie não iam para a escola. Não por enquanto. A Rosalie estava desejosa de ter outro casamento e desta vez quis começar pela lua-de-mel de maneira que, iriam andar a viajar pelo mundo durante algum tempo - tempo esse que não determinaram. Por isso, a neve foi um pedido para que voltassem o quanto antes.

"Está combinado. Não te esqueças de irritar os teus pais por mim."

"Deixa-a, Emmett. Deixa-me despedir dela. Ela também me pertence." Pediu Rosalie empurrando o seu marido com mais força daquela que Emmett estava à espera. Abraçou-me como uma verdadeira mãe. "Vou trazer imensos presentes." Olhou para os restantes familiares com um olhar superior. "Só para a Nessie."

Os meus pais também não iriam à escola, embora as razões não fossem as mesmas. O meu pai sabia que a mãe um dia gostaria de ir para a universidade, nem que fosse apenas no primeiro semestre por isso, ele inscreveu-a na universidade de Richmond e claro, o pai não iria deixá-la sozinha. Por isso, inscreveu-se também. Tudo isto, feito em segredo para que a minha mãe não estragasse tudo com a sua teimosia.

Dessa maneira, a minha única companhia seria a Alice e o Jasper.

"Adeus, vou sentir a vossa falta."

Emmett voltou a virar-se para mim com um sorriso. "Nós telefonamos."

Rosalie acrescentou olhando para os restantes. "Só para a Nessie."

Nós rimo-nos e eu vi eles a entrarem no jipe do Emmett e partiram para o aeroporto.

Assim que a ficaram todos em silêncio, senti novamente o nervosismo a crescer dentro do meu estômago. Tinha de ir para a escola e não sabia como agir. Todos me diziam para ser eu própria e ficava confusa porque punha-me a pensar naquilo que de _mim_ podia contar e mostrar e o que não podia.

Instintivamente, senti uma calma apoderar-se de mim e deitei um sorriso amável ao Jasper que estava metros atrás de mim.

"Bem!" exclamou Alice excitada. "Vamos despir esse pijama e ver o que vais vestir para o teu primeiríssimo dia de escola!" Franziu o rosto quando fitou o que eu trazia vestido. "Bem me parecia que cheirava a qualquer coisa estranha. Isso são roupas do Jake? Bem, não interessa." Virou-se para os meus pais. "Voltaremos num estantinho." Ela continuou mas parou pensativa, encarando os meus pais novamente. "Posso maquilhá-la?"

"É claro que não," respondeu Edward rapidamente.

"A Renesmee é linda e já dará nas vistas da maneira natural. Não precisará de atrair mais atenções." Justificou Bella defendo-me tal como uma loba defende os seus filhos.

"Sobretudo de rapazes." Edward cuspiu baixinho.

"Mas maquilhagem faz parte de um adolescente de dezasseis anos," continuou Alice. "Ou dezassete. Sei lá."

"Dezasseis," informou o Edward olhando para mim agora. "Nasceste a dez de Setembro e tens dezasseis anos."

Olhei para ele chocada por ele pensar que eu não sabia aquilo. "Não sou idiota, Pai."

"Não te chamei idiota. Só quis certificar-me que sabias responder caso te perguntassem."

"Pois, eu já ouvi o relatório todo desde ontem. As minhas orelhas doem de estar a ouvir a mesma cassete vezes e vezes sem conta. Sei tudo. Até quando nasci, vejam só!" Respondi sarcasticamente.

Sorri e fui para o meu quarto, atrás de Alice. O meu quarto tinha um enorme closet - muito maior do que o da minha mãe. Inicialmente este quarto deveria ter ficado para os meus pais mas Bella preferiu trocar para não se ver a ter que entrar num closet tão assustador como este. Gigantemente assustador.

Alice vestiu-me de uma maneira simples. Umas calças de ganga e um top branco por baixo de uma camisa de flanela de um azul forte que, segundo Alice, contrastava com o meu cabelo arruivado e os meus olhos castanhos. E o meu cabelo estava natural, com os caracóis de quando acordava numa manhã radiando pelos meus ombros até tocarem nas costas. O resultado agradou-me apenas porque era algo absolutamente normal e qualquer pessoa iria pensar isso mesmo: era uma rapariga normal.

O Jasper estaria encarregue do Volvo, porque era o carro mais despercebido que tínhamos na grande garagem construída no subsolo e para uma escola pública o Volvo era o único aceite.

"Vai tudo correr bem, Nessie," disse a minha mãe, beijando e abraçando-me como se aquilo me desse mais coragem - o que não dava. Só me punha mais nervosa.

"Porta-te bem, meu amor" Edward beijou-me as bochechas e eu dei-lhe um abraço apertado sentindo o seu corpo queimar-me da forma que eu tanto gostava. Entrei no Volvo e rezei para que tudo corresse bem.

No estacionamento, uma senhora esperava-nos pacientemente. Havia muitos humanos a saírem dos carros, sorrindo e acenando para outros humanos cheios de energia matinal.

"Aquela é a directora, Ness," informou-me Alice com um sorriso nervoso. Ela estava nervosa por mim e isso punha-me ainda mais nervosa. "Basta sorrires, eu falo."

"Bem-vindos!" exclamou alegremente assim que saímos do carro. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar-me e o Jasper ajudou-me um pouco.

"Muito obrigada. Estamos muito entusiasmados por cá estarmos." Respondeu Alice num tom cortês.

O meu coração palpitava cada vez mais rápido e nem havia uma razão lógica para isso. Era apenas a directora da escola que estava a dar boas-vindas. Não te ia apontar o dedo e acusar-te de seres uma aberração meia-vampira e um possível perigo a todos os alunos. _Não, ela não ia fazer isso por isso trata de te acalmares!_

"É fantástico saber isso, menina Cullen." O olhar da directora olhou para todos nós, com um rosto franzido, parecendo estar à procura de alguém. "Desculpem que interrompe mas… não falta um de vós?"

"Sim, o aluno em questão está ligeiramente atrasado e pede muitas desculpas por não poder estar presente nesta pequena apresentação à escola. Mas não se preocupe, estará aqui em pouco tempo."

De quem estava ela a falar? O Edward tinha mudado de ideias e voltado para a escola pública em vez de ficar na universidade com a mãe?

"Alice, de quem estás a falar?" decidi perguntar num sussurro que a audição humana não conseguia ouvir.

"Logo vês," respondeu-me quase sem mexer os lábios. A directora continuava a falar animadamente e nós seguíamos atrás dela enquanto falava sobre as instalações, apontando para o mapa da escola que nos tinha dado. O seu cabelo grisalho mexia enquanto andava.

"O Edward sempre vem para cá?"

"Ness, tem paciência. Logo vês."

"A Bella desistiu da universidade?" perguntei.

"Nessie!"

Suspirei. "Não gosto que me escondam coisas! Sabes disso."

"Não, tu é que és demasiado curiosa para o teu próprio bem. E teimosa! Encara isto como uma surpresa e, obviamente, não vou ser eu a revela-la" respondeu com uma determinação não habitual.

O meu olhar transformou-se num suplico. "Jasper…?"

"Estás ansiosa demais. Tens de ter calma."

Consegui sentir uma nova calma dentro de mim. "Estou calma, Jazz! Não faças isso."

"Desculpa."

"Está tudo bem," toquei no seu braço, resistindo não dar um beijo no seu rosto para que ele percebesse que não tinha de me pedir desculpas por tentar ajudar-me. "Mas digam-me quem é que vem para cá. A Rosalie e o Emmett desistiram da lua-de-mel à segundos atrás?"

Eles ignoraram-me de uma maneira quase mórbida. "Aqui é a cantina."

Eu comecei, finalmente, a prestar atenção à directora e à estrutura da escola. Quando a nossa visita guiada acabou, nós os três esperámos pelo primeiro toque. Eu estava apavorada porque ia ter uma aula sem ninguém conhecido. A única aula que tinha com a Alice era Inglês e eu ia ter uma aula de Arte no primeiro tempo e Geometria no segundo.

Quando tocou senti todo o meu corpo estremecer e supliquei para que Jasper me acalmasse. Deixei que o fizesse, só desta vez porque sabia que precisava realmente dela. A Alice ofereceu-se para levar-me à sala - até porque eu não fazia ideia de onde era. Apanhei a directora a falar demasiado tarde para perceber onde era a zona das artes.

Ficámos à porta, enquanto víamos vários humanos a entrarem, olhando estranhamente para nós. Não podia censurá-los. Éramos a nova notícia - os novos palhaços do circo.

"Vá lá, Nessie. Tu consegues. Algum problema, grita." Ela pensou melhor e riu. "Ou telefona. Assim não estragas as tuas fabulosas cordas vocais. Sê apenas quem tu és. És humana o suficiente para fazer isso sem erros." Beijou o meu rosto rapidamente e deixou-me ali, saindo do corredor no seu andar saltitante tão característico. _Muito bem, Nessie, sê humana._

Quando entrei senti todos os olhos da turma em mim e, ignorando, sentei-me numa das mesas ao pé da janela. Por alguma razão, a janela deu-me mais segurança… talvez porque sabia que, se algo corresse mal, podia saltar de lá e sair ilesa. Os olhares pareciam queimar a minha nuca.

"Hei, és uma dos novos alunos?" Virei-me para o lado e sentado na segunda cadeira da mesa estava um rapaz com um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Ahmn, sim."

Ele pareceu sorrir ainda mais. "Bem-vinda. O meu nome é Ethan e parece que temos a aula de Arte juntos." Tinha um belo cabelo que caia pelo queixo de um castanho claro tão bonito que me fez invejá-lo - o que era ridículo e eu nem fazia a ideia do porquê.

"Pois, parece que sim. O meu nome é Nessie." E voltei a olhar pela janela, sentindo mais calma assim que olhei para o céu limpo. Tinha sido uma apresentação rápida e não esperava que o rapaz continuasse a conversa, e surpreendeu-me quando o fez.

"A sério?" perguntou. Voltei a olhar para ele e reparei nos seus olhos verdes. Mesmo estando sentado, sabia que ele era alto porque tive de inclinar a cabeça ligeiramente para cima para poder olhar nos seus olhos.

"A sério o quê?"

"O teu nome é Nessie?"

"Não, é uma alcunha mas prefiro que me chamem assim."

Ele sorriu assentindo com a cabeça. "Muito bem, Nessie. Então, já conheces os professores de Arte?"

"São mais do que um?"

Ethan riu-se ligeiramente. "Sim. Este ano a turma de Artes é enorme e decidiram dividir a turma em dois lados por isso, há dois professores. A professora Aidoo e o professor Fudge."

"Hum, entendo." Aquilo não era bem verdade mas ele parecia ser um adolescente que gostava de falar e mesmo que eu entendesse, ele continuaria a conversar comigo. Sorri por ele mostrar ser uma pessoa tão faladora e que, de certa maneira, me punha calma pelo seu à-vontade ao falar comigo. Fazia-me acreditar que eu era tão humana como ele.

"A turma é divida em duas partes. A professora Aidoo dá as bases de desenho e o professor Fudge dá as bases da pintura. Cada parte, dedica-se a um deles durante uma semana e trocamos na semana seguinte. Isto, no primeiro semestre. No segundo, fazemos actividades que envolvam o desenho e a pintura, separadamente. E no terceiro, juntamos tudo, e trabalhamos com o desenho e a pintura para criar imensos trabalhos para fazermos uma exposição pela escola. É fixe, o último semestre, mas também o mais rigoroso. Tens de fazer muitas obras e trabalhar sobre pressão para que fiquem a tempo da exposição. Adoro trabalhar em pressão, sinto prazer em ficar desgastado ao trabalhar num quadro. A professora Aidoo é um bocado esquisita. Não é tão fixe com o professor Fudge. Ela é muito concreta e gosta que os desenhos sejam realistas e acha que é assim que deve ser. O professor é o contrario: podes ter dois riscos vermelhos numa tela e ele até consegue dizer que criaste uma obra-prima."

Eu, Renesmee Cullen, definitivamente, adorava o Ethan. O seu à-vontade, a sua fluência, o seu sorriso a falarem comigo como se me conhecesse à anos era exactamente o que eu precisava neste momento. Uma pessoa que falava muito e que deixa-me confortável.

"O professor parece-me muito simpático."

"E é. De onde vens?" Ri. Ele não conseguia estar calado e adorava isso nele.

"De Forks."

"A sério?" perguntou novamente.

"A sério," respondi rindo.

"Porque te mudaste?"

Tinha ouvido a história tantas vezes que a resposta já saia quase automaticamente. "Porque o Carlisle arranjou trabalho aqui. Ele é médico."

"Carlisle?"

"Sim, o meu pai."

"O teu pai?" Oh, adorava o Ethan! Era tão tagarela e punha-me tão à-vontade enquanto o resto da turma me olhava como se fosse um novo peixe num aquário repleto de pedras azuis.

"O Carlisle é o meu pai, ainda que adoptivo. Ele e a minha mãe Esme adoptaram-me a mim e ao meu irmão Edward, assim como aos meus outros irmãos, como a Alice e o Jasper."

"A sério?"

"Sim."

"Acho que os vi lá fora contigo."

"O meu irmão Edward está na universidade por isso viste o Jasper e a Alice comigo. A Bella também está na universidade e o Emmett e a Rosalie quiseram viajar… devem ir dar uma volta ao mundo. Também são meus irmãos, em certa parte."

"A sério?" Aquela era a sua pergunta - ou expressão - favorita. Não havia dúvidas quanto àquilo.

"A sério," respondi orgulhosa.

Duas figuras sérias entraram na sala e toda a turma pareceu silenciar-se. A professora aproximou-se da sua mesa e o professor sentou-se descontraidamente numa cadeira, sorrindo para a turma.

"Bem, antes de começarmos quero a vossa atenção para poder apresentar-vos uma nova aluna: Renesmee Cullen," senti novamente todos os olhos em mim, inclusive, os dos professores. "Renesmee, de onde vens?"

Aclarei a minha voz para que saísse límpida. "Forks," respondi timidamente.

"Andaste na escola de Forks?" perguntou.

Eu sabia exactamente o que responder. Tinha a história demasiado bem estudada. "Não, para dizer a verdade, nunca andei numa escola. Tenho tido aulas particulares desde que nasci."

"E o que aconteceu para isso mudar?"

Aquela professora não estava a meter-se em assuntos que não eram seus?

"Os meus pais decidiram que desta maneira seria melhor para nos habituarmos e adaptarmo-nos da melhor forma à cidade, socializando e tendo amigos."

"Estás a falar dos teus irmãos? Sei que tens alguns cá."

Coscuvilheira! O que é que ela tinha a ver com isso? "Sim, tenho. A Alice e o Jasper também estão aqui na escola. Os meus irmãos Edward e Bella estão na universidade e o Emmett e a Rosalie estão a viajar."

"Isso é uma grande família."

"Sim. Somos todos adoptados pelo Dr. Carlisle e a sua mulher Esme."

"Muito bem," disse sorrindo. "Parece que tens uma grande história de vida para contar." Oh, ela nem fazia ideia. "Já escolheste em que turno queres trabalhar?"

Ethan respondeu por mim. "Eu sugeria que ela ficasse no meu turno. Já nos apresentamos e, visto que ela não conhece mais ninguém e eu não tenho um par para os trabalhos a pares…"

"Sim, Ethan. Se a Renesmee não se importar, ela poderá ficar com o teu turno. Esta semana estão em pintura. Ethan, acho que deves explicar-lhe como funciona-"

"Ele já o fez."

"Oh, boa! O Gay e a Miúda Nova unidos. Que dupla." Segui aquela voz adolescente e irritante. Vinha de uma rapariga loira que ria pelo seu sussurro. Não teria ouvido se tivesse uma audição humana. Ela encarou-me com um olhar de ódio e desprezo. Qual era o problema dela?

A minha primeira aula tinha sido divertida. O professor Fudge mostrou-se muito simpático. Ele deu-me a lista de materiais que ia precisar para pintura a até no desenho. O Ethan adiantou grande parte do meu trabalho - ele era um excelente pintor. Não tão melhor como o Clyde mas muito melhor que eu. Era fácil conviver e trabalhar com o Ethan porque, por alguma razão, ele tinha o dom de deixar um clima leve sempre que estava por perto.

A loira também estava no turno da pintura. Levou a aula inteira a sussurrar as suas outras amigas loiras, todos os meus defeitos e eu tive que ignorar porque mais nenhum humano estava a ouvir. Disse que as minhas sapatilhas cinzentas escuras eram horríveis e que o meu cabelo tinha demasiado volume. Também disseram que a minha maquilhagem estava a esconder todo o resto da minha imperfeição - e ri para mim mesma porque não tinha maquilhagem nenhuma. Não sabia qual era o problema daquela loira mas juro que iria descobrir.

Finalmente tocou e Ethan acompanhou-me até à zona dos cacifos. Tinha uma chave de um, que a directora me tinha dado, mas não fazia ideia de onde era. Felizmente, o meu cacifo era apenas a sete cacifos de distância do do Ethan, pelo que não precisava de andar muito e ter de encarar mais estranhos humanos que, de alguma maneira, me intimidavam com o olhar.

Deparámo-nos com a loira que atirava alguns livros ao chão. Uma morena, com o cabelo preso numa trança mal feita apanhava-os e a loira voltava a deixá-los cair. O que raio estava ela a fazer?

"Alora, pára com isso… eu faço o que me pediste. Sem enganos desta vez." O Ethan não tinha conseguido ouvir aquilo, assim como ninguém que passava pelo corredor e não estivesse suficientemente perto. A voz da rapariga não passava de um sussurro envergonhado. Toquei nele e apontei para que visse a cena.

Ethan suspirou. "Sempre a tramar alguma. Pobre Mia. É sempre tão desmoralizada pela Alora."

Aquilo irritou-me solenemente. Não só pelos comentários que tinha ouvido na sala de arte - isso eu conseguia ignorar facilmente. Era apenas cenas de humanos adolescentes estúpidos - tinha visto muitas séries e agora compreendia porque razão o Jake estava sempre a criticá-los. Dava-me uma irritação óbvia sobre a loira porque não tinha visto motivos para ela comportar-se daquela maneira com as pessoas.

Caminhei até elas, ouvindo o Ethan atrás de mim avisando-me que não seria a melhor ideia. Como é que eu poderia dar-lhe ouvidos se na minha frente estava a acontecer uma injustiça?

"Pára imediatamente com isso," eu não pedi, eu mandei. E o tom da minha voz surpreendeu-me a mim mesma. "Quem achas que és para tratares as pessoas desta maneira?!" Apesar de estar irritava, mantive a calma porque era isso que um humano racional faria. E eu era uma humana racional e uma vampira excepcionalmente racional, certo? Desviei as minhas dúvidas e permaneci calma.

"Não te metas onde não és chamada, Miúda Nova" respondeu-me rijamente atirando com mais livros ao chão num sorriso de prazer.

"O meu nome é Renesmee e vou continuar a meter-me se não parares com isto." Mandei-lhe um olhar odioso e ajudei a rapariga a levantar-se do chão, apanhando os livros por ela. "Não és mais do que os outros que aqui estão."

"Oh, e tu és?" perguntou rindo-se.

"Bem pelo contrário. Mas pelo menos eu não me comporto como uma imbecil que se acha superior e que por se achar, pensa que tem o direito de tratar pessoas como bem entende."

Eu não tinha reparado mas vários estudantes tinham-se aproximado para ouvir a conversa. Provavelmente esperavam que acabasse na violência mas eu sabia que isso era totalmente errado e que, por mais tentador fosse, tudo pode ser resolvido por palavras. Foi assim que Carlisle me ensinou. Além disso, ser repreendida no meu primeiríssimo dia de escola seria vergonhoso.

"Ouve, criança… eu não tenho de ouvir isto de ti. Faço o que quero e o que bem entendo. Não te metas onde não és chamada nunca mais ou juro-te que te irás arrepender."

Ela atirou o seu cabelo para trás das costas e caminhou graciosamente para fora. Ri pelas suas últimas palavras. Nunca me irei arrepender do que acabei de fazer. E se a violência fosse mesmo necessária, eu podia facilmente arrancar a sua garganta!

"Nessie…" A voz do Jasper avisou e acalmei-me.

"Desculpem isto." Pedi a Jasper e a Alice que estavam atrás de mim.

"Bem dito!" Saudou-me Ethan com um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. "És incrível! Acabaste de fazer frente à rapariga mais popular da escola. Viste a cara dela? Estava fula sem saber o que fazer."

"Isso porque não tem cérebro."

"Obrigada," a rapariga a quem tinha poupado toda aquela humilhação ainda se encontrava ao meu lado. A sua voz era doce e inocente.

"Oh, estás bem, não estás?" Ela sorriu mostrando um sorriso tímido e envergonhado.

"Claro… bem, isto era algo habitual. Não precisavas de te preocupar."

"Habitual?! Diz-me que estás a brincar." Os olhos azuis cor de água baixaram-se com ainda mais vergonha. "Bem, foi a última vez que aconteceu." Mostrei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso e minutos depois a campainha voltou a tocar para a próxima aula.

"Nessie, vais ter geometria, não é? Vemo-nos no próximo intervalo, então?" perguntou Ethan contente, literalmente aos saltos à minha frente.

"Claro!" Gostei mesmo de o ter conhecido e estava desejosa para contar ao resto da família. O meu primeiro amigo humano era um espectáculo! E depois lembrei-me do Jake… será que ele ficaria com ciúmes por eu ter novos amigos, tal como eu ficava quando ele estava mais amigo da Leah do que de mim? Provavelmente ficaria mas eu esperava que a nossa distância não fosse um atentado à nossa amizade. Rezava por isso. De qualquer maneira, fizemos a promessa que nada iria mudar. Quanto a mim, isso iria ser cumprido.

Ethan deu-me um beijo no rosto e caminhou para a sala. Virei-me para a Alice que sorria para Ethan.

"Ele é tão querido e vai ser tão feliz ao lado do seu companheiro."

"Ele é mesmo um bom rapaz," depois mudei de expressão. "O que queres dizer com companheiro?"

"Oh, não sabes? Ele é gay. Gosta de rapazes e acabei de o ver com o seu futuro namorado… são uma doçura."

Gargalhei no meio do corredor apercebendo-me de tudo. Por vezes consigo ser realmente cega. Ali estava a razão porque ele fazia sentir-me tão à vontade com as suas conversas e até contactos físicos, como o beijo de à pouco. Ele não tinha nenhum segundo interesse em mim. Estava ali, sincero e mostrando quem ele realmente era, sem nenhum medo. E era isso que eu gostava nele. _A sua capacidade de despertar o humano que há em mim._


	19. Peça

_Capítulo XVI_

**Peça**

Geometria não era exactamente o que eu esperava… não me pareceu que viesse a ser uma das minhas disciplinas favoritas mas foi uma aula rápida de passar porque Mia também tinha geometria e sentei-me ao lado dela.

Claro que fui apresentada, nova e constrangedoramente, a toda a turma mas Mia deu-me um pouco mais de confiança, apesar de apenas conhece-la à minutos atrás. Tinha pelo menos um rosto que já tinha visto, para aliviar o meu nervosismo. Ficámos a falar durante toda a aula e reparei que ela era bonita. Tinha uma beleza natural meio escondida nos cabelos negros despenteados em trança e no corpo escondido pelas roupas erradas. Não usava qualquer maquilhagem e notava-se, debaixo dos seus olhos e óculos, que estava cansada e precisava de dormir.

"A Directora Dyke falou-te das aulas extras?" perguntou-me.

"Não, não falou nada disso," depois pensei melhor. "Ou talvez o tivesse feito mas realmente não tive muito atenta às suas palavras."

Mia riu-se timidamente. "Sim, o discurso da Directora é sempre um bocado chato. Bem, como és nova na escola - e na cidade -, é bom começares a escolher um grupo para uma aula extra. As aulas extras não são exactamente aulas normais. São mais descontraídas, não tens testes nem exames para te porem pressão. No entanto, se tiveres inscrita numa aula extra e fores bem sucedida - o que acontece em setenta por cento dos casos -, ficas com mais valores na tua média, o que dá sempre jeito. Como és nova, eu aconselhar-te-ia a inscreveres-te num grupo de aulas extras. É só uma por semana e os professores das aulas extras fazem criticas muito boas sobre os alunos. Se fores boa, vais arrasar."

"Isso parece-me divertido. Que aulas existem?"

"Há várias e eu realmente não sei todas. Eu por exemplo, estou na aula de latim. Não digo que seja fácil mas por gostar da língua faço um esforço e até me safo. O rapaz com quem estavas à pouco, assim como a idiota da Alora, estão nas aulas de teatro. Ele é realmente bom naquilo e… a Alora ainda melhor. Também há pintura, escrita, desporto, música, dança e outras menos artísticas… são realmente imensas. Até existe aulas de escuteiros, cozinha e animais."

Mia era das pessoas mais honestas que eu já vi. Falava baixo para que a professora não nos apanhasse, com medo de ser repreendida. Parecia ser uma rapariga que fazia sempre o que estava certo e não percebia como é que alguém podia humilhá-la. Ela era tão sincera, tão leal.

"Eu vou pensar em escolher uma," disse-lhe sorrindo. "Oh, e se precisares de ajuda com o latim o meu Pa- o meu irmão pode ajudar-te."

Ai! Ia fazendo asneira. Respirei fundo para me acalmar. Mia não pareceu reparar em nada de estranho. _Acalma-te, Renesmee. Está tudo bem_. Desta vez safei-me.

"Isso seria fantástico!"

A campainha voltou a soar, fazendo-me suspirar de alívio. Tinha adorado conhecer Mia um pouco melhor mas preocupava-me se o meu descuido voltaria a acontecer. _Claro que não, Nessie, claro que não iria._

O Jasper estava à minha espera para almoçarmos na cantina.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou-me baixinho.

"Sim. Agora sim," sorri-lhe e virei-me para Mia. "Vens almoçar connosco?"

Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se por trás dos seus óculos. Pareceu ficar inexpressiva por momentos olhando para nós os dois. "Vocês estão a convidar-me para me sentar na vossa mesa?"

Mostrei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso. "Acho que devia ser a _tua _mesa - nós é que somos novos aqui - mas sim, Mia, estamos. Vens?"

"Oh, claro!"

Apercebi-me, mais tarde, porque é que ela ficara tão contente. Nunca tinha sido convidada para se sentar com ninguém. Mia não parecia ter muitos amigos na escola mas - sorri - isso estava prestes a mudar! Não podia deixar de gostar da Mia. Nunca tinha conhecido uma humana como ela. Tão normal. Tão… _humana_. Ethan acabou por parecer por lá. Alice sorria sempre que via Ethan porque imaginava-o com o futuro namorado e em como felizes iriam estar juntos.

Fui eu quem comeu a comida da Alice e do Jasper. Precisava de mais comida do que o habitual humano e eles tratavam desse aspecto. A nossa mesa estava a ser bastante famosa. Tinha-me sentado entre Ethan e Mia e Alice e Jasper estavam à minha frente. De vez em quanto, aparecia alguns estudantes - rapazes desportistas na sua maioria - a darem-nos as boas-vindas e perguntando se não queríamos almoçar nas suas mesas. Dissemos sempre que não pois estávamos bem aqui mas agradecemos os vários pedidos.

"Nessie," perguntou-me Alice. "O que se passa entre ti e a loira?"

A loira estava atrás de Alice olhando para a nossa mesa com um olhar odioso. Ela tinha certos problemas, não tinha?

"Não faço ideia mas ela odeia-me." Alice sorriu.

"É impossível odiar-te, Nessie."

"Também voto nisso." Implicou Ethan com um sorriso. "A Alora é simplesmente… ignorante. Não tem nada dentro do cérebro do tamanho de ervilha. Não lhe ligues, Nessie. Ela merece o teu desprezo."

Mas o olhar odioso e inflamável de Alora incomodava-me. Parecia que ela estava a observar-me com olhos de lince, esperando que eu fizesse alguma asneira para me saltar em cima e isso não era confortável. Principalmente quando se era uma meia-vampira que, a qualquer momento, podia matar um humano para beber o seu sangue.

"Nessie," Ethan chamou com comida na boca. Ele ficava tão ridiculamente engraçado quando tentava mastigar e falar ao mesmo tempo. "Estava a pensar se não gostavas que eu te fizesse uma visita guiada à cidade."

Alice antecipou-se. "Oh, isso era uma boa ideia. Devias realmente ir, Nessie. Além de que eu e o Jasper já temos coisas para fazer e assim, sempre te divertias a conhecer a tua nova cidade."

Não era bem aquilo que eu queria fazer. Claro que queria divertir-me - especialmente com Ethan - e conhecer a cidade mas não hoje. Apesar de não ter passado assim tanto tempo, sentia a falta do Jake e esperava mal chegasse a casa que ele me fosse visitar. Era isso que tínhamos combinado. Ele iria visitar-me todos os dias. Eu esperava que hoje fosse um desses _todos_ os dias.

Alice deu-me uma fraca pisada em cima do meu pé. Olhei para ela que assentia vigorosamente achando a ideia de Ethan a melhor que já tivera sido dita.

"Isso seria fantástico, Ethan."

"Então fica combinado. Vou ficar à tua espera na entrada da escola e iremos a pé. Assim dá para ver as coisas melhores."

Sim, talvez viesse a passar uma tarde memorável com o meu novo primeiro amigo humano. Seria bom poder contar tudo aos meus pais. Eles ficariam orgulhosos por já ter um bom amigo humano.

"Vens também, Mia?" perguntei. Ela não estava à espera que fosse chamada para aquela conversa.

"Por mais que gostasse, tenho explicações." E eu não entendia porquê. Ela já me tinha dito que notas costuma ter e não me parece que possa subir mais quando todas as suas notas são estupendas. Porque raio precisava ela de explicações?

"Está bem. Mas não te escapas para a próxima." Senti necessidade de lhe dizer aquilo para que ela entendesse que eu já a considerava uma amiga e que podia sair da sua concha comigo. O seu sorriso honesto deu-me a certeza que tinha dado uma boa reacção.

Enquanto tudo isto acontecia, a loira continuava a olhar para mim. Sentia vontade de levantar-me e perguntar-lhe o que quer ela realmente. Qual era o seu problema, porque não me deixava em paz?!

"Gostava de te levar para casa," disse Alice a Mia que mostrou um olhar assustado e tímido. Depois riu-se. "Oh, não tenhas medo de mim. Só gostava de te ver de outra forma."

Isso fez-me rir. Alice tinha visto a beleza escondida de Mia assim como eu. "Pensei exactamente a mesma coisa quando a vi, mana." Alice riu-se quando me ouviu a chamar-lhe mana. Tinha de me habituar, não é verdade? "A Mia é realmente bonita."

"O quê?!" gritou ela estupefacta, por pouco não cuspido a comida que tinha acabado de engolir. Parecia ter visto mil fantasmas. Ela tinha um grande problema de autoconfiança. Nunca conheci alguém com uma estima por si tão baixa como ela. Eu e a Alice queríamos mudar isso.

"Quando estiveres livre, Mia, vens passar uma noite à nossa casa," sugeriu Alice simpaticamente. "Como uma festa pijama. Jantamos, arranjamo-nos, vamos ao cinema e ficamos a falar de rapazes a noite inteira."

Jasper gargalhou com a última parte da conversa e eu tive de conter a minha gargalhada. Mia não parecia feliz com o programa.

"Arranjamo-nos?" Esse era o seu medo. Mostrar-se.

"Não te preocupes, Mia" coloquei a minha mão no seu ombro para lhe dar algum apoio. "Não é tão assustador quanto parece. Confia em mim."

Ela sorriu timidamente e encarou novamente a sua comida. "Parece-me uma boa ideia." Respondeu sem nenhuma segurança.

Eu e a Alice sorrimos e com um momento de companheirismo batemos na mão uma da outra. Não que eu fosse algum novo tipo de esquadrão de moda… apenas tinha ganho uma certa compaixão por Mia e sabia que a sua auto estima precisava de se elevar herculeamente, tal como merecia. A Alice podia muito bem tomar conta disso eu apenas ficaria ao seu lado, dando apoio.

"Basta dizeres quando estás livre, Mia."

Subitamente um cheiro demasiado familiar entrou pelas minhas narinas e senti-me tão zonza que tive de parar de comer. Não me mexia, sentindo apenas o cheiro a invadir-me. _Não… impossível. _A minha mente tinha começado a delirar… estava a ficar louca. A porta da cantina abriu-se e as minhas suspeitas tinham sido confirmadas. _Agora tinha ilusões… _Por alguma razão todos ficaram em silêncio, encarando o mesmo que eu. Aquilo significava que era real? Que eu não estava louca nem andava a ver e a cheirar coisas?

Sorri imediatamente. Os meus lábios pareciam que se iam rasgar de tanto estar a sorrir. Tudo fazia muito mais sentido agora. A peça que faltava. O aluno que faltava. Levantei-me e corri esbarrando-me contra a visão que agora era real. Saltei para cima dele, abraçando-o com mais força daquela que sabia que tinha.

"Diz-me que não és uma visão," sussurrei ainda com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Ele abraçou-me com uma mão nas costas e outra acariciando os meus caracóis. Na sua voz, podia notar-se um sorriso tão grande quanto o meu.

"Sou bem real." Ele riu-se divertido.

O cheiro a ar puro e a terra molhada pairava no ar como um verdadeiro incenso que queimava há horas. _O cheiro do Jacob! _Quando a Directora disse que faltava alguém nem sequer lembrei-me de pôr o Jake em opção. Era demasiado bom para ser realidade. Ele prometeu-me que nada mudaria entre nós e estava a cumprir.

Afastei-me dele para encará-lo. Os olhos brilhavam magicamente e o meu sorriso favorito estava ali, bem à mostra, só para mim. Agarrei na sua blusa, para ter a certeza absoluta que aquilo não era uma visão que em segundos desapareceria.

"Suponho que o terceiro quarto lá de casa seja o teu novo quarto e esta a tua nova escola."

"A escola faz-te mais perspicaz," respondeu ironicamente. "Nem sabes quantas vezes me perdi naquela casa para achar o meu quarto… acidentalmente, entrei no teu... E basicamente no de todos. Desculpa o atraso."

Gargalhei… Jacob será sempre o mesmo Jacob.

"Agora estás aqui. Está tudo perfeito." Pus-me de bicos de pés para lhe dar um beijo no rosto e ele sorriu despenteando-me o cabelo.

Aquilo assustava-me. Eu tinha reparado em como dependente do Jacob era. Estaria isso certo? Era normal alguém ser tão dependente de um amigo como o Jacob? _Como o Jacob. Hum, sim._ O meu coração dizia-me que era absolutamente normal ser dependente do Jake, mesmo que a minha mente não visse um principio lógico nisso.

"Disse-te que nada mudaria."

"E não podia estar mais feliz." Agarrei na sua mão, entrelaçando-a na minha. "Anda, quero apresentar-te aos meus novos amigos."

"Um dia, Nessie. Um dia afastado de ti e arranjas logo amigos. Já não é a primeira vez." Brincou ele. Lembrei-me dos Cowper.

"Oh, verdade… como estão a Beth e os irmãos?"

"Muito bem. A mansão dos Cullen serve-lhes muito bem." O Carlisle tinha-me falado sobre entregar a mansão aos Cowper que tinham decidido ficar uns tempos em Froks em quanto decidiam o que iriam fazer com a Leah e o Clyde. Assim, não tinham que dormir nas casas uns dos outros quase sem espaço para se espreguiçarem de manhã.

Arrastei o Jacob até à mesa e, se antes tinha todos os olhos em mim, isso não era anda comparado ao que agora sentia. Estavam todos praticamente calados, chocados ao olharem para mim com o Jacob como se fossemos os animais do circo mais irreverentes. Os humanos tinham reacções tão estranhas.

"Gostaste da surpresa?" perguntou Alice rindo-se.

"Amei!" respondi quase saltando para cima do Jacob com tanto entusiasmo. "Jake, estes são os meus amigos, Ethan e Mia. Pessoal, este é o meu melhor, melhor, melhor, melhor amigo Jacob."

"Olá," disse Mia. Ethan apenas acenou com a cabeça. Parecia estar intimidado pelo grande e musculoso Jacob Black. Não podia culpá-lo, pois não? O Ethan era muito magro e apenas tinha fracos músculos nos braços.

O Jacob também não se mostrou muito acessível para tentar fazer uma amizade com Ethan.

"Jacob, acho que intimidaste grande parte dos rapazes da cantina e levaste as raparigas à loucura." Disse Alice rindo-se olhando para as reacções de todos os humanos.

Eu fiz o mesmo percurso e reparei nas expressões.

Rapazes com rostos confusos e alguns raivosos. Raparigas com sorrisos envergonhados e olhares manhosos. Estava ciente que aquela não era uma boa maneira de chamar a atenção. Talvez se largasse a mão do Jacob, alguns deles parassem de olhar mas… não me parecia uma razão suficientemente boa para provar ao meu coração que o Jacob, o meu Jacob, estava ali, mesmo ao meu lado, passando-me correntes eléctricas através das suas mãos - algo que eu já estava absolutamente habituada e que me fazia feliz por poder ligar-me a ele ainda mais.

Confesso que a irritação da Alora ao ver-me com, possivelmente, o rapaz mais giro da escola me fez bem ao ego. Ela parecia querer competir comigo. E o prémio era tudo. O Jacob, inclusive.

Pude ver tudo isso quando os nossos olhares cruzaram-se. Era demasiado óbvio o que os seus olhos diziam. Alora era a humana mais transparente que já tinha conhecido. Infelizmente, tinha conhecido.

Eu não ia competir pelo meu melhor amigo. Não precisava porque ele já era meu. Inteiramente meu. E ela não tinha a vantagem de ter o seu melhor amigo a dormir em sua casa. Por isso,_ desculpa Alora, será uma guerra perdida_.

A aula seguinte foi Espanhol e não podia ficar mais contente quando percebi que o Jacob também tinha. É claro que ficámos sentados ao lado um do outro. E é claro que eu passei a aula a conversar com ele - na realidade, as aulas de hoje tinham sido mais para conversar com o meu colega do lado do que propriamente ouvir a matéria. O que não era muito preocupante, porque já sabia. E Espanhol? Eu falava espanhol fluentemente. O Edward tinha-me dado algumas aulas de Espanhol, Italiano e Francês. Era boa nas duas primeiras mas ainda sabia muito pouco de Francês.

Fiquei ainda mais contente quando espreitei o horário do Jacob e descobri que tínhamos mais Inglês e Educação Física juntos. A última iria ser, no mínimo, divertida. Tínhamos que fingir não correr sobrenaturalmente e isso iria ser um desafio.

"Como ficaram as coisas em La Push?" perguntei.

"A Leah está encarregue do bando. Ela é a Beta, no final de contas, mas suponho que leve pouco tempo para se transformar em Alfa, já que vou ficar por cá."

Jake tinha dito tudo aquilo de uma forma normal, quase banal, como se tivesse a contar-me sobre quantos gelados havia no frigorífico, mas mesmo assim senti-me culpada. Ele estava a abdicar de tanta coisa para estar comigo… Fez-me pensar em como o Jacob é a pessoa mais especial que alguma vez conheci. Mais ninguém faria o que ele fez. Em parte, era isso que o tornava tão único para mim.

"Vais deixar de ouvir o teu próprio bando?"

Ele sorriu mas eu sabia que aquele era o seu sorriso de tristeza. "Não sei. É o mais provável. Tenho o sangue de um Alfa mas a Leah é uma Peeira e pode muito bem tomar conta do meu lugar. Não estou a ser justo para ninguém sendo um Alfa ausente."

Não queria mostrar-se triste com aquilo mas era óbvio que estava. Tudo por mim.

Olhei para os seus olhos castanhos tão tristes que me cortavam a respiração.

"Jacob, sinto-me mal por teres que passar por isto. Tudo porque te fiz prometer que nada mudaria entre nós. Lamento imenso e lamento ainda mais ser egoísta ao ponto de continuar feliz por estares aqui comigo."

Ele finalmente sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro e divertido. Não o meu sorriso favorito mas um lá perto. "Não me importo que sejas egoísta dessa maneira. No final de tudo, como é que conseguimos estar separados?" perguntou ele num tom sarcástico.

"Sim, não conseguimos." Depois, gargalhei baixinho e ele fixou-me esperando que lhe contasse a piada. "Sabes, roubei-te roupa."

A sua sobrancelha franziu. "Roubaste-me roupa?"

"Roubei-te roupa, Jacob Black." Respondi rindo-me ainda mais. "Ontem, mesmo a minutos de me ir embora disse que precisava de ir à casa de banho, lembras-te?" Ele assentiu. "Bem, não precisava. Fui ao teu quarto roubar a tua roupa."

"E qual era o objectivo? Não me digas que apanhaste o Síndrome Alice e agora queres modificar as minhas roupas. Vais fazer o quê? Ornamentá-las com rosas?"

Explodi numa gargalhada que fez a professora de Espanhol repreender-me e exigisse a minha atenção. Respondi-lhe num Espanhol fluente que estava mais concentrada do que parecia e isso fez a professora esbugalhar os olhos, não esperando o meu Espanhol tão bom.

Não passou um minuto até a minha conversa com o Jacob continuar.

"Muito bem. Vai parecer doentio e até obsessivo compulsivo mas a verdade é que roubei as tuas roupas para poder cheirá-las. Tu sabes, para ter a certeza que não me esquecia do teu cheiro."

O seu sorriso foi tão grande que me fez, literalmente, recuar. Aquele era o meu Jacob!

"E não é isso que somos? Obsessivos compulsivos um pelo outro?" perguntou divertido. Aquilo era tão verdade que tinha medo de admitir - ele parecia encarar aquilo com tanta naturalidade.

"Oh, Jake! Estou mesmo contente que estejas aqui. Tens noção? Vamos viver na mesma casa!"

Ele riu-se com o meu momento de excitação. Eu tinha o Jacob só para mim. Aquilo fazia-me sorrir e apetecia-me girar contra o vento, como uma bailarina, e abrir os braços para que o ar passasse por mim e me levasse rumo à maior das felicidades.

Depois caía na realidade e achava que estes meus pensamentos e comportamentos não eram normais. Porque não tinha pensamentos esvoaçantes como este por mais ninguém. Só o Jacob e isso era a razão que me fazia gostar ainda mais dele e sentir-me mais ligada. O Jacob era tão meu que o resto do mundo parecia-me perfeitamente assimétrico.


	20. Gatos

_Capítulo XVII_

**Gatos**

Quando as aulas terminaram, Ethan estava à minha espera à entrada da escola para a nossa visita guiada pela cidade. Acabei por convencer o Jacob a vir connosco. Não só porque ele também não conhecia a cidade como também queria que o Ethan pudesse conhece-lo e tirar a ideia de que ele era apenas um grande pedaço de músculo ambulante.

Fomos até o centro da cidade enquanto eu tentava que o Ethan e o Jacob falassem um com o outro. Vimos um grande jardim, repleto de grandes árvores e canteiros cheio de flores coloridas que deixava o ar com um aroma diferente, uma fonte com água cristalina e bancos de madeira que deixava o jardim com um ar rústico. Obriguei-os a parar para que me comprassem gelado na barraquinha que lá havia. Como podia resistir?

"O teu apetite impressiona-me. Como é que consegues estar em tão boa forma com tudo aquilo que comes?" perguntou Ethan quando obriguei o Jacob a ir buscar um terceiro gelado para mim. Ele voltou e rindo-se de mim entregou-me o gelado.

"É simples. Para não engordar corro com o Jake." Respondi lambendo o chocolate do gelado.

"Atrás do Jake," corrigiu ele com um ar persuadido.

"Nem sempre!"

"Sim, quando te deixo passar à frente para não ficares chateada por perderes sempre." Disse rindo-se. Virei a minha cara fingindo estar ofendida e ele riu-se ainda mais.

"Convencido. De qualquer maneira, ganho-te nas lutas de neve."

"Porque sei que se te atirar com uma bola de neve vai aleijar-te. És demasiado frágil." Tocou com um dedo no meu braço e premiu lentamente. "Daqui a minutos vais ter uma nódoa negra."

Aquilo não era bem verdade… quero dizer, se fosse Ethan a fazer aquilo seria absolutamente normal mas o Jacob tem mais força.

Também estivemos numa das bibliotecas velhas da cidade. Tinha livros grandes com aspecto antigo e chato. Depois, passeámos pelo passeio, observando as pessoas; idosos a andarem calmamente pelas ruas. Em cada canto havia uma loja ou café.

Um pequeno gato preto estava deitado à entrada daquilo que supunha ser um café. Parecia estar contente por apanhar com os fracos raios de sol nos seus pêlos. Ele abriu os olhos e fixou-me com um olhar curioso. Tinha uns grandes olhos dourados e, rapidamente, fez lembrar a minha família. O pequeno gato levantou-se desajeitadamente do tapete de fora do café e saltitou na minha direcção com o guizo na sua coleira a fazer um grande espalhafato.

Parei quando o gato começou a roçar-se nas minhas pernas, deixando nas minhas calças vários pêlos de cor preta. Ronronava num tom muito alto - ou então era apenas a minha boa audição de meia-vampira. Agachei-me e afaguei-lhe o pêlo com cuidado. Ele posicionou as patas da frente em cima de mim, como se quisesses dizer-me um segredo ao ouvido. Agarrei nele e acariciei-o no colo como se fosse um bebé. Os olhos dourados estavam curiosos e fechavam-se momentaneamente parecendo querer dizer que estava a gostar dos mimos.

Jacob e Ethan pararam e viraram-se para trás ao mesmo tempo encarando-me. O Jake arqueou a sobrancelha como se perguntasse o que raio estava a fazer e Ethan apenas sorriu amavelmente.

"Não é adorável?" perguntei fixando os olhos dourados tão familiares.

"Para ser honesto, não tem nada de encantador."

Como se fosse uma ofensa medonha, o pequeno gato preto saltou do meu colo e assanhou-se raivosamente a Jacob que riu-se com uma expressão irónica.

"Sabes quem me faz lembrar?" perguntou ele olhando para mim.

"Tenho uma pequena ideia."

De certeza que o Jacob também tinha reparado nos olhos dourados do gatinho. E, ainda por cima, assanhou-se a Jake. Tal como a Rosalie costumava fazer.

Caminhei novamente até ao gato e peguei nele ao colo como tivera feito anteriormente. Ethan, sentindo-se de parte da conversa, começou a perguntar de quem estávamos a falar e não descansou até o Jacob lhe responder que nos fazia lembrar um gato abandonado que havia em Forks.

Uma menina de cabelos curtos e negros assomou-se à porta do café, olhando para nós. Tinha, provavelmente, uns oito anos. O seus olhos castanhos escuros e brilhantes e o seu rosto adorável, com maças-do-rosto salientes e rosadas, fizeram-me lembrar a Claire. Ela olhava para nós timidamente. Com o gato ao meu colo, aproximei-me dela e sorri-lhe.

"É teu?" perguntei-lhe.

Ela assentiu com vergonha.

"Como se chama?"

"Noir." Respondeu num sotaque francês. Sabia francês o suficiente para saber que aquela palavra correspondia à cor preta.

"Assenta-lhe muito bem," respondi entregando-lhe o pequeno Noir. Ela finalmente sorriu e pareceu agradecer com as suas simpáticas feições.

"Tu deves ser especial," disse a menina de uma forma adorável. "O Noir não se dá com ninguém. A não ser comigo. Tu deves ser mesmo especial."

Um sorriso enorme fez-se nos meus lábios. Era bom ouvir aquilo… ainda para mais quando é dito por uma criança amorosa que acabámos de conhecer. Parece que ganhámos uma confiança do tamanho de dois mundos. Olhei para trás e Jacob estava a sorrir da mesma maneira. Claro que sabia a razão pois era a mesma que a minha.

Eu era especial.

De uma maneira esquisita e sobrenatural mas ainda assim era especial e Jacob sabia disso. Era um especial a puxar para o diferente, o que não deixa de ter um pequeno encanto.

"Queres conhecer a Blanc?" perguntou novamente num sotaque francês.

Assenti de imediato. Como é que era possível negar algo àquela criança?

Com o Noir no seu colo, a menina entrou no café de onde saíra murmurando um tímido "Venham".

O café não era um típico café mas também uma livraria. As paredes eram estantes do chão ao tecto carregadas de variados livros de várias cores e temas. Muitos deles tinham um aspecto muito antigo e valioso. Segui a menina que andava calmamente pelo café de uma maneira extremamente familiar.

Uma rapariga igualmente bonita que estava no balcão caminhava na nossa direcção. Ela parecia ser uma versão mais madura da menina.

"Kayla?"

"Mana." A irmã da Kayla olhou para nós com uma expressão assustada e extremamente confusa. "São meus amigos. E querem conhecer a Blanc."

A rapariga mais velha disse, em francês, alguma coisa à mais nova e eu apenas consegui perceber: temos muitos bolos - o que para mim não fez sentido nenhum, embora estivesse num café onde havia bolos. A pequena Kayla riu-se e continuou a sua caminhada até uma porta de madeira escura, nas traseiras do café.

Quando abriu a porta, o Noir saltou do seu colo. Estávamos num jardim e havia um caminho marcado por grandes pedras lisas. Uma pequena mesa redonda que parecia muito antiga estava à sombra de uma árvore enorme de tronco robusto. Tudo era muito verde e de aspecto antigo. A Esme amaria isto. Era duas das coisas que ela mais gostava: antiguidades e flores.

"Blanc!" chamou Kayla.

Um gato idêntico ao Noir mas de cor branca apareceu entre os arbustos a fazer barulho com o seu guizo rosa e a andar de uma maneira saltitante tal como tinha Noir feito para chegar a mim. O gatinho branco passou pela sua dona e até por Noir mas continuou a sua caminha até chegar a mim e cheirar-me durante segundos. Agachei-me e acariciei-a, tal como tivera feito momentos atrás.

"Deves ser mesmo especial. Os gatos adoram-te." Kayla parecia contente pela minha aptidão pelos pequenos felinos. "Essa é a Blanc. Eles ainda são pequeninos mas espero que um dia tenham muitos filhinhos. A Sam, a minha irmã que vocês viram à pouco, diz que os filhos vão parecer vacas por causa da cor." Kayla riu-se tapando a boca. "Mas eu acho que vão ser amorosos."

"Eu também acho que sim." Blanc apoderou-se do meu colo, ficando a ronronar. "Ainda não sabes o meu nome, pois não Kayla?" perguntei-lhe amavelmente.

Ela riu-se. "Ainda não, mas ia chamar-te menina dos gatos."

A sua inocência fez-me rir.

"O meu nome é Renesmee mas podes chamar-me Nessie, como os meus amigos fazem." Levantei-me com Blanc ao colo e virei-me para trás. Apontei para o Jacob. "Este é o meu amigo Jake e ali o Ethan."

Kayla assentiu de uma forma respeitosa e sorriu cortesmente.

"A Sam pediu para que vos convidasse para lanchar. Querem?" Então era isso que a irmã lhe estava a dizer.

"Aposto que o nosso lanche vai ser bolo." Kayla gargalhou.

"Também és adivinha?"

"Não, mas percebo umas palavras em francês."

Coloquei a Blanc no chão e segui Kayla novamente que estava a levar-nos de volta ao café. Blanc e Noir seguiam-me como se eu tivesse alguma espécie de poder sobre eles e afastavam-se de Jacob o mais que podiam. Cada vez que Jake tentava aproximar-se de mim os gatos assanhavam-se a ele que ria por estar a ser ameaçado por amorosos gatinhos.

Sentámo-nos numa mesa de quatro, a que estava mais perto do balcão e Sam serviu-nos chocolate quente e com vários bolos: de chocolate branco, de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate, de mel e de amêndoas. Ela disse para comermos aquilo que quisermos e foi o que fizemos. Noir sentou-se ao meu colo enquanto eu comia - tinha deitado em cima das minhas pernas e parecia muito confortável. Ronronava e encostava a sua cabeça à minha barriga. Blanc estava ao lado de Kayla.

Mais tarde, na loja apareceu um rapaz robusto, com grandes músculos - não tão grandes como os do Jacob, isso era certo. Usava um casaco de cabedal preto e tinha um capacete debaixo do braço. Entrou no café de uma maneira descontraída, mostrando o seu sorriso abismal e penteando o seu cabelo preto com uma das mãos - quando na verdade isso ainda deixava-o mais despenteado, mas para dizer a verdade, muito mais giro.

O meu escasso francês percebeu o que ele tinha dito "Olá, minhas lindas irmãs". Beijou a face de Sam e a seguir veio até à nossa mesa.

"Tanto amigos, Kayla" disse sorrindo enquanto beijava o cabelo da sua irmã.

"Sim!" Kayla ficou subitamente feliz por ter aquele rapaz ao seu lado. Sorria ainda mais e parecia que a sua timidez se tinha evaporado. "A Nessie é um íman de gatinhos! Até o Noir adora-a!"

O rapaz olhou para mim sorrindo e ao meu lado Jacob revirava os olhos. Porque é que ele tinha sempre aquela atitude sempre que fazia amigos humanos? Não era esse o objectivo, interagir com os humanos? Talvez eu tivesse razão e ele deve ter ciúmes dos meus novos amigos. Não sei porque razão mas essa ideia agradou-me.

Mais tarde, despedimo-nos dos três irmãos mas consegui saber que o irmão de Kayla chamava-se Luke. Pelo menos foi esse o nome que consegui perceber no meio de tantas palavras francesas. E também soube, pela Kayla, que eles na realidade não era franceses mas os seus pais sim. Era essa a razão pela qual falavam um francês fluente.

Quando cheguei a casa os meus pais já tinham chegado.

"Onde estiveram?" perguntou logo o meu pai demasiado protector.

Corri até ele e abracei-o, o que pareceu surpreende-lo. Apertei-o a mim o mais que pude. Era como abraçar um iceberg mas não deixava de ser aconchegante e afectuoso.

"Obrigada por deixares o Jake ficar aqui, Pai. És o melhor." Edward riu-se e beijou o meu rosto carinhosamente.

"Agradece à tua mãe."

Mal acabei o abraço do meu pai corri aos gritinhos até a minha mãe e dei-lhe um grande abraço enquanto dava-lhe muitos beijos no seu rosto frio. Ela ria como se os meus beijos lhe estivessem a fazer cócegas.

"Jake," a minha mãe atirou umas chaves ao Jacob que apanho-as com grande facilidade. "Um presente de bem-vindo a casa."

Jacob sorriu com o seu melhor sorriso - meu deus, ele estava tão contente! Ele fica sempre excitado quando recebe presentes dos meus pais, pois sabe que são sempre _bons_ presentes. Correu até à garagem e eu corri milímetros atrás dele, curiosa por saber qual era o presente.

"Oh. Meu. Deus!" gritou aos saltos.

Uma mota. Uma grande, grande, grande mota. Acho que nunca tinha visto uma mota tão grande. Julgo suportar dois Jacobs.

"Uma suzuki GSX750F!"

Franzi a sobrancelha ao vê-lo a dizer um nome tão comprido para uma mota mas se pensar mais sobre o assunto… é um grande nome para uma grande mota. Ele montou nela, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Jacob estava totalmente passado com o novo brinquedo. Os meus pais sabiam, sem dúvida, fazê-lo sorrir.

Jacob parou de admirar o seu novo presente para, por escassos momentos, olhar para mim. "Ness, anda."

Não ia arruinar o seu momento de enorme alegria. Ele que aproveitasse o seu presente.

"Não, vai tu e diverte-te," disse-lhe sorrindo. "Vou continuar a beijar a minha Mãe e a abraçar o meu Pai em agradecimento."

Ele riu-se e a mota rosnou alto antes de partir. Voltei para casa - e instantaneamente, fiquei com saudades de Jacob. Era ridículo. Quero dizer, ele tinha acabado de sair e agora não havia motivos para pensar dessa maneira pois ele vivia comigo. _Ele vivia comigo. _Era tão bom dizer isso. Mesmo assim, sempre que ele saía do meu lado, tinha a sensação que estava a perde-lo para sempre.

"Então, meu amor, conta-nos como o teu primeiro dia de aulas! Queremos saber tudo!"

Sentámo-nos os três nos sofás grandes e eu comecei a contar tudo. Em como estava nervosa antes de chegar à escola e quando falaram de outro elemento da família - esperava que fossem eles ou o Emmett e a Rosalie. Contei sobre a aula de Arte, onde conheci o Ethan que foi excepcionalmente simpático para mim - o Edward começou a fazer muitas perguntas sobre ele mas acalmou-se quando lhe contei que a Alice tinha tido uma visão dele com um rapaz.

Na cena do cacifo onde estava a aquela loira estúpida a maltratar a Mia e em como eu defendi-a - os meus pais acharam que tinha sido uma excelente acção e ficaram orgulhosos. Contei-lhe sobre o meu histerismo quando senti o cheiro do Jacob e em como tudo pareceu fazer sentido.

Também falei sobre o meu passeio para conhecer a cidade, onde conheci a Kayla, a sua família e os seus gatos. O meu pai ficou bastante orgulhoso - novamente - em ter feito tantas amizades humanas em tão pouco tempo e ter-me portado tão bem diante delas.

Fiquei feliz por saber que conseguia ser minimamente sociável com os humanos. Quero dizer, fiz três amizades humanas hoje. Não sabia muito acerca do assunto mas parecia-me uma boa média, já que estou a começar.

Enquanto o Jacob não chegava, tratei de tomar banho e atacar um terço do frigorífico - que tinha sido cheio exageradamente. Agora quem cá comia era eu e o Jacob. E comíamos como ursos. Era necessário irmos às compras várias vezes por semana.

Coloquei a roupa que tinha roubado ao Jacob em cima da sua nova cama - bem mais grande que a sua antiga. Tenho a certeza que iria ficar confortável em poder dormir como um verdadeiro lobo. Inalei as roupas antes de sair do quarto e fui até o Carlisle para que ele me medisse. Ao que parece, eu estava realmente a deixar de crescer e, naquele momento, o mundo não me podia parecer mais perfeito do que já era.

O novo capítulo da minha vida tinha sido aberto e era bem mais feliz do que aquilo que tinha em mente. Não podia ter um capítulo com mais felicidade do que aquela que agora sinto. O Jacob estava comigo, a escola tinha corrido bem, ganhara três novos amigos humanos, os meus pais estão orgulhosos de mim, assim como o meu avô que sorria enquanto eu lhe contava o meu dia. Tudo corria sobre rodas.

Emmett e Rosalie acabaram por me telefonar - como tinham prometido - e riram-se quando falei sobre a Alora. O meu tio tinha-me aconselhado a partir-lhe um dedo para que ela se afastasse um pouco mas Rosalie dissera logo que a melhor maneira era continuar a enfrentá-la como tinha feito nos cacifos. De facto, a Alora não me incomodava muito - à excepção do seu olhar mórbido quando me avistou com o Jacob, querendo assumir o meu lugar. Ser melhor amiga do Jake? Esse papel era meu!

Começara a anoitecer, provocando uma chuva leve que batia na janela do quarto como uma música calma para dormir, e senti o cheiro do Jacob a aproximar-se quando estava no meu quarto a fazer a minha versão do trabalho de pintura. Para mim, não me parecia muito complexo. Achava uma pintura algo fácil de fazer. Iria acabá-la e mostrá-la ao professor para que ele pudesse avaliar o meu nível artístico. Para a semana, era provável fazer o mesmo para a aula de desenho.

A porta do meu quarto abriu-se e eu sorri sabendo que era Jake. Olhei para as suas botas que encharcavam o chão de lama.

"Jake! Os meus pais vão-te matar." Fui até ele e empurrei-o do corredor entrando no seu quarto. Ele ria-se do meu choque à sujeira. Não me importava de me sujar - eu e o Jake costumávamos fazer algumas lutas em que ficávamos sujos e eu adorava fazê-lo mas Edward não parecia gostar muito de ver o seu _habitat_ transformado numa pocilga.

Ele descalçou as botas, sentado em cima da cama alta - perfeita para o seu tamanho. A minha família tinha pensado em cada detalhe das casas e até o quarto do Jacob. Aposto que já sabiam todos que ele viria e acharam que seria divertido verem-me sofrer - sorri, porque neste momento era impossível conseguir estar chateada por uma coisa dessas.

Peguei nas botas sujas e antes de sair do quarto ordenei que fosse tomar banho. Enquanto isso, lavei o chão que o Jake tinha sujado. Os meus pais estavam na casa ao lado, é claro que conseguiam ouvir praticamente tudo e Edward, principalmente, sabia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eles estavam com Carlisle discutindo o meu crescimento mas os meus ouvidos não era suficientemente vampíricos para conseguir ouvir o que acontecia na outra casa. E, ainda bem. Não me interessava saber sobre o meu crescimento. Nesse campo, preferia ficar na ignorância.

Subi as escadas, entrei no meu quarto e guardei o quadro inacabado. Voltei ao quarto do Jake e surpreendeu-me o seu enorme talento para a desarrumação. Decidi ajudá-lo, arrumando as roupas que ele tinha deixado no chão assim como as suas malas.

"Pára de arrumar, pareces a Cinderela," ouvi ele a gargalhar. Entrou no quarto com uma toalha em volta da sua cintura. Oh. Senti o meu rosto ficar mais vermelho. Aquilo era estúpido… tinha visto o Jake em tronco nu toda a minha vida e nunca tive _problemas_ com isso. Virei a cara para que ele não visse o meu rosto e continuei a arrumar as suas malas.

"Não me custa nada." Comecei a arrumar tudo mais rápido para poder sair do quarto e respirar profundamente, tentando tirar o vermelhão da minha cara.

"Meu Deus, Nessie, pára com isso. Até parece que não tens nada mais interessante que fazer do que arrumar o meu quarto," ele dirigiu-se ao seu roupeiro. Virei a cara quando ele decidiu despir-se mesmo ali. Depois gargalhou estridentemente. "Estás a corar, Ness?"

"Parvo, pára com isso."

Ele virou-me para si, já com uns calções vestidos. "Vou dizer-te a mesma coisa da próxima vez que não me deixares sair do quarto enquanto te despes."

Oh, pois. Em La Push ele virou as costas para não me ver a despir. Tudo bem, tinha acontecido _praticamente_ a mesma coisa e, na altura, também ri dele. Praticamente porque havia uma pequena grande diferença naquilo. Eu tinha despido a minha roupa para vestir a sua blusa, ou seja, ainda tinha a roupa interior comigo. Ele não. Tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava completamente nu. Suspirei de alívio por não ter visto nada. Se fico corada com ele vestido não quero imaginar como fico ao vê-lo… sem nada. _Pára, Renesmee_.

"Tudo bem, da próxima vez eu deixo-te sair do quarto." Respondi num suspiro.

No milésimo de segundo a seguir, dei comigo na cama do Jake a rir histericamente enquanto ele me fazia cócegas e ele ria-se de mim por ter corado. E não conseguia dar-lhe nenhuma resposta porque estava a rir sem conseguir parar.

"Renesmee, Jacob, chegámos." A porta da frente ouviu-se fechar e pedi para Jake parar. Levantei-me da cama, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. Consegui chorar de tanto rir. Descemos as escadas, até à cozinha onde eu e o Jake fizemos o favor de esvaziar um pouco mais o frigorífico. Já disse que odeio queijo? Não consigo entender porquê, mas só o cheiro enjoa-me.

"Jacob, o que achaste do teu presente?" perguntou Edward.

"Fantástico! Muito obrigada, mesmo. Acho que até fico mais contente em ir à escola naquela bomba."

"Em certa parte, era essa a intenção. Sabemos que odeias a escola." Respondeu a minha mãe, enquanto eu comia bolachas e o Jake atacava os iogurtes.

"Quem não odeia?" Suspirou ele.

"Eu não odeio," retorqui animada. "Há muitas pessoas e a maioria parece-me muito simpática. Aliás, todos me parecem simpáticos à excepção da Alora."

"Quem é a Alora?" perguntou Jake.

"A maioria parece-te simpática? Só nos falaste da Mia e do Ethan." Falou a minha mãe.

"A Alora é uma rapariga que não gosta muito de mim. Nem da Mia. E, mãe, sim só te falei sobre o Ethan e a Mia porque eles foram os mais simpáticos e quiseram logo ser meus amigos mas houve muitas pessoas que me vieram dar as boas-vindas."

"Maioria rapazes," cuspiu Edward quando comecei a ver na minha mente os rostos de quem me tinha vindo falar, na hora da cantina.

"Isso não é bom…" murmurou Jake.

"Não, não é nada bom." Concordou Edward. Bella riu-se baixinho e deu-me um olhar carinhoso como se estivesse a dizer-me para não ligar aqueles dois. Algo que eu não conseguia fazer.

"Porque é que não é bom?"

"Oh, Renesmee," começou a minha mãe tentando controlar o seu riso. "É óptimo. É estupendo."

"São rapazes, Bella." Disse Edward num tom lógico.

"E depois? Não são humanos na mesma? Deves lembrar-te dos meus primeiros dias. O Eric, o Mike, o Tyler..."

"Justamente por ter essas memórias."

"Rapazes são rapazes," continuou Jake.

"Mas o Ethan é um rapaz e vocês não se importaram."

Edward sorriu. "O Ethan não está interessado em namorar contigo, minha querida. Saber que ele gosta de rapazes é um alívio."

"Ele é gay?" perguntou Jake. Eu e o meu pai assentimos ao mesmo tempo. "Sim, o Ethan é um bom rapaz."

Bella gargalhou. "Não achas irritante quando estes dois estão de acordo?"

"Totalmente." Respondi rindo-me com ela.


End file.
